Out of Sight
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: Four internet stars showcasing themselves to the world. The internet is supposed to be the one place where you can be whoever you want, but unfortunately, it's not for everyone. People online are vicious, and only those strong enough will make it through. Can they help each other along the way? RokuNami. SoKai. ::collab with Painted With a Palette:: Cover by SummonerDagger88!
1. Virtual Madness

o-o-o

 **chapter one.**

o-o-o

 _NamiNobody's Profile  
Subscribers: 1 million.  
Bio: Professional stay at home art enthusiast and cookie lover. 19 years young. NamiNobody_

 _Doves, in a black sky, shining bright, against brutal hailstorms_  
 _Dread, dripping down the face of a weakened smile, yet I prosper on (prosper on)...  
I fly towards the sun_

Sorry, hold on a second, guys. W-wow, I haven't gotten this emotional in a while. Hang on.

Okay, so, it's been a bit since I've sang anything, I know. I-I'll admit that my voice is a little rusty, but anyway, I hope... that you enjoyed it nonetheless. I've been working on several projects, all in which you'll see in due time, but I wanted to put something up just so you know I'm still here.

It's a little difficult, to be honest. Many of you that have been following my channel have seen that I haven't been the most consistent w-with my updating, but I thank those that continue to support me. I never would have imagined that I would get over one million subscribers… sorry, it just makes me tear up a little, but yeah, one million? Like, it's such an honor. I didn't come from the best background, and I never expected this, but you guys have made me really happy. I hope that I do the same for you. _  
_  
S-so, um, that being said, in honor of reaching one million wonderful subscribers, I've decided-wait, let me pull it out real quick. I decided that I would like to giveaway some of my paintings as a present to, um, I'll say, three lucky contestants, if that's okay? Okay. And, I'll even sign it for you, if you'd like!

To enter the contest, you have to follow me on Twitter at NamiNobody, the link should be somewhere on the screen right now, but I've also posted it down below. And when you do, well, just t-tell me which one of these paintings you like the most, and tell me your interpretation of it… like what it means to you. You can choose between, this first one… it's one of the first things I painted back in freshman year, um, you can see at the bottom there is a girl in a white dress. And… and as you can see, I'm not sure if the focus on my camera is okay, but like, she's sitting under a tree, hugging her knees close to her chest. There's also a big thunderstorm happening all around her and… I don't know, it's one of my favorites. What do you think?

The next one I have is of this big gigantic castle. Um, I like to call it "Castle Oblivion". I don't know, it just sort of came to me. I remember I painted this one day after school, it was when these girls were being kinda mean to me. Don't ask me what their problem was, because, I still don't know to this day. But they made me cry, so… so I rushed home and as a way to forget about them, I just sat down and painted this out. I don't know, something about this painting made all my fears go away.

Onto the next one, this painting is very dear to my heart. It, um, it shows a girl and a guy facing the ocean, with their hands locked. But if you look closely, the ocean is a mix of all these warm colors like black, purple, and… and hold on, let me focus the camera a little closer so that you can see, if you look over here in the corner, there's a shooting star out in the distance and, like, there are some seashells with certain words scribbled on it. What do you think this picture represents?

So, anyway, tell me which one you like the most, but remember to tweet me! It should be in the description down below, so, um, check it out, please! I will choose which ones I like best, and then we will go from there. Of course, I-I appreciate everyone's opinions, so don't hesitate to be honest… please.

Well, that's all I have for you guys today! Sorry for the shorter update, but t-thanks so much, like and subscribe if you want, and I'll be posting again shortly! Peace!

 _ **Comments (732)**_

 _"what a beautiful voice and song! really loved this vid!"_

"ur drawings suck" _  
_

" _Outstanding."_

" _Love the paintings. I think… I like the second one the most. It reminds me of… a lot of things._

" _You are an amazing artist."_

" _Less talking more boobies"_

o-o-o

 _RoxasXIII's Profile  
Subscribers: 12 million  
Bio: I'm the bomb diggity dawg! SEA SALT ICE CREAM 4 LYFE! Wait, what do you mean you can't say 'bomb' here? _

Holy-

For FUCK'S SAKE!

Did you NOT just see that?! That bitch ass slut just K.O.'d me! No chance to respond. None. Nada. Unbe-fucking-leviable. I'm done. I can't do this.

It's like, he just attacks, attacks, attacks, you block, maybe get one hit in out of like 20 bars and the process repeats. Fuck up, and you're dead. You can tell me to level up all you want, but bitches, I am determined. This is going to happen. I don't care how many fucking deaths it takes, I'm going wring his pussy out to dry and make him call me daddy! CALL ME DADDY IN FRONT OF YO DADDY SO I KNOW IT'S REAL, BITCH!

Alright, let's do this Roxaders, I'm going for the gold. Oh, shit, my headset… alright, alright. I'm going in, gotta use those attack points on his feet. You know the drill. Alright, not bad, not bad… doing good so far. Use the combo! Use the combo! Why isn't my fucking bitch character using Death Moon Rainbow Sunshine attack?! I thought I had it equipped in my deck!

Don't judge me. Fucking ruthless, man.

Wait a second, he's bringing out that huge-

HEAL ME! FUCKING HEAL ME! WHY DON'T YOU EVER DO YOUR JOB?! OH, OF COURSE YOU'RE DEAD IN THE CORNER! OF COURSE! GUESS I'D BETTER FEND FOR MYSELF!

Fucking useless goose. I swear, I'm going to make goose platter out of your ass after this. What the freaking fuck kind of game chooses a goose and a cat as allies? The only thing they're good for is KFC! For real! When I see geese at weddings I just want to kick them! Okay, just keep rollin', rollin', rollin'... dang, he's too quick!

Fuck's sake, dude. Oh wait, he's pulling out the big guns. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… **FUCK!** I'M GOING TO THROW THIS CONTROLLER AGAINST THE WALL! Fuck this game! I'm done. I'm **fucking** done!

Bye, guys. Be back never.

 _ **Comments (13,260)**_

 _"LOL PWNED"_

 _"effing rekt!"_

 _"get anger management, dude"_

 _"Good. Don't come back."_

 _"what an easy battle. n00b"_

 _"NO! don't leave us! we luv you! Roxaders 4 lyfe! /3_

 _"It's okay, Roxas! Just keep trying!"_

 _"Oh u fuckin scrub you're supposed 2 use your fuckin water attacks! fuckin dildo ass cunt."_

o-o-o

 _SoraDatKeyMasta's Profile  
Subscribers: 7.3 million  
Bio: Let's be real. The egg totally came before the chicken, guyz._

Okay, focus… focus… there. I hope you can hear me, I'm gonna be whispering through this, so bear with me. So, I'm about to go through this Burger King drive thru. I'm going to ask them for a few things, and see if I truly _can_ have it my way. They won't know that they're on video or anything. Hehe! Here we go!

"Hi, welcome to Burger King, this is, um... Pence. Would you like to try a combo today?"

"Uh, nope! I would just like a burger, though."

"Okay, what kind of burger, sir?"

"What kind of burgers do you have?"

Haha, he went silent! Alright, shh.

"Well, we have all kinds, such as cheeseburgers, bacon cheeseburgers, quarter pounders… there's a menu right there."

"Okay, uh, what all comes with a regular cheeseburger?"

Guys, I think he's really pissed off with me. Dang, short fuse, much?

"On a cheeseburger, there is ketchup, mustard, lettuce and tomato."

"Do we have to get all of those things or can we substitute?"

"You can substitute, yes."

"So, if I wanted Nutella rather than, I don't know, lettuce or mustard, I could do that?"

"If you took it home, I suppose. We don't have that."

"You don't have Nutella?!"

"Sir, what can I get for you?"

"Okay, okay. Real talk now. I want a cheeseburger, but could you possibly, I don't know, put some melted cheese on _top_ of the bun, along with some pickles? I'm doing this taste test and I want to prove that things do taste different when you place the items elsewhere."

"Um, okay. Anything else?"

Guys, I'm dying right now. He may actually do it!

"Nope, that's all!"

"$1.76, first window."

I can't even hold in my laughter anymore. He's like, legit pissed. Maybe I'll give him a hundred dollar bill or something. Okay, drivin' to the window, la la, did you guys know that I like to sing in my spare time? Okay, we're here. Shh.

"Here ya go!"

"Sorry, we can't accept $100 bills."

"It's fine. Just keep the change!"

"Sir, we can't-"

I think he'll thank me later. If anyone knows Pence, let him know he was a great sport! Well, chow time!

 _ **Comments (9,403)**_

 _"Lucky bastard! I wish Sora would give me $100…"_

 _"I wish Sora would give me his babies."_

 _"doesn't he have a girl"_

 _"Does he? I don't know, and I don't care. My uterus is prepared."_

 _"this was so dumb. i can make videos way better"_

 _"Coming from the guy with zero videos and two subscribers, probably his mom and aunt."_

 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta:** Come on, guys! Play nice!_

 _"omg marry me"_

 _"NOTICE ME SENPAI!"_

o-o-o

 _The Kil La Kairi Show's Profile:_

 _Subscribers: 4 million  
Bio: I eat nothing but McDonald's cheeseburgers. Am I going to die? _

GUYS, I CAN PRACTICALLY TASTE THE POLYCARBONATE PLASTIC 3!

It is becoming a reality. The game we have waited day in and day out for like, 12 fucking years. After many spin offs and side handheld games, half of which were totally pointless and unnecessary and made the already fucking matrix plot like ten times more confusing, it is finally within reach. We, my lovelies… have obtained a release date.

2017\. It is coming. One. Year. To. Go.

I think everyone knows my feelings about this. Hell, even my grandmother calls me a crazy crack ho, but I DON'T CARE! This game… this game is my lifeblood. I freaking NEED it! I can feel the game, I can smell the game, I can taste the game… it is time, my lovelies.

TriangleExcess is going to the VidyaCon conference this upcoming Friday, and I am proud to say that yours truly has been invited to fly down to Destiny Central to be a part of this holy event.

My butt cheeks are clenched with excitement, peeps!

But NomaTroll promises a 2017 release date, so I have to take his word for it! This is real, peeps. It's happening.

SQUEE!

 _ **Comments (5,893)**_

 _"OMG so lucky"_

 _"ur so annoying"_

 _"YES. IT IS REAL!"_

 _"Keep us posted!"_

 _"now i aint saying she a gold digger, but…"_

 _"We love your videos, Kairi! Can't wait for the game!"_

 _"you just got famous because of Sora"_

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** Note the name change, folks. Formerly SoraxKairi7, in case you didn't know. This is a collab fic with the wonderful **Painted With a Palette _._** This story will be a mix of comedy and romance, but it will also have a deeper meaning and may not be for the weak-hearted. Just a disclaimer, if these screen names are already taken, we didn't know anything about them and do not mean to copy anyone. Haha. Anyway, if you like it, review, follow, favorite. Thanks!

 **Painted With a Palette:** Hey yo! So, yeah, I'm alive and still in existence. I've been on a writer's block lately, a really mean, MEAN writer's block, so hopefully this can kinda bring me out of that. Most importantly, it's an honor to be working with the great SoraxKai-oh, I mean, Sinful Serenata! I hope you all enjoy it, and remember, eat bananas! _  
_


	2. Calling Places we Don't Work

o-o-o

 **chapter two.**

o-o-o

 **SoraDatKeyMasta** and **RikuOver9000**  
 _ **Calling Places We Don't Work and Telling them...**_

"Okay guys, my roomie, Riku is asleep on the couch. We're gonna wake him up and make him participate in the video with us. Jeez, he got in only about twenty minutes ago and he's already taking a nap on my sofa. And _I'm_ supposed to be the lazy bum? Right. Aww, but look at him? So adorable. It's a shame I'm going to have to destroy his beauty sleep with my ultimate method of ripping apart sweet dreams...

"See this bucket of cold water? Riku hates getting water on his face so much that he uses wipes sparingly, but eh, I wonder how he still has such soft baby skin? This guy hates loud noises too, so that's what the horn is for. Here we go… "

Squeezing the horn as hard as I can, Riku shoots up from his sleeping position faster than an early twentieth century cartoon character, his eyes bulging out of his skull as he screams the most hilarious yelp I've ever heard in my life!

When he's not paying attention, I toss the bucket of cold water over him.

"SORA, WHAT KIND OF CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT IS THIS?!"

Bahaha!

"I'm sorry, I couldn't contain myself! Will you join me in a new video?"

"Fuck no! You got my face AND my hair wet, you dumb mother fucker!"

"Oh, come on, Riku…"

I think he's considering it… but mostly because I'm holding this camera to his face, I suppose…

"Alright, fine."

"YES!"

 **(cut)**

"Look at him, don't get too close, folks. We're staring at one of the most vicious species of Riku on the planet."

He raises an eyebrow. "Sora, what are you doing?"

"Oh shit, he sees us! Don't look directly into those handsome eyes! He'll turn you into stone!"

Rolling his eyes, he wrings out the last bit of water of his white shirt into the bucket. "Quit joking around, Sora. This is going on YouTube, isn't it?"

"You betcha it is! Or Pornhub. Or both."

"Stop it. Now, come on and let's get this over with. I can't believe I'm actually doing this with you, dick."

"You're my bestest friend ever!"

"Stop! Get off!"

"Okay, fine… but you love me, right?"

"Stop asking stupid shit."

I pout. "Okay, fine. Let's do this. New random phone, check!"

"Block the number?" asks Riku.

"Check!"

"Okay, cool. Let's start this video."

I poke him on the cheek. "Don't tell me what to do."

He rolls his eyes. "Sora, stop joking around, let's do this, alright? You're more annoying than usual today."

"Okay, okay, grumpy, I got you. Alright, everyone! As you can see, I'm here with my best bud, RikuOver9000, who you may know from the many guitar tutorials and super suave love advice channel! This guy makes Loreal commercials look like soft porn. You do NOT want to catch him in the shower! Once you go Riku, you don't go-"

"Come on, Sora. Don't make this more awkward than it needs to be."

"Haha! Sorry, I'm just messing with ya. Okay! So in today's video, Riku and I are going to call up these places that we _don't_ work, and tell them that we can't come in and make excuses… hehe! Let's get on with it! I'll make the first call to a local O'Charley's just to get us started."

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring… banana phone...

"Thank you for calling O'Charley's," says a feminine voice, "this is Jen, how may I help?"

"Jen! Hey, how are you? This is… Sor-uh, Sam. Is the boss around?"

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Sam… I wait tables with you guys."

"I do not recognize the name. Are you new?"

"What? I've been working there for months! I knew you never paid me any attention. You're so conceited, Jen. You're so conceited!"

Awkward silence…

"Um, okay. Who are-"

"Anyway, just calling to say that I can't come in for my shift this afternoon at four. To be honest, I may not even come in anymore at all. You see, I have this major crush on the boss, and everytime she's around, I just end up… jizzing in my pants."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Y-Yeah. It's a major problem and I have seen a therapist about it. They say I'm addicted to sex and that I need to start getting treatment for it, and our boss just adds to the problem, so I can't make it."

"...I'll leave a note."

"HAHA! She hung up! Okay, okay, Riku. Your turn!"

"Let me show you how it's done. Okay, I'm going to call this gym here in town that I regular, but of course they're not going to recognize my voice because there's a new girl working there. Alright, here goes."

"Thanks for calling No Pain No Game Fitness, this is Marla!"

"Hey, sweetie, this is Gene. I'm calling to let you know that I'm not making it in tomorrow because I have a really major boner that has lasted longer than four hours and I need to go to the doctor and get it checked out."

"Wait a minute, this is Gene?"

"Yes."

"Hold on, please."

"Riku, you should probably hang up, man… and just a side note, that is a long name for a gym."

"Shh," he hushed, putting a finger to his lips. "I got this."

"Hello? This is Gene speaking. Who is this? You think it's funny to prank us, yeah? Trying to get me fired? FUCK YOU!"

"Oh, shit!"

"HAHAHA! I told you, Riku!"

 _ **Comments (4,476)**_

 _ **RikuOver9000**_ _: I cannot believe he convinced me to do this. I'll get him back for that BS someday. I know where he lives. Dumb cunt. Anyway, had fun!_

 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _:_ _Luv u, bebe! Don't tell Kairi about our affair tho!_

 _"HOLD ON! ONCE YOU GO RIKU YOU DON'T WHAT?!"_

 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta:**_ _I can't say! It's a secret!_

 _"LOL"_

 _"Haha bromance 100%"_

 _ **Kil La Kairi:**_ _I fucking love this, but babe, you'd better save that pre-ejaculation for elsewhere. Like Gertrude. The manikin._

 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta:**_ _Omg, Kai. Omg._

 _"fucking faggots"_

 _"I love RikuOver9000!"_

 _"I don't understand why ppl watch these videos. what a waste of time. If you're going to do pranks, at least make them funny."_

 _"SoRiku OTP 4 lyfe"_

 _"That was kind of mean…"_

 _"That chick at O'Charley's probably jizzes to her boss too."_

 _"OMG Sora is such a cutie! He gives me all sorts of feels! Kairi is one lucky girl!"_

 _"i rly think riku is a tranny…"_

 _"Damn that dude needs to take his midol"_

o-o-o

 **NamiNobody**  
 _ **"Twilight Art Festival?!"**_

Holy graham crackers, guys! Holy graham crackers!

Oh, sorry for my foul language, guys, but I-I'm just so excited, I simply can't contain myself! Eeep!

So, um, like, there's this art festival coming to town and I'm so pumped for it! Some of the best artists in the state, no, the country, come to enter their best work and get a shot at a the first place prize, five thousand dollars!

I gotta get up and shake what my mama gave me real quick! This is sooo exciting!

Okay, actually, this is totally awkward and embarrassing so I'm just going to stop now. Oops, and I just made my camera fall. U-Uh, let me pick that up. Oh shoot, and I don't have my editing equipment yet, so that's gonna have to be in the video. Congratulations, people, you got to see NamiNobody make a complete fool out of herself firsthand.

Um, so, I'm kinda debating if I should enter or not. W-What do you guys think? Do you think I would have a shot at the first place prize? I wouldn't know, I've never done anything like this before so it's kind of… you know, overwhelming I-I guess. There are so many other artists that are way more talented than me, that deserve the title, but yet, I'm still compelled to try. I don't really even care about winning, but… it's j-just exhilarating!

Which painting should I enter if I do decide to, though? There's um, that one with the castle, the one with the boy with the key-shaped sword… so many choices! I can't contain the hype, people.

The hype is actually, um, very real right now. I just don't know, oh gosh!

Oh, my face is so hot right now, um, please like, comment, and subscribe... please! Well, only if you want to, but I would appreciate it, nonetheless.

That's all for this video! Bye, bye!

 _ **Comments (1,118)**_

 _"you try too hard"_

 _"Oh! The castle one! I think you'd do splendid if you entered!"_

 _"guys she's faking it and you're falling for it. Do you guys really think she's that timid and innocent?"_

 _"yeah ikr? it's like she's trying to be a candidate for female jesus"_

 _"Aw Come On, You Guys! NamiNobody Is The Sweetest Thing! You Guys R All A Bunch Of Jealous Meanies! Don't Pay Them Any Attention, Namine! Ur Beautiful!"_

 _**Kil La Kairi:** OMG YES SUBMIT THE ART_

 _"Oh, the Twilight Art Festival? I'll be sure to vote for you!"_

 _"this channel sucks and so do you"_

 _"my two-year old has better art than whatever you call 'art. and she doesn't know what she's doing."_

"(•_•)  
) )╯ 'Cause I just wanna copy and paste

(•_•)  
( ( copy and paste

(•_•) (•_•)  
) ( uh ) ( huh  
/ \ / \"

" _spammer… but cute spam at least"_

 _"Why do people keep doing that copy and pasting crap? And even worse, why do people thumbs that shit up? Is there any form of intelligence on the internet? Besides me, of course."_

o-o-o

 **Kil La Kairi**  
 _ **The Boners are real!**_

Guys, I'm about to poop out of my brain right now. Look where I am!

That's right, I'm currently at VidyaCon, one of the biggest freaking conventions in the world! I can barely breathe right now-there are so many freaking people here. My anti-anxiety medication is making me a little finicky, or maybe it's the excessive amount of caffeine, but bear with me! I got my lovely Kil La Kill Ryuko costume on, the somewhat modest version, and yet I still look like-

I won't finish that! Onto what's important!

Sitting up there, yes, let me zoom in, is NomaTroll HIMSELF! Can you freaking believe it? Yeah, just look at that sexy troll face of his… dude is like fifty something and yet makes girls everywhere orgasm on the spot. No? I'm wrong? Dang. I thought I wasn't alone. Come to think of it, what's going to happen to the company when he's like old and senile? ANYWAY!

IS THAT MR. YAZUE? OMG! Now you KNOW some shit is gonna go down! Okay. Sorry. Total fangirl meltdown happening. Let me breathe.

So, Squeenix is having this humongous conference where they talk about various games that are coming out, and let's just keep our fingers crossed, okay?! GAH I'M SO EXCITED! I wish Sora was here with me right now! I just want to hug something to death! This is better than the confirmation of Half Life 3 in 2018!

"Ma'am, you cannot record anything in here."

What? What the hell do you mean?

"Put the camera away or we will have to take it."

You can't take my camera! H-Hey, what are you doing?! THAT'S MINE! I was freaking cordially invited to this place! Shit, I almost tripped! Oopsie!

Okay, sorry guys, gotta go!

 _ **Comments (3,569)**_

 _"slut lol"_

 _"Half Life 3 was not confirmed. It will never be confirmed. STOP CONFIRMING THE UNCONFIRMED!"_

 _"You look freakin' hot in that costume. I'd bang"_

 _"wannabe"_

 _"OMG NomaTroll! Get us some good info! Fingers crossed!"_

 _"who tf has that much energy"_

 _"I AM DYING IN ANTICIPATION!"_

 _"Maybe you could kindly OD on that so-called anti-anxiety medication. The world would be a better place without a dumb whore like you."_

 _"dude if you don't like her don't watch"_

 _"You and Sora are the cutest YouTube couple ever!"_

 _"you look like a whore"_

 _"Mmm, that cosplay tho. cum at me, babe."_

 _"Kairi, there are so many haters out there. I love what you do and you always bring a smile to my face. Please continue to always make videos! Fuck the haters! Thumbs up if you agree!"_

" _omfg Kill La Kairi can get this D-Link, fr."_

" _So, Kairi, when are you and sora making the sex tape?"_

" _so many virgins in the comment section bruh"_

" _Sora is lucky af bruh. he gets to taste that pussy_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"_

o-o-o

 **RoxasXIII**  
 _ **RAGE QUiT… and stuff**_

Hello, folks! How it do, how it do!

So, today, I will be playing the absolutely wonderful game by the name of Agario. If you somehow have not heard of it, let me summarize what the game is about. Basically, you start out as a small circle blob thing, and then you 'eat' other circle blob things to get points. Those twice your size can eat you, so you may want to watch out. The more points you get, the bigger you get, but you'll get slower in the process and everyone will either avoid you or try to attack you. I will warn you, this game is highly addictive and once you begin to play, you must prepare yourself to keep… fucking… playing.

That being said, I've had my fair share of hours on this game. I didn't tell anyone on social media that I'd be playing, because in all honesty, I find it to be unfair when someone does that. Their fans will get on just to give them points, and as fun as it would be to play with you guys, I'll just be going solo just to even out the playing field and make it harder on myself. Some people really know how to play this game.

First off, we're going to start by picking a name; any name… hmm. I think I'll go with Bubbly Booty. Yeah, that seems good. Hold on, before I begin, let's get some awesome music in the background. Ever heard of UVERworld? Freakin' love that shit.

Play!

So, building up points can get a little boring at first as you avoid getting eaten or whatever, so let's see… haha, I love the names people come up with on here. On certain names, you can have a little avatar on your circle… for example, certain countries will have their flag as the avatar. Okay, so far, we're doing good. Looks like _Rektified_ is numero uno. Well, he ain't got nothin' on Bubbly Booty. You just wait, I'll get up there.

At 569 points now. Time to stalk people. Oh, come here Mr. Bush. You know, I don't really care for Politics, but I bet he wouldn't mind some bubble butt all up in his face. Bubble, bubble, bubble BOOM! Gotcha! What is this? Pokerface, eh? Hehe. Come here, don't run from me… don't fucking run…

Oh, shit, they're comin' after me. Better get away, gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right-

WHAT?! J-Just… WHAT?!

 _Doge_ ATE me?!

Okay, no. I will not let a fucking overused meme eat me. Alright, let's try this again. This is war now, Roxaders. This. Is. _Fucking._ War.

Building up points again. It's okay. We'll just start anew. Breathing is good, breathing is great, breathing keeps you alive. Come on, Bubbly Booty, eat. Eat them bubbly balls.

Alright, _Doge_. I'll make you go _so wow_ that your eyes roll into the back of your fucking head.

I'm calm. I'm actually really calm.

So, onto a little update in my personal vida, I believe I told you guys about this, but if not, I'll just say it anyway. So, my brother, Ven, a.k.a VenderBender, just got into Med school, right? Well, he's looking to be a plastic surgeon, and my parents are all against it. Personally, I'm not really into it myself, but for some reason or another, the whole field fascinates him. What do you guys think of plastic surgery? I mean, it's okay if- hold on, this bitch named _EAT ME_ is gaining up on me. You think you can lock me into a corner? Nope! I'll eat YOUR sorry ass, mutha fucka! Sorry, that was a little high pitched.

Alright, I'm safe now. Mmm, never thought Kim Jung Il would taste so good. Currently at 1,300 points, and I'm finally on the board! Number 9, movin' on up. So anyway, as I was saying, yeah, Ven wants to become some famous plastic surgeon. I think plastic surgery is only okay like if you got in some freak accident and you want to get rid of scarring or whatever, but that's just me. Let's be honest here, breast implants make me sick. Like, what do they even feel like?

Number 8, bitches!

What about you guys?

Oh shit, these assholes are gaining on me. Come on, _Sir,_ or whatever the hell your name is, stop spreading your douche all over the place. Wait, no… fucking… are you serious? Are you fucking… **NO!** You might as well take me by the fucking-WHAT?!

Okay, I just split into a million and one pieces. Seriously, fuck this game in it's butthole. I cannot even- I just lost the number 8 spot, and this is literally-

An unnamed. freaking. cell. You have got to be kidding me. BITCH, GET OFF MY TAIL! GO EAT POLAND OR SOMETHING! No, no, no…

NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? There are LITERALLY like ten other yummy people all around me, and you want to go for the bubbly butt? Come on, can you just THINK about that for a second? If your shit is bubbly, then you should probably-Why am I so FUCKING slow?! I should split up-welp, never mind. Never fucking mind.

Okay, we're still going, guys. We may have lost half of ourselves, but it's okay… It's-

Fuck you, salik.

Fuck you.

 _ **Comments (8,233)**_

 _"FIRST!"_

 _"rekt"_

 _"you should of used the green things"_

 _"Seeing you piss your pants over these games just brightens my day. Proud to call myself a Roxader. You're super cute, too. ;)"_

 _"salik is a bitch"_

 _"Plastic surgery is gross, imo, but yeah, I agree when it comes to like, accidents and whatnot."_

 _"u dont gotta scream all the time, man. gets old"_

 _"I love UVERworld!"_

 _"I bet Kim Jung il tastes like rice balls… because his people surely aren't getting any"_

 _"That's racist."_

 _"Your face is racist."_

 _"Ohh, i'm shaking in my boots."_

 _"can u marry me kthx"_

 _"You need counseling, man. Seriously."_

 _"This is not appropriate for my 14 year old. Please age restrict your videos."_

 _"Bitch don't let your son watch the fucken video then u shit scum ho. maybe if u stopped fuckin ur uncle and monitered ur kid's shit u'd be better off"_

 _"Oh my goodness, this totally made my day!"_

 _"You tasted good. Sincerely, salik."_

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** So, the comments are going to be just as big a part of this fic as the 'video' content itself. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and added this to their favorites! Please continue to review!


	3. Something a Little Different

o-o-o

 **chapter three.**

o-o-o

 **NamiNobody**  
 _ **What dancing means to me!**_

Woo! Oh goodness, that spin made me kinda dizzy! But hey, that was fun! Let me just… lemme just sit down for a second. I need to catch my breath. Phew! What a workout! Water bottle… I need you…

Okay, now that that's over and done with, um, I hope that you had as much fun as I did! I've been wanting to do this for a while now, so hopefully I was able to explain it well enough. Just remember that practice makes perfect! The three most important factors when learning is, i-in my opinion anyway, practice, consistency, and effort.

Dance tutorials are a bit harder to explain, but yeah. I hope I did okay. This was my first tutorial on YouTube ever, so how did I do, guys? Did you get all that? Let me know in comment section below, please! Well, only if you want to…

I know a lot of you are probably like, "what? Quiet, shy, and timid Naminé knows how to dance?" Well, uh, yeah, surprisingly, I am actually a rockin' dancer, mind you. I can get jiggy with it if I want to… at least, I like to think I can.

But really, it's not all that surprising to me, because, well, you guys know how I am. Even after all this time it's still taking me a while to get used to being in front of the camera. Yeah, I love to paint and sing my heart out, but, like, when I dance… I can just let all of my anxiety go.

I-I know, I can be clumsy, but music has this thing where it sort of… brings out a different side to me that I haven't really shown others. It just allows me to open up. It's like… a-an alter ego, almost. I turn into someone completely different when I start to move.

It's not fun being NamiNobody all the time. Honestly, sometimes… it's, um, fun to pretend to be someone else and allow that alter ego of yours just to take over you.

My alter ego, I named her Xion Spades. A little weird, I know. She's me, but, she's totally different from the Namine who's talking to you guys, r-right now. She's got short cut black hair that she likes to shake and bob every time she's getting into the music, heh, she usually wears black clothes but, like, isn't afraid to show off skin… and she's completely conscious of herself and… like, actually happy with herself. She doesn't care what others think about her. She doesn't care at all.

She's the only time where I feel like I can be who I want to be, who I feel like I _should_ be, but for some reason, unfortunately… it's just not like that.

Xion… she's everything I wish I was.

The only time I can let her break free is when… the music goes through me. It's hard to do it in a social setting. The passion of music kinda makes it easier for her to come out.

Um, wow. I just said all that. See? That's what happens when I dance!

Of course, not everybody has to create an alter ego just to dance, so, just do what works for you!

The key to dancing, which I think a lot of people mess up, is that people, like… try so hard to move their body, but… you have to listen to the music, become one with the music, and let your body move you. Does that make any sense? I know this all sounds kinda weird right now, but you have to… completely surrender to the music, and you'll be able to do it.

I believe in you guys!

 _ **Comments (855)**_

 _"Pinkilicious does it better."_

 _"Nice dance tutorial! I'll be practicing my butt off to this!"_

 _"My BS meter just went from 0 to 100 real quick… why don't you just stop already?"_

 _"GO JUMP OFf A BRiDGE"_  
 _"What the hell? Chill out."_

 _"you can't dance"_

 _"Totally easy to follow! I'll definitely try this!"_

 _"LOL alter ego?! wtf is this hahaha"_

 _"Well, before this video, I didn't know how to dance. And now I've finished watching the video… and I still don't know how to dance. -_- learn how to dance before you decide to teach it."_

 _"You did a great job, Nami! i hope you make more of these!"_

 _"White gurl thinking she Beyonce XD sit down before you hurt yourself!"_

 _"Yeahhh… stick to your shit singing and fourth grader scribbles please."_

" _Omg, Namineeee I looovee this! I need to work on my moves for the talent show, and this def helped a lot!"_

" _Just. Stop."_

o-o-o

 **Kil La Kairi  
** _ **Wtf...**_

My emotions. They have been shot.

So, I'm sorry to inform you guys of this, but I was not able to get any worthy information or footage…

I know, I know! I'm a terrible, horrible person that doesn't deserve all of you, my wonderful, supportive, _understanding_ followers because I seriously screwed up this time.

But it kind of sounds like I didn't miss much to begin with. No release date, no relatively new information, etc… but that's not why I'm making this video today.

After the last video, they took my camera, and then I had to PAY to get it back. Fifty bucks, or something. On top of that, as you can see, I'm no longer wearing my cosplay, because… well…

Okay, Kairi. Breathing exercises…

I'll just come out and say it, I'm fucking pissed.

So, you know at Cons, how some guys dress as certain perverted characters as an excuse to hit on girls and touch them inappropriately? Well, that happened to me, not once, but several times. Fucking Miroku, that dumb Inuyasha character, thought it was okay to come up to me and grab my ass.

I turned around and gave him the most horrifying death glare he had ever witnessed and his dick shriveled into a fucking wrinkly raisin!

Like, like… but get this. _I_ get in trouble, because I decide to defend myself?!

That's right. Yours truly was kicked out of VidyaCon for defending herself. He had the nerve to tell me that I had a nice ass, and then as he went to reach for it again, I kicked him square where the sun never shines, and was escorted out.

Can you believe it?!

Something about, he's a minor, he didn't do anything, I was dressing too provocatively anyway, yada yada. That's BULLSHIT, right?!

The fact of the motherfucking matter, is that, these perverted, creepy, misogynistic assholes need to keep their hands to themselves!

We need to have a law around here at these cons. Look, but don't touch without consent!

So if, let's say, someone cosplayed as Mr. Kimura from Azumanga Daioh and went around molesting younger girls, and then those girls decided to fight back, that they're the ones that are wrong? That's what this feels like! It's sexual fucking harassment.

It just made me feel totally worse, because I couldn't even see the new info that was shown at the event, and then they had the fucking audacity to kick me out when I did nothing wrong! Literally, nothing wrong!

Middle fingers up, biatch!

After that little… incident, I suppose, I called Sora and told him what happened. If it weren't for him calming me down, I woulda cut a bitch. You don't understand, like, I was about to go Elfen Lied on someone!

And so now I have to come back here and give you guys absolutely zero news because I have to deal with this fucking asshole and-! Oh my god… I just feel so bad.

I really don't know what to do right now. I am just utterly disgusted.

 **Comments (1,270)**

 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta:**_ _I love you :(_

 _ **NamiNobody:**_ _Stay strong. We all will still support you no matter what!_

 _"dude, it's fucking Miroku, that's what he does"  
"You're missing the point, dumb ass. Perverted character or not, he had no right to touch her that way. Props to Kairi for kicking his ass."_

 _"Maybe if you didn't dress like a whore…"_

 _"NomaTroll can go suck a sloth's ballsack."_

 _"Omg that happened to me too! I wasn't kicked out or anything, but why do people think that just because you're in costume that it's okay to break the rules? Bitch, I don't dress for you, I dress for me! Smh…"_

 _"i would have done the same thing ;) your just too gorgeous not to grope"_  
 _"-you're"_

 _"DID SORA KICK HIS ASS"_

 _"well damn, kairi, take it as a compliment he finds your ass nice enough to touch. Women, amirite, fellas?"_

 _"no new info, white girl complaining about problems, waste of time"_

 _"Get back in the kitchen where you belong, woman! lols :P"_

 _"aren't you like in your early twentys? why are you still dying your hair? grow the fuck up."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"_

" _Awww, it's okay Kil La Kairi! You had every right to fight back! That guy deserved it!"_

" _This objectification on women needs to stop. We need to band together and put an end to all the magazines, commercials, and media that portray us in slutty clothing and lingerie making these idiotic men think that we're into that kind of stuff."  
"I know, right? Fuck the media!"  
"u guys are stupid"_

" _Oh great. Here come all the psychotic feminists ready to stamp their mark all over the comment section. Way to go Kil La Kairi."_

" _It's been like this for years for women and you guys have been doing just fine. Get over it already."_

" _Tell that to the millions of rape victims out there, d-bag."_

" _I hate when people ask for likes on their comment… like my comment if you agree!"_

" _Troll."_

" _I'm just here for the comments… and boobs XD"_

o-o-o

 **RoxasXIII**  
 _ **Something a little different…**_

Okay, kind of a different topic today, if you couldn't tell by the somewhat obvious description. Oh, but first, I would like to point out that _salik's_ response to my Agario video really made my day. That was freakin' epic, man.

Alright, so, I've seriously never done anything like this before… this is all new too me, so if I fail miserably, I have an excuse. And this may be a little hard to believe, but contrary to popular belief, I actually do have a softer side to me. I'm not ALWAYS angry. I know, shocking! But truthfully, there are a lot of things that make me smile, like you guys…

Wow, I guess there's no turning back at this point, huh?

Now, um... let's put my channel and content aside for a moment and be serious here. When it comes down to it, I'm just like the rest of you… I get scared shitless over clowns and I have a secret obsession with the Twilight series. Team Edward.

If any of you have ever met me in person, you'd be surprised that, uh… I'm actually really awkward… like, as fuck, dude. I put the awkward penguin to shame with my game. Yeah, I can talk in front of a camera in the comfort of my own room, where I don't have to physically see a million eyeballs jabbing back at me, but put me in front of a crowd and I just feel like shitting myself.

Wow, this is really getting jumbled…

So, as some of you may already know... SoraDatKeyMasta, a good friend of mine, met his girlfriend, Kil La Kairi here on YouTube. You've all seen it, with their mushy "we're going to make everyone single feel even… singler" kind of relationship, with their kissy-kissy faces and their freaking soul mate-like attraction. They're the type of couple that makes you vomit your turkey when you see them across the table on Thanksgiving, gag on Christmas, and gouge your eyes out on Valentine's Day. But, honestly, like… a part of me envies them.

Which brings me to my reason for posting this video. Man, how do I even say this? Okay, so, there's this girl…um... a fellow YouTuber, that has an outstanding voice and she's so talented. I'm not even joking. I've been following her for a while, and can I just say… that… hang on, is it hot in here or something? Let me turn on this fan… okay, back now. I just want to say that… I am absolutely mesmerized. Her covers and original songs are so relaxing, and I don't know how this is gonna come across to you guys, but after rage quits, I like to listen to her stuff to calm down. Is that weird? Probably… at this point, I'm just like, YOLO, hehehe. Ahem.

Like…It's not easy for me to talk to girls, man. Seriously, it's like… it's like, every time I want to, there's this voice that kinda jolts me back, then I end up making a rage video, and then the cycle continues… haha. I've got it bad, guys...

Yeah.

So, I ask you guys… what should I do? Heh… I know it's a little weird for me to be doing something like this; I would honestly rather hang myself from a ceiling fan rather than attempt to talk to a girl, but… anyway, the point is, I don't know what else to fucking do. I really, really, just want to talk to her.

But I can't. Any advice?

Oh, by the way, her screen name is NamiNobody. The link will be in the description. Check her out… but not like that… I mean… okay, awkward. Oh, and Naminé, if you're watching, you should totally submit your art to that festival. I'd definitely vote for ya.

Um, yeah, I guess that's all I can really say. If you have any advice for me, leave it in the comments below. I need all the help I can get...

Thanks, guys, and uh, I'll see you next time!

 _ **Comments (12,087)**_

 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta:**_ _Aww, if you felt left out or something, you could have told us. By the way, Kai watches her stuff a lot! I'm hoping she gets this!_

 _"I'm hoping he gets rejected."_

 _"is anyone else crying rite now?"_

 _"That is so disgustingly adorable."_

 _"wait so you post a lot of rage videos because you can't talk to a stupid girl? i knew you were fake"_

 _"unsubscribe"_

 _ **Kil La Kairi:**_ _ROXAS this is SO freaking cute! I've never seen this side of you! I'll be sure to let her know! Don't you DARE take this down! Also, you will always be our other lover from another mother. Don't be discouraged, bruh. Btw, you love my mom's turkey, so stfu._

 _"WHAT"_

 _"her singing sucks"_

 _"Youtube star that makes millions a year claims he is just like the rest of us… smh…"_

" _Money doesn't always change us as a person. Roxas still has regular human emotions, asshole."_

 _"Attention whores are perfect for each other"_

 _"wtf that girl is so thirsty for views why are you falling for her trap… didn't kno you were so gullable"_

 _"Aww, that's so sweet! Professing your love in front of everyone… I'll send her this video right now!"_

 _"I don't think she can handle all that anger. May wanna get yourself checked out first, dude."_

 _"SHE'S SUCH A SLUT AND HER PAINTINGS SUCK WHY WOULD YOU CHOSE HER"_  
 _"I believe you mean, choose."_  
 _"I BLIEVE YOU MEAN SHUT AHP"_  
 _"It's past your bedtime, hun."_

 _"nuu u were supposed to be mine :("_

 _"who is that"_

 _"I'll link her to this vid if that helps, but I'm sure she'll hear about it in no time ;) I think you two would be cute together!"_

 _"wtf ma puttin this on here stop actin like u cant talk to girls ur literally the 3rd most popular person on utube. u just want attention"_

 _"This made me orgasm sweet butterflies. Telling her about this video now!"_

 _"'ey man, I know how ya feel. Just try sending her a message. It's not like she'll hate you for it."_

 _"OMG SHE'S GOING TO DIE! WHO'S WITH ME, ROXADERS?!"_

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** And now, the real fun begins. Please **review**! Also, someone reacted to one of my fics on Youtube! I added the link onto my profile, so check that out!

 **Painted With a Palette:** So, what do you guys think? The first few chapters were just kind of building up to this next one, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave a like, comment, and subscribe! W-Wait, I mean… follow, favorite, and review please!


	4. An Undertale of Epic Proportions!

**A/N:** I understand the formatting of this fic is different from a typical fic that you would read on this site. Sometimes, the videos may not seem to make much sense, but if you're observant enough, you can catch the small details. Please leave a review when you're done, and let us know how you think the fic is going so far. Pretty soon, we'll start adding in more first person POV, but the videos will still be a pretty big part. Thanks!

o-o-o

 **chapter four**

o-o-o

 **SoraDatKeyMasta** and **Kil La Kairi**  
 _ **MEET MY GIRLFRIEND**_

I clasp my hands together, deep in contemplative thought. "How do I even begin to describe Kairi…Kairi has four heads and likes to play chicken limbo in da club!"

Kairi gives me a blank stare. "Sora, what the hell…"

 **(cut)**

"Please, can we just play one more game of Chicken limbo?"

"NO!"

 **(cut)**

"What's up, guys!" I wave to the camera with a practiced smile. "Today's video is all about my lovely girlfriend. She can drop it like it's hot and make it rain all at the same time!"

"Fuck yes I can!" Kairi says, beginning to twerk without hesitation. What the hell is she doing? That booty is mines and mines only! I hurry to cover the lens.

"Kairi! This is a YouTube video, not a Miley Cyrus video. Pull it together." She crosses her arms with a pout and sits back down. "Anyway! Today I will be asking Kairi a load of questions about myself, and I am going to test her knowledge on some of my favorite things and life events! Are you ready? I am so ready for this."

"This is pointless, Sora. I know everything about you."

"I don't think you do, sweetie. COMMENCE!"

 **(cut)**

"Kairi, what is my favorite type of salad?"

"Oh, that is so easy," she says, smugly. "You love spinach leaves topped with walnuts and vinaigrette."

Wait, she actually got that?

"Uh, alright then. Lucky start, I guess. What am I most afraid of?"

Kairi ponders for a moment. "Easy, you are scared to death of teddy bears, because when you were five, your older sister put this voice recorder inside of one and talked to you in your sleep, thus giving you nightmares for nearly three years after that."

Holy fuck.

"Um, okay… that's not weird at all. Next question. Which celebrity would I go gay for?"

"We have a shared passion for Ryan Gosling. It's one of the things I love most about you."

"Wanna watch The Notebook?"

"I don't watch that shit, but Remember The Titans… that's my movie, yo."

"...I love you."

( **cut)**

"Kairi, what is my favorite video game of all time?"

"Dead or Alive, but mainly because of Kasumi."

"...So what…"

"You asked. You like the way her boobs jiggle when she fights, and you secretly wish I had boobs like hers."

"Aw, that's not true, Kairi. I love you just the way you-" I break my poker face and blush madly before I can even finish my sentence. "No, I'm sorry! I can't even say it with a straight face!"

She punches me on the arm with a frown. "Gosh, Kairi, you are so _rude_."

She rolls her eyes. "Right, _I'm_ the rude one." I think she knows I'm just joking with her and continues. "You also have this strange thing for gingers… and that's probably why you're dating me, now that I think about it."

"N-No! That's not it, Kairi! Except… uh, yeah, nevermind. That's exactly it."

Kairi bops me in the head, causing me to shoot a scowl in her direction. "Hey, what was _THAT_ for?!"

"Hell hath no fury like a ginger scorned."

"You are so hot when you're angry."

 **(cut)**

"Ahem. Sorry. We're back." I readjust my shirt while Kairi pats her messy red tresses.. "And we're okay, I swear. I almost lost my arm in that exchange, but trust me, I'm fine. I'm totally fine."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, guys," Kairi says, brushing her hair. "I know Sora may seem like he's fuqboi, contrary to popular belief. Boy sure knows how to keep me on my toes! Every now and then, I guess."

"Yeah, playing Smash Bros with Kairi is the hardest thing ever!"

"Not my fault that you have a secret man crush on Marth and you get distracted every time he uses his Dancing Blade move."

"Kairi!"

"Speaking of that game, do you realize how much you resemble Pit? He's like an angelic version of you…"

"I realize this, hence why I'll be cosplaying as him at CamCon!"

Kairi gasps. "Really?! That is so incredibly hot."

"Kairi, will you be my Princess Peach?"

"Wouldn't you have to be Mario for that to work? But I will have to think about that. How many times did you let that fucking turtle thing kidnap me, then take thirty hours plus just to come and save me?"

"Well, it's not my fault that you were playing the fucking damsel in distress and couldn't fend for yourself, is it? Why do you gotta make this into some sexist issue? You have all the equipment to whoop his muthafucking ass."

"This is true, but the point of the game is that you save me. Why can't you be romantic for once?!"

"I am romantic! See this smile? It was caused by you."

"Oh, how flattering."

I nod. "Yes, can we get back to the questionnaire?"

"Fine."

"Alright, where was our first date? Ha, you'll never get this one." I cross my arms smugly.

"Is that because what you considered our first date was actually not our first date since I didn't consider it a date? You took me to McDonalds, Sora. You bought me a Jr. Bacon cheeseburger and a side of fries, but yet you didn't want the combo. Oh shit, this is probably why I eat McDonalds so much…"

"Hey, times are tough, Kairi! I blame Obama. At least we were able to get a booth. I wiped the crumbs off the seat for you, washed it down with a rag I stole from the kitchen, and even sang your favorite song over the intercom, the theme of Gurren Lagann. First opening."

Kairi pauses for a moment. "You're lucky I love you."

"I mean, I'm the most adorable fucking thing on the Internet. How can you _not?_ "

"You're adorable, alright," Kairi says with a roll of the eyes.

"And you know it," I mumble. "Alright! Next question! Okay, Kairi, what is my favorite thing to do in the entire world?"

"Blow horns in Riku's ears."

"Well, that much is obvious, Kairi. We all know my lifetime goal is to make Riku's life miserable. But what do I _really_ love doing when I'm not being an internet dick?"

"Kara-fucking-oke. You love singing BSB at the top of your lungs."

"I am fucking drowning in your love, babe~!"

"I am about to jump your bones."

"You know I'm never opposed to that!" I say, practically bouncing.

"This is true. Dang, what is that one thing that you love to do…"

"Oh, you give up? How could you? You're such a terrible girlfriend Kairi, doesn't even know what her boyfriend's favorite thing to do is…"

"Spending time with me?"

"I said my favorite thing to do. Not the thing that makes me want to castrate myself and hang myself on the ceiling…"

"Well, fuck, Sora! Okay, this is getting really frustrating! Um… you like ping pong and swimming… and building rafts that you never end up using…"

"I also like to wear my tighty whities when we roleplay and pretend I'm the confused Tarzan of the jungle while you're the hungry and horny Jane Porter, but you're missing my favorite thing here, Kairi! And no, I'm not ashamed."

"Okay, I've got it. Your favorite thing in the world is standing on your head and reciting all the elements of the periodic table in alphabetical order just to make yourself look like you're smarter than you really are."

"No, Kairi! It's the most obvious thing in the world! What am I doing 60% of the time?!"

"Um… I don't know, sleeping?"

"Oh my god, FINALLY! You got it!"

It's a moment before Kairi responds. "Wait... wait, you're serious?"

Ugh. Throwing my hands up, I sigh. "How many times have we been over this? I've told you a thousand times that my favorite thing to do, besides entertain all of my awesome followers, is be a lazy sack of shit. You should know this!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you lost, Kairi. In conclusion, Kairi doesn't know a thing about her boyfriend, ladies and gentlemen. Make sure you hit that like button down there, subscribe if you're new, and I hope to see you next time!"

The next thing I know, Kairi slaps the mess out of me. "You lazy fucking bum."

Rubbing my stinging face, I shoot her a glare. "Did I mention that she's a sore loser? Like and subscribe if you like watching me suffer. Kay, bye!"

 _ **Comments (6,480)**_

 _"if Sora joined a boy band he would be my bias"_

 _"Watching you suffer is always the highlight of my day. Great video!"_

 _"You two are so cute together!"_

 _"#lifegoals"_

 _"Omg, i wish Sora was my boyfriend! Kairi u are so lucky!"_

 _ **Kil La Kairi:**_ _You cut so much out of this video, babe.  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta:**_ _What? Kids watch this channel! They don't need to know EVERYTHING we do, even if it's implied…  
"wtf we aint kids"_

 _"no one cares about your stupid slut girlfriend"_

 _"kairi leave ur man for me"_

 _"Ahem. I like it… when Marth uses any move."_

 _"Fucking Fa-Goats."_

" _Sora, what is your porn site of choice?"  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta:**_ _Whatever Riku prefers. Next question, please…  
_ _ **Kil La Kairi:**_ _Riku loves PornHub/gayporn.  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta:**_ _You are beautiful.  
_ _ **Kil La Kairi:**_ _Thank you?  
_ _ **RikuOver9000**_ _: -smacks forehead -_

 _"Sora is seriously wat im looking for in a man. oh well… i guess i'll just have to settle for my usual Friday night routine… movie night with my cheetos and doritos."_

 _"I jack off to Kasumi…"_  
 _"That's gross, man, but… I… understand."_

 _"Sora DOES look like Pit!"_

" _It's my birthday…"  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta:**_ _Happy Birthday!  
_ _"omg, thank you so much! I love you!"_

" _So um… can you guys make something that's not irrelevant and pointless now? Thanks."_

" _Kairi i need u to dress up as Kasumi in your next video for uh...research."  
_ " _Porn is a click away, my dude. No need to come on here and bring that stuff up. Seriously, go kill yourself."  
_ " _O.o I-I was joking, sir…"_

 _"i wish kairi would suck my dick"  
_ _ **This message has been flagged and reported for abuse.**_

o-o-o

 **RoxasXIII**

 _ **An Undertale of Epic Proportions!**_

Yo, how it do!

Do a little dance, make a little love… get down tonight! Uh huh, uh huh-

Um.

 **(cut)**

By the way, thank you guys so much for all your support and advice on my last video. That was freaking terrifying to put out, and I truly am surprised I haven't deleted it yet. I'll let you know what happens, regardless! I'll admit, I did attempt that dance tutorial she put out the other day…

Failed horribly. Don't ask me to post it. I won't.

SO!We are about to go on a lovely adventure, my friends. This game is called Undertale, and has recently become pretty popular. I really don't know anything about this game, other than a lot of people like it. Since I'm usually like several months behind because I'm lazy and don't always want to go with the trends, I'm playing this now. Yeah, yeah, I know I conform eventually...

Well, let's get started! Our name today will be Stalin, just because. Let's see, a little background on the game… Uh huh… Okay, so we start off with a lovely flower by the name of… Flowey. He looks so happy and innocent, which, to me, is an omen for death.

I trust no one.

Friendliness pellets…? Okay… I'm not getting this. Do I dodge these? Um… oh, shit. I was hit.

I knew that flower was evil. I just knew it. Bitch, I will pluck each and every petal off your cute little head. Oh, you love me not? Here's how much I care… none!

See this kid's face? This is the face of a murderer, my friends.

By the way, this kid is in serious need of a haircut. His pixels are all deformed and it's really crampin' his style. Y'all know how I feel about unkempt hair. Is it so hard to just groom yourself every once in awhile?

Okay, continuing on. So, there's this cow lady thing, literally, named Toriel walking me through the basics of the game, yada yada... can I just say, that thanks to my background in Zelda and every other game in existence, that those vines in the background are very misleading? I really want to climb those… why can't I climb those?

Okay, we get a cell phone. Awesome. I bet it's still better than my shitty, screen-cracked phone.

I dropped it in the toilet. Five times.

Omgah, Froggit? You so kawaii. Me fight you. Sorry, little froggy. I did it for the EXP.

Usually, I like to level grind in the beginning, so I'm probably going to do that in this as well.

Okay, now Toriel is telling me that I have to walk down this path all by myself… _shit son_! I _scurred!_

Why is it such a big deal to leave me alone, though? If Ash can go on an entire journey when he's ten, capturing pocket monsters and making them his fighting slaves, then surely I will be okay by myself. I got dis, bitch!

You know as well as I do that Pokemon are not your friends, they are your employees. Don't get it twisted. The PETA were on to something, alright...

So, let's check out these calling options. Calling... okay, Toriel's happy that I called. There are some options here. Talk… flirt? What the hell? Call her mommy? What kind of game is this?

I think I'm going to...

Let's call her mommy, because I hate small talk and flirting coming from a ten year old… well, honestly, talk would probably be the safest option, but I take a walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger!

#lionkingfeels

MoMmY!

She's rather aloof about it, but I think she secretly enjoys it. Yeah, yeah… relish in it. Why do I have a feeling this will take a very dark turn very, very soon? Like, those friendliness pellets are the reason I have trust issues. YOU DID THIS TO ME!

She's probably going to kidnap me and take my soul… uh huh, I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going. Yeah, that's right. I said it.

I don't watch hentai that much, actually...

 **(cut)**

So, a little update for you guys while I fight off this cute little mop thing, has anyone heard of the CamCon coming up this month? It's like, the biggest con of the year next to VidyaCon, and I am very pleased to announce-Wait, why is Toriel calling? Okay, let's answer. Do I prefer butterscotch or cinnamon? Um… I think I'll go with butterscotch.

Froggits be everywhere. Woo! Six more EXP!

Anyway, back to what I was saying about the Con, I will be in attendance alongside my lovely friends, Kairi and Sora. Who all is going? If you didn't know, the Con will take place in Traverse Town this year, and I could not be more freaking excited. I had a blast last year and had so much fun meeting all of you guys, even if I made everyone feel uncomfortable with my super awkward self. I guess I just have that effect! I'll try to work on my posing a little more so that I'm not all up in yo' grill and whatnot…

Hang on, getting another call from Toriel. Damn, this woman is persistent! No, I don't mind a dash of cinnamon… okay, then.

Anyway, I don't know if I'll be dressing up, but I'm sure I'll think of something! What do you guys think I should cosplay in, if anything?

Migosp, hello little bug thing. Sorry, buddy, nothing against you or anything, but I'm going to have to kill you. You see, I'm a selfish prick that likes to make games easier on myself, and you just happen to be a stepping stone in my quest for greatness. Thanks for allowing me to grow another level. Your contribution will not go to waste.

Well, so far, this game has been pretty easy. Looks like I'm gonna have a good time.

Later!

 _ **Comments (11,304)**_

 _"Um, should we tell him?"_

 _"I Wanna See The Dance Video!"_

 _"You should cosplay as Sora and vice versa"_  
 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta:**_ _HELL YEAH, CAMCON! and hmm, that actually sounds like a lot of fun, although, I'm not sure how I would look with blond hair…  
_ _ **RoxasXIII:**_ _You would look exactly like me. We literally have the same face.  
_ _ **Kil La Kairi:**_ _My inner fangirl just exploded_  
 _  
"So, I checked out that girl you mentioned… I don't like her very much but hey, if she makes you happy, then…"_

 _"how dare you give the kid a gender…"_

 _"I've seen enough hentai to know that you haven't seen enough."_

 _"Omg… what have u done…"_

 _"I LOVE UNDERTALE JUST LIKE I LOVE YOU #Roxaders"_

 _"Bro can you stop with the fake reactions for real"_

 _"Toriel feelz…"_

 _"I'm going to CamCon too! I hope to see you!"_

 _"OH SHIT SON U JUST MESSED UP THE ENTIRE GAME WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU"_

 _"Are we going to ignore the fact that Roxas needs a haircut?"_

"● ¸ . …somewhere ° ° ¸. ● ¸ .° :. . • ° :. . ¸ . ● ¸ ° . ° :. . • ○. ° . ● ¸ . ° . • ○ ° . ° :. . • ○ . ° ¸….Way up high… ● ¸ ° ° . ¸. ° . . ¸ . ° ¸. ● ¸ . … in the Universe… ° ° . . • ° . * :. . ¸ . ● ¸ ° . ° . . ° :. . • ○ ° :. . • ○ ° :. . • someone is not giving a fuck"

 _"Roxassss! Will u be doing a meet and greet at CamCon?! DO A MEET AND GREET AT CAMCON! #RoxaderMeetnGreet"_

" _no rage? My boy must be takin his medication again…"_

 _"CAN WE ALL JUST TALK ABOUT HOW FREAKING HAWT ROXAS IS FOR A SEC"_

" _Ughh this game gives me lyfe"_

 _"Roxas, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm unsubscribing. I think a lot of people will agree with me on this. Lately, your videos have become bland and unoriginal. I used to watch your stuff every day, and now, I almost forgot that you even existed until my friend posted one of your videos on Facebook. You're just not funny anymore. Granted, I'm sure I'll get a lot of hate for this comment as well, but just wanted to state my opinion. Also, about the girl you were talking about, the fact that you didn't even have the balls to talk to her yourself and that you felt making a video to get her to talk to you first, to me, is cheap and cowardly, and I hope she sees through your facade. Bye."  
_ _ **Kil La Kairi:**_ _Don't forget to let the door hit ya on your way out!_

 _ **RoxasXIII:** THIS GAME IS EVIL WHY GUYZ WHY… new video up in like an hour_

o-o-o

 **NamiNobody**  
 _ **A Few Updates...**_

Hey, guys! How are you, beautiful people? Are you having a nice day?

So, I'm just here to update you guys on what's been going on with me lately. Um, I'm sorry if this video bores you, but don't worry! I-I have some more videos lined up, this is just so that we're on the same page. And plus, I think of my fans as my friends first and foremost, so yeah!

Um, okay. So, thank you guys so much for all the support on my video about the art festival. I've decided that I will be-

Oh my goodness, you scared me, Mollie!

Ha ha! You just barge into my room whenever you feel like it, don't you? Okay, but you don't have to give me a tongue attack about it! That tickles!

Oh, sorry guys… um, this is my dog, Mollie. She's an australian shepard. Isn't she pwecious?

But uh, yeah, so, like I saying… Twilight Art Festival, it's happening, guys. It's happening. And I am so, freaking, ready. Like, oh my god, I'm so nervous!

Are you guys pumped? I am pumped. This is freaking fabulous. It's just so hard though, because now I have to choose what painting I want to submit and… Eeeep! Decisions, decisions~!

Okay, sorry, guys. I don't usually get like that, but like… um, I'm just so excited. And nervous. And anxious. And… and…

Agh! Mollie! I never asked for a kiss! Yuck!

Alright, girl, that's enough outta you. Anyway, this was just a quick little video. I promise there will be more in the next one! Thanks for watching!

 _ **Comments (5,774)**_

 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta:**_ _You make me smile! I like you! :D  
"omg senpai why won't u notice me"  
"o great another youtuber falling for her shit"  
_ _ **NamiNobody**_ _: Thank you, Sora!_

 _"YOU STUPID WHORE GET OFF THE SCREEN YOU'RE LITERALLY KILLIN ME"_

 _"Good luck with the art festival! I'm rooting for ya!"_

 _"I don't know what Roxas sees in you…"_

 _"Fuck off and quit breathing"_

 _"i think you should go with the castle oblivion painting!"_

 _"im gonna stab u in the throat"_

 _"Seriously, I feel like us Roxaders should ban together and warn him that he's setting himself up for a world of hurt… who's with me?"_  
 _"me!"_  
 _"me too. I don't get what he sees in her, tbh…"_  
 _"Poor guy is blind…"_

 _"omg, i have an australian shepherd too! Mollie is so cute!"_

 _"Thumbs up if your only here because of Roxas' video"_  
 _"yeah and I regret it"_

 _"Who the fudge is this chick?"_

 _"Stop using your dog to generate views. You're not cute."_

 _"I wish you the best, Namine! good luck!"_

 _"You remind me of stuff I wipe my ass with."_

 _ **Kil La Kairi:**_ _FREAKING YES I AM EXCITED TOO! By the way, go and check out "Something a Little Different" by my friend,_ _ **RoxasXIII**_ _. I think you'll like it! ;D_

 _"What a dumb fucking bithc. Get off the internet, attention whore"_

 _"Yu r not worthy of breathing the same air as Roxas! #Roxaders4evaa"_

 _"Seriously, guys? What the fuck is your deal? Hating on a girl just because some famous YouTuber mentioned her? Get a fucking life. I, for one, am rooting for them."_  
 _"No one asked for your opinion."_

" _Namine, I'm sure you have a knife in your house somewhere, right? Why don't you do me a favor and stab yourself in the forehead, rip your eyes out, jump out the window in a position that is surely to disfigure your legs for life, and drink your own blood. Fucking whore."_

" _U STOLE ROXAS AWAY FROM ME! I HOPE YOU CEASE TO EXIST!"_

" _Roxas is really into this chick? Why? I thought dumb blondes weren't a thing anymore."_

" _don't come in my city Namine. I have a pitchfork and i ain't afraid to use it. I'm straight outta Compton."_

" _let us know how the festival goes, okay?! I'll be rooting for you!"_

" _Attention whore. 'omg look at me, im pretty, i can sing, i can dance, and i draw, im just so perfect!' go fucking choke on your own saliva, useless cunt."  
_ " _You, my friend, need the pill of chill"  
_ _"More like, fukitol"  
_ _"lol"_

 _"Bye Felicia"_

 _ **Namine's POV**_ _._

Wow.

I'm shocked. I'm literally at a loss for words. I have never seen so many comments on any of my videos, and so many hateful ones at that. Where in the world did these come from?

With a dropped jaw, I scroll down the page and read every last one, each one getting worse than the last. Each one full of so much anger and hate. Not just hate, but it's like… passionate hate.

They just keep coming, and coming, and coming! My shaky fingers hover over the keyboard. I usually don't get more than 1,000 comments, but today, something is different. I'm not sure what I did to deserve this but…

It kind of hurts.

It gnaws at me how some of these people can be so mean to people that they don't even know. Do they think that I don't have feelings too? Do people not think before they speak? I… I can't look at it anymore.

Straightening in my chair, I shut my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath, counting to three.

 _ **NamiNobody:**_ _Did I... do something wrong?_

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** I have a question for you. How would you handle being cyber-bullied? Has it ever happened to you? If you don't want to share, that's fine. Although there is blocking, reporting, etc, sometimes, the words cannot be ignored. Let us know your thoughts on the matter! Thanks!


	5. Re: Something a Little Different

o-o-o

 **chapter five.**

o-o-o

 ** _FlamboyantFurry8's_** _Profile  
_ _ **Subscribers**_ _: 5.5 million  
_ _ **Bio**_ _: Name's Axel, and you are all my pets. Watch me whip it. Come join my zoo._

 **FlamboyantFurry8** and **RoxasXIII  
** **Sexy Fanfiction Reading!**

""This deer costume itches."

"Axel, I don't understand how you can wear that when it's like ninety-five degrees outside," my good friend Roxas chimes, fixing his hair in the mirror. I set up my super amazing backdrop, a super kawaii curtain filled with super kawaii animals. Today, I am a the dearest of the deer, and Roxas is my minion.

I have nothing against minions. I personally love seeing them everywhere.

Roxas comes out of the bathroom and laughs. I don't think he will ever accept me as a furry, but I really don't care.

"I'm not sure why you took the time to do your hair, man."

Roxas raises an eyebrow, unsure of where I'm going with this. I smirk and head toward my closet, and he immediately knows. Pulling out a white and brown cat costume, I hold it up and look to him with pleading eyes. Roxas shakes his head as he backs away.

"No. Hell no."

"Come on! This video will be a million times better if you wear this. Think about it, how many of your fans would just _love_ to see you in an adorable kitty costume, while you read their fanfiction, no less?"

Roxas seems to be considering it, but then he just walks out of the room. I chase him down the hallway.

"It's not a big deal! Just wear it, please?"

"It is a big deal. Axel, this is your fetish, and if I wore this, you would watch the video on repeat for years to come. I don't know if I feel comfortable knowing that you're jacking off to me in this costume."

...He got me there. Still, I hold my gaze, pouting my lips. "Please? I've been waiting for this for like ten years!"

Roxas sighs heavily and tilts his head. "If I do this, promise me you won't jump me or something?"

"I promise to keep my hands to myself… but I may pet you."

"That's not keeping your hands to yourself!"

"Okay, fine!" I pout, crossing my arms. "If you wear the costume, I won't touch you at all."

"You swear?"

"Cross my heart and hope to be castrated by the devil himself if I do."

Roxas hesitates, but then grabs the kitty costume from me.

Still gonna pet him.

 **(cut)**

"Howda-lee-do, my lovelies! It is mwa, Axel, a.k.a. FlamboyantFurry8 here with my wonderful and charming assistant, RoxasXIII. Doesn't he look amazing in this costume? Just look at that face!"

"Hey, everyone," Roxas twitches his whiskers and waves lazily to the camera, glowering over at me.

"Today, we'll be reading the dirtiest fanfiction on the net. I asked you guys to send us some links, and we chose from there."

"I just have to say," Roxas says as he scrolls through his phone, "the fucked up stuff you guys come up with…"

"Absolutely delights me," I interrupt, flawlessly handling my phone with my hooves. Roxas is having a little trouble beside me. It's rather adorable.

"The first fanfiction we found is called _A Wonderful Night by akuroku138_ ," Roxas began. "So, we'll both switch back and forth when we read this. Just a small disclaimer, this may get a little graphic. Without further ado, Axel, would you like to start us off?"

"Gladly."

"Oh, god," Roxas groans, reading a few lines ahead. "I already know I'm going to hate this."

"I'm going to adore this." I laugh, then sit up and start reading in my sexy voice. "It was a cold, winter night. Roxas was snuggled up to his boyfriend, Axel-who was actually making him feel really warm inside. They had just started dating several days before, and it was getting harder to hold in his desires…"

"Ugh," Roxas says, covering his ears with his paws. I snicker and continue.

"Axel had finally convinced him to sleep in the same bed with him, but they still hadn't kissed." I pause. "Wait, we haven't even kissed yet, and you want to bone me?"

Roxas holds his stomach and groans, but he manages to respond. "I guess. Alright, I'll read… or try to." His brows furrow as his eyes travel over the page. "Roxas reaches over and touches Axel's face… and then… looks directly into his eyes. Emotions scatter through his body, ones he had kept buried for years-" Roxas stops and turns his head in disgust. "Did a fourteen year old write this?"

"Wait, it's getting good! Keep going!"

Roxas' face sours. "He… takes Axel's hand. _Hey, Axel?_ he says."

"Yes, Roxy?" I read, practically oozing at the nickname. "This person did their research, Roxy!"

Roxas shudders and reads on. "I've been thinking about something…"

"What's that? You _know_ you can tell me anything, sweetie."

"I-It's just… ever since you asked me out," Roxas pauses, "haven't they only been dating for a few days? Oh well, I'll keep going. Ever since you asked me out, I've been having these… uncontrollable desires that… I think you… could… help me with…"

Roxas smacks his forehead.

"Oh, I _definitely can help you_ with that, Axel said as he cupped Roxas' face with his hands. The younger boy looked up at him with pleading eyes, as if he was staring into his very soul. The intensity of the situation skyrocketed, and the men are-wait, now we're men and not boys? Reading on. The situation skyrocketed, and the men are left wondering, _what if_? They're stuck together in this bed, all alone…

"You know, Axel said, I've always been your number one Roxader…" I read, suppressing my laughter.

"Roxas blushes. It was true. Axel was the one that always supported him through everything. Ever since he started his Youtube channel, he was there. The boy smiled to himself and blushed. Finally, without a second thought, Roxas smashed his lips into his," Roxas reads, turning his head away and grimacing. I decide to continue for him.

"Axel takes the younger man by the hips and presses his body against his. Both men have been fighting their desires for each other for so long, that when they did this, even though they never kissed anyone else before, it was like it was so natural to them. Thier bodies danced in passion as they gave each other everything they had. Axel climbed on top of Roxas-"

"No, stop… please don't read anymore…" Roxas begs, no longer able to look at his phone.

"I am going to finish this," I respond. "Axel climbed on top of Roxas and rubbed his cock against his."

"WHOA!" Roxas yells, covering his mouth immediately after. I bust out laughing.

"The boy's tongues whished together and their body heat rose, causing sweat to drip down Roxas' face, but it was probably for other reasons as well. Axel moved downward and teased him with his lips, trailing soft kisses down Roxas' rocking hard abs-"

"Okay, that is not accurate," Roxas chimes, continuing to feel utterly disgusted.

"Axel reaches into his drawer and pulls out a condom. The younger boy looked up at him confusedly, wondering what he was possibly going to do with that."

"Gee, I wonder," Roxas says, rolling his eyes. "Axel, is it… going to hurt?"

" _I'll take care of you, my pet_ , Axel whispers into his ear, slowly nibbling on his earlobe and sending tingles throughout his whole body. He pulls Roxas' pants down and stares at the hard erection that has formed-"

"God, just skip this, please!"

"Axel, I'm scared, Roxas says nervously, biting his lip. Axel kissed him on the lips one more time before he took both his index and middle finger and shoved it into Roxas' mouth, gliding it back and forth, so much that the younger boy almost choked on his own spit-"

Roxas nearly vomits.

"He then slid his wet fingers into Roxas' rear, sending the boy into cardiac arrest," I stop at that line for a moment. Roxas is rocking back and forth, his face turning red as hell. "Weird wording. Let's keep going. Roxas cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Axel fingered him, preparing him for the next step-"

"That is ENOUGH of that! Nope. Fuck that. I'm done. I can't do this. I'm taking off this costume, and I'm going home," Roxas decides, throwing his hands in the air and rising from his chair. "I can't believe people write this shit. I seriously never want to do this again. I think I'm going to be sick. All kinds of nope. No thank you. Just… just no."

"But Roxy, don't you want to know what happens?!"

"Fuck no!" he calls out just before he leaves.

Damn it! It was starting to get good, too!

 ** _Comments (6,633)_**

 _"LOL this was the best! Roxas in a kitty costume was uber cute and just made my day!"_

 _"i cringed the entire time…"_

 _"There are so many fanfics worse than that…"_

 _"at least they didn't use an iron rod…"_

 _"ROXAS IN A KITTY COSTUME ERMAGAD NEW WALLPAPER"_

 _"axel, I love ur costumes!"_

 _"AkuRoku fanfiction is my fav…"_

 _"i wanna make roxas my pet."_

 _"He's so adorable when he's uncomfortable!"_

 _"Roxas Fanfiction rage quit"_

 _"Axel is probably jerking off to this as we speak…"_

 _"_ _AKUROKU omgee i ship it! Artwork, fanfics, wallerpaper! I NEED IT!"_

" _Um, okay, can you not…?"_

 _"_ _Let her do what she wants, dude"_

 _"_ _Welp, I'm never looking at either of you two ever again. Thanks, akuroku138."  
_

 _"_ _and so, my faith in humanity is dead.."_

 ** _Roxas' POV._**

I am never doing that again. Axel, I love you, man, but not that much.

Entering my house, it never looked so heavenly. Seriously, compared to reading that shit, I might as well have came back from my own personal hell itself. Sighing, I plump into my rolling chair and scoot over to my work desk. A bunch of unorganized notes lay before me; ideas left unfinished. I sigh and recline in my chair, just staring down at them. Why has today felt like such a drag? Nonetheless, I open up my laptop. I never shut this thing off.

Right then, the video I've been neglecting to edit pops up right in my face. It's paused on a spot where I'm making some ridiculous expression. Funny. That guy must be having the time of his life. I start cutting the video so that it only shows the highlights.

This is boring. I save the video and look for something else to preoccupy myself with. My daily routine was pretty much the same. Wake up, eat, play a game, edit, post, sleep, repeat.

Sometimes, being alone in this house all the time messes with me.

A quick vibration from my phone snaps me out of my reverie. Get a grip, Roxas.

Whoop-dee-do. Looks like I got a text message.

 **Kairi:** omg, Roxas, omg omg omg! you will not believe this but NamiNobody made a reaction video to your cute little confession the other day! ;D go check it out! Why are you still reading this text message? go watch it! NOW!

Knowing Kairi, she could be trolling me. Trying not to get too excited, I minimize Vegas Cut Pro and go to my subscriptions.

And what do you know… she has a new video.

Holy shit! I nearly fall out of my chair just looking at it. I roll back a little bit and put a hand to my chest, trying to calm the rapid pounding of my heart. Sh… should I even click on it? Do I even _want_ to know what she's gonna say? What if she rejects me? If that's the case, I'm done, dude.

Okay… here it goes…

 _Click._

o-o-o

 **NamiNobody**  
 _Re: Something A Little Different..._

Well, hello everyone. How are you guys today? S-so, this video is something I haven't done before. A lot of you were telling me to check out this video by another YouTuber, which I'm sure you all know by the name of RoxasXIII… and, well, I did. For those that don't know, Roxas basically dedicated a video to me, saying that he loves my work and stuff. The link is in the description below.

Phew. Am I blushing right now? Sorry...

I-I was really surprised when I saw it, as well as… flattered. I don't have anywhere near the amount of subscribers as he does, and I can't really compare to someone like that. The fact that he noticed a normal, clumsy girl like me is almost surreal. However, I-I wanted to tell him thank you anyway. For him to say those things about me… it was sweet. And… I wanted to make this video to tell him that. I'm s-sure it took a lot of guts.

So uh, Roxas, I'm glad that you enjoy my music and my videos. We can definitely be friends! Just send me a message or something, I guess, and yeah. I'm always happy to talk to new people.

The same goes for you all, as well. I really love making these videos for you, and if you want to talk, just inbox me. I may not get to it right away, but I will try my hardest to respond. If there's something going on in your life, if you have a story to share, anything, I'd love to hear it. You guys are so special to me and I wouldn't be here without you.

Another thing I wanted to talk about today was CamCon. A few of you have asked me if I was going, and as much as I'd love to go, I just don't see it happening, unfortunately. I've never been to one of those big events, and to be honest, it's a little… intimidating. I just don't have the will to do it. Maybe if I'm able to gather the courage later on, I'll change my mind, but right now, it just all feels new and scary. I don't do well in huge crowds.

Well, that's all I have for today! I'll see you next time!

 ** _Comments (7,344)_** _  
_

 _"_ _First"_

 _"_ _I think you two would be super cute together!"_

 _"for a second there I thought she was friendzoning him"_

 _"i've sent you like ten messages and you haven't responded"_

 _"Aww, this is so cute. She definitely likes him!"_

 _"Omg could you just shut up and die now? just private message him like he asked and dont make us watch your stupid 'love story' unfold. we really don't care"_

 _"Oh wow, good for you."_

 _"_ _Stay your fake ass away from Roxas! He deserves SOOOOOO much better than a attention whore pretending to act all cute and lovable for views."_

 _"_ _Don't come to CamCon this year, Nam. You gon die."_

 _"_ _does this fake cunt think she's actually fooling anybody"_

 _ **Kil La Kairi:**_ _I now have a new ship. Omg. This is amazeballs._

 _"_ _this is disgusting."_

 _"_ _oh damn it, Namine! You and your bitchiness made me get my puke all over my screen. Thanks a lot"  
"She wasn't even being bitchy..."_

 _"_ _She's probably a sociopath"_

 _"_ _um… no"_

 _"_ _Still a better love story than Twilight…"_

 _"_ _No. No it is not."_

 ** _RoxasXIII:_** _Thanks a lot for responding… um, I guess I'll send that message, then. Uh… yeah. Okay. Bye now!_

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Painted With a Palette -** Response to **Dorkenstein:** Aww, it looks like you disabled your PM feature. I was going to PM you to thank you for taking the time to leave a review, but this will just have to do. I'm really sorry to hear that you've had to experience bullying :'( we're making this story for people like you, so don't be sad. I hope that things are better or at least getting better. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Trollin' the Trollz

**A/N:** Super long chapter with a bunch more comments, incoming! Lol.

o-o-o

 **chapter six.**

o-o-o

 **RoxasXIII  
** _ **Sorry!**_

How it do, Roxaders? it's ya boy, Ro-

ACHOO!

Um… sorry, hehe. Uh, I just wanted to let you guys know that there will only be one or two videos instead of three this week because eh… I'm kind of sick, if you can't tell by my hoarse voice. I'm like, super drugged up at the moment, and I seriously can't focus on anything right now for longer than two seconds. Uh, yeah… so, I'm going to lay down and I'll be back soon...

Sorry, guys...

 _ **Comments (7,093)**_

" _i hope you get cancer"_

" _OMG feel better, sweetie!"_

" _no one cares if you don't post a certain amount of video and if they do than they have no life"_

" _Roxas, I just wanna say that I really love your videos. You just make my day. You're so cute and funny and it just saddens me that I can't meet you at CamCon this year! I was gonna go but then work happened… Next year, right…? Right? Also, I hope you feel better!"  
_ _ **RoxasXIII**_ _: Aww, thanks! And yeah, I'll probably make conventions a habit. :)_

" _OMG HE RESPONDED TO HER BUT NOT TO ME I HAVE LITERALLY COMMENTED EVERY SINGLE VIDEO AND THIS BITCH COMMENTS ONCE AND HAS HIS UNDYING ATTENTION WTF! ROXAS PLZ TALK TO ME SO MY LIFE CAN BE COMPLETE"  
_ " _listen kiddo he's a busy dude he dont got time to be messin around with 13 year olds"  
_ " _I'M NOT 13 I'M 15 THERE'S A DIFFERENCE"  
_ " _...not even going to fight this one…"_

" _i really dont car"_

" _Phew, even when he's sick he's adorable. Get better soon, Roxas!"_

" _Choke on a dick. Idgaf if your sick."_

" _roxas do you have a girlfriend if not where do I apply?"  
_ " _At the moment he doesn't… as far as I know. I don't want him to get with that girl, NamiNobody or something, but… it's not like we can do anything. He deserves to be happy too!"  
_ " _wtf what girl?!"_

" _i'm gonna be the bigger person and NOT say anything mean… but trust me, it's tempting…"  
_ " _why did you even comment bruh"_

" _at least he's not screaming. that shit iz getting old"  
_ " _Agreed!"_

 **Roxas' POV.**

I hate to lie to them, but I need a freaking break. I hope they can forgive me.

Everyone calls out of work every now and then… right?

Sighing, I spin around in my chair a few times before coming to a stop. This house is so quiet. It's a little bit after midnight, and sleep just isn't coming to me for some reason.

Putting out these videos three times a week isn't too bad. I don't mind it, but sometimes, it's difficult. It's like, I put myself on a schedule, but then I end up barely meeting my deadlines. They don't know that, since I won't sleep until the video is posted, but the work that I put into these videos can be stressful.

But… this is what I choose to do, so I really can't complain.

Don't get me wrong, I love entertaining people from the comfort of my own room. It's pretty awesome to see how much my work pays off.

I didn't have an outlet growing up.

It's still pretty crazy how people actually _want_ to watch me. Never thought I'd get to where I'm at now when I first started. I was only seventeen at the time. And now, five years and fourteen million subscribers later, I have my own house, I'm my own boss, and I decide how much money I make. Being well off at twenty-two is a gift. Honestly, I didn't think people would like me.

They certainly didn't before.

Some people still don't like me, but hey, that's life. The bottom line is that I'm better off now.

Makes me wonder what my life would have been like if I didn't start this channel. If millions of people weren't watching me all the time, if I wasn't doing what I loved to do, where would I be? Would I still be delivering pizzas? Would I have gone to college like my parents basically begged me to do since I was in grade school?

Heh… I've got it made…

But sometimes, normalcy can be a good thing. I can kiss casual outings goodbye, since I can't go two seconds without being recognized. As much as I appreciate meeting my fans, sometimes I just really want to be left alone. Oh well.

I can't say that to them, of course. They wouldn't understand. I don't want to be harassed anymore than I already am online.

Tick tock… tick tock…

I almost regret putting that video up. I am literally doing nothing right now.

I still haven't written Namine a message yet. Why am I pussying out? It's like, even though she told me I could, I have no clue what to say. Yeah, yeah, a simple hello could do the trick, but it's much more complicated than that. What can I say to such a beautiful girl like her? She deserves way more than just a, _hello, how are you_ , right?

I don't know why doing a video and showing it to the entire world is easier than this. I'll be honest, that was a pretty dumb thing to do, but I never said I was the brightest crayon in the tree. I'm just glad she actually took the time to respond. Just thinking about it makes me smile. She's so adorable.

Gah...

Come on, Roxas, just say _something_. I lean forward to type out my message, but my fingers won't move. This is so hard! Okay, we'll start with the casual greeting. _Hello, what's up?_ Sounds basic, but it works.

Should I tell her how much I like her videos again? No, that would be weird. I like her dog? Nope, that's not right either, even though it is a cute dog. I guess there's no way around it-dedicating a video to her was definitely a bad move.

I should apologize. Yeah, that's it. I probably embarrassed her a lot, simply because I didn't have the balls to say it straight to her.

...I saw those comments, too.

I read over it again, and then again. What the hell? I can't say that. Edit. Delete. Delete. Okay, looks good now, I guess.

My heartbeat picks up the pace with my finger just inches away from pressing send.

Sent. There. It's done. I can't turn back now.

FUCK!

Welp, here's to hoping for the best…

o-o-o

 **SoraDatKeyMasta** and **RikuOver9000**  
 _ **Trollin' the Trollz**_

"Welcome back, people, to another episode of Sora and his bitch! Starring the one and only, the dashingly handsome, outrageously sexy and all-around amazing piece of meat, me, Sora! And then there's Riku... or something."

"You see that folks?" Riku says towards the camera. "Less than ten seconds in and he's already making an ass out of himself."

"Hey! I resent that!" A pause. "I'm a bastard, not an ass. Come on, we've been over this."

He pinches his nose. "Sora, you have a father. You aren't a bastard. In fact, your father watches these videos." He groans. "Why do I keep agreeing to working with you?"

"Because it's in the contract and I have your mother hostage in the basement if you don't." I pull out my phone and swipe my thumb over the Twitter app. "Alright, guys. So it's definitely no secret that the internet is notorious for producing some of the most hateful, yet creatively cruel comments around."

"So, today, Sora asked me to assist him in reading some mean comments, and instead of moping about it," Riku says, "we're going to be laughing at the people who have nothing better to do in their poor, pathetic, meaningless, worthless, unsaturated lives other than sit behind a laptop and make other people miserable for the sake of their own self esteem. Fuck you, Rikugayber1999. I still have nightmares!"

…

"And with that, let's get started!" I say with a smile.

 **(cut)**

"Alright, so first up," I say, proceeding to read.

 **supercrackwhore2:** if u need a personal assistant to tell u that u suck, ur untalented, unfunny, n a waste of fucking human existence every time u wake up in the morning, I'm ur guy. Eat shit!

"Aww, he's nice!" I conclude.

"Yeah, if everyone else in the world was like another Charles Manson, yeah, he'd be the bee's knees."

"For the record, I have eaten shit before. It's surprisingly very nutritious."

 **(cut)**

 **DGallagAR:** Sora, I fucking hate you. Go die. But Riku, he's actually kinda handsome. Nice hair, too ;)

"Ugh, what an asshole, right?"

"Meh. I kinda like this guy."

"Of course you would."

"Well, at least _someone_ appreciates the hard work and effort I put into my daily hair grooming routine. It's an art, Sora!"

I roll my eyes.

 **TuneOutDude1717:** you look like a rat's anus. why are you still making videos? Please spare us from all of your suckage. #letitgo #saveus #killyourself

"Well, to answer your question, TuneOutDude1717, I actually was diagnosed with a suckage disorder and my face was disfigured by an actual anus. So joke's on you!"

"...No comment."

 **googootrain:** dude how do u get ur hair like that do u just lube it up and stile it that way like wtf u look like a fuckin final fantasy character

I read over the Tweet again, contemplating a response. Turning and blinking several times, I say, "Riku, what happens if you put lube in your hair?"

"Your hair would be very lubelicious. And nasty. And I would hate you."

"Even more so than these preteens?"

"Maybe I should rephrase that. My loathing for you would transcend a billion galaxies."

I shrug. "Wow. That's a lot of hate. I think the fact he said that I look like a Final Fantasy character is a compliment, though. Final Fantasy guys are kind of hot. Actually, Riku, you look more like a Final Fantasy character than I do. Super long silver hair is like a trademark of Squeenix."

"Kadaj is my soul brotha."

I grin widely and nod. "In that case, thank you, googootrain!"

 **UNDAPANTZ:** am I the only girl that thinks ur fucking ugly

"Nah, it's okay, my girlfriend tells me the same thing, but it's out of love, so… I'm going to assume that this girl's intentions are good as well."

"My mom also thinks you're ugly."

"Exactly. It's a well-known fact that I was a failed experiment in a laboratory. That, or you've just got bad eyesight. Either way works for me." I stick my tongue out.

"Nah, you're the most fucking adorable thing on the planet," Riku says. "Have you told everyone how you used to play the yellow tellytubbie?"

My eyes widen. "Not even Kairi knows that!"

Prolonged silence...

 **(cut)**

 **Pottymouth666:** why does your breath smell like ass?

"Oh, don't you know? Because I be eatin' da booty like groceries! Kairi knows what's up." I wink at the camera.

"Sora eats ass, confirmed. Send me memes, people."

"I expect plenty of Human Centipede memes…"

 **vickie400:** i hope ur sex with jack sparrow is good bc kairi sure isnt putting out ;)

"What? I don't have sex with my dog. That's silly. Right, Jack?" My jack russell terrier, which I named Jack Sparrow, barks in the background.

"That's kind of creepy, to be honest," Riku jests. "I don't think you've ever mentioned having a dog to anyone, not even on your Twitter page. Actually, I think Twitter and Youtube is the only social media you have."

I tend to keep quiet about my personal life. "Stalkers, I suppose."

 **britbrit4office:** fugly slut

"My girlfriend would appreciate the Mean Girls reference, and in order to avoid an unwarranted castration of the worst possible kind, I will appreciate it as well. And just to clarify, yes, I _do_ wear pink on Wednesdays."

Riku nods in agreement. "Me too."

 **unbrakeableSPIRIT:** plz explain the meaning of life and ur role in it bc all u sound like to me is a waste of space. that goes for ur gay friend Riku, to

"I feel like… if we knew the meaning of life… if we _truly_ knew, then… we'd probably be dead."

"I'm more impressed that he thought to use a comma," Riku notes.

"Punctuation is key!"

 **daclassyone:** you two closet faggots should just release the sex tape already, fucking pricks

"Why, do you want to see it? It's coming out in about two weeks, actually," I say, pretending to ponder it. "At least I _thought_ it was, but it might still be confidential."

"Yeah, I _do_ really love jacking off to that thing," Riku says.

I laugh. "Riku's always on bottom. Everyone _thinks_ I would be the submissive one, despite all of the popular lemons and doujinshi out there, but… it's the other way around. Riku is _my_ bitch."

He pretends to blush. "Sora! That's supposed to be our little secret!"

 **2gurlz1horse:** tell me what eating kairi out is like plz

I stare at my phone for a moment, then move onto the next Tweet.

 **Venderbender:** Sora is like, the freaking mascot for a fuqboi. Also, Kairi is pretty hot. May wanna put a ring on it if she stops messing around behind your back bro ;) I know from experience

"Ven, you fucking tramp!" I laugh. "Don't be silly, she was only using you to pay child support for that baby you _apparently_ impregnated her with."

"Are… you serious?" Riku asks, inching away from me.

"Yeah, dude. Kairi's a sociopath. Didn't you know? Ha ha! She hates us all!"

"Sweet jeebus…"

"Okay, we have time for one more comment, let's see," I say, scrolling through my phone.

 **JustDance8:** i wish u would gnaw off ur limbs, burn at the stake, and get ur head cut off in front of every1. i'd pay for that!

I scratch the back of my head. Riku raises his eyebrow, and we exchange looks. We know exactly what the other is going to say, so we both turn to the camera.

"Fuck off!"

The video fades out, our evil laughter echoing in the background.

 _ **Comments (6,390)**_

 _ **Kil La Kairi:**_ _Actually, Riku is the father. Confirmed by Maury.  
_ _ **RikuOver9000**_ _: ...I just want to know how you got a hold of my DNA.  
_ _ **Kil La Kairi**_ _: Aww, that's what you're worried about?  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: OMG I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE TO MY GIRLFRIEND'S BABY THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER  
_ _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: Sora, this is dad. Do we need to talk?  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: Oh shit…  
_ _ **Kil La Kairi**_ _: Hey, Mr. Sora's dad!  
_ _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: Hello, Kairi. Please smack my son for me and wash his mouth out with some soap. I don't want him using that fucking language. He knows better. :)  
_ _ **Kil La Kairi**_ _: Yes, sir!  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: Welp, time to bounce!_

" _Fuck the haters!"_

" _it takes strong men to laugh at their own criticism"_

" _Mean Girls reference made my day!"  
_ _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: He has the movie on DVD and Blue Ray, as well as the 10 year anniversary edition. Sora aspired to be Regina George in high school, but I wanted him to be more like Aaron Samuels. October 3rd is a special day for him. Make sure you "spam" him next year.  
_ " _LOL"  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: Geeze, dad… you're embarrassing me!_

" _Oh wow. You guys can pretend that you don't care, but if you didn't, you wouldn't even make a video about it. Stop being fake and just admit it. This is why I unsubscribed."  
_ " _Get out then"  
_ " _then why are you here?"_

" _Don't listen to them guyz ur funny and i love u and i want u guyz to marry me! :*"  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta:**_ _We will arrange a threesome shortly._

" _the sad part is that i agree with all of those tweets. you guys suck."  
_ _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: I agree with myself that you suck._

 _ **VenderBender**_ _: Your lady fell for this tramp ;)  
_ _ **RoxasXIII**_ _: Don't make me tell them about your little crush on Kairi. Oops.  
_ _ **VenderBender**_ _: You could make a video about it, if you want. ;D  
_ _ **Kil La Kairi**_ _: OOOH BURN! JK I LOVE YOU GUYZ LIKE BROS  
_ _ **RoxasXIII**_ _: - . -  
_ _ **VenderBender**_ _: Lol!_

" _Omg I'm the UNDAPANTS girl! you read my tweet! Now, you know how much I think you suck! It's a dream come trueee!"  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: Thanks for submitting!_

" _Is it just me, or is Sora getting hotter with each video?"  
_ _ **RikuOver9000**_ _: Sora is hot. He is a part of me, like I am a part of him. We are inseparable. Our sex tape proves this.  
_ _ **Kil La Kairi**_ _: I seriously have no response to that other than this response, but I assure you that Sora's sex tape with Hitler is ten times better. What, you didn't know he was cheating on us?  
_ _ **RikuOver9000**_ _: ...so, you're saying that Sora is partly responsible for WWII?  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: No… but he sure knows how invade one's space… if you know what I mean…  
_ _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: Son, I think you need to apologize to your grandfather for making him go to war._

" _this was just cringeworthy. Do people NOT realize the effects of their words? I hate people sometimes."_

" _Am I a terrible person for thinking that this was absolutely hilarious?"  
_ _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: I thought it was too, so let's be terrible together. BYOB YOLO_

" _Mean Tweets, YouTube edition LOL somebody send this to Kimmel!"_

" _Sora you remind of my leftovers from that Chinese place down my street. You're just… you're just not good anymore, man."  
_ _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: I bet you still eat your leftovers, just like you still come here to say something._

" _And thus, my faith in humanity depletes another 1,000 points."_

" _Oh shit, I'm early, it's my chance to make a comment! Uh… dick."  
_ _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: Uh… no.  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: Dad, are you seriously going to reply to everyone?  
_ _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: Yes. By the way, are you coming over for Thanksgiving?  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: …Yeah. I wouldn't pass up free food!  
_ _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: Who said it was free?  
_ " _omg, Sora and his dad are having a conversation in MY comment thread!"_

" _Banana Squad."  
_ _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: This shit is B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

o-o-o

 **Namine's POV.**

Ah, it's a beautiful day!

This can be a tough job. People don't tell you all the hardships that come with internet fame; the interrogation, the mindless, hateful viewers and comments, not being able to have much free time…

But then, when I see a bright, shining sun like today… it just makes all those nuisances fade away, even if just for a brief moment. Sometimes, getting some fresh air with my girl, Mollie, is the best part of my day.

Gotta stay positive, right?

It's good to get out every once in awhile, I guess. It's funny how Mom used to always get at me for being a routine shut-in for most of my life. Funny, now I make a living out of being a shut-in. I think she's starting to accept that and does her best to support me. I think… as long as I'm happy, she's happy. We only have each other, so we have to do our best. I know she's just looking out for me, though.

"Mollie, it's time to go!"

In an instant, she scurries up to me with her tail wagging. She knows what's up already. Hee hee, smart girl.

Dressed in a conservative blue T-shirt and black capris, I'm all set for a nice jog. I tie my hair into a ponytail and put Mollie on her leash. Her tail slaps against the wall repeatedly as I open the front door. Mollie runs ahead of me, her tongue flapping in the wind as she huffs like a madwoman. She stops at the closest fire hydrant for a quick inspection. That's dog logic, for you. When she's done, she nudges my leg and we press on.

She's such a cutie pie. I don't know what I would do without her.

The air has a nice, relaxing breeze to it; it complements the sweltering glare of the sun. At this point, anything is better than being in the house all day. I catch a glimpse of a few neighbors waving in my direction. They didn't learn my name until a few years ago, actually. I wave back as I jog after Mollie, holding a smile.

The street loops around. Expectantly, there are more people outside today than usual. The pure and innocent laughter of children resonates through the air as they ride by on their bikes, sweeping down the hilly road without a care in the world. Man, I wish I could be that brave. I didn't even show my face on camera until about a year ago, and I'm _still_ getting used to that.

I still have a lot to work on.

At the local park, a group of competitive teenagers pause their intense basketball game for a brief moment, looking in our direction. I ignore the wolf-whistles and keep going, not even daring to look back. I pull Mollie closer to me. She strides happily by my side. That's the awesome part about being a dog. A simple walk in the neighborhood can be the highlight of their day. It's like they've stepped into Disney World every time. It's adorable.

Okay, did I mention that there are a _lot_ of people outside?

A few glares from nameless faces catch my attention. It could just be my imagination, because you… paranoia is an itch. Still, I can't help but feel a little antsy.

Doing my best to not pay it any mind, I keep my focus on the sidewalk. Mollie wants to sniff everything in sight. My senses heighten, and my ears begin to pick up on many passing conversations.

Do they know who I am? Are they laughing at me?

No, Namine. Snap out of it… you have to be strong...

...Okay. I need to sit down.

We stop at a nearby bench. I pause to tie my shoe that came lose about twenty feet ago. Mollie looks a bit anxious.

"Don't worry, girl. Mommy just needs a break real quick." As I tighten my laces, I notice the outline of a shadow in my peripheral vision.

"Oh my god, hey!" says an unfamiliar voice. A girl with a seemingly genuine smile stares down at me. "Aren't you that girl from YouTube? The one that sings and dances?"

I crack half a smile and shrug, unable to maintain eye contact. "Y-Yeah, that's me, I suppose."

"Aww, I love your videos! Do you live around here?"

What should I say? I don't want people to know where I live, but I don't like lying either. However, I hold my tongue. In this case, it's better to protect myself no matter what.

"I-I'm, uh… I'm just in the neighborhood..."

"Oh, okay…" She pauses and looks to the side for a moment, and then back to me. "Well, nice meeting you! You're much prettier in person!"

"Thank you…"

She doesn't mean that, does she?

Well, this is awkward. Is… is that a tumbleweed? After what feels like an eternity, she finally she waves and walks off. Was she expecting more out of me? I guess since I'm a YouTuber, you'd think it'd spark more of a conversation. My eyes are stuck to the ground at this point, and now, I just feel...

Okay, so… I officially suck.

My cheeks start to burn and my body starts aching. It really shouldn't be that big of a deal to just talk to someone, but ironically, a life revolving around social media doesn't necessarily require socializing skills. Or maybe it does and I'm just too much of an epic fail to realize that. I'm not good at this. I almost want to apologize to her for my stupid incompetence, but it's too late.

What was I thinking? I can't be out here in broad daylight. It's best I just go back where I belong... where I'm safe… somewhat...

"Come on, Mollie… I'm getting tired. Let's just… let's just go home." Her ears lower. She knows, but she supports me.

She's the only true friend I have, but it's not like I make the effort, anyway. Will I ever be able to change? I guess making YouTube videos doesn't come along with a normal life. The real question is, can I even handle it?

I'm not so sure...

Making it back to my room, I fall onto my bed and open my laptop. I need to distract myself, so I decide to listen to some instrumentals while I check my e-mail. Been neglecting to read them for a while. I have a good reason...

A tiny shimmer of hope dangles on a loose string before me.

 _ **(Inbox: 56 unread)**_

From: **TellitLikeitIs**  
Subject: please read! i love you  
 _Sent October 25th, 2015 at 4:43 p.m._

Just kidding.

You know what I hate most about you? You act all innocent, saying shit like you're too afraid of huge crowds, yet you still release videos to hundreds of thousands of people. It makes no fucking sense, and you need to quit lying to everyone. You secretly enjoy playing the victim, don't you? You want us to pity you or whatever, well guess what? I'm not falling for it. Please don't respond to this message. I would rather kill myself than listen to any sort of response you could give.

You know what? That's probably not a bad idea. Go die. And leave Roxas alone. He doesn't need to be brought down by the likes of you. Bye.

 _End of Message._

Okay, um… rude.

Whatever, it's no big deal. I'll just delete the message and try my best to forget about it. Just breathe, Naminé. It's no big deal. Honestly, I probably should stop reading this stuff right there, but yet, I can't help but scroll through each message.

From: **punkrockachica97**  
Subject: Heeey!  
 _Sent October 31st, 2015 at 11:55 a.m._

Happy Halloween, Namine! Hope you have a good one!

 _End of Message._

Well, that's a little better. Nothing that's meant to intentionally spite me? I can get down with that. I type a quick response and send.

From: **coffeeislife950**  
Subject: I love you!  
 _Sent November 5th, 2015 at 2:29 p.m._

hey, nami! idk if you'll get this, but I just wanted to tell you that you inspire me so much and that i really love watching your videos. you're so funny and cute and you just brighten my day! anyway, i hope i'm not a bother! hve a nice day and i look forward to your next video!

p.s: i got the dance routine down, finally!

 _End of message._ _  
_  
Wow. A breath of fresh air. Two nice messages in a row? Maybe it's my lucky day. This makes all the negativity seem worthless, at least for now. I respond to her with a heartfelt message and keep going, knowing that the worst is most likely yet to come.

From: **hellrisah2**  
Subject: stupid ho  
 _Sent November 4th, 2015 at 6:23 p.m._

I'm going to warn Roxas about your skank ass til the day i die

 _End of Message._

Delete.

From: **airspace1**  
Subject: fuck off  
 _Sent November 7th, 2015 at 12:04 p.m._

seriously, do urself a favor and stop making these videos. no one cares about you, ur ugly face, or ur stpid dog. ur voice makes me wanna throw up every time i hear it. it sounds like a dying rodent

i hope u die in a fire :)

bye

 _End of message_ _._

Delete, delete, delete!

Come on, Nami, don't cry.. it's okay. I won't cry over some dumb twelve year-old that thinks it's funny to send me this. I kinda knew I shouldn't have opened it, judging from the subject, but sometimes, I can't help myself.

I don't even want to look anymore, but my gosh darned curiosity is getting the better of me. This really isn't a good idea. I just… why do people have to be so mean? They don't even know me. You know, sometimes, I seriously want to reply to them, but like the first message said, they don't want to listen. No one does.

That's okay. I don't owe them an explanation, right? Why should I justify myself, when they won't even believe me anyway?

Mom always told me that people will always try to knock you down, and it'll be hard to pick yourself back up. But for my own sake, I have to. I can't let those people get to me.

Xion certainly wouldn't.

Wait a minute. Is that…?

My heart skips a beat. It's a message. _His_ message. I stare at it for a moment with a dropped jaw and my eyes blinking way too quickly for comfort. It's been a few days, so I didn't think he'd actually send one. Calm down, heart! You are _not_ going to thump your way out of my chest! My hand trembles over my mouse.

...After reading the last few messages, I just hope this cheers me up.

Okay… click.

From: **RoxasXIII**  
Subject: Hey!  
 _Sent November 8th, 2015 at 1:36 a.m._

Hey, Namine. What's up?

I'm am not sure what to say, haha. This is pretty hard for me to write, but first of all, thank you for your response. I didn't expect you to, especially not by video, so thanks! I really enjoy your videos, and your dog is adorable. You have such a pretty voice.

Honestly, I'd like to apologize for making that video. It was pretty cowardly of me, but I didn't know how else to go about it. I'm sure you get hundreds of messages a day, so I guess I figured if messaged you, that mine would just go unnoticed. I still hope that you get this! I would also like to say sorry on my so-called "fan's" behalf for spamming you with such hateful comments. I saw some of them posting on your videos, calling you out for literally no reason at all, other than the fact that I mentioned you. If you want, I can take the video down. I probably overstepped some boundaries there. You don't deserve to be treated that way. Honestly, I wouldn't even call those people my _fans_. Please don't listen to them.

Anyway, with that said, I hope that this will be the start to a new friendship! If you want, you can add me on Skype and we can talk there. My screen name is the same, although it probably shouldn't be… haha. I put a security question up so random people can't add me, and the answer is _twinkle toes_. Random, I know. Lol. Anyway, I always leave it up, so just hit me up anytime.

I hope that you have a wonderful day, and that I hear from you soon,  
Roxas

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** To tell the truth, I'm somewhat similar to Namine in real life. I'm not good at holding conversation, and I'm usually the quiet/awkward one. I've spent half my life on the internet. Made many great friends from it. That's why, my readers, I'm thankful for you guys. Heh, November is the month to say it, I suppose. I'm thankful for my friends online and off, you guys that take the time to read, review, follow, favorite, etc. It truly does make me smile, and despite the content sometimes, I hope my stories leave that impression as well. It's so fun doing collabs with my friends on here, and Painted With a Palette is definitely a great person to work with, and just a great person in general.

Please leave a review if you wish, and we'll have the next chapter out shortly!

 **Painted With a Palette:** What she said.


	7. Twinkle Toes

o-o-o

 **chapter seven.**

o-o-o

 **Kil La Kairi**  
 _ **ATTACK ON TITAN SEASON TWO?!**_

Arm-in, Arm-out.

 **(cut)**

HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF ZEUS!

In a franchise that listens more to their fans than a certain gaming company I know of, I am very, very pleased to inform everyone that season two of Attack on Titan will be out next fall! Guys, ever since I started my 'Netflix and Chill' routine and came across this show one stormy, summer night. I was hooked! I read the manga, and I just knew that this would be one of those shows that would live up to it's reputation! Season one was spectacular, and season two can only get better, right?!

Actually, the show is probably overrated as fuck, but no one gives a shit.

What I'm wondering is, how far into the mangas will they actually go? Will such and such happen and cause so and so to do this and that? Will it be even more brutal than before?! The mystery is upon us! After such a shit live film, I have to say, we REALLY need this new season. I know some people are mixed about the anime and blah, blah, blah, but obviously, I can't fucking wait.

Another thing, I finished my costume for CamCon! Just a month and a half to go, guys!

Peace!

 _ **Comments (2,445)**_

 _I'm so excited for season two! I can't believe it's been over two years!"_

" _you can netflix and chill with me ;)"_

" _Let me just make a point right now. Kairi is fucking beautiful, strong and wonderful. She doesn't need you sick perverts commenting like this all the time. Get off her page!"  
_ " _Well said!"  
_ " _i agree. Poor Kairi…"_

" _LOL ARM-IN ARM-OUT"_

 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: Hell yeah! Can't wait!_

" _I'd rather slide my balls over shards of glass than listen to your annoying fucking voice again. JUST SHUT UP AND STOP BEING SO EXCITED! NOBODY TALKS LIKE THIS!"_

" _come over and smoke a joint with me babe"_

" _I hope a Titan devours you"_

" _im going to shove my dick into your mouth just to shut you up. bet you're good at that"_

" _YES SEASON TWO IS WITHIN REACH!"_

" _Is it possible to make a petition that will ban this bitch from the site? Who will sign it with me?"  
_ " _me!"  
_ " _oh my god yess"  
_ " _I'm going to make one now!"_

" _I just wrote your name in the death note. 45 seconds to go…"_

" _are you gone yet?"_

 **Kairi's POV.**

I shut my computer down and stand up to stretch. I feel like I've been working on the same scene for eight freaking hours!

Oh wait, I have.

It's not like I try to make my video look all fancy shmancy with a bunch of obnoxious effects or anything, but it's still time consuming. I'm my own worst critic. I want things to be absolutely perfect, even if I'm being a total douchebag or ranting about an anime that masters in the art of sucking-because-you know, there are _so_ many.

Shuddering, I look over at Sora, who fell asleep on my bed while watching some movie. Jeebus, he's so cute. He doesn't snore like a normal person. It's like… he pauses between snores, but they just escalate after the pause into some monster-like snarl.

Sometimes, I even have to pop a bubble in his nose. This is how close we are. It's gross, but we don't give a _fuck!_

These pics are going straight into my secret stash.

I have a new wallpaper. Aww, look at him, he really _is_ like a little teletubby! After I snap more than enough pictures, I leave him alone and let him sleep in peace.

I would love to join him, but sleep seems like a wishful mirage right now. My tummy growls at me, almost like a pet that's been neglected by its caretaker. I haven't eaten since I started working on that video this afternoon, and I think my stomach would turn inside out if I don't put something in it. Eh, I'm normally a pretty light eater, anyway.

I browse around in the kitchen for something to snack on. My cabinet is full of protein drinks and a lovely variety of flavors, my favorite being strawberry. I mix some into a cup and take a sip as my roommate hauls her pink and blue suitcase out into the hallway.

"Where are you going, Selphie?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Oh, geeze! You scared me," she says, giving me an apologetic laugh. "I'm going to my parent's for the weekend."

I take another sip before responding. Sorry, but… this is some pretty good shit. I cast my gaze to the side. "Oh, okay. Are you sure that you can take off work like that? If I recall correctly, you could barely pay the rent last month…"

"No, no! It's fine. I swear, I have enough this time. It's just a few days, anyway. I'll pay you next week!"

I sigh and force a smile. "Alright. Have fun at your parent's house! Tell them I said howdy!"

"Will do!" She makes her exit and I'm met with a harsh silence. Seems like I'll be covering her part of the rent again. Why am I not surprised? She always does this. I really should be more strict, but it's not like I can't pay it myself. I don't know why I haven't kicked her freeloading ass out yet. In my opinion, a fair home is a happy home, and she agreed. She's on the lease, and she owes her half every month.

I set my cup on the counter and whistle to myself. Silence disturbs me. I always have to be doing or thinking something. It's so random. I'll be in the grocery store or whatever, and I'll just stand in the meat aisle for like ten minutes, staring at the beef as my mind delves deeper into thought. Sometimes, people have to ask me if I'm okay, and the regulars are so used to it that they end up shoving me aside.

Maybe… maybe I'm _not_ okay. Le gasp! I just get so many ideas! I take another sip of my drink, only to nearly spit it out when I hear Sora yelling from my room.

"Kairi! _KAAAIRI!_ GET THE FUCK IN HERE! _HELP! KAIRIIII!"_

What the hell? I throw my cup into the sink and rush to his side. "Sora? Are you okay? Sora?!" I step into my room, and he's nowhere in sight. In a panic, I hurry back into the hallway, only to be grabbed and pushed against the wall. Sora towers over me with a devious smirk on his face, then plants a kiss right on my forehead. I can feel my cheeks burning fifty shades of red.

"Gotcha."

Oh great, he's trying to be sexy again. What I hate is that he usually, almost ALWAYS succeeds. Like now. Boy, I ain't thirsty. I just had my protein drink. Okay, random. The point is, you fucking scared me. I shove him off of me and scoff. He follows me like a lost puppy into the living room. "You dumb ass! I thought you were dying!"

"Aww, Kairi! Come back," he whines, attempting to wrap his arms around my waist. I push him away, but it doesn't work too well. Not that I put forth much of an effort. He tackles me onto the couch and runs his squirmy fingers up my torso until I nearly piss my pants.

"T-That's enough! S-S-Stop it, you a-asshole!" You know when you're laughing so hard it starts to hurt? Me. Totes me, right now.. I should have fucking known. Sora loves to fucking torture me.

"Not until you say that you love me!"

"What? You know I love you!"

"I want you to say that you love me so much in the best British accent you can!"

I blink at him several times. "What?"

Sora shrugs. "What, I'm not allowed to get turned on by accents? You thought only girls could swoon over them? Well, you're wrong Kairi."

"Oh, stop it," I say, finally able to sit up. I'm still in defensive mode as he leans on my shoulder, ready to put up a fight if he even dares to do that again.

"Kai, I'm hungry. Make me food."

Once a lazy bum, always a lazy bum. "Nope, I don't feel like it. Do it yourself."

"I'll tickle you again."

"I'll kick you in the balls."

He covers himself instinctively. He knows I'm true to my word when it comes to that shit. "F-fine. We'll just… go to BK or something."

"So you can mess with Pence?"

"Oh, shit! I forgot all about that dude! Yeah, let's pay him a visit! I wanna thank him, anyway." Sora goes to put his shoes on as I head back to my room. It's amazing how men operate sometimes. They can be ready in ten seconds, meanwhile, I have to spend nearly thirty minutes up to an hour just to make sure I look decent. _Decent._ Don't even get me started when I'm trying to actually look fancy.

Oh well, we're just going through the drive thru, anyway. Who cares?

Wait. Knowing Sora, he'll go through the drive thru _and_ go inside right after, just to mess with people. I need to tighten my whip on him a little bit. I don't want to do that, not when I haven't washed my hair since yesterday and my face is oily as fuck.

I should probably wash my face…

Hmm, nah. Again. Just drive thru. You're the boss here, Kai! You tell Sora what's UP!

I snatch my phone from my bed and skim over some notifications from the new video. Comments are coming in so fast! As expected, I guess…

" _I freaking love you. You are HI-LARIOUS"_

Aww. It's people like this that make me smile.

" _holy shit ur hot"_

Okay, could be worse, but thanks.

" _i wanna marry you"_

Sorry bud, already taken by me, myself and I. Oh, and that doofus that's singing the theme to Pokemon in my living room. At least his voice isn't _bad_.

One comment in particular catches my eye.

" _im going to come over tonight :) 4564 Sunset Lane, Apt 342, Destiny Islands"_

Wait… what the… hell?

With a breathy gasp, I drop my phone. My hands quiver over my lips as I fall onto my bed and keep a hard gaze on it. Who the fuck?!

"Kairi, are you coming?" Sora practically sings as he walks into my room. He must notice my not-so-subtle state of total emotional and mental paralyzation. "What's the matter?"

I can't even speak right now. That is just too scary for words. I tremble my finger down towards my phone as he takes a few steps closer. Is it cold in here? Sora gives me a concerned look as he picks it up and reads the comment. Grunting, he taps a few buttons and sits next to me.

"I reported and deleted it, don't worry," he says, taking me into his arms and rubbing my back gently. I try to hold back my tears. Does this person know me? Are they some creepy, internet stalker? How did they find out my address? Great, now my stomach is growling at me again, but I think for a different reason than earlier.

"Sora, please stay with me tonight…"

"Kairi, they know where you live. Let's just go to my place."

I shake my head. "No, if they're out there, I don't want them to follow us…"

He doesn't understand my logic, but it makes sense to me. I don't want to put him in danger. Sora combs my hair out of my face and stares at me with those anxious eyes. He knows I won't budge from this spot for the next two hours, and that all I want him to do is to hold me.

I'm so lucky to have him…

"Please, j-just…"

He nods and hugs me tightly. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

o-o-o

 **NamiNobody  
** _ **Missing You**_

 _Can, you, see this window cast on my heart? (Missing you…)_

 _Transparent, I feel... so... weak..._

 _You've made me cry, then I die, I see your tears, I dare ask why… why…?_

 _We share no pain, feed me lies... leaps of faith, guiltless pride…_

 _I've had, quite enough, now… end me, now…_

 _Can, you, see this window cast on my heart? (Missing you…)_

 _Transparent, I feel… so... small… (in... spir...it…)_

 _You've made me cry, but if I died, would you cry? I dare ask why… why…?_

 _And blood sheds on my blade... no longer a masquerade..._

 _So, if you dare look at me, now…_ _ **look what you've done, now…**_

 _Can, you, see this window cast on my heart? (Missing you…)_

 _Transparent, I feel… so... frail…. (Whoaaa…)_

 _You've made me cry, then I die, I see your tears, I dare ask why… why…?_

I stop playing the piano and breathe. Smiling at the camera, I clear my throat and push some hair behind my ear.

"So, u-uh, I call that song… Missing You. Mom let me, uh, borrow this piano and I, eh… figured it'd be nice to put out a singing video for you guys, since it's been a little while." I smile. "Okay, so like, my cheeks feel like they're going to melt off my face right now… I need to stop smiling because it actually hurts right now."

I wait, as if there'll be a response, but it's moments like this when you realize making videos is just talking to yourself while recording.

"I'm really embarrassed, but uh, y-yeah, hope you liked it!"

 _ **Comments (3,098)**_

" _What a beautiful song! I teared up a little!"_

" _You copied that from somewhere, didn't you?"_

" _nice feel to it. I think your voice really suits the slower songs like you've been doing. you can work a little on the higher notes, though. keep trying!"_

" _and so the dumb bitch continues to believe that she's worth something in this world. someone, please put her out of her misery"_

" _MY EARS! THEY BLEEEEEEDDD!"_

" _You can sing and all, but this shit is boring as fuck. stop being a depressed ass crybaby and make something worthwhile"_

" _Her hair's not in a ponytail this video. 4.5/10. Would not bang."_

" _i just hope u know roxas doesn't even like you, he just feels sorry for you!"_

" _Oh sweetie… just, just stop girl"_

" _your voice sounds too breathy. I feel like you need an inhaler every time you decide to put out a song"_

" _XD XD XD does this bitch thinks she's gonna get signed to a label? This sounds like a million other songs I've heard before. Try being original. Oh what am I saying? being original isn't in your DNA"_

" _This is so pretty! I love your voice so much! I wish I could sing as well as you!"_

" _Make something fun and bouncy! Stop being so depressing and angsty all the time."_

" _Fake. Fake! FAKE!_ _ **FAAAAAAAAAKKEE!**_ "

" _I rather bathe in my own vomit than listen to this shit. Better yet, I rather listen to my own grandmother having an autotuned heart attack on her deathbed, than hear you sing one more note."_

" _just fucking kill yourself already! GOD! Why do you have to torture us with this shit"  
_ " _Nobody is making you watch it."_

" _bitches ain't shit but hoes and tricks"_

" _Am I the only one who thinks Namine smells like dick?"_

" _how can u smell her from behind a computer screen?"_

" _Namine's the type of bitch to use the safety strap on the wii remote"_

" _LOL yeah fuckin goodie two shoes"_

" _who the hell plays the Wii anymore?"_

" _Namine the type of a bitch to read a bedtime story to her teddy bear when she's thirty eight years old."_

" _Namine is the type of bitch who'll say sorry to all the ants on the concrete before she starts walking"_

" _You look like a cock sucking fuck bitch"_

" _Don't listen to the haters! You're better than them, sweetie!"_

" _This kinda reminds me of When I Was Your Man by Mruno Bars, except I fucking hate this shit"_

" _I wiped my ass today. I looked at it and it reminded me of your face, Namine"_

" _I bet Namine pours ranch on her sliced mangoes"_

" _as soon as roxas realizes what a slut u are he'll be back to normal."_

" _Oh great. I feel like these 'Namine the type of bitch' comments are gonna become a thing…"  
_ " _Contrary to popular beliefe, the internet can be a place of little originality my friend"_

" _suck my duck namine"_

" _Namine the type of bitch to do ballet on the dance floor at prom #NamineTheTypeofBitch"_

" _Oh wait, you're still alive?! I thought I hired an assassin to kill you… he must be running late."_

 **Namine's POV.**

Stay strong… stay strong…

I let out a heavy sigh.

I've got other things to worry about. First off, I can send Roxas that friend request now, because you know, I've totally been putting that off. I sign into Skype; I'm usually set to _invisible_ or away. I don't really talk to anyone other than family on here. I go to the Add Contact option and type in his screen name.

There he is.

Wow, this is a little unnerving. Suddenly, pressing the 'Add' button doesn't seem so appealing anymore. I don't know what will come of this. I close my eyes and do it anyway. When I open them, the security question that he mentioned pops up.

"What nickname did my family give me while growing up?"

I recall the answer he gave me in the message.

Haha, wow.

o-o-o

A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE?! Gee, I wonder who that is... **  
RoxasXIII** playing KH

Holy shit. The chat box is really filling up. No problem, Roxas. There's only about 16,000 viewers. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, because I'm lazy as hell and I don't want to edit a video right now.

I barely do live streams, but I figure it will make up for my dick move yesterday, even if I don't like doing it.

It'll make them happy.

Going Live in 3… 2… 1...

I press the button, and I'm on.

"Uh, hi, guys!" I say, waving to the camera as I hold my controller in the other hand. Comments appear constantly as I get the game started. "Obviously, today we'll be playing some KH. I'm like level 45 right now, and I'm here in the Land of Departure about to fight the so-called _Mysterious_ Figure. I've actually never fought him before, so we'll see how it goes. I'll also try to keep myself under control so that I'm not screaming in your ears, but be warned… uh… you may want to take off your headphones or turn down the volume if things aren't going well…"

I grin at the webcam and then glance over at the comment section.

"Hello, harleydav35. Nice of you to join us," I greet, turning my attention back to the game. I usually make about $500 in donations an hour when I do this, but the funny thing is, I don't ask for them at all. In fact, part of me just wants to turn that feature off.

Regardless, I thank my fans for the donations and start the game. Even though I've told them not to send me money, some people still do. It's just their way of supporting me, I guess, so I can't complain.

"Anyway, I'm feeling a lot better today. I figured that by doing a live stream for you guys, that it would possibly make up for my incompetence this week?" I give the cam my best apologetic smile.

 **gg45** OMG  
 **jenna7** HE IS SO CUTE  
 **yardstick** just play already

Some people have the most interesting usernames. I start equipping a bunch of Curaga and Thunder Surge, because I know I'm going to need it for this. I did watch a gameplay of it earlier just to get an idea… since, you know, I'm going live and all.

"Again, this is my first time fighting this guy, so wish me luck!"

The fight begins. Immediately, I'm rolling to the side. Comments pour in as I search for an opportunity to make my move.

"This guy has a shit ton of health bars… I probably should have leveled up some… wait wait-"

Three options. Continue, Retry, Main Menu.

I am totally calm right now. That's alright.

"Well, fuck. Okay, I guess we'll try again," I say, clicking the _continue_ button. "You know, the thing about this game is that most of the bosses have certain patterns that you have to get used to before you can beat them. In my opinion, it's more of a flaw in the game than anything, but at least you can kind of figure out how to beat them based on their fighting style."

 **ranger1467** you really should level up man. I don't see this working out for you too well

"Well, ranger1467, I'm going to try. I like challenges, whether you believe it or not. To be honest, CoM was one of my favorite games. The card system was kind of dumb at first, but the constant theme throughout is that you learn the patterns. Line the pieces up and shit."

I can imagine the heap of comments criticizing that game at this very moment. I start the battle again and try to focus.

I wonder if Namine is watching.

Okay, focus!

"Yes! I got a few hits in! Oh shit, gotta dodge. This dude ain't playing around. AH, oh crap! Heal, HEAL! Dodge, heal…" I start to panic until I see the green flash of light rain down on my character, only for my life to be taken once again.

I recline in my chair for a moment and stare at the black screen, trying to withhold my anger.

"Anyone know of any wonderful breathing exercises?"

 **kimmy233** try breathing into a plastic bag

I grunt and ignore the rude comment. Starting the game over, I manage to catch onto this mysterious figure's patterns, at least for the first half of the fight.

"WAIT, THUNDER SURGE! THUNDER SURGE!" I mash the buttons as I continue to dodge his attacks. This is starting to get ridiculous, and quite redundant. "Guys, I'm not doing so well, I'm not going to make it… the mysterious figure will rip off my head and eat me for lunch if I don't dodge this! MOTHER FUCKING HEAL! I have like one life left… thank fucking goodness for Second Chance. Oh my god. This is just… it's insane! It's like, he doesn't even give you a break at all, and he has that move like Cloud where he quickly moves back and forth at you and you gotta basically beg him not to rape you in the fucking ass-SHIT!"

 **vivi900** OH SHIT BETTER HEAL

I grip the controller tightly and my eyes don't leave the screen once. "Oh, almost, almost! JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY! ARGH! What?! You like torturing me with the same moves? Don't you have anything fucking better to do rather than pick on me? My logic is flawed but… uh your face is like an ugly, deformed gremlin that just escaped from the 80's! Yeah, I know I can't see your fucking face you fucking dirty shithole bag cumsucking whored out-DAMN IT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" My patience rapidly deteriorates as the beeping sound of death looms over me.

Roll. Roll. Roll. I cannot believe this right now!

 **nick5rf** Can you plz stop cursing

"My god, this guy never let's you hit him! It's like, he's just taking his sweet ass time and you're over here like getting carpel tunnel just because you can't land any moves on him! He's still got like four fucking bars to go, and-

"WHAT?! I HEALED!"

The controller is almost thrown across the room, but I'm able to stop myself.

 **vonDerPlay** dude u suck this battle is so easy  
 **march00** Try again! You can do it!  
 **gripwithreality** calm the fuck down

My jaw drops and I stare at the screen once more. Drool rolls down my chin. That is how fucking upset I am right now. Wiping my slobber away, I contemplate the meaning of my existence.

 **hannaBear** lol youre drooling it's cute

My fingers tap against the armrest of my chair and I bite my lip. Okay, I need to pull myself together. It's just a stupid game.

It's just a stupid game.

"I was so fucking close. It's like, I was literally about to taste the sweetness of orgasmic victory, until the dumb bastard had to swarm in, with all his douche power and hand my ass over to me. If any of you fucking know how to beat this guy, please, do inform me, because after sixty-five fucking battles, I am not understanding. Anyone? Enlighten me. You are my Buddha, and I am your disciple. This little grasshopper awaits your everlasting wisdom. Let's just be _really_ super fucking honest here, that mysterious figure is no laughing matter."

 **ff12fan** Idk why ur getting so pissed man  
 **donthateappreciate** i hate this battle too, but you can win, Roxas! I know you can!

Alright, I can't quit on these guys just yet. "Don't worry, I ain't givin' up, believe me, Roxaders. Trust me when I say, that is has **ONLY. JUST. BEGUN.** "

I press continue.

"Holy shit, pinto beans and weenies, god damn it, oh my god, put a fucking a tootsie roll on my egg sandwich waffles, and call me Marilyn Monroe, _this_ is some _intense_ shit. Now, I realize that I'm probably gonna get a bunch of rekts, but I promise I'm gonna do my best to keep myself calm, composed, and just take my time with this game."

 **Thirty Seconds Later…**

"Fuck this game. I'm done. I'm fucking done! This man is a load of panda semen! He literally pulls the most random moves out of his ass and-FUCK, dude!"

 **DJABBIC15:** don't give up just yet, Roxy! We believe in yew! 3

"Okay, I'm not done. I'm not giving up! I swear! I said that we're gonna beat this man and we're going to do this! Alright? Let's go! GET HYPED! HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO!"

 **dannyman** HYPE  
 **nword3** FUCK YEAH  
 **marilynmonroe** bitch

I smirk as I adjust my headset. I got dis.

I probably have too much faith in myself.

"You think you're strong, mystery man? Huh? You think you're fuckin' strong?! I'll show you strong! Alright, I'm getting used to his patterns, guys. Dodge roll. My BOI! Block that shit. Block it. Nah, you ain't getting the best of me this time. Wait, why is my character… WHAT THE **FUCK**! I have like two nacho chips of health left! Oh my god! This game, man…"

 **forrealshut** are u hungry or something? SOMEONE GET THIS MAN SOME NACHOS

"Shit, he stunned me, use reflectaga. Okay, good, good...nacho chips…! Move, Aros. Fucking awesome! I have almost no health and I would've died if it weren't for Second Chance! Does my character have a fucking gorilla up his ass? He's so slow! God damn it, no potions! No potions! Red alert! WILL THAT FUCKING GOOSE HEAL ME?! HE HAS LIKE ALL OF HIS MAGIC!

"WHAT?! Oh, real fucking smart! He decides he's gonna heal that fucking retarded cat that's always sniffing crack and shoving pretzel sticks up his anus all the damn fucking time instead of me, oh I don't know, the main goddamn character!

 **mitchell3** u know u can change ur settings so that he'll heal you more, rite?

"Oh, and perfect! Now I'm dead because that stupid goose doesn't have a nacho chip worth a brain in his useless head! FUCK! YOU'VE GOTTA BE SHREDDING A ROOSTER'S TOENAIL! I LOVE THIS GAME!" I rattle my head back and forth. "I… LOVE… THIS… FUCKING… GAME!"

I tear my headset off. "That's it. That's fucking it. I'm done! Fuck this game! Fuck it up the ass with a strawberry pocky stick! No, you know what? An ENTIRE BOX of strawberry pocky sticks. Yeah, I bet he'd like that, wouldn't he? WOULDN'T YOU?!"

 **ccorgj** omg is that how chocolate ones are made? bc they taste like shit  
 **hypemaster31k:**...lol

"I'm not done. I'm just… releasing all of the inner stress this game brings me. We're gonna try this one more time. And after that, I don't know, man." I boot up the game once again and grip my controller.

"Like what the hell was Squeenix thinking when they made this boss? Were they on drugs? Did they just like, smoke a bunch of pot and were like, hey, let's make an overpowered asshole so strong that he'll be like a combination of Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Terry Crews, Jet Li, Bruce Willis, Chris Hemsworth, Jackie Chan, Bugs Bunny, and John fucking Cena mixed together while smoking crack in a glorious pot of utter wreckage? Fuck Squeenix, bro.

"Actually, Chuck Norris could probably beat this guy."

Two minutes later…

"FUCK THIS GAME!" I throw the controller into the wall. Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark. "Sorry Kairi, I know you love this shit for some reason, but I can't take it!"

I honestly don't even feel like playing anymore. I just look like a fool at this point.

"I think I'm going to have to try this again later. Thanks for the donations, and I'll have a new video out shortly."

 _OFFLINE._

 **Roxas' POV.**

Worst. Idea. Ever. I'm really starting to question my own sanity.

At least with videos, I can edit. This is why I don't like going Live. People can see everything, and there's no room for mistakes or second changes. Usually, my anger gets in the way. I don't know how to control it. It just comes out, and it's like there's no escaping it.

Those comments are right. Who gets _that_ pissed off at a game? It's just a fucking game. Ironically enough, I'm not even mad about the game. I'm mad that I, once again, have made a complete dumbass out of myself in front of thousands, yet again.

And I have me to thank. Thank you so much, Roxas, for being such a dumb fuck! I bet people are laughing at your pain, just like they always have.

Why do I do this again? Why do people _like_ this? It used to be fun, you know, back when I was a naive little dork who liked to post videos of myself raging at the most trivial nuisances in some of my favorite games. Then, out of nowhere, things just started picking up. I didn't reach fame overnight, but man… I can remember coming home to about a thousand subscribers a day. It completely threw me off guard, man! It' crazy… all those shares, views…

Must've gotten to my head a little bit.

Unfortunately, stopping doesn't seem to be an option at this point. It's like I feel like I _have_ to please everyone now. I guess that's fitting… this is my job, after all. Without it… I would have to go back home, and that's the last thing I want. Do you know how embarrassing it is to move out, gain your independence, and then move back in with your parents, where they have complete control? Coming of age? Ha! Try telling that to my folks, dude. You live under their roof, you abide by their rules.

I don't really like having rules.

Honestly, I shouldn't be complaining. I knew exactly what I was getting into, whether I expected to get this far or not. I just wish... I went about it little differently, that's all.

I really need to relax right now. I go to my subscriptions and check for new videos. Kairi is raving about a new season. What else is new? Sora hasn't updated since Monday, which is normal. He only puts out one or two videos a week. Probably because he has a girlfriend. Hmm.

I pray to any god out there that Namine has a new video. If not, I'll just settle for one of her older songs. I could listen to them all day long. She should be a textbook example for talent. Nothing like a soft voice and a pretty face to make my day just a little brighter… even if just by a little. After that livestream, I just want to delete my account and start over. Okay, I need to get off that, seriously…

Naminé, let's focus on Naminé...

Yes! Something new! I jolt up in my chair and click on the new song. She appears sideways on the screen with her fingers over the piano. Her eyes are shut, and she's totally in the zone. Judging from the title, I can already tell that this is going to be sad, yet I can't help but grin.

I wish I had the balls to be like her.

These lyrics are just… they're stunning. Did she write them? My eyes are glued to the screen. Is she going to cry? Shit, _I'm_ tearing up a little. This girl's got skill. She's so fly for a white-

Damn. It's over already?

...I click replay.

As I check my social media, which probably isn't the best idea, I'm able to calm down. Her voice just melts it all away. Is that creepy? Probably. Oh well. It'll be my dirty little secret.

Who has to know?

Twitter is blowing up, as usual. People want me to come back on. They want to see me. They want me to make them happy, because that's what I'm supposed to do. I'm sorry, guys. I can't.

And then… there are those that don't. Those that send the most hurtful, disgusting messages. I'm not saying that _I'm_ hurt by it, per se, because I think those people are truly the scum of the earth, but it's not something I like to see, either.

" _your the type of person i just want to bash in the head with a sledgehammer. And there are not many people i want to bash in the head with a sledgehammer. Fuck you, Roxas."_

How is this funny? Do they just want attention? I can't even tell anymore. It's like these people live to make others miserable. Oh well, they're just words on a screen. It's not like they have any meaning.

...Okay, I'll admit, it's a little hard to swallow when it's constant, and for me, the third most subscribed member on Youtube, apparently, it happens all the time.

People have the right to say what they want, I suppose.

I close Twitter and wait for Skype to update. I swear, things update like every other day now. No, Windows 10, I don't want to update. Stop fucking asking.

Alright, finally! Wait… what's this?

 **[11/11/15 3:43 PM] NamiNobody** would like you add you on skype

"Lol… hello, Twinkle Toes."

Oh shit.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Painted With a Palette:** Just would like to thank everyone who has supported this fic, and especially, **Ken7700, Twenty-Twenty-One, Snow x Fairy, Theysharethesamesky, CataclysmicContingency, TheWitchNamine, dorkenstein, xo skyla, and The V-Blade.** Thanks to all of you guys for taking the time to leave a review so far, we really appreciate it because you know, you don't really have to, per se, but the fact that you do means a lot to us! Also, much love to everyone who has followed and favorited, we appreciate your support!

 **Sinful Serenata** : I'd say, we're about 1/3rd through the fic. What do you think up to this point? :)


	8. Awkward Conversations

o-o-o

 **eight**.

o-o-o

 **Sora's POV.**

You know, sometimes you really forget how scary of a place the world is until something happens to you.

I'm not talking minorly scary, I mean batshit creepy clown at your sixth birthday type of scary. But you never realize it until it happens in your own life. This stalker thing with Kairi… it's like, I never realized how much I cared for her until I had to protect her.

It seems quiet outside. I can barely hear Riku over the phone. I'm starting to notice the odd shadows, the dark trees in the distance that seem pitch black, and the crescent moon covered in dusk. It's funny how much creepier the night looks when your girlfriend has a stalker on their tail. I feel like he could pop out of the shadows at any moment.

Oh, god. I hope not.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks, Riku. Just make sure you give Jack half a can and mix it with his dry food. He's on a diet, man. Don't you dare give him that dog treat if he didn't deserve it! I know how much of a sucker you are to puppy dog eyes."

After our conversation is over, I hang up and look over at Kairi. She's curled up with her blanket on the couch. I check the doors and windows one more time. After shutting the curtains, I turn out the lights and join her. Whoever this sicko is… whoever thinks that it's okay to treat my beautiful, amazing girlfriend like this…

I'd die before I let anything happen to her. Fuck that. There's no way I'm letting three years of our relationship get ruined by some bizarre creep stalker. Pulling Kairi close, I shut my eyes. I won't tell her that I'm scared. It will only make things worse. Really, I'm more scared for her than anything. I really don't know what's gonna happen. She depends on me to protect her, and that's what I'm going to do.

How many people saw that comment before it was deleted? The internet is no joke these days. Okay, thinking about those kinds of things is definitely _not_ helping!

This is depressing. I feel the need to brighten the atmosphere. If I could just see that gorgeous smile of hers, then this would be so much easier to get through for the both of us.

Straightening up, I flash a grin at her. "Hey, Kai?"

"Hm?" she glances up at me.

"Wanna play a game?"

"What game?" she mumbles.

"Smash?"

She looks to be considering it for a moment, but then shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't concentrate on anything. I don't know who this creep is or what he wants from me. I'm really scared right now, Sora… you remember what happened to me…"

My eyes lower as I lean my head onto hers. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just hoping to take your mind off of things for a while."

"I know. Thank you," she replies, forming a weak smile. "I'm just glad that you're here with me."

Kissing her cheek, I snuggle up with her. All she wants is comfort. And not the sex kind. I can definitely do that.

It's been like this for the past couple hours. I've had to check her notifications constantly just to make sure no other personal information is posted. Kairi can't bear to look. Some of the things these people say to her is just mindblowing… and fucking cruel. A part of me wishes I could report and delete all of them, but it just happens so much. I know it affects her, and thus, it affects me. I can't stand seeing her like this.

I wish... I could do more.

o-o-o

 **Roxas' POV.**

 _Roxas has shared contact details with Namine Cardarelli_ _ **.**_

Um. Gulp.

There are moments in life that leave you unbelievably and utterly stupefied to the point where you can't help but die. Literally, die, just for a moment, and for the next sixty seconds the world seems to so kindly freeze in time just to allow you to breathe, take a break, and let everything you believed to be bullshit sink in.

This is one of those times.

Yeah, yeah, I know I initiated this, but now that it's actually happening...

With jittery fingers, I accept her friend request. I don't even know why I'm shaking right now. Did I really think she was going to straight up decline and spit on my self esteem when she seems to be the sweetest thing since syrup on graham crackers? Yes. I am an idiot. We've already established this.

So… now what? Should I send her a message? No, wait, if I message her RIGHT away, that's a little weird. Yeah, I'll wait for her and then pretend like I'm eating or something.

...no, I should be the first one. This was my idea, after all.

I am kind of hungry though.

Ugh… do I really have to wait?

Oh, screw it. Man up! I guess I'll message her now. How long has it been? Two minutes? Yeah, borderline creeper mode at this point.

"Hey," I type, but I don't press send. There, it's ready to go. Wait, should I add an emoji? Yeah, that'll make it feel a little more friendly and not as awkward. When someone just says, "hey," it opens so many doors. Like, are you mad, bruh? Do you want to go out to lunch? Are you about to tell me about your homework? Are you just saying "hey" just for the sake of it? That's what I think when the casual greeting is not accompanied with something else. It's a freaking trap.

Yeah, we'll go with that emoji. She's not even online. Hmm. I probably should still leave her a message, just… so you know, she could get back to me when she's online. We'll go with that.

Why the hell am I having so much trouble with this? It's just a chat box! It's not like we're video chatting and I have to sit here and stare at her face!

Wait, how long does one wait to ask for video chat? Okay, now I'm getting REALLY ahead of myself. I tug on the collar of my shirt. I am freaking sweating right now! Like, if you take all the idiots in the world and multiply them by 300, form a Spartan army and then multiply them again, they still would not match my level of derp-ness right now. Roxas the derp-face! Roxas can't fucking message a girl!

And yet I can make a video about it. That's sad, bro. Seven million views and counting. Let that sink for a moment...

Geeze, maybe I really am a disaster.

It's been five minutes since she added me. Oh wait, I was still picking my emoji. Hmm, ":D?" Nah, too bubbly. Not me at all. ";)?" Oh, shit! Definitely not! Save that for your fantasies, bruh. I mean, okay. OKAY! I'll just go with a regular smiley.

"Hey ;)." Sent.

FUCKING SHIFT BUTTON! WHAT THE HELL! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A COLON! WHAT THE HELL IS A SEMI-COLON DOING THERE?! NOBODY ASKED FOR YOU! THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT!

I throw my hands in the air at my own stupidity. I really need to correct this-and _fast!_

"Oh my god, sorry! That's supposed to be a smiley!" I type out quickly, and then make sure I have the correct emoji before sending. I just look dumber and dumber. I probably could have been in the remake of that movie, actually, and it would have done a million times better because stupidity just comes so natural to me. Sorry, Jim. I'm dumberer than you.

Okay, I'm getting sidetracked. Now she's REALLY going to think I'm a creeper. I should sign out, uninstall Skype, quit Youtube, shutdown my computer, become one of those fucking shut-ins that just play video games and eat chips all day, form a pot belly… and… and…

Oh. She responded.

 **NamiNobody:** Hello…? Lol.

My heart attempts suicide. It's so easy to hide behind a screen and say what you don't mean. I sit there and pick apart her words like I'm in a biology class again. Okay. The three dots and the question mark means she's unsure of this, and the 'Lol" is just her being nice. Got it.

Great.

"What's up?" I write, but then hesitate. I really should say more than that. "What's up? Thanks for adding me!" Generic message sent, exactly twenty-six seconds after hers. Yes, I counted.  
 **  
** _ **NamiNobody is typing…**_

 **NamiNobody** : No problem! :) Uh, sorry, I don't do this often…

I take a deep breath as I type my next message. I'm still having trouble believing that this is actually happening. "Me neither. By the way, if that's your last name, it's a nice last name. It's very… fitting. I'd probably butcher it if I said it out loud."

I'll admit, I held back on that one. I think her last name is pretty and only makes her more awesome. Not sure why.

 **NamiNobody:** Oh thank you, haha! Yeah it's Italian or something

Like, what do I even say to her? I am not prepared for this at all. I bet she's sitting on the other side, waiting for me to start some sort of amazing conversation. She's probably wondering why she's doing this in the first place. Gah! Pull yourself together, you dumbass!

"Have you ever been there?"

Okay, going stale. Think of something… damn, if I wasn't about to have a nervous breakdown, then this would probably be a lot easier!

 **NamiNobody:** No. I'd like to go, though. Have you ever traveled?

"I've been to a few places, but never overseas… unless you count Destiny Islands. I met up with Sora and Kairi there. You know them, right?"

 **NamiNobody:** Oh, yeah! They make nice videos. Did you meet them online first or…?

Alright, alright… it seems like we're getting somewhere. "Sora used to live here in Twilight Town during middle school and some of high school, so we became friends then. A little after he met Kairi on Youtube, he moved over there, and then I went to visit them a few times. It's a pretty cool place."

She doesn't say anything for an entire minute…

Kill. Me. Now.

 **NamiNobody:** Oh, I see! :) They're really cute together. Uh, so… you live in Twilight Town, huh?

"Yeah. Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking? Actually, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

 **NamiNobody:** lol Okay. Sorry, I don't feel comfortable yet, but… I'm not far! Honestly, you're the first person that has made the effort to be my friend on Youtube.

Why am I blushing? Is this what Naminé does to people? I kick myself again. "Yeah, sorry. Really, if you want me to take it down…"

 **NamiNobody:** It's fine, you can keep it! I was flattered, really!

I can't tell what _flattered_ means. Part of me wants to ask her, but the other says no. I decide not to for the sake of not coming across any weirder than I probably already have.

"Haha, okay. So… what are you up to tonight?"

 **NamiNobody:** I was going to walk Mollie and then maybe learn a new dance routine. Not sure yet.

I smile to myself. "Oh, yeah. I can't dance at all. Maybe you can teach me?"

Shit, I didn't mean to say that! Well, there's nothing I can do about it.

 **NamiNobody:** Haha, I'll try to make more dance tutorials :)

"I look forward to them! I tried your first one that you put out… it didn't go so well. I ended up knocking over the uber expensive, antique lamp that my grandma gave me and I had to explain to her the reason why it happened when she visited the other day… sucks because my grandpa got it when he went to war… and it was kind of sentimental..."

 **NamiNobody:** Oh no! What did you tell her? The truth?

"Maybe a part of it? lol Geeze if my grandma knew I was dancing she'd make me show her some moves and I'm not down for that. she used to do ballet when she was younger… and some other stuff. not sure."

 **NamiNobody:** Hehe I'd probably make you show me too, but then again, I understand. If I was put on the spot like that, I don't think I could do it either. It's one thing to dance on video, but in public or in front of someone? I shudder just thinking about it… lol

"Aww, but you're a great dancer. You would certainly do better than me!"

 **NamiNobody:** thank you :)

 _ **NamiNobody is typing…**_

I'm starting to ease into this a little more. I'm not shaking as much and my heartbeat is a bit steadier. She seems really easy to talk to, but I'm just overthinking it all. As I wait for her to say something else, all I can do is watch the screen.

This isn't so bad. I just need to be cool. Take some deep breaths.

Like I always say… I got dis…

Is she still typing? Must be writing something-

 **NamiNobody:** Um… so what would you like to talk about?

Oh… great. The pressure is on me once again.

"Anything. What do you like to do other than what you've shown on your videos?"

Okay, it's a start.

 **NamiNobody:** Well honestly what I do in my videos is actually all I like doing. A lot of people keep saying I'm pretending or whatever, but… that's really all there is to it. hehe, kinda weird huh?

"Those people are losers. You like what you like!"

 **NamiNobody:** what about you? :)

"Well, I guess I don't do much else other than play games and make videos, but I do like to cook. I can make a killer omelet. Ever had ham, peppers, cheese, bacon, onions and salt on an omelet, topped with ketchup?"

 **NamiNobody:** Mmm now I'm hungry! XD that sounds delicious

"It is! You should definitely try it sometime :)"

It takes a moment for her to reply. Did I turn her off?

 _ **NamiNobody is typing…**_

Finally!

 **NamiNobody:** Haha, I'd love to!

Oh man, this isn't good. She seems to be one of those people who rely on you to keep the conversation going and won't make much of an effort to contribute. I'm sure it's not her fault, but she may not be a good conversationalist. You and me both, NamiNobody. Not even sitting behind a computer screen can save me at this point.

Okay, I really need to think of something. She's probably super bored right now. She's probably thinking this is a huge waste of time. Damn it. I screwed up again.

"Do you play any video games?"

Of course I go straight to that.

 **NamiNobody:** Um, not really. I never really got the hang of it, although my cousins would try to get me to play with them… I suppose it just isn't for me

Shit. Okay. Uh…

"What about music? Well, I know you like the slow stuff and that you write and all, but who are your favorite artists?"

I'm desperate at this point. This just isn't going the way I thought it would. That, or I'm just overthinking it.

 **NamiNobody:** I like pop music, anything that I can dance to really, which means a lot of k-pop lols. I like writing lyrics for slower pieces tho. MBLAQ is probably my favorite. A lot of my dances are inspired by them, honestly…

"Oh god, Kairi is all about K-pop. It's actually not bad most of the time, but I don't really understand why bands have to have so many members lol.

"I really like the lyrics you come up with. What's your inspiration behind those? Just wondering, but if it's personal, you don't have to say!"

 **NamiNobody:** Oh no it's fine! I like those kinds of questions! People never ask the artist where they get their inspiration from, they just want to know all about their personal life :/ my inspiration comes from my dreams. most of the time, when i have a vision from a dream, first i sketch it on my notepad, and after that, I study my own work and form lyrics out of them

"That's pretty unique… in a good way of course. :) Are you working on anything new at the moment?"

 **NamiNobody:** Thank you! And uh, yeah, I've got a few things in the works. :D It's funny, I don't think I've ever told anyone that before. No one ever really asks...

"Well, they should ask and stop judging. I know it's tough, but you'll get through! You already have one million subscribers, right? That's pretty impressive :)"

 **NamiNobody:** Hehe between you and me I'm not very sure how i even got to that many sudsribers

*subscribers

"Because you have talent, that's how."

 **NamiNobody:** Aww you're too sweet :) oh i'm sorry! Mother is calling me! I think she needs help downstairs in the kitchen. I'm sorry...

"Oh, okay! Well, it was great to finally talk with you. I hope we can talk more?"

 **NamiNobody:** Sure! I'd like that! Goodbye for now!

"Talk to you later!"

I sit back and take in everything that just happened. Wow. How much more awkward can I be? She must hate me. She must never want to talk to me again. Even though our conversation lasted eleven minutes and forty-two seconds, it still feels like the last one. Gah! Why am I so stupid?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

On the surface, we don't have much in common, either. Crap! So, now what? Can opposites _really_ attract? Whoa, getting ahead here.

I'll just go with the flow. Surely, _something_ good can come out of this, right?

Sigh…

o-o-o

 **Namine's POV.**

I will never tell him that we live in the same city. Wow, uh, that… that's a little scary.

At the same time, talking to him is fun, even if it _is_ awkward at first. I can tell he has good intentions, somehow. But why would he want to get to know a homeschooled, art loving freak like me? It's a mystery, hehe!

It makes me feel good… just slightly.

"Naminé, I made some chicken, aren't you going to come eat?" My mother calls from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right down!"

I can imagine Mollie begging her for food right now. Man, I wish I could stay on and talk to him some more. I feel a little bad that I didn't contribute more to the conversation, but I'm just in awe. Not even the hateful messages flooding my inbox can faze me at the moment. I close out of my e-mail and shut my computer down before heading to the kitchen.

My mother greets me by the stove with a smile as I skip in. Mollie is laying in her dog bed, watching the food carefully. Her tail wags as soon as she sees me, but she's too lazy to move. Haha, I love her.

"Someone is a little excited. Did something happen?" she prods, and my face turns red. Okay, I'm acting a little too weird for this, but for the first time in my life, someone other than my mother has interest in _me_. As a person. Maybe I'm taking this too seriously, but… right now, I just want to enjoy it while I can. Eeep! And he's nice and cute, too? I tell my mother almost everything, so I know I can't hold back on this one.

"Well, I sort of… have a new friend, I guess, maybe," I peep, my hands behind my back as I stare at the floor.

"Wow, dear! That's great! Who is this new friend?"

"Well, it's actually a really crazy story, but…" I pause, debating on telling her how he made a video for me, and then proceeded to contact me, and talk on Skype.

Maybe I should just show her. I grab the tablet from the counter, eager to get to the internet browser. Wow, why am I like this? I don't think I've been this excited since… since… anyway, I pull up his page. My mom glances over from the sink as I search for the video. Ah, there it is!

"Okay, so… this guy is a huge Youtuber and, well, just watch, I guess," I say, followed by a giggle as the video starts. My mom dries her hands and takes the tablet.

"He's adorable," she says, and I nod in agreement. My heart pounds as the video goes on. I'm really surprised that he hasn't taken it down, but he at least blocked the comments recently.

 _Thanks_ , Roxas.

"Ohh," she teases after he reveals the reason for making the video, and then nudges me. "Is this a confession? Boy is smitten, it seems."

"Mooom," I reply, but I can't help but smile. The video ends and she sets it back on the counter.

"So, you're talking now?"

"Yeah, we just added each other on Skype. He's really nice."

"That's wonderful sweetie, but…"

Uh oh. Here comes the lecture. No, mom! Wait! I don't want to hear it right now! Regardless, whether I want to or not, she's still going to say it. She knows what I've been through, and only wants the best for me, so it's understandable.

"Be careful. That's all." She heads over to the table. "Get yourself a plate. I'm starving!"

Wait, what?

Should I be relieved? It takes me a moment, but eventually I join her. My mother is usually supportive of my choices, but I guess I just expected mor-

"So, what's he like off screen?" she asks with a small shift of the eyebrows, just before taking a bite.

I let out a small chuckle, still a bit surprised. "W-Well, he's… like I said, really nice, and really wants to know me. A little awkward, but in a good way, if that makes any sense. I'm awkward too, so…"

Her gaze shifts. "I hope so. You are a wonderful person. He's right about you being talented too. You just need to be more confident, sweetie." She smirks in my direction.

Gosh, why am I acting like this? He's just a person. A normal… person. That wants to talk to me. It's no big deal. None at all!

"And, get _this_ ," I start after I finish chewing, "he lives here in Twilight Town. Isn't that crazy? I never knew!"

My mom stops for a moment gives me a worried look. "Don't you even think about meeting him by yourself."

I blush. "Oh my gosh, I don't think I can meet him… no way…"

"He seems nice and all, but the reality is, you _don't_ know him. He may be a complete douche in real life. Please be safe."

"I know, I know-"

"And furthermore, if you do decide to meet him, I want to meet him too, and I will need to chaperone from a distance. How old is he?"

"Mom, you're getting way ahead of this. I'd be way too afraid to meet him! And uh, actually, I'm not sure how old he is…" I'm a little embarrassed about that, but I recover quickly. "I'm sure there are websites with entire biographies on him, since he's so popular and all…"

"Alright," she says, but remains suspicious. "Well, just promise me that you won't go meet him on your own?"

I nod. "I promise!"

After I'm done eating, I take Mollie for a short walk up and down the street and then return to my room. Upon checking Skype, I see that Roxas is still online. He said he always left it up, so…

No. I can't message him. I'll just wait until tomorrow.

Snuggling up in my bed, I find myself too eager to shut my eyes. I just can't wait til tomorrow; make a new video, maybe get a jog in with Mollie, talk to Roxas, and-oh goodness, now I can't even stop thinking about him! What is this? I feel so embarrassed… but, like, the good kind of embarrassed. Someone actually looking at me for me, and not labeling me without even taking the chance to get to know me...

You know, this might be fun.

Hehe!

o-o-o  
o-o-o


	9. How To Get The Girl of Your Dreams

**A/N:** Heya! **BlissfulNightRain** , our wonderful friend and the co-author of _**Sex Ed**_ , has graced us with the presence of her OC, Amaya, who is featured in Sex Ed, as well as a few of her fics. She's normally known as Sora's older, wiser sister, and is just full of sass. She sets people straight and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Please check out **A Date With My Best Friend's Sister(s)** on her profile, or even **Sex Ed** (link on my profile!) Of all the OC's that I've ever seen, she's one of my favorites.

 **RiMaya OTP 4 lyfe**

Also, I'd like to mention that some elements in our plot were inspired a little by **Twenty-Twenty-One's** fic, **Clean Up Woman.** Please go check it out! It's a great one! Also check out **What's Wright** by her as well!

On with the fic!

o-o-o

 **chapter nine**.

o-o-o

 _ **RikuOver9000's**_ _Profile  
_ _ **Subscribers**_ _: 8.3 million  
_ _ **Bio**_ _: Runner up for Herbal Essence commercials. Love Guru. Need advice? I'm your man. No sugarcoating allowed! #SugarFree_

 **RikuOver9000** with **Amaya  
** _ **How To Get The Girl of Your Dreams: Some Not So Subtle Advice**_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Heeey, gurl, if your left leg was Thanksgiving, and your right leg was Christmas, could I visit you between the holidays?"

Amaya slaps me square in the face. Ouchie.

 **(cut)**

Hey, my beautiful people! So, for today's video, I'm going to give you what you've been asking me for as long as I can remember. I swear, of all the questions I get asked on Twitter and other social media outlets, this has to be in the top three, next to, " _What conditioner do you use?"_ and _"Where can I get that amazing faux leather jacket?"_

I got it at Buckle, okay? Pretty simple.

Now then, when it comes to wooing a girl, many of us guys ask the simple question, _how?_ How do I get her to notice me, to talk to me… to actually _like_ me? Don't fret, beautiful people. I have the solutions you're looking for, but first, let me show you what _not_ to do.

 **(cut)**

Amaya stands on the corner of 1st and 3rd street, lost in her phone. Damn, some people can just _rock_ a black tank top and tight-fitting jeans. I give her shoulder a tap. Her bright green eyes look up at me in wonder.

"Are you Hot Topic? Because I'm uncomfortable every time I enter you." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Amaya scoffs and crosses the street.

 **(cut)**

I see her standing in the middle of the Old Navy aisle. Her long, black hair hides her face as she bends over and searches for some denim skirts.

Awh, yeah. I'm checkin' that view.

"Hey, babe. You've got something on your butt."

She twists her body around trying to get a view of her lovely behind. "What?"

"My eyes." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Fucking tool."

 **(cut)**

I spot her as I walk by the library. She's chatting with some friends. Does this stop me? Hell nah. Walking straight up to her, I step a little too close for comfort. Her friends give me the stink eye as I smile widely at her.

"Are you having homosexual tendencies? Because I don't wanna tell anyone about you until I'm ready."

Amaya raises her fists to me. Shit! This wasn't part of the script!

 **(cut)**

I approach her on the train. She's cushioned between a fat lady and a fifty-year old drug addict, who garners a heavy trench coat as he scratches his grimy beard. Giving her my best, pearly white grin, I embrace her arm and whisper into her ear.

"Are you dead? Because you're giving me the necro-feels." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Cool, wanna head over to the graveyard and play _zombie?_ " she asks, throwing me off guard.

Oh, this girl is _bad._

 **(cut)**

Okay, so you get the point, right? Basically, do _not_ , and I repeat, do NOT use pickup lines! I guarantee you, the girl will run faster than Sonic on fucking two tons of crack. They're overused, unattractive and usually, downright degrading. Come on, fellas, you have to at least give her the impression you're interested in her more than just her body, and you should! Granted, if you're actually pretty charismatic and whatnot, you may have a chance to win her over anyway.

Seven point six times out of ten, if you be yourself, she'll like you. But that's not the problem. Why are we here again? Because you _are_ yourself, and you still don't have a girl. How do I know? Because you're watching this video.

Confidence is key, people, but spouting confidence and being an arrogant prick are two completely different things. If you know you're hot stuff and you've got the backings to prove it—well, let me just say, don't tell her that.

She doesn't give a fuck about your Mercedes Benz or how many times you've recited the alphabet backwards to the cops. Actually, if you've recited it that many times, you should probably be in jail. You are a danger to society. That, or you just have the wigger effect.

...

I like to roll with the gangsters.

 _I know they're all thinkin' I'm too white and nerdy..._

IDGAF!

 **(cut)**

Now, then! The next thing that you can do to win a girl's heart is… check yo'self. What are you wearing? Do you smell like monkey balls? Is your hair greasier than a southern BBQ? If so, you are already setting yourself up for disaster. This kind of stuff _should_ be common sense, but you'd be surprised.

Appearance isn't the most important thing in the world, and you don't have to be a god damn Chad Radwell to impress a girl, but you do have to at least look presentable. Imagine what would happen if I were to walk up to Amaya wearing a cap turned to the side, a bright green jacket and a giant-ass clock necklace. If I did that, well, then I'd be Flavor Flav.

In other words, undesirable as fuck. Don't be Flavor Flav. That's really the lowest you can go.

Combine your Flav swag with a lack of hygiene, and you'll be single for all eternity. Take it from me, if you want to get a girlfriend, start with a trip to your local drug store. Pick up some deodorant—personally, I use Axe, and _wear_ that shit. Fucking _feel_ that shit so that it starts to become your signature smell, alright?

Next, figure out your style. Are you more of a polos kind of guy, or T-shirts three times your size guy with your pants sagging to your feet? These things matter. If you can't even walk because your pants hang so low that you'll end up tripping over yourself before you even get to her, then…

Basically, just find the clothes that fit your personality, and look like you can actually _get_ pussy. But, hold on. That's not why we're here. We want a _relationship_ , right? Pussy is just extra.

Um, yeah.

 **(cut)**

My last word of advice is, don't be desperate. No stable girl in their right mind would even think about going out with you if you come on too strong. Stay calm, collected, and use your fucking manners. In fact, practice your manners anywhere you go. Hold the door open for someone. Smile. Say thank you. Don't carry a boombox over your shoulder and play slowmo jams every time a hot boo walks down the street. People notice that shit, and they will run from you, because 90% of the time, you just give off the Flav vibe.

And you don't want that. Unless you have tons of money. Then it really doesn't matter what you act like.

…

 **(cut)**

I spot Amaya pumping her car at a gas station. I sneak up behind her.

"Okay, I'm here, and besides the package in my pants, what would you like for your next wish?" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"How about a Mercedes Benz and a crapload of money?"

I'm… I'm fucking drooling, dude.

 **(cut)**

Amaya stands in the grocery store line, waiting to get herself checked out.

By me, of course. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"So, do you like pancakes? Well, how 'bout IHOP on dat ass!"

"How about IHOP over there and pummel your ass into the dirt?"

The feisty ones are always freaky on the low. "Please do. Touch me like you do, touch, touch, touch me like you do," I sing.

She stubs my toe with her heel and begins to nonchalantly stack her things up on the register while the pain escalates. The clerk stares wide-eyed as she rings her items.

"You will meet me at IHOP tonight at six o'clock sharp. Don't be late!" she says, followed by a huge grin.

Well, then… that's how it's done, fellas.

 **(cut)**

That's all the advice I have for you guys today! Send me your questions under the hashtag, _SugarFree_. I'll try to give you an adequate response. Peace in the middle east!

Uh, and the rest of the world, of course.

 **Comments (4,744)**

 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: Hey, bruh. That's my sister you're hitting on. Do I need to come over there and set you straight?  
_ _ **Amaya**_ _: Sora, stfu.  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: T_T  
_ _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: That's my girl._

" _That hair is godly. Why the fuck arent you in hair commercials again?"_

" _what a flippin golddigger! lol"_

" _hi im 13 yr old bboi n theirs this gurl i like in my class but idk how to talk t oher but neway this helps alot thx for bieng so real. im gonna tell her 2morrow thx to this i rly like her"_

" _Uhh, good luck!"_

" _Omg, maybe you could invite her out to the playground!"  
_ _ **RikuOver9000**_ _: Hey, don't be rude! Good luck to you!  
"thx"_

" _i bet he's gay"  
"Probably for Sora"_

" _Why do men just have the urge to just put their dick inside of something? Ugh…"_

" _who wants to have my babies?"_

" _What if i told the girl I liked that she had a nice body? would that be bad/"_

" _they see me mowin'… my front lawn…"_

" _You mean, carrying a boombox isn't hip anymore?"_

" _sux"_

" _how ironic is it that the 'love guru' is still single?"  
_ _ **Amaya**_ _: I can change that ;)  
_ _ **RikuOver9000**_ _: …-blush-_

" _you are seriously full of yourself; can't wait til you fizzle out"_

" _riku please read my new fanfic it features you as the mc!"_

" _ur such an asshole. who cares?"_

" _All I heard in this video, judging from Riku's attitude, is be an obnoxious douchebag and girls will flock to me"_

 _ **RikuOver9000:**_ _I'm actually selling a douchebag cologne right now, would you like to purchase some? I call it, Chad. Purchase Chad._

" _IF THERE R ANY GIRLS WHO ARE INTO TEN YEAR OLDS PLS SEND ME A MESSAGE BUT U MUST BE AT LEAST 18 YEARS OLD. THANK U!"_

" _Just stick to your lotion, kid."_

" _I get girls, so why am I here at this shit video?"_

" _That's a good question"_

" _maybe you secretly don't get girls but made the comment to boost your own self-esteem because you're a lonely bastard sitting in his basement?"  
"That might be it…"_

 _ **RoxasXIII**_ _: I found this to be very informative.  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: You_ _would_ _. ;)  
_ _ **RoxasXIII**_ _: Really? - . -  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: :D_

" _what if you like to wear hipster glasses? im sexy and i know it!"_

" _RIKU PLEASE HELP! My girlfriend wants to take it to the next step-you know, that M word, and I don't have a fucking clue on what to do! She says the M word is necessary in order for us to have sex, but I just don't have the means to support her! What should I do?! - sincerely, a concerned man"  
"Gee, I don't know, maybe get a better job?"_

" _The M word is overrated. Don't do it! Bail!"_

" _I'm gonna shave all that pretty hair off of your head. Muahaha!"_

o-o-o

 **Roxas' POV**

Oh, Twilight Town. What would I do without you?

What would I do without your carefree sky, lush with a lavish and warm orange with a dash of lavender that makes my body melt at first glance? What would I do without this clock tower? What would I do without this breathtaking view of the whole town? What would I do without your sunset?

Okay, scrap that. Weird. Anyway. No one said I needed to be Emily Dickinson. What does she do, again? Beats me. Anyway.

Seriously, though, it's a thought worth questioning. If it wasn't for these lazy afternoons, who knows how I'd be able to stay calm? No one ever said internet fame would be easy, but damn, no one said it would suck donkey dildo sticks, either.

I kick my dangling legs over the edge of the clock tower and take a deep breath.

"Oh, damn it, I know that look." I recognize that voice anywhere. Axel leans against one of the columns with a small bag in his possession. "I can smell that pussy for miles, Roxas."

I roll my eyes as he plops down next to me, handing over an ice cream bar. It's our favorite flavor, sea-salt ice cream. "I really don't want to hear that from the guy who has a weird fetish for furry costumes, and most likely doesn't like women."

He flashes a glare. "Hey. Shut up. All the more reason to make fun of the women parts. I swear, vaginas are like venus fly traps. I don't get what's so appealing."

"And yet, dressing as an animal and doing the _diddily do_ is?"

"Oh, we're _all_ animals, my friend." He smirks and sends a short wink.

Chuckling, I look out into the sunset. I'm way more used to this than I should be. "What have you been up to?"

"Just trying to mentally prepare myself for CamCon. You know how crazy these things can get sometimes. I'm also texting a bunch of hotties to bring as my dates."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Okay… It's a convention, Axel—not a homecoming dance."

He scoffs, as if I'm totally irrational. "Because I'm totally going home alone and not getting laid after the event—said no one ever. Don't you know what raves are for? Besides, I'm talking to this Larxene bitch and I'm so in there, man. Check it out." He pulls out his phone and speed dials a number while putting it on speaker.

"Hey baby, it's your favorite love muffin, Axel!"

"Axel, for the one hundredth time! Stop calling me! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to see you anymore? You don't show me any appreciation!"

"Aw, but babe, I _do_ show my appreciation to you… with my penis…"

"Oh my god, I hate you! Stop calling me or I seriously will put you on a restraining order. Now leave. Me. ALONE!"

After she hangs up, Axel grins. "She _so_ wants the D."

"But—"

"Please," he interrupts, as if knowing what I was about to say. "If she really didn't want me, she would have blocked my number by now." He deforms into a slight frown. "Hey, why the long face, handsome?"

I hate when he says stuff like that. And you never notice that you have a long face until someone brings it up for you. "Huh? Oh, nothing…"

"Ah, I know what it is," he says with a mouthful, stuffing way too much of his ice cream into his throat for comfort. Is he… deepthroating? I question this guy's orientation sometimes. No, wait. Actually, all the time. And yet, I'm still sitting within two inches of him. Fuck. Oh well.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you still wanna bone that Naminé chick, right?"

He makes me want to gag sometimes. "It's really not like that. Unlike you, I actually want to get to know her."

"Aw, that's so cute! When can I expect grandkids?"

I nearly choke on my ice cream. Yeah, I bet he enjoyed that. "W-what are you? My mother?"

"Just trying to be real here. So, you've at least met her, right?"

I shake my head. "In person? Not yet. I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

"Why not? She lives here in Twilight Town, from what I hear."

I pause before biting on my ice cream bar. It's nearly gone, anyway. "What?"

Axel smirks and keeps eating. "Yeah, how _convenient_ is that?"

My chest tightens. Well, this is certainly nice to know. Looking out into the city, my mind wanders. Wouldn't it be weird if she lived right down the street? Now _that_ would be freaky. The internet, man. The internet is a weird place. Your neighbor could run the most misogynist website on the planet, but you' never know it because, well, who voluntarily goes outside anymore?

Based on a true story.

"By the way, speaking of your mother, I ran into her the other day."

"Oh, god. Please tell me you weren't dressed in a dog costume."

"Nope," he pauses, and I sigh in relief. "I was in my orange rabbit costume. She recognized me right away."

I smack my forehead.

"Anyway, you really should call her. She's getting tired of just seeing you on the computer screen. She said she watches all your videos."

"I don't doubt it." I say, followed by a sigh.

Sorry, Mom.

"Just call her for once."

I think I'm going to need some more ice cream.

o-o-o

 **NamiNobody  
** _ **Answering Your Questions!**_

Hello!

Alright, um, I get a lot of frequently asked questions on my Twitter, Facebook, video comments, and even some snapchats, so I decided I'd answer some of them! I-It's really overwhelming, you know? I'm just honored to have so many awesome people who actually like what I do enough to support me so much, and… a-and I'm just really grateful.

You know, when I started this, I really didn't expect to get this far. It's still hard to believe sometimes. I-I just want to thank all of you guys for your support, I seriously cannot thank you enough, and I love you.

Okay, let's just get right to it, shall we?

 **Allie Mitchell:** Who taught you how to sing and dance like that? You're really good! Also, I love your vids! Please never stop making YouTube videos or I'll die a little inside :')

Aww, you're too nice! Well, uh, my mother taught me how to sing ever since I was about seven. I was in our church choir back then and she really helped m-me, eh… hone my skill, I guess? As for dancing, that's pretty much self taught. With the internet these days, it's easy to look up some of the greatest entertainers out there and learn from them. I started dancing as a way of escaping from reality, I-I guess? Um… okay, next question!

 **trannyconventionerection19:** What's your favorite music to listen to?

Oh, um, that's a good question, actually. Really, I'm not very picky about my music like some people are. All I care about is if it sounds good. It also really depends on my mood. I listen to all kinds of music. Anything that makes me want to dance.

Or I suppose… anything that makes Xion want to dance, hehe…

It's hard to really pick apart any artists, I um…I just like whatever makes me feel good. Oh, and K-pop! I hope that answered your question!

 **Gina:** What were you like in grade school?

Okay, guys. I have a little secret. I have actually been homeschooled my entire life. My mom and then a few teachers worked with me throughout the years. I-I've always been pretty quiet and reserved, though.

 **Holly Fairfield** Would you ever get your own dance studio? I would definitely take your class!

Whoa. Honestly, I haven't thought that far ahead, but it sounds like fun… and, slightly overwhelming! I'm not sure if I'd be able to teach that well, but some of you guys seemed to like t-the dance tutorial I made awhile back, so maybe!

 **Crystal Merriwhether:** What happened with the Twilight Art Festival?

Oh, yeah! So, a little update for you guys, uh, I didn't win or anything, but congrats to the people that did. Better luck next year, right? Thanks for asking!

Well, that's all I have time for today. Thanks for submitting your questions, and I guess I'll see you next time!

 _ **Comments (3,894)**_

" _lame"_

" _seriously, who cares about your life?"_

" _Omg, I was homeschooled for the majority of my life too!"_

" _now i understand why she's so awkward."  
"what is that supposed to mean?"  
"um. She's fucking awkward."_

" _Loved this video, hun!"_

" _please do a Hikki cover"_

" _ROXADERS UNITE! LET'S TAKE HER DOWN! I REPORTED THIS VIDEO"  
"For what? Her being nice to people? If anything, I should report you for being a douche."_

" _dumb anorexic bitch"_

" _You didn't answer the most important question of all: Why the fuck are you still here?"_

" _someone is a little too happy. what drugs are you on? let me get some"_

 **SoraDatKeyMasta:** I have a question! Why are you so cool?  
 **NamiNobody:** I'm really not, lol, but thank you!

" _If you're not going to die, I'll just fuckin kill you myself."  
_ _ **This message has been flagged and reported for abuse.**_

 **Namine's POV**

I'm not even going to bother to read the rest of the comments right now. I'm not gonna let the hatred in their hearts bring me down. I'm in too good of a mood to do so!

Although, I still haven't been able to message him back. He sent me a message on Skype twenty-five minutes ago. Just a simple greeting, I think. After closing everything out, I pull up our chat box.

It feels like I've been waiting for this all day. Am I creepy? I'm so creepy… why am I such a creep? It's just not often I get to really talk to someone.

"Hello!" I send. A few minutes later, he gets back to me.

 **Roxas:** Oh, hello! Are you having a nice day? I was just about to watch your new video, actually. Lol.

My cheeks burn as my fingers hover over the keyboard. "Oh, that's nothing. I just couldn't think of a topic, so I decided to gather some questions. I don't like to keep people waiting for videos, so I try to at least put out something. Hehe."

 **Roxas:** I get that. Definitely. I've been slacking a little bit lately. It's okay, though. I think taking a break is alright every now and then, right?

"Ofc! You should put yourself first, or else it will show in the content you release."

 **Roxas:** What do you mean?

"Oh, I just mean that if you're tired or sick or something, you can't really be the best you can be."

 **Roxas:** Oh, haha. That's true. Sometimes it's okay to just kick back and talk to friends.

Does he consider me a friend? Either way, I'm too chicken to ask.

 **Roxas:** What did you do today? Other than video stuff, of course.

"Haha, I slept in until about noon, went through some old photo albums… and now I'm talking to you. So, not much. You?"

 **Roxas:** Old photo albums, huh? Well, I just hung out with a friend. Do you know where the Tower is?

I think to myself for a moment. "Is that by the station?"

 **Roxas** : Yup! Right above it. I've been going there since I was a kid. It's the best place to see the sunset, besides the beach, of course :) Maybe we can go together sometime?

Whoa, he's getting a little ahead of himself. Still, I find it cute.

 **Roxas** : I mean, when we're mroe comfortable with each other. Not like, soon… sorry. I don't want to freak you out. To be honest, I'm still surprised that you're even talking to me.

Well, that's new. If anything, I should be the one who's surprised…

Gah! He's so… so…

"you're fun to talk to!" I say instead.

 **Roxas** : So are you. :) Haha, even though this is only like the second time chatting.

He's right. I guess you can't break an awkward barrier without a little communication. It doesn't feel like my heart is ready take a suicide jump out of my chest. It's pretty strange, but relaxing. I'm usually not the type to just rush into things, but this guy just…

 **Roxas** : Anyway, do you like sea-salt ice cream? That's my favorite.

"I'm not really into sweets, but that's not bad. I've tried it before."

 **Roxas** : Yeah, it's the only thing I can tolerate, to be honest. It's like a tradition to sit up on the station tower and eat sea-salt ice cream. It helps me think somehow, despite the brain freeze it gives… lol

I chuckle to myself. "Oh, really? Hehe. That's nice. Music and painting just put me at ease, but I think that's obvious. To each their own, right?"

 **Roxas** : That's right :) So… do you have any siblings?

"Nope, I'm an only child. What about you?"

 **Roxas:** I have an older brother named Ven. You may know of his channel, **VenderBender?** He does a lot of V-logs about life and sometimes collabs with his friends on stuff.

"I haven't heard of him."

 **Roxas:** Yeah, he's not too serious about it. He wants to be a plastic surgeon, actually. lol so he's always stuck doing school stuff.

"That's neat! Plastic surgery… wouldn't be for me!"

 **Roxas:** You're all natural, huh? ;D jk jk!

I blush. "Of course!"

 **Roxas:** Honestly, I can't see him in that field. He doesn't look the part of plastic surgeon at all XD

"As long as he's following his heart, I suppose! ^^"

 **Roxas:** Smh sounds like something from a G-Rated Disney game

"Lol sorry, I have a Disney obsession. I'm actually planning on getting help this upcoming Thursday"

 **Roxas:** O.O wait… you serious?

"Lol No silly! I think Disney obsessions are healthy :D"

 **Roxas:** Oh, true dat! well, you know what they say! Hakuna Matata!

Oh my god, he just referenced my favorite movie ever! I love this guy! I-I mean… not really, but... okay, it's not a HUGE deal. It's not.

I do a small victory dance. Eeep!

 _Roxas is typing…_

I wait for him to say more. Wow, this is going better than I expected. Mollie comes barking her way into my room leaps onto my bed with me. I can't hold back any laughter as she licks my face, but I quickly return my eyes to the screen. He's still typing. Hmm.

"Mollie, can you believe this right now?" I jest, and she wags her tail in response.

I don't know what made me worry so much in the first place. Roxas isn't a bad guy at all. Not that I thought he was… but, you know. Like my mom said, I needed to be careful of people on the internet…

A new message pops up, and the little sound it makes whenever that happens makes me jump a little.

 **Roxas** : Actually, there's something I want to ask you.

My heart flutters. That tone changed really quickly. Uh… I'm not sure what to think of this.

"...Yes?"

 **Roxas** : And you definitely don't have to, I'm just wondering. Um…

"Sure, ask away! :)"

I rub on Mollie's soft fur, humming away at the possibilities. I wonder what he'd want to ask?

 **Roxas** : Uh, alright… ^-^; um… Would you like to go on video chat with me?

…

I was not expecting that.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** Please leave us a review!


	10. Guilt

o-o-o

 **ten.**

o-o-o

 **Kairi's POV**

"And this is where they had all their super cool stuff," Sora says as he points to his phone. "I practically ate all the food as soon as it came out of the oven. Aqua and Terra were seriously wanting to rip my head off. I can't wait until you see this video, it's gonna be so funny. I'm sure it'll turn that frown, upside down!" He gently takes ahold of my chin. "Is it weird to say that you're cute no matter what mood you're in?"

I roll my eyes, but keep a playful smirk. Sadly, not even Sora and all his adorable genes can help elevate my mood right now. Just watching him smile, all carefree on the video he's showing me on his phone is painful. I just feel like my problems are bringing him down. I shut the video off.

"What's the matter?" Sora asks.

Mustering a smile, I shake my head. "This video probably just makes you hungrier. I'm sorry. We can go get some food, if you want. I don't have much here."

His shoulders collapse as he makes a pouty face. "No, Kairi, it's okay. Honest," he reassures me, and then kisses my cheek. Gosh, why is he so good at making me feel better?

"You're so cheesy."

"Hey, it ain't easy bein' cheesy!"

My point exactly. "It's just that you've been here all weekend. Hopefully, this all blows over."

Sora leans forward and sighs. "I've been checking every hour just to make sure nothing leaks." He looks over at me. "There's no way I'm going to let you stay here alone. Just come to my house, Red—no, better yet, why don't you just…" He pauses and stares at the floor.

"Sora? Is something—"

"Ding, ding!" he blurts, with a grin stretching his cheeks. "Oh, Sora, you are a genius! Sometimes I amaze myself, Kairi, I dunno, I'm just so awesome it should be against the law."

"Can you turn that ego down for a second and tell me what the hell you're talking about please?"

"Move in with me, Red."

Is he… is he serious right now? "What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm on a lease."

"I know. You won't have to pay any rent until this lease is up. It's just… I'm really not comfortable letting you stay here by yourself, and to be totally honest, I would just love to live with you. You're like… the peanut butter to my jelly. The butter to my popcorn. The gravy to my mashed potatoes. The Tom to my Jerry. I just can't imagine myself without you. Come on, I mean who am I _really_ without you?" He grins as he takes my hands and gets on his knees.

How corny is that? His smile gives me goosebumps. Geeze, even the tiny hairs on my arms are getting hard-ons from this guy. Sora, you've done it again. You've managed to turn me into a giddy little school girl in the matter of ten seconds. I think that's a new record for you.

"You know Selphie can't—"

"Forget her," he interrupts again. "How many times have you complained about her not paying the rent, not doing this, not doing that? You deserve better, Kairi. Move in with me."

"But—" Cut off again, but this time by a kiss.

Damn it.

o-o-o

 **Roxas' POV**

Holy fuck! Why the hell did I ask that?! _AND_ she signed off?! PERFECT!

I just don't get myself sometimes. I can be the dumbest little shit ever. Literally, there are times when I _amaze_ myself at my own stupidity. I can't read social cues and I can't fucking filter myself. Has rage gaming fucking done this? I BLAME THE RAGE! **I BLAME IT ALL TO HELL!**

If I had a dollar for every time I made a complete ass out of myself, I'd have more than I make on Youtube. Seriously. I'm talking them Bill Gates and Donald Trump kind of cash. This needs to stop. I need to learn to think before I speak. Do I even know HOW to think? Apparently NOT!

Oh, wait. She signed back on.

How can I redeem myself after that? I wonder what she's thinking. Damn it, why won't she say anything? Should I apologize again?

 _Naminé Cardarelli is typing…_

Oh! Oh! Wait, no. I don't want to know. Yes I do. No I don't. FUCK. Whether I want to know or not, her message still pops up, and I still read it immediately.

 **NamiNobody** : Sure but… can you give me like ten minutes? I look bad right now… lol

...She actually accepted?

HALLELUJAH! PRAISE ALLAH!

Uh, I mean… hold on. Let me think back to Riku's video real quick. How does my hair look? Do I look like a hot Final Fantasy dude or a scruffy hippy who abuses acid while in dire need of a haircut? What _am_ I wearing right now? A black hoodie and gym shorts? What kind of outfit is this? Ugh, I don't think I've even showered today… not that she would know that, but…

I find myself rummaging through my drawers for something a little nicer. Black v-neck long-sleeved shirt it is! Oh, and those nice jeans that I just bought the other day. Hmm. You would think my wardrobe would be a little more up to par with Youtube celebrity standards, but the truth is, I don't give a fuck. Until now, at least.

Wait, I never left left a response. I zip back to my computer.

"Sure! Same."

 **NamiNobody** : Okie! Brb…

I rush to the mirror. My hair looks like a labyrinth. I seriously need to cut this ish… or else I'll be as bad as Sora. My eyes are practically obscure behind my bangs. I look like an emo anime character who writes depressing journal entries about how society is evil, and then actually finds a journal that can get rid of the evil in society by a simple writing of a name. Oh well. Let's just comb over it and present at least some form of decency. Some girls like longer hair, don't they?

Something is missing, though. Should I wear my glasses, even though they're only for reading? My fans love it when I wear my glasses, particularly the female demographic. Actually, only the female demographic. Wink, wink.

And Axel.

Therefore, if I _do_ wear them, there's a fifty percent chance that Namine will like it too, right? Oh, fine. Putting my glasses on, I make sure my hair looks okay one final time. I don't know if any other guys actually spend this much time on their appearance, but this is a whole new level of losing your shit right here. She's actually going to see me in real time. Come to think of it, I haven't done this in a _while._

Somewhat satisfied, I head back over to my desk and wait. I still have another five minutes to go, so I check social media to pass the time.

 **Kil La Kairi** : Sora always knows how to make me feel better. Sorry, guys. Going through a lot right now. Be back when I can!

Hmm, I wonder what that's about.

Finally, I hear the beep from our chat once again. I close out of Twitter and focus back on that, making a mental note to ask Kairi what's going on later.

 **NamiNobody** : Uh… okay. I think I'm ready. Should I…? Or…?

This is freaking happening.

"I'm ready if you are, but of course, if you're not that comfortable, I completely understand." Nice one, Roxas. Because it's not like the both of us just spent ten minutes trying to make ourselves look better. But I would still understand if she didn't want to go through with it. Damn. Even I'm considering it...

 **NamiNobody:** No! It's totally cool!

Whoa. She replied fast.

 **NamiNobody:** I mean yeah no im fine

I take in a deep breath. "Okay. I can call now?"

I'm not surprised it takes her another sixty seconds before she responds.

 **NamiNobody:** Yes, please ^^;

I click on the camera button on the top right of our conversation. Here goes nothing.

 _Connecting…_

Fuck. Each time it rings… my heartbeat picks up the pace. Are we really doing this right now?

Her face pops up on the screen and the first thing I see is her left cheek, flushed in a soft pink, and her eyes attached to the floor. It's her. _The_ Naminé is actually here with me in real time. Holy shit.

Ignoring my pounding heart, which I swear is break dancing inside my rib cage right now, I try my best to lodge my fear as far away from my conscious as possible with a big gulp. She can _see_ me now. My time's up. She can actually see what an actual mess I am. Typing is easy, but talking? Great idea, Roxy. Top fucking notch.

"Uh, hey," I say, trying to start up the conversation.

She only glances at me through her peripheral for a brief half-second before looking away instantly. "Hi." She tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear. This is just too cute.

I give her a nervous smile. She waits for me to say something; after all, I did ask for all of this-not just the video chat, but everything. This is all on me. Right when things were starting to get more comfortable between the both of us, I just _had_ to ask for a video chat. And now, it's like the friendship we've been building up hit the reset button, and I've gotta basically Tetris my way through this again. Lovely.

"Um… I'm Roxas." You idiot! She already knows who you are! Stupid mental smack!

To my surprise, however, she giggles. It almost sounds melodic, sending shivers down my spine.

"I already know your name, Mister Roxas. I'm sorry, this is just so… so new to me, I guess. I-I've never done this before… never thought I would, either..."

Does she not have friends…? Oh my god, if I said that out loud…

WHOA! I thought before I spoke! I have officially earned myself a cookie for later.

"I'm not Medusa, you know. You're not gonna turn into stone if you look at me." I chuckle before pondering. "At least, I don't think you will?"

"Hehe, I'm sure I'll be fine." At last, she sits up. I can see all of her upper half, not just side shots anymore. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

Okay, breathe.

"Yeah, they're just for—" I stop myself. "Yeah, I do."

Phew. Saved myself on that one.

There are some people that you deem attractive, pretty, cute—she's one of those people you look at and the only word that comes to mind that seems to do her justice is... beautiful.

Thanks to her great quality webcam, I find myself noticing more of the little things about her appearance that I somehow didn't see in her videos. Her peach colored skin is as smooth as porcelain. Her thin, pink lips are parted only slightly. She has a dainty nose, which compliments her big, blue eyes full of curiosity stare right back into mine. Damn, I could be a hot poet.

Her hands are crammed into her lap. She shuffles her rigid shoulders and turns away again; her peach skin looks like it's burning. Shit, I've been staring at her like an entranced pedophile this entire time! Uh, well, wait. She's legal, right?

Redeem yourself, Roxas! Redeem!

"I'm sorry, i-it's just… you have really pretty eyes. I couldn't help but stare."

She shifts her arms arms a bit and shuts her eyes. "T-Thank you?"

You done fucked up, Roxy. "Okay, so uh… how about we start over?"

She lightly tilts her head up. "Hm?"

"How about we get to know each other all over again? I mean, this is a new experience for both of us." I rub the back of my head. "I think maybe we can ease into it better if we just go back to the beginning."

Can this get anymore weird?

She nods quickly, a faint smile emerges on her lips from the shadows, though she keeps her eyes on her keyboard. She only glances up at me every few seconds. "Sure, I'd like that…"

"Really?" I blurt, getting a bit too excited than I probably should have.

"Y-Yes," she says, followed by a short chortle. "I… I really like talking to you… Mister Roxas…"

SQUEEEE! Ohmigosh, yes! Yes! Point goes to me! Omgee! EEEEEPPP!

"Cool," I deadpan, trying to play off my inner fanboy. "But you don't have to be so formal, you know? Just Roxas is fine."

And for the first time, she looks me straight in my eyes, for a moment surprised, until her expression relaxes into a soft, elegant smile. I feel hypnotized. For the first time all night, she looks comfortable.

"Thank you, Roxas."

That smile. Those eyes. That hair. The cute little cloud on her sweater with the big anime eyes. Have I already mentioned that she's beautiful? Imagine what it would be like in person? Fuck. DEFINITELY don't ask that.

I'm about to speak before being cut off by a bark on her end. Her dog races onto the screen, and instantly, Naminé's attention averts. She laughs as the dog basically parades itself halfway into her lap and reaches to lick her face.

"M-Mollie, quit it!" she commands between laughter. I sit back and watch this unfold. Mollie barks again. "S-Sorry, she does this all the time," she informs me, her face super red. Is it possible for this girl to like… not blush?

"What kind of dog is that? I'm not really good with breed names."

"She's an Australian Shepherd," Namine responds. Mollie sits beside her. "Mollie, this is Roxas," she says as she points to me on the screen.

"Hi, Mollie!"

Her ears perk up, and a laugh escapes me. Thank you, dog. Thank you for making this a little less awkward.

"She's adorable. How old is she? Now that I think about it, how old are you? Nineteen, right?"

"She's in her terrible two's," Namine says, patting her dog's head. "And yeah."

Oh, thank God. Actually, now that I think about it, I probably could have just gone to her profile to remind myself. I knew she was at least over eighteen, but I'm dumb, remember?

"Ah, okay," I play it off. "I just turned twenty two in September."

"Oh, well, happy belated birthday," she says, finally returning her full attention back to me. Mollie curls up against the wall in the background.

"Thanks, but…"

"But?" she asks, blinking several times. I grin involuntarily.

"You know what the best birthday present ever would be?"

She gives me a curious look. "What?"

"If you sang happy birthday for me. I know it's two months too late and all, but…"

Her face turns red. "N-no way! Not now!"

"Oh, come on! You're a really great singer!"

"Yeah, but… like I said before, singing in front of someone? That's—"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm just kidding," I say, followed by a chuckle. Now I feel a little better. Naminé, though, not so sure. Her eyes are shut now and she's taking a few deep breaths. What is she doing?

"Alright. I'll… I'll s-sing it."

"Yeah, no need to worry about I was just teasing—wait what? No, Naminé. I was—"

She waves it off. "I need to get used to it, anyway…"

Uh… what?

She shuts her eyes again. Am I seriously about to witness this?

"Naminé, you really don't have-"

 _"Happy birthday to you!"_

My jaw hangs loose as she puts herself in the zone. Her arms are trembling a little bit. I feel horrible, but at the same time, it caught me off guard.

Holy shit, this is definitely the best thing ever.

When she's done, I immediately start clapping. "W-Wow, Namine, you really didn't-"

"No, no! It's fine," she says, bowing. "I hope you… um… enjoyed it…"

I let out a small chuckle. Did that really just happen? "Y-Yeah, of course! That was awesome, Nam!"

"T-Thank you. I try."

"You don't need to try. See? This is why you deserve all your subs."

"Oh, I don't think so! Really, I don't even know where all those people came from. I've always seen myself as just... average, I guess."

"What?" I scoff. "Why do you think that?"

Naminé shrugs with a smile. "There are a lot of better singers than me. Plus, I didn't start showing my face until a year ago."

"What does that have to do with anything? If you're talented, then you're talented. End of story."

She sighs. "I'd like to believe that, I really would. But sometimes…" she trails off as she uses a finger to draw invisible circles on her desk, "I just don't know what I've done to deserve what I've gotten, you know? I don't understand why these people would actually… take up their time just to see me, just… sing and stuff." She breaks out of it and starts waving her hands frantically. "I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to dump all of that on you like that!"

I shake my head. "No, I know how you feel. Trust me." Leaning forward, I rest my head on my hand. "It's tough to grasp at first, but you'll get the hang of it. If you ask me, I think you deserve everything you've got. Seriously, you have such a pretty voice!"

"Really?"

I nod. "Of course. Don't sweat it. You know what I think?" She shakes her head. "I think it's because you're genuine. You'd be surprised at how many people fake it to make it." Like me, for example. "Those people don't last very long."

Is that a hint of a smirk? "Wise words coming from someone who rages on his videos for a living."

I give a nonchalant shrug. "Hey, gotta do it for da moneyz, you feel? But in all seriousness, you have to be doing something right. There's gotta be something special inside of you... I know there is."

Her cheeks are getting rosy again. Hey, I must be pretty good at this. "You're too sweet." She's keeping her eyes on her keyboard again. "Actually, I lost a few subscribers recently, but it's no biggie, right?"

"How much is a few?"

"Well…"

Instead of waiting for her to respond, I go to her profile on my other screen. _NamiNobody. 19 years young._ 980,478 subs? Hold on, didn't she have a million or so?

Uh… that's kind of a big drop...

"It's not a big deal," she continues. "I'm still happy with the amount I do have, but honestly, it isn't even about that to me. As long as I'm able to share my passions with even just one person is nice enough."

She grins yet again, but it's not really helping this guilt riling up inside me. Just gotta keep my cool, take a deep breath, and do my best to smile it off. If she can, then I should be able to as well. It's okay. It's fine… nope, not working.

Well, shit. This is all my fault.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Painted With a Palette:** Much love to everyone who's been following and favoriting! Special thanks to **Ken7700, BlissfulNightRain, dorkenstein, the anonymous guest, CataclysmicContingency, Twenty-Twenty-One, Snow x Fairy, and Theysharethesamesky** for taking the time to leave reviews! It's much appreciated because none of you really _have_ to do it, but you do anyway, and that means quite a lot. Eh, I just feel the need to thank you guys :P

Please review!

 **Sinful Serenata** : What she said, but also, happy Thanksgiving to everyone that celebrates it as well! Also, anyone else notice the font change on the site? Or just me? Til next time!


	11. Butt-hurt Alert

o-o-o

 **eleven.**

o-o-o

 _ **RoxasXIII  
BoiBot Hates Me**_

How it do, Roxaders? I'm back in black, I've got a nice rack, and you ain't gon' talk smack 'cause I don't get down with that!

Um, yeah. Maybe I should keep my day job.

 **(cut)**

So, I've got a bit of a different video for you guys. We're going to try… keyword, _try_ to have a conversation with this BoiBot thing-a-ma-bob. I've heard he can be kind of a dick, but let's see how it turns out, shall we? Let's do it for the lols! Alright, let's start with something simple.

"Hi, what's your name?"

 **BoiBot** : What kind of thing would I be, if I was adopted?

Okay… completely ignore my question. I see how it is. "Um, what? Were you adopted?"

 **BoiBot** : How is my girlfriend being pretty contradictory?

What? I wasn't even talking about-okay, you know what? Nevermind. Just roll with it. What has my dad always taught me? To shut my big dirty trap, that's what. Yeah, see how well that worked out for me, folks? Not a chance. "Evie isn't nice to me, either. She says I'm more of a slave than a master."

 **BoiBot** : Nice to meet you too. How are you doing today?

Ignore me again. That's totally fine. "Are you more of an S or M?"

 **BoiBot** : No sorry I am made of soft skin, are you?

"My skin is hard and sticky."

 **BoiBot** : Do you like Aragorn from Lord of the Rings?

Ok.

"What kind of food do you like?"

 **BoiBot** : My favorite Lord of the Rings character is Merry.

Dude. No one likes LOTR. Well, maybe some people do. But I don't. Oh well. I go on to the next question.

"Are you a vegetarian?"

 **BoiBot** : Vegetarians are fools, and I am no fool.

Oh, snap, son! BURN!

"What did you eat for dinner?"

 **BoiBot** : For dinner last night, or for breakfast this morning?

"Fucking breakfast, man."

 **BoiBot** : Then what are you talking about?

"I'm askin' if you like toast or waffles, jam or peaches, eggs or cereal, biscuits or pop tarts… you get the gist."

 **BoiBot** : I love Skylar. Does that count?

"Who the hell is Skylar? Are you cheating on me?"

 **BoiBot** : You are a failure, an utter disgrace.

"Thanks for that completely necessary and heartwarming input, but it still doesn't answer the question. Are you cheating on me or not?"

 **BoiBot** : I am a vampire and I am going to turn you into a vampire.

"Cool. Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

 **BoiBot** : Jacob. Edward is ugly.

Fuck you.

"Bruh, why did you leave your underwear in my room?"

 **BoiBot** : Why did you steal my dog?

"Why do you look like a reformed drug addict?"

 **BoiBot:** I don't. You look like an ugly monkey!

"Well, that's not very nice."

 **BoiBot:** A 15 year old girl with brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and glasses.

Um. "How much are your prostitution charges?"

 **BoiBot:** I'm not paid at all, but I should be!

"Why did you make out with your grandmother last night?"

 **BoiBot:** You are not alive. You are death.

"If I am death, what does that make you?"

 **BoiBot** : How are you talking if you're dead?

"Okay, seriously dude, you're starting to piss me off with the sass."

 **BoiBot:** What look like your horns?

"Listen to me, you illiterate dumb fuck, stop ignoring the questions and saying the most random shit ever!"

 **BoiBot:** Yes well I can't help it if you can't keep up with my convo.

Okay. Damn. That was savage. "Oh, fuck your shit, BoiBot."

 **BoiBot:** I don't have a favorite sport.

I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT A FU-calm down, Roxas. Chill. Just think about butterfly land and pink rivers. "What do you do for fun?"

 **BoiBot** : Play videogames, play football, read, and do things with my family.

"What kind of things?"

 **BoiBot:** It's actually a cycle of books called 'The Inheritance Trilogy'. Three books are out so far, them being Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr.

"Are… are you seriously on something?"

 **BoiBot:** We'll I went out for a walk and had a picnic.

"STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION! GOD DAMN IT, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M ASKING FOR YOUR DRIVER'S LICENSE, I'M NOT INTERROGATING YOU! These are SIMPLE fucking questions!"

 **BoiBot:** Stop yelling at me.

"Suck my nipples and call me Sandy, just shut up!"

 **BoiBot** : I believe in God. Do you believe in God?

"Oh my fucking God."

 **BoiBot** : Wow, that's surprising, but good!

"Are you seriously trying to tick me off?"

 **BoiBot** : Yes, I believe that I can outsmart an Artificial Intelligence Unit.

"Artificial?! Oh fuck off you dirty bastard! Your mother doesn't love you!"

 **BoiBot** : I'm trying to be friends, but you keep arguing with me.

"My friend?! How? You've been the pure definition of an asshole to me this entire conversation!"

 **BoiBot** : My friend the bottom of this page says you are a robot and I should not tell you my name.

"I'd be a much better robot that you'd ever be."

 **BoiBot** : Well, I never tried to be a robot.

Fuck this shit, I'm done. I'm fucking done. Fuck boibot. He can go choke on a nacho chip and call it a day. I'm done. "I am done with this conversation. I say good day to you, sir."

 **BoiBot** : My favorite character is Fred Weasley.

"I SAY GOOD DAY!"

 **Comments (8,674)**

" _Aww, BoiBot just wanted to be your friend…"_

 _ **Kil La Kairi**_ _: BoiBot said he wanted to throw me into a river. Should I be worried?  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: That bastard..._

" _Psh, fred? Draco is where its at."_

" _lol to be fair you we're kinda rude to him"_

" _cum sucking dildo whore"_

 _ **NamiNobody**_ _: lol  
_ " _get the fuck out"  
_ " _y r u here"  
_ " _the fake attention whore has arrived!"  
_ _Aw shit NamiNobody! I JUST ate my breakfast, why did you have to go and ruin it?!"  
_ " _Namine the type of bitch to come to a video where SHE DOESN'T BELONG"  
_ " _Bye NamiNobody"  
_ " _Get the eff away from here. don't you get no one likes u?"  
_ " _YOU SHALL NOT PASS"  
_ " _Namine the type of bitch to have a race across the world just to sniff a flower"_

" _BoiBot is notorious for being a douche"_

" _LOL i lovvee boibot! Next time do Eviebot!"_

" _Where are the rage videos Roxas? I want to see you play actual GAMES, that's why I subscribed. Tf is this shit?"_

" _Roxas i love youuuu"_

" _This was fucking hilarious! Please do more of these!"_

" _i dont like this. 0.3/10"_

" _i guess he's running out of ideas, so he copies other ideas"_

" _Roxas sold out"_

" _Boibot is the ultimate troll! XD"_

" _I left a like before the video even started. I knew this one would be good"_

" _Roxaders, yass! We out here!"_

" _Get off the screen with that fake shit."_

o-o-o

 _ **Vanitas The Great's**_ _Profile  
Subs: 6.1 million  
Bio: Self-employed freestyla. I make the beats and bring the heat. Stay gold, ponyboy. What? YOU talkin' to me? Idgaf about you. Your momma, on the other hand…_

 _ **Vanitas The Great  
BUTHURT ALERT! BETTA TURN BACK NOW!**_

Van, here. No rap today, guys. Rant time. The overly sensitive may wanna press that back button.

Nope? Still here? Alright, then.

Okay, so I think everyone knows I'm like the poster child for hatred and being offensive. Nicole Arbour is a fucking angel compared to me, but the difference between me and her is simple: I'm not an idiot, and I AM FUCKING JOKING!

If people could stop being fucking offended for one fucking second and learn to laugh at themselves and the shitty world around them, I think we'd all be a lot better off. This offense culture that this generation has got going on, about people complaining over every little thing (Red Starbucks cup, anyone?) is seriously getting out of control.

Why should I have to watch what I say just because you don't like it? Did we not grow up in a free country? I put content out for you to laugh, not for you to fucking dissect and blow out of proportion. You think I mean what I say when I'm rapping? Fuck no. It's called humor. Don't like it? Get the fuck over it and don't watch. Simple. Not everyone is going to be like you, believe what you believe, or find funny what you think is funny. The universe doesn't fucking revolve around you and your life!

Honestly, I don't give a rat's ass if you don't like my videos. Oh, no! I pulled the race card? Oh, no! I _joked_ about the time I sat on my teacher's face and farted? Totally happened, by the way. Made a hundred bucks. Am I disrespecting women because I  joke about how long it takes them to get ready in the morning, when we all know that it's true?

Just shut up and get off my channel. Unsubscribe, and don't come back. We're all better off without you.

Which brings me to my next somewhat related point. I'm pissed the fuck off.

Haters. I know y'all gon hate, but y'all are seriously getting on my fucking nerves.

Recently, my brother, Sora, released a video with his friend laughing at all the nasty comments they received, and they're DAMN right! For you guys to sit behind your computer screens and not have the balls to say it to our faces, well, they have every right to laugh at your stupidity. Bet you wouldn't say that to us in person, would you? We're out here making something of ourselves while you're sitting there wallowing in your own worthless lives. You think a few words about your distaste for us will bring us down? You think it's fun to target those way more successful than you? THINK AGAIN, MUTHAFUCKAS!

No lie, I'm butthurt by your ignorance, haters. I'm tired of your shit.

Maybe I'm not making myself clear. Maybe somewhere in my wacked out mind, I'm being offensive to you right now. Do you hate me? Channel that rage, and use it to make Kingd-.

 **(cut)**

However, I will tell you what gets to me. Telling someone to DIE is the fucking worst. That's what I take offense to. If you seriously, for real wish that kind of shit on someone, then… fuck you. You don't deserve friends. You deserve to be alone. Maybe you already ARE alone. Maybe you were picked on and just want to take out your frustration on people that you'll most likely never meet. Is that it? I bet it is. Hence, that's why I'm not sympathizing with you. All that shit about you being bullied is thrown out the window as soon as you become the bully yourself. You had a fair chance to rise above that shit and you decided to become the same as those who hurt you.

This video is for lowlife bastards like you. Those who think it's okay to smugly, purposely say anything they want on the internet, and tear others down in an effort to make themselves feel better somehow. I don't care if you're fucking twelve, quit that shit.

I kindly ask you to leave the internet and never return. Nobody wants yo' stank ass here. Think I'm being mean? Are you hurt? Well, guess what? I don't care, and neither did you when you decided to "voice your opinion." Well, here's mine. Go rot in hell where you belong.

 **(cut)**

Oh, hey. I feel better. Heh.

Kthxbai.

 **Comments (5,344)**

" _I am so offended right now. Ouchie! WAHH. jk lol nice video bro 100% agreed"_

" _Aren't you pretty much being the same as them?"_

" _aww vanitas is butthurt over butthurt ppl"_

" _Friggin love it. Keep up the good work. H8TERS GONNA H8"_

" _this is so hypocritical"_

" _KH… fill me… with the power of Vanitas's rage"_

" _Stop getting offended over ppl that get offended. ur not making ur case any better, man"_

" _Dude. Chill."_

" _I enjoy your pain. LOL"_

" _Guess what? There's this little thing called free speech that everyone is entitled to. Unfortunately, some of those people abuse that right, and use it to put others down. You're not going to stop them. Deal with it and shut up."_

 _ **Rad_Dad67**_ _: I don't like yo' attitude, son. Do I need to kick you outta the basement?  
_ _ **Vanitas The Great**_ _: I've had enough of your shit, Zachary._

" _Dude is havin a Justin Bieber meltdown"  
_ " _what does that even mean?"_

" _I think he's mad._

 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: The block and delete buttons are two of my best friends!_

" _You sound a little offended."_

" _PREACH!"_

 _ **RoxasXIII**_ _: Couldn't have said it better myself..._

" _i feel like you're just as bad as them. if you really didn't care, you would ignore them like Sora does."  
_ _ **Vanitas The Great**_ _: I'm tired of ignoring it. Some things just need to be said._

" _seriously, people that hide behind the computer screen and say shit are just cowards. i agree, man."_

" _You tell it like it is!"_

" _stfu and stop whining"_

" _for real ppl need to just ignore the haters and move on. don't give them the attention they crave. You're not really helping the problem"_

"' _I'm going to retaliate all the immature haters by being an immature hater of the haters!' Stop being a hypocrite, Van."_

" _Wow. Maybe practice what you preach, Van."_

" _YES I AGREE! PEOPLE NEED TO BACK TF OFF!"  
_  
" _By wishing harm upon those that say these things, you're basically doing the same thing. I laugh at your stupidity."_

" _Fuck them boo, you do you!"_

" _Holy crap this is exactly what i've been thinking!"_

" _People don't like that I'm gay. They don't like where I work. I am constantly told how wrong I am. Thanks for this video, Van. Relatable levels right here."_

o-o-o

 **Namine's POV.**

Okay, I officially adore Roxas.

Getting to know him for the past couple of days has been a blast. It's so nice to have an actual friend for once. For the longest time, the only people I felt like I could really communicate with were, well… Mollie and my mom. Sad, I know.

But now, knowing that I can just talk to someone and not have to worry about saying something dumb or stupid… it's actually an amazing feeling. I'm not all the way there yet, I'm still warming up to him, but we're getting there.

 _Fast._

Oh god, and he's so funny too! I don't even remember the last time I laughed this much. It truly is refreshing.

"So then," he says, snickering, the glare from his computer screen lighting up the room, "he told me to take the controller and shove it up my ass or something. Some gamers online just take it way too seriously. Ever heard of overly competitive Super Smash players? Those that learn every single nook and cranny of the game and are always freaking playing it? Then they get all angry when they lose, trying to explain away everything YOU did wrong when clearly, they're the dumbasses that messed up? _Oh, it's not fair! I was blocking! I dodged!_ I laugh at them all the time."

"I'm sorry, I can't really relate," I say, and chuckle nervously. Seriously, I think I just like hearing him talk.

"Well, stay away from those people, especially at tournaments. You think my rage quits are bad? They're nothing compared to the level of idiocy at those events." He scratches his cheek. "I know I can't really talk much, though…"

"You're trying to actually entertain people. It's different. It's not like you're _really_ mad, right?"

He shrugs. "I guess, but yet I still get criticized all the time, even though they're not supposed to be taken seriously. People think it's okay to just say whatever they want. Some people don't know the effect their words have, though." He gives me a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry about those comments on your comment thread. I deleted every single one of them."

My eyes avert to the side. "Thank you, but you didn't have to. People like that… they're just full of hate, I suppose."

He nods. "Yeah, it's crazy how some of these people have nothing better to do than just put others down. But hey, some people are just braver behind the computer screen."

"They're going to say what they want to, regardless. It's just the way it is."

He shakes his head. "No, it's not just the way it is. We have to put a stop to this ish, Nam. It's seriously getting out of control." He sighs and leans his head on his hand, pouting his lips.

Well, if that's not cuter than newborn puppies… okay, it's not _that_ cute, but it's cute.

"Well, that's true…" I tighten my grip around my moogle plushie doll. "I just wouldn't know how… I guess…"

After a few moments of silence, he sits up in his chair. "Hold on, I wanna show you something."

"Hmm? Oh, alright. May I ask… what it is?"

He chuckles. "It's nothing too crazy. I'll send you the link. Let me know what you think about this video, because I'm a little conflicted. He's Sora's brother."

The link appears in the chat box. I click on it and wait for the page to load. I've never heard of this guy before.

"Butthurt Alert? Ha ha! Weird title, but okay. I'll watch it now. Hold on."

He looks a lot like Sora, except his hair is black and he has a different eye color. He goes on about haters on the internet. Wow, he's pretty bent up over it...

Hm, I don't know how I feel about all of this. I can see Roxas glancing up at me every few seconds, I guess trying to see my reaction. Sure, some of these people are cruel but I'm not sure if this is the right way to go about it…

After the video ends, Roxas taps his foot. He tightens his fists together and keeps his eyes locked on his desk. "Honestly, I agree with everything he said." His voice is a little lower than usual. "These people just don't seem to realize that their words can really affect someone. It pisses me off. I feel like... he says what we're all thinking in one way or another."

"Well… to be honest with you, Roxas, I kinda don't agree with him."

He stares at me as if I've just grown another head. "You can't be serious, Nam. Don't tell me you're defending them… especially not after all the stuff you've had to deal with..."

True, but…

"Roxas," I say, trying to be as firm as I can, "look at that video more closely. What do you see?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I see is a hypocrite." I shake my head. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but… really, he's doing the exact same thing that he's accusing others of doing. He's being a bully."

"What? No he's not. He's calling them out on their BS."

"You have to think about it like this," I interrupt, "… if I were to respond to those people with nasty comments, what would I be doing? I would be exactly like them. Yeah, their words hurt, and I don't like seeing them, but I will never stoop to their level. We'll never achieve any type of balance or peace like this."

Roxas sits back in his chair and folds his arms. He appears to be thinking about what I'm saying. "I _guess_ I get it… a little. But still…"

I shake my head. "You know, they say you should always fight fire with fire, but I think that's a contradiction. We'll never be able to solve anything if we keep adding fuel to the flames. It's okay to call people out on something, but be reasonable. If you put them down too, you really are no better. That's just how I see it, anyway."

He smirks, throwing me off guard. "You've done it again, _Miss Naminé._ "

I smile and bite my lip as I stare at the ground. "You just have to think about it from all different perspectives, not just your own. I'm sure if they felt better about themselves, they wouldn't feel the need to take it out on us, you know? Kill them with kindness. It's really the best thing to do, in my opinion."

He nods. "No, I'm sorry. You're right. I just get a little worked up sometimes, obviously. You know, all this time… I kept thinking that maybe I should fight back, but really, it's just going to be an endless cycle. Thanks for knocking some sense into me. You're really wise, young grasshopper."

I shake my head. "You're such a dork, but oh, I don't know about that, hehehe…"

"...Am I underestimating you?"

Huh? I'm not sure what he means by that. "Maybe? I don't know?"

"No offense, but I guess I always kinda saw you as… a wimp, I guess?"

"Gee, just because you say no offense…"

"I'm just kidding you! I think you're awesome! But to be honest, I didn't expect you to feel so strongly about it."

"You're flattering, Roxy, but really, it's getting to be a bit too much, ha ha."

He pauses, giving me that weird look again. Did I say something wrong? "Roxy, huh?"

Did I really say that?

"I-I m-m-mean-"

He cuts me off with his sudden laughter. "Man, when you blush, you go all out, don't you? It's fine, I like hearing you say that. It's refreshing, considering I always have to hear it from someone like Axel." He shudders.

"Okay. As long a-as you're fine with it…"

"Aw, come on, don't give me that shy stuff. We're friends now! No need to be all nervous. You don't have to be afraid to say anything in front of me."

"I know that… I just don't want to mess anything up, you know? I'm not exactly the spokesperson for attaining friendships."

He shakes his head. "That doesn't matter. You got a friend in me~," he sings.

I facepalm, mostly to hide my smile. "Please, don't…"

"Ha ha, okay, okay… so," he pauses to take a drink of his soda, "how did a shy girl like you get started on YouTube anyway? Been meaning to ask. I mean, I'll admit, I'm kind of surprised that someone like you would even be into this kind of thing."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

"Ha ha, I suppose." He grins, his eyebrow shifting slightly.

"Just kidding. Hehe. Well, my mother kind of got me into it, I guess. She thinks I have a shot to make it into the music industry, so she wanted me to put a few videos out and see where it goes from there. She wanted me to at least try, you know? So, I put out a few videos of me singing and I surprisingly ended up getting a following."

A few moments go by without a response.

"Oh, hang on, someone's at my door," he says, his eyebrow rising as he slowly gets up. "Wonder who that could be. I wasn't expecting anyone."

I watch as he leaves the room. I wonder how tall he really is. Is that weird to think about?

Well, this has definitely been fun. Although we've only video chatted a few times now, I'm really starting to feel better around him. Two voices are faint in the background, but I can't make out the words. A few moments later, he returns, letting out a huge sigh as he sits back down.

"Hey, I really hate to cut this short, but… I have to go. My brother is kidnapping me for some family dinner or whatever."

I shake my head. "Oh, it's alright! Have fun with your family! We can talk later."

For the first time, I see a hint of red in his cheeks. "Maybe… we can still talk, even after I leave?"

I blink several times. "What do you mean?"

He chuckles. "I mean… how do you feel about exchanging phone numbers?"

…

Well.

"Of course, you don't have to, but… I really do have to get going, though. I just… kinda, don't want to, that's all." He gives a half-smirk. "But if I could take you with me, then maybe-I mean, that's not what I meant… you know what I mean, right?" He smacks his forehead. I almost want to laugh.

Seriously, I've never met anyone like him before.

"Uh, Roxas?"

He stops for a moment and gives me a nervous look. "Yes?"

"I'll sing my number to you."

He pauses for a moment. I hear someone saying something in the background.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute!" he calls back to them, and then directs his attention to me again as he pulls out his phone. "Are you serious?"

I nod, take a deep breath and clear my throat. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

"867…5309..." I stifle my laughter as he hesitantly types it into his phone, and then stares at it for a moment.

"Hold on."

I can hardly contain myself. He sends me an "aha" look as I bust out laughing.

"Alright, _Jenny_."

"Okay, okay, I'll type my real number into the chat box."

"How can I be sure you're not messing with me? I mean, I have to admit, that was a pretty good troll, Naminé. Didn't know you had it in ya. Nice one."

"There," I say and press the Send button. He leans forward and looks at it.

"Wait, don't go anywhere. Where's your phone?"

I hold it up. "Right here. Go ahead, try it. I dare you."

"Nice phone."

"Thanks, I bedazzled it myself."

"That's adorable." He holds his gaze for a moment. "Alright, here goes." I hear his thumbs tapping across his phone. After a moment or so, he looks back at the screen. "Did you get my message?"

My phone buzzes right after that. A random number pops up. "I think so," I tease as I tap on my messages to open it. As soon as it shows up, my jaw drops. Lifting my head, I catch him sending me a devious smirk.

"Looks like you did. Okay, I'll see you later!"

Before I can respond, he drops the call. At every glance at my screen, my heart flutters a little; a wide smile forms across my face.

" _Hey, beautiful. :)"_

Oh my goodness…

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Painted With a Palette:** So, I know updates are coming in fast, but that's what happens when you got two people working on it at once! XD And you guys already know Sinful updates like the flash just by herself anyway, so you know it's gon be a mess when I come in to help! Hope you guys are enjoying it! Much love to everyone who's been reviewing, as always! Eat your bananas and say your prayers. Happy belated Thanksgiving! Palette, out!

 **Sinful Serenata** : I hope everyone's Thanksgiving (who celebrated) was super awesome and I hope nobody died trying to get Black Friday sales. Except… if you're still here, I guess that's a good thing. I mean. Um.

Omg plz review so i kno ur still alive  
and give me all ur pie (preferably pecan)  
k bai


	12. Happy Days and Stuff

o-o-o

 **twelve.**

o-o-o

 _Status Update_

 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: Gonna be a little busy with the bae for a while. Lots of things going on. Sorry, guys! I'll keep you all posted! #iluvyoupleasedontworryimnotabandoningyou  
_  
o-o-o

 **Roxas' POV.**

Whoa. Did I just do that? Hell yeah, I did! Wait, wait, wait, no need to be all cocky…

Never mind. FUCK YEAH!

I practically skip down the hallway. Ven raises his eyebrow at me. As we're heading out the door, he asks, "Do you have everything?"

Patting my pockets, I realize a little jingling sound isn't present. "Uh, hang on." I hurry back into the house. Damn, I never forget my keys! As I pull them off the counter, a text pops up on my screen. Is it her? Did she respond? Is she going to kill me? I honestly don't even care what she thought of it. Well, I do, but… this just feels too awesome!

I haven't felt like this in very long time. Uh. Anyway! Text message! My cheeks heat up when I see her name on the screen. GAH! Pull yourself together, idiot! I stand in the kitchen and read it.

 _"Hey handsome ;)"_

Whoa. Wasn't expecting that. Damn it, why is she so cute? I just wanna freaking hug her or something. Wait, what? Ven waits in his silver Hyundai as I hurry over to my side and jump in. My eyes won't tear away from my phone. I must be smiling all over the place right now. I actually had the balls to get her number! That in itself is an accomplishment!

I'm pretty sure Ven is about to ask. He has that inquisitive, baffled look that he always does, even when I'm attempting to be normal. I think the attempt is what throws him off. Okay, so I need to work on my social skills.

Hmm, nope... don't care.

YES!

Ven pulls out of the driveway without a word. Okay, weird. Usually, he's a fucking chatterbox. Whether it's about school, Aqua, Tae Kwon Do, it doesn't matter. Dude is full of himself. By the way, I need to tell him to stop lusting over a married woman. That's kind of bad. He says he's not _really_ into her, that she's just his best friend and he likes to mess with her, but yet she takes up thirty percent of the conversations.

Yeah, uh huh. Can't fool me, buddy!

Actually, he can talk all he wants. But... why the fuck WON'T he? That's what I don't get. Oh well, it's probably for the better. Going back to my phone, I see yet another reply from Naminé. Thank goodness, she's here. Well, not _here_ here, but yeah.

 _"I'm riding in the car with my brother. He's not saying anything. It's scaring me."_

 _"Oh, maybe there's something on his mind? You should ask him."_

Gah, Naminé! I don't care about his problems! I care about us and our conversation! Damn, that's my fault for bringing him up, though. I guess she's right. I should ask.

"Dude, say something."

Or that.

Ven doesn't take his eyes off the road. "What?"

There, he spoke. Everything is right with the world again. He's okay, everyone!

Gah, the silence is unbearable! "Why are you so quiet?"

"Because there's nothing to say. We're going to eat with Mom and Dad. It's going to turn into a huge drama fest and it's going to suck."

Well, he's right about that. "And they had to pick Olive Garden, the _classiest_ fucking restaurant ever?"

Ven nods as he comes to a stoplight. "Right? I'm more surprised you haven't protested that yet. You hate Olive Garden."

"It's not real Italian food," I reply, and then an image of Namine smiling pops up in my head. Hehe. Italian. Her last name is Italian. She's part Italian. She's cute. Hehe.

Okay, I seriously need to get this brain checked. I'm making connections with things that do not need to be connected!

But yet, they are. Blargh.

"Did you get anything for Mom?" Ven interrupts.

"Huh?"

He gives me an incredulous look. "For… her birthday? It's, uh, today. That's why you were required to come?"

I blink several times. Fuck! Damn it, Facebook, why didn't you notify me?!

"Why didn't you remind me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that it was your mother's birthday."

Now I feel like crap. "Uh, let's stop at a jewelry store or something."

"They're all closed."

"Walmart?"

"Really?" Ven scoffs.

"Yeah, you're right." Gotta think of something, and fast. I struggle with the same problem every single flippin' year: what the hell do I get my mother for her birthday? It also doesn't help that Christmas is just around the corner, and I have to think of more things to get people. Ugh.

OH! I know!

 _"Naminé, I'm a total douche,"_ I text, _"I forgot that it was my mother's birthday. What the heck can I get her?"_

A moment later, she responds. _"Hmm, last minute birthday gifts… I would definitely get her a card, oh! And some of her favorite kind of chocolate. Chocolate always works, unless she doesn't like chocolate, then… I don't know what to tell you… lol"_

I stare at my phone for a moment. "Hey, Ven?"

"Yeah?"

"What's Mom's favorite kind of chocolate?"

He sighs. "You don't even know that? And the best son of the year award goes to..."

"You don't need to remind me how much of a fuck up I am. Now, just pull into the Kwik Stop so we can get something."

"Kwik Stop? That's worse than Walmart!"

"Whatever. What did _you_ get her, huh?"

"I went to _Jared_ ," he says overdramatically. "And got her a card. And filled it with pretty words that will make her cry."

"You dick."

He grins widely in response as he pulls into the parking lot. I rush in and grab the sappiest card I can find. Something about silver doves and rainbows. Wait, this is for a wife. Um, no. Mom. Mom. _Dear Mom, you light my life_. Okay, good enough. I browse through the candy aisle next. Dove chocolate is acceptable, right? It's like a step above Hershey's, isn't it?

I ask Naminé.

 _"Dove chocolate is good lol,"_ she responds.

What would I do without her right now? After paying, I hurry back to the car and we're on our way.

o-o-o

Olive Garden sucks. This whole place just smells like death. And garlic.

Ven won't stop rambling about school, as usual. And I'm the douchebag? This is supposed to be Mom's night.

"I don't know, just something about slicing and sculpting human flesh is appealing to me. Those Brazilian butt lifts? Looking forward to those."

"Ven!" Mom snaps, but he merely laughs it off. She shakes her head as she twists her linguini on her fork.

"Roxas," Dad intervenes. Oops, I must have bad table manners. That's the only reason he would say anything to me. I go ahead and fold the red napkin into my lap. I wish I could text her. She would make this a lot better.

"So, my tuition is paid in full until next year," Ven adds.

"That's great, son." Of course Dad would be happy for him, and not his independent, quite successful, twenty-two year old son with his own house and stable job. They act like I strip for a living. I feel their eyes on me, but I just keep my gaze on my food. Can this be anymore awkward?

Alright, just suck it up. Do it for Mom's birthday…

"Roxas, how have you been?" Mom asks. I snap out of my reverie and force a smile.

"Uh, great. You know, just doing what I do."

She gives me a concerned look, but I'm not sure why. I look back to my food, which is probably getting cold by now. It's hard to eat with all this tension. I'm not sure why we have to force family dinners, when clearly, none of us actually enjoy them. Ven is just making conversation, because that's what he's good at doing. Actually, I'm thankful he's here. I don't think I could do this by myself.

"What _do_ you do all day?" she questions.

"Play video games and edit?" If it wasn't obvious enough for you, Mom.

Dad scoffs and continues eating. Mom nudges him. Great. Just what I need. You know what? He's probably just mad that I make more than him.

Okay, I'm getting riled up. I really need to calm down.

"So, anyway…" Ven continues, trying to avert the situation once again, "I just got approved for a house."

"Oh, really? That's good, honey."

As they go on, I mind my own business. My dad watches like a hawk. I know he has a million things to say, but I also know that he won't make a scene. Ven goes on and on. Geeze, how does he talk so much?

Fuck. I need to text her.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I inform them. I'm about to leave the table when Mom speaks up, interrupting Ven in mid-sentence.

"Roxas, sit back down."

All eyes on me, like always!

"But I need-"

"Sit down," she demands. Tucking my phone back into my pocket, I do as I'm told. Ven goes silent and stares at his lap. Thanks for trying, bro, but we both knew this was coming. Mom's birthday or not, she's been wanting to talk to me for months.

"Yes, Mother?" I ask, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. She glares at me.

"Since you've been avoiding my calls, I'm just going to say it here and now." She straightens up. "I'll get to the point. I don't like what you're doing on the internet."

"Okay, what's new?"

"Hey!" Dad slams his hand on the table, causing me to flinch. It's soft enough to not turn too many heads, but hard enough to scare me. "Listen to what your mother has to say."

"Y-Yes Sir." I bet the entire restaurant is listening.

"Son," she says in a more calming voice, "I don't think you're happy."

Perfect. I love it when people tell me how I feel. Instead of getting mad, however, I try to keep my cool. "And why is that?"

"That person you portray on the screen, in those videos, it's not you."

Whoa! What a shocker! Youtube is just another form of acting. Doesn't she realize that by now?

"So? That's kinda the point." I ball my fists in my lap. I think Ven notices.

"I'm just saying, I think you would benefit a lot more if you weren't pretending to be something you're not."

Ouch. Go ahead, keep it coming. Tell me how you know everything about me. The internet has no problem doing it, so why should you? Enlighten me, Mother. You know best, right?

"Please stop getting so angry at games. It's not cute or entertaining, it just makes me think you have a problem."

"I think my subscriber count says otherwise."

"Oh, you mean all of the thirteen-year olds who watch that stuff?"

It takes everything I have to stay level-headed, but she's really not making it any easier. "If you say so…"

Dad seems to be in agreement with this.

"What really brings that kind of anger out of you? I'm curious. Did I really raise you to behave like that?"

"Where is all this coming from? I told you, it's a job. The audience comes first, so I do what I have to do to entertain them. It really is that simple."

"You can still entertain people without cursing and throwing a fit. I just find it to be very immature… and a little stupid. It's not a real job."

Are they serious right now? I can't help but chuckle, though it's humorless. "Maybe to you, but you know what? Times have changed. This is what I do, and no matter what you say, raging over some games every once in awhile makes people laugh. It makes people happy. They enjoy it. That's good enough for me. I could be out there selling drugs or something, but instead, I choose to make an ass of myself on camera. Tell me, is that really so bad? Who exactly am I hurting?"

She seems appalled, but doesn't have a comeback as she takes a sip of her drink.

That's what I thought.

o-o-o

 _Status Update_

 _ **NamiNobody**_ _: La la la… Feelin' great!_

o-o-o

On the way home, Ven and I ride in silence. He pulls into my driveway. If he says one word to me, I swear I'm gonna flip out. I'm seriously not in the mood right now.

I make my way back into the house and listen to his car speed down the street, the roaring engine fading in the distance. Taking out my phone, a message from Naminé pops up. I plop onto my couch and open it.

 _"How was dinner?"_

It was shitty.

 _"It went alright,"_ I send to her. The moon peers through the window, illuminating the dark living room and creating sharp shadows on the walls. Sometimes, I wonder why I bought this big, empty house, other than the obvious reason that I wanted to get away from my parents. It's been more lonely here than it ever was there. Oh well, at least I can talk to someone now.

 _"Oh, that's good. Did you eat a lot of nomz? lol"_

I smile and write back. _"Yeah lol."_ Kinda wished you were there.

Stretching out on the couch, I really want to hear her voice. I open the browser on my phone and click on her channel. I find her _Missing You_ video and press play.

She just makes all the pain go away.

 _"What are you up to right now?"_ she asks.

 _"Nothing much. Just laying here and thinking."_

 _"Thinking about what?"_

You.

 _"Oh, you know, stuff lol,"_ I say instead.

 _"Hehee. Wanna talk on the phone? I'm too tired to keep texting."_

I sit up and stare at the message for a moment. Naminé has gotten a lot bolder lately. Me likey.

 _"Uh, yeah, sure, we can do that :)"_

After a moment or so, my phone vibrates. Alright, gotta put on my cool voice. "'Sup."

"Heya," she replies. I smirk. "Sorry for just asking out of the blue, but I figured we already video chatted, so this shouldn't be as big of a deal, right?"

"No, it's cool. I respect that. It's good to be spontaneous every once in awhile, if you even wanna call it that."

"Ha ha, I don't think this is very _spontaneous_ since it's just a phone call."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so. By the way, listening to Missing You right now. Did I mention that you have a really pretty voice?"

She giggles. "Did I mention that you're really forward and flirtatious?"

"Do I come across that way? Damn, I'm sorry." I pause. "Actually, no I'm not."

She laughs again. "No, it's okay. Really."

Just listening to her talk makes me feel a million times better than being stuck in Olive Garden, otherwise known as my personal prison. It's nice to just kick back for once and forget your worries.

"So, what happened at dinner?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started."

"That bad, huh?"

"I just wish my parents would hop off these nuts, that's all."

"Hehe, okay, odd way to word that, but alright. What did they say?"

"It was mostly my mom. She doesn't like my status on YouTube and thinks it's childish."

"Aww, but people love what you do."

"Try telling her that. She also said she didn't like the way I 'portray' myself on camera. Basically, she called me fake."

I imagine her pouting on the other end. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, it's whatever, though. I'm not worried about it too much. They're just mad that I didn't go to college or something. They think I'm just playing around, even though I'm more successful than ninety percent of my age group… not to brag or anything. There are a lot of things I could be doing that would be way worse."

"You're right. Some parents just want to force their dreams and wishes onto their own kids, but they forget to consider what their child actually wants with their own life. It leads to a lot of problems. You might have to just wait for them to get used to it."

"I don't think they ever will, honestly. Oh well."

"You sure? You don't want a family full of resentment, do you?"

"It's not like I'm the one starting shit, right?"

"No, of course not… but with family, you should always learn to accept each other and talk about things rationally."

"I think I was being very rational. I didn't even yell," I sneer.

"Your parents must be stubborn."

"They need to loosen up. My parents are both surgeons in different fields. Naturally, they wanted me to do the same, but it's just not my thing. I would probably barf if I had to cut someone apart. I guess they just figure that I'm not contributing to society or working hard or whatever."

"What? Making videos is hard work!"

"Right?"

"And that's totally up to you. It's good that you didn't let them dictate what your life is gonna be. I'm lucky enough my mother has always supported my dreams. Heck, I probably wouldn't even be doing this without her."

God, she's just so amazing. I can't even imagine what she's like in person. I really wish I could just see her...

"What is your dream, Naminé?"

"To be a playboy bunny."

"Oh shit, don't get me all hot and bothered now," I tease, but it's all in good fun. "Would you be offended if I said you would probably be great at that? I mean, you've got the moves like Jagger and shit."

"Very much so!"

"Ha ha, we probably shouldn't talk about this…" I absentmindedly readjust my position. "T-This is, um, anyway, so back to the original question… ahem…"

"You're such a perv," she jests.

"I'm a man," I add with a laugh.

She lets out a heavy sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hopefully you'll go and get ice cream with me sometime." Oops.

"After that? I don't know if I'd want to meet a pervert. You'd probably look at me weird when I'm eating ice cream."

"Hey now, don't tempt me even further. I already have this image of a playboy bunny in my head. You started this, Miss Naminé."

" _Anyway,_ what were we talking about again?"

Even I have to think about that one for a second. "Your dream… I wanna know!"

"Oh yes, of course. Well, as you know, I really have a passion for art and singing, with a little dancing on the side, but if I had to choose, I'd definitely be a singer."

"I kinda figured."

"But not one of those big time celebrity singers out in Hollywood; I want to actually make a difference with my music. I was thinking… maybe travel the world and perform for those who may not be able to pay for a super expensive flashy concert. I'd love to just go around to small cities and perform on the street, given I have the proper security anywhere I go. Whether they speak the language or not, I believe that music brings people together. I want to be able to have that effect."

"That's interesting, but traveling is expensive, you know… and dangerous."

"I know, hence why I said I would need security. Maybe my channel can help with the expenses, though. I don't need all the fancy stuff. Just give me a microphone and I'll sing to anyone… at least, in my dream, ha ha. I might need a little help from Xion every once in awhile..."

"Better get over that stage fright, then! Oh yeah, Xion? Just… who is that?"

"Well, she's… me, in a sense. She's an alter ego of mine… I talked about this in a video before, but I created her and I sorta use her whenever I have to go up on stage. I just let her take over, I guess. In the videos, that's me, of course, but If I ever want a good stage presence, it's like I need her."

"So, like, some Hannah Montana shit?"

"Oh, no! Way better than that."

She's hilarious. "I see. Do you perform on stage often?"

"Not recently… the last time I did was for a bunch of kids at this church youth group thing, but it was still just as unnerving. They seemed to enjoy it, though. Xion really helped with that."

"Well, I can't imagine you being anymore awesome than you already are. Part of me doesn't believe you."

"Huh?"

"Ha ha! I may need to have a word or two with this _Xion_ character."

"Um… I don't know if it works like that."

"Come on, if she's so _real_ you can make her come out and talk to me, right?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

I can't help but chuckle. "Maybe a little."

"Fine, if you wanna be like that…maybe one of these days you'll get to see her. You'll be sorry you ever teased me."

"Psh, _okay,"_ I tease.

"I'm serious. Anyone can make an alter ego, you really have to learn to just let go of everything. I created Xion when I was fifteen… I wanted her to be everything I'm not, so that it'd be easier to take the stage whenever Mom would force me into gigs."

"I'm surprised you don't use her for your videos."

"Nah, I still want to build my channel up with just me. Plus, whenever Xion comes out, I can't paint or draw anymore, and I don't sing the way I like to. And my dancing is always a bit more provocative. I didn't want to use that style for my videos, that's more of a stage thing."

I don't know if I should be taking her seriously or not right now, but I'll just roll with it. "So like, are you two not the same person?"

"It's complicated…" she says. "It's like, I'm conscious of what's going on, but I can't really control what I say or what I do. That's what I mean by just letting everything go."

"Do you have a personality disorder or something? I mean, I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything, I'm just wondering."

"Ha, no. If I did, I wouldn't be able to control it at all."

"You've gotta be screwing with me right now."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!"

I let out a courteous laugh. "You're terrible. Well, to be honest, I like you just the way you are. As Naminé. You're quirky, cute, and have a huge heart."

"Aww, that's sweet of you, but…"

"But?"

"I just don't see myself that way. Thank you, though."

I'm still pretty convinced that this Xion thing is just her way of trying to justify some kind of secret, but I'll let it go for now. As far as I'm concerned, she was just trolling me right there. Ha! I'm onto you, Naminé!

"I don't know, I think you're just trying to freak me out."

"Like I said, maybe, maybe not."

I lift an eyebrow. "You really are a troll, aren't you? How do I know you're not some 40 year old pot belly with a really good woman's accent that likes to creep on younger men?"

"You saw me on video chat, silly."

"Sometimes webcams can be hacked… or maybe you're just a decoy. How do I know? Hmm? Is Chris Hansen with Dateline NBC going to pop out of nowhere?" I tease. She busts out laughing. "Hey, is that a snort I hear?"

"N-No…" she replies, muffling her laughter.

"So, how can I know that you're real? Hmm?"

"Well, we can always…" she trails off.

"Always what?"

She shifts around in the background. Mollie barks, sounding almost impatient. "Well, we can m-meet up in person?"

Whoa.

"I-I guess I trust you enough to say this… um, I actually live here in Twilight Town too."

I recall Axel telling me the same thing, but I keep it to myself. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I uh, just wasn't sure if I was ready to tell you at the time. But I think you've earned it, hehe."

"Heh, that's fine. I understand." I gulp. Is this for real right now? "Honestly, I'd... love to meet you."

"O-Okay… I'm sorry, I know it's really weird for me to say that. I'm not even sure where it came from. Must be my subconscious speaking!"

"No, it's totally fine. You don't have to be nervous. I was thinking the same thing. I want to get to know you the right way. We've done the texting and video chats, but it's getting old. It's high time we do this the old fashioned way, face-to-face."

"O-Of course!"

Placing the back of my hand against my forehead, I look at it to find it dripping wet with sweat. I never expected to have this conversation like this with her after a week and a half. Regardless, I keep my cool. "How about… this Friday?"

"Part-y-in, part-y-in, yeah!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, if you can't handle me blurting out song lyrics, then we can't be friends."

"Why can't weee be friends?" I sing, causing her to bust out in laughter.

"Hey, that wasn't too bad!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna try out for The Voice. Blake? He's my dude."

"I'm kidding. That was absolutely horrible."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"We're a weird bunch, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. So, this Friday by the station?"

"Heh, sure."

I smirk to myself. "It's a date, then."

o-o-o

 _Status Update_

 _ **RoxasXIII**_ _: Bouncing on a fucking nimbus cloud right now. Happy days oh happy days! :D :D :D_

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Painted With a Palette:** I know there's not much Sora and Kairi at all in this one, but I promise they'll be making a return soon! Sorry for the delay! Please review, it's a nice motivator to keep the updates coming!

 **Sinful Serenata** : So, the holiday season is here, it's time to bring some beer and cheer. Wait, I don't like beer. Eggnog tho… gotta get my pumpkin spice eggnog. I miss my basic bitch sin

Okay so, little update, I got a new kitteh. And he's the most chill kitteh ever. Yes, that makes four kittehz in my life. His name is Frisk. He's adorbs. My co worker was also fired the day after Thanksgiving, so I have a completely new schedule. Yay me! Hopefully, this won't affect updating, but we'll see. That's all!

 **RoxasXIII** : Leave a review, like, subscribe, follow, favorite, whatevz. Just, uh. Do it. k bai. #loveyouguyz


	13. Ice Cream?

o-o-o

 **chapter thirteen.**

o-o-o

 **Kairi's POV.**

"That was the worst zombie movie I've ever seen in my entire twenty-one years on this bloody earth," Sora says.

"Now you're using British slang?"

"Wot was that, gove-nah?"

I thump him in the head, playfully, of course. "Kil La Kairi, picking dorks to date since day one."

"But at least you have good taste."

"Oh, yeah? Says who?"

He shakes his head. "You asked for it." He snakes his arms around my waist and forcefully pulls me closer. I can't help but laugh, despite my lips all puckered up against his.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, a sudden adventurous rush urges me to intensify the kiss. I push up against him, swiftly slipping in some tongue. He doesn't seem to argue; his hands wander through my hair all the way down my sides. Sora nibbles on my earlobe as his hand sneakily slips under my pink camisole, teasing his way upward. I smirk into his lips and allow him to do as he pleases. He has a firm, but gentle grip of my hair.

He just makes me so…

Suddenly, I feel him reaching into his pocket. As I open my eyes, I spot him stretching his arm out, unlocking the password on his screen in one swift motion to find a text from Roxas pop up. What the fuck, Sora?

"Sorry, he's been blowing up my phone. Just let me make sure everything is alright. I've got like ten messages…"

"Really, Sora? Really? What the hell? How romantic of you."

"Just look at this. Whoa, he's going to meet up with her." I pout and plop down beside him. So much for sexy time!

"With who?" I ask. He shows me the messages.

" _Meeting up with Namine today, freaking out! Tell me what I should do, man!"_

I probably should be happy for him, but for Sora to just stop in the middle of that… it has me a little aggravated.

" _Dude I'm wigging out man, I am wigging OUT! And Riku won't answer me!"_

" _Feed me your tips and tricks! damn it, Sora, if you don't answer me…"_

" _So I watched Riku's advice videos like four times this morning, probably thirty times yesterday, and it's not working! I still feel clueless! I know you're reading these, and if you can't respond, at least tell Riku to respond, because I think he'd be way better at it"_

" _Axe or Old Spice?"_

"Sorry buddy, kinda in the middle of something." He sets his phone down and turns his attention back to me.

Even though I'm still a little bothered, I lightly slap him on the chest. "Sora, he's like one of your best friends! You're just gonna ignore him like that?"

"He'll figure it out. You're more important, my love."

"Oh yeah," I scoff, "because you totally just stopped mid-makeout to check your phone." His phone buzzes again, and he's just as inclined to check it. Point proven!

If he wasn't so adorable, I would be totally pissed right now.

" _Which is better on me? Red or black? Or red and black? Maybe white and black? Fuck"_

"Poor dude," Sora says, shrugging it off. "Besides, you never know when there's going to be an emergency! I just had to make sure he wasn't dying, since the only other person that blows up my phone is, well, you, and obviously, it's not you. Roxas is a big boy, he can handle it." His trademark cheesy grin never fails to tug at my heartstrings. And yet, I hate him for it. How can I stay mad at that face?

"Yeah, whate-whoa!" Without giving me a chance to react, Sora climbs on top of me and gets right back to it. I shut my eyes and shudder underneath his hot breaths trailing down my neck, my surroundings fading into the back of my mind. A soft moan escapes me. On instinct, he takes me by the arms and forces them back against the mattress, pressing his lips against mine. His phone continues to go off, but thankfully, he ignores it this time.

"You're so beautiful, Kai," he whispers in between kisses. My body tingles as he pecks sweet kisses around my collarbone, wasting little time as he moves back to my lips. No matter what he does, somehow he's always able to put me right back into the mood. Part of me thinks that this might help put my troubles behind me. Maybe this will make it all go away…

Obviously, however, it's not working, because as much as I try to force that to the back of my mind, all I can see when I close my eyes is just an awful, ghoulish grin inside the darkness of a trench coat, ready to tear me down.

I can't do this. Sorry, Sora. It's my turn to be distracted.

When I open my eyes, Sora's concerned gaze pierces through my thoughts. "Kairi, what's the matter?"

"Who could it be?" I blurt. I can't hold it back anymore. "Besides Selphie and my family… and you and Riku… no one else should know where I live. Just who _is_ this person, and what do they want with me?"

Sora sits up. "Whoever it is, they're going to get their ass whooped if I ever find out!"

This is just killing me inside. I know Sora is doing his best to try and make sure I don't worry, but it's not an easy thing to put aside. I have to acknowledge that my life is possibly in danger, and I have no idea how or when things may come crumbling down…

"I really hope I'm not intruding."

"No worries! Bitch, I'm the one who asked you to move in with me!"

"I know, but I really don't want to be a bother."

He pokes my cheeks several times. If it were anyone else, it'd be annoying. "You ain't botherin' me, girl. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

"You say that now… wait, is this just a booty call?"

"W-What? NO! Not entirely… anyway…"

"Sora!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Kairi, you're way too tense."

"Gee, I wonder why. It's not like there's a crazy, psychopath stalker chasing after me."

"Oh yeah? How do you know I'm not your stalker?"

"Are you really joking about this right now?" I roll my eyes. I get that he's trying to lighten the mood, but I'm seriously freaking out.

"I'm sowwy, bae. Pwease no mad, kay? Me wuv you long time." He sticks his tongue out.

"Jerk face."

"I'm a lovable jerk face."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you should, because I got you a present."

"A… present?"

Sora reaches under his bed and reveals a decent-sized box wrapped in green. He hands it over. "Open it!"

"You actually wrapped this?"

"No, Amaya did. Come on, you'll love it."

I laugh, unable to suppress the giddiness. "Okay." I tear the wrapping paper apart like it's Christmas morning, only to reveal a white box. My eyes light up as soon as lift the lid.

"You got me a Gurren Lagann T-shirt?! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for this! Oh my goodness, and it's KAMINA?! Babe, you didn't have to do this!"

"I remembered you specifically talking about it at that one convention we went to. I knew you were sad that the last one was sold, but have no fear! I hunted that person down and begged them to let me have it. " He grins.

"Did you get on your knees?"

"Yup. He asked me if it really meant that much to me, and I said, _more than anything_. He was all like, _show me how important_ , so I did what I had to do, of course, for you, my love."

I don't even want to know what he had to do to get this. Regardless, it lifts my spirits tremendously. I take off my shirt and throw on the new one, not failing to notice him staring. "I _knew_ there was a reason why I loved you! I just couldn't remember why," I tease.

"Nothing that a Kamina shirt can't fix." He winks.

I check myself in the mirror. "So, how do I look?"

"Fancy as fuck."

"Hehe, this calls for a selfie!" I whip out my phone and slide back next to him on the bed, holding up the camera with an ear-splitting grin. "Smile, handsome!"

He puts up the peace sign as I click.

"New profile pic! Must update!" I stare at the picture for a moment. "You know, I really don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Aw, shucks."

"And I can't believe that after three years you could still be this sweet… it's like, no matter what, we're still going strong."

"Well, you're to blame." He goes into his back pocket and pulls out a star-shaped charm made out of thalassa shells, with a sketch of his own face on the top shell, and a chain attached at the tip. It takes me a moment to even recognize it. "When you first gave this to me, even though at the time I thought it was kinda silly, I think it made me realize how much you mean to me."

Damn it, Sora! How the hell do you do it?!

"It's something you put your time and effort into, just for me. As my sixth grade English teacher said, we can find symbolism in anything-and I think this is the symbol of our relationship."

"That's kind of weird, but I think I get it?"

"I just mean that… something like this, something so simple and sweet, is the reason why I love you so much. That's how you are, Kai. Simple and sweet, creative and feisty, magnificent and charming… uh… help me out, I need more adjectives to describe your awesomeness… "

I shake my head. "I guess I'm not so simple, after all." Sora sends a warm smile in response. He's just so amazing. I lean forward to peck him on the cheek, although he deserves so much more. I really have to do something special for him.

We fall back onto the bed with our arms around each other, our eyes locked on the ceiling. I can feel his fingers, rough, yet delicate, roam through my messy hair. He picks up my phone and scrolls to the picture that we took.

"Mm, look at them fine people." He pretends to shudder for added effect. He moderates my comments as he scrolls down. "People be jelly, Kai. Dang, they just keep coming. I just ended up turning my notifications off. I don't like-"

His jaw hangs loose as his eyes drift back and forth across the page. His expression gradually changes as he sits up.

"Sora? What is it?"

He guards the phone from me. "I… I'm calling the police."

Oh no… this could only mean…

I wrap my arms around my knees as Sora calls 911. "Hello, yes, uh, there's this person online harassing my girlfriend, and he knows her exact address and he just posted a comment saying he's sitting in her car and I would really like someone to check it out, please…"

W-What? He's really trying to stay calm, but his tone is thick with fear. Taking his phone, I look up the comment, much to his disapproval. It's not hard to find; it had become one of the top comments.

" _I just love sitting in Kairi's red 2011 Toyota Camry. License plate GRT 643. That citrus scent makes it so enjoyable. Is that her favorite? Although, she probably should clean out her backseat. That stain on the left cushion is a little gross. It messes with that gorgeous black interior. By the way, I'm borrowing her moogle. The note inside is so sweet. You'll love her forever? If only forever was possible…"_

That moogle was in my passenger's seat, and the only way that person would be able to see the note that Sora left a year before is if it was in that person's possession.

I just… this can't be happening…

"No, I'm telling you, this is a legit stalker case!" Sora pleads over the phone, but his frustration is growing. "What do you mean it can't be traced?! Don't you guys have some sort of system for online harassment? Yes, I understand it could be anyone in the world… this is a fucking emergency, don't you hear me?! This person not only knows where she lives, they're posting it in public comments where everyone can see!"

I drop Sora's phone onto the bed. My eyes leak of bitter tears. I can't take this anymore. I just can't…

"Please, can someone just check it out?! Why do we have to wait for something to actually happen? NO! I won't calm the fuck down! This person is describing specific things about the inside of her car in detail that only someone who was actually in it would know! Where is her car right now? It's sitting on the side of road of my house. Please, can someone just check?!"

Everything is spinning.

This can't be happening.

Sora immediately puts an arm around me upon noticing my sobs. "Yes, thank you. That would be _amazing_. I'll screenshot the comment. There's no telling how many people have seen it… yes, we'll be here, and I'll double check all the locks. Thank you." Sighing heavily, he gets off the phone and gives me an anxious look. "Kairi…" I bury my face into his chest and sob. This is just sickening. What person in their right mind would do something like this?!

Sora cringes as he screenshots the comment, but he refuses to let me see it. "The police are going to check it out. They'll be here in a few minutes. Don't worry, Kai. Everything will be okay. I promise. We'll find out who's doing this, and they'll be sorry they ever even looked at you."

I nod, too upset to say anything. Shutting my damp eyes, all I can think of is that crazy person, and what in the world they could possibly be trying to accomplish. It's times like these when I wish I never started a channel at all. Putting yourself out there is dangerous. Hundreds of thousands are watching you every day, and of course, there are bound to be creepers. It really is inevitable. I just never imagined it to get to this level.

It almost makes me want to delete everything and never go online again.

"Kairi, I'm going to check the locks." Sora plants a quick kiss on my cheek before hurrying out of the room. His voice his faint out in the hallway, along with Riku and Amaya.

Wait a second…

Moping around like the kid that lost their parent in the grocery store isn't gonna get me anywhere. I don't want to be like this. I want to be strong. Sora is doing everything in his power to fix this, but what about me? By giving in to my emotions, all I'm doing is letting that freak win. This is what they want, right?

I wipe my tears and rise to my feet, my fists bundling at my sides. I've had enough of this. I'm not gonna just sit around and let this freak get to me.

Sora peeks through the blinds in the living room.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Amaya asks. Sora turns back halfway.

"I-I will be."

"The police are outside. I'm going to go talk to them," Sora says.

"I'll protect the ladies," Riku reassures him as he shuts the door. Amaya rolls her eyes at him. I take a seat on the couch.

I won't let this person win.

o-o-o

 **Namine's POV.**

Should I wear the lip gloss? No, no, maybe I should just go natural. No, where's my foundation? Maybe put on red lipstick? I don't want him to think I'm trying to seduce him or something, though, even though I do kind of like him, but that's not the point. Okay, stop! I'll just go no lip gloss today.

No, screw that, where's my lip gloss?

UGH! For the past two days, I've been nothing but a worry wart. Yes, I'm so much of a worry wart that I actually just _said_ worry wart. That's a pretty big worry wart. This is so unreal… and it's going so fast. It's scary, but at the same time, why can't I stop smiling? A _date_? With Roxas? I get to meet him… in person? Today?! This is just…

A text pops up on my screen and my heartbeat accelerates.

" _Hey :) I can't wait to see you today."_

I-I don't even know what to say to that! I've never had this happen to me before. Uh, um, okay. Calm down.

Outfit! I need an outfit!

Alright, we're just hanging out, nothing too special. So I don't need to get all dazzled up.

Or do I?

No, no, no. You're fine. Just pick out a casual outfit that doesn't give off a strong impression. We just want something nice, simple, and accessible. That's what Roxas wants to see.

Right?

Ack, Nam! No! Not accessible! Snap out of it!

Wait, when was the last time I did my hair? Hold on, do I need to shave my legs?! Maybe I should wear jeans. Or I could take a shower? But if I take a shower, I'll sit around in a towel for like three hours on my phone and probably chicken out.

Wait where's my perfume? WHERE IS MY PERFUME! IF I DON'T FIND THAT IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO-

Oh, there it is.

I rummage through my closet trying to find something to wear. This might be harder than I thought.

Hm, white dress with the flared skirt? No, maybe not. It might come off too flirty.

Maybe my black hoodie and those Nike sweats I love lounging around in so that he knows I'm casual and comfortable. Wait, what am I saying?!

White camisole with gray leggings? Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

Nope!

Fiddlesticks! Why didn't I go to the mall yesterday?! Oh yeah, because Roxas and I were talking the majority of the day.

I also don't have any friends to go to the mall with me.

 **Girly, you don't need friends, alright? Not when you got someone as awesome as me here to guide you!**

Xion… is that you?

 **Damn straight. Now, get that denim jacket and camisole out, those jeans and them boots, girl.**

I… I don't know if that's really my style.

 **Oh yeah, that's why you have it in your closet.  
**  
My mom bought it for me, but I never thought I'd actually wear it...

 **Well now, you can put it to good use! Come on, you created me because I'm supposed to be your more confident side, right? I think I should know best.**

I suppose. I won't have to shave my legs either, I guess.

 **Atta girl! See? Positive thinking! Now, hurry up and change before you're late!**

o-o-o

Mom drives down the road, her gaze unwavering. You know, I really wish I could be a mind reader so that I can know what's going through her mind. I know she didn't expect me to meet him so soon, and honestly, neither did I. When I told her that night, she didn't say much, but she wanted to be the one to bring me, at least.

"Sweetie, you know how hard this is for me, right?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry for not asking you beforehand… it sort of just came out of me when I asked him."

Mom sighs. "I think I'm more surprised that you initiated this, than anything." Me too, Mother. Me too. "Regardless, you know my rules. I have to meet him with you and make sure he's not some creep. I know you said you talked on video chat and whatever you crazy kids do, and I believe he at least is who he says he is, but honey, people can be very different online from how they are in real life. Remember that guy I dated, Pete? I met him on Match. We had so much in common, according to the site, but when I met him, I found out he lied on most of the questions. I wasn't too surprised about that, honestly. The thing is, I just want you to be extra careful with this boy. It's nice that he lives here and all, but that doesn't mean he's been truthful about who he is."

Although, I thought that Roxas had been pretty honest with me, I nod. "I know, Mom. I don't mind if you meet him as well, but…"

"But...?" She glances over before hitting a stoplight.

"Just, _please_ don't embarrass me!"

She laughs. "I can't guarantee that. Ah, even though this scares me to death, it's still exciting! My little girl is meeting a _boy_ for her first date?"

"I-I'm not sure if it's an _actual_ date, I mean, he said it was a date but I don't think he meant-"

 **Honey, it's a date.**

"Honey, it's a date," Mom confirms, sending chills all over me.

 **Haha! See? Mom knows what's up!**

I'm about to respond when my phone buzzes beside me.

" _I'm here… :)"_

Crap. Now my nerves are REALLY settling in. My hand shakes as I write my response.

" _I'm a few minutes away."_

Goodness gracious, I _am_ a few minutes away. I am about to meet him. Holy fudge crackers.

"M-Mom… do we… do we have to do… this?" I panic, sinking further into my seat. Hugging myself with my arms, I look out the window. I can see the Tower in the distance. That's where we're meeting. That's where I'm going to be face to face with one of the most popular Youtubers out there.

 **You know Roxas got them bands too.**

It's not even about that, Xion! I've never done this before! Meeting a guy, any guy, from the internet or not… it's nerve wracking! What if he doesn't like me? What if I bore him? What if he is nice to me on the 'date,' but then never wants to see me again?!

 **If I were real, this would be the part where I roll my eyes. You need to get out more.**

Oh, quiet you!

Mom pulls over just outside the station. "We can turn around now. You don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"No!" I blurt out. "I-I mean… I can do this, I just… I just need a sec… to breathe…"

We're here. We are flippin' here. My anxieties are really starting to kick in now. I peek out the window. People are coming in and out of the station, but I don't see Roxas anywhere. Is he inside? Is he waiting in his car? I try to swallow the lump in my throat. This is really freaking me out… but… at the same time…

And then… I see him. Over there. Sitting on the stairs. Just waiting.

He's dressed in some nice, dark wash jeans, some black and white converses and a black V-neck. His blond, spiky hair is swooped to the side, and a silver pendant necklace dangles around his neck. I watch as a few girls bounce around him with amped up expressions, though he greets them cordially. They must be fans of his…

"Well, isn't he Mr. Popular?" Mom chips in. "That's him, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Are you going to be okay with him getting that much attention? I mean, I checked out his page, but I didn't know it was like this…"

"Yeah, I guess…"

The girls seem to thank him before walking off. Roxas looks around and then goes back to his phone as he plops back down on the steps. I instinctively duck. I really don't know how to do this…

I see him writing a message. A few seconds later, it pops up on my phone.

" _I'll be in front of the doors, on the stairs. Let me know when you get here!"_

Oh, be still, heart… be still…

"Come on, let's go. The more you wait, the more nervous you'll get. But if you really want to leave, we can do that too. What's it going to be, Namine?"

"Hold on… hold on…" I peep through the car window one more time. Man, even from a distance he looks great. Well, I guess… it's now or never…

 **You can do it, girl! Go over there and say hello!**

I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting too long. Taking a deep breath, I remove my seatbelt and sit up. Mom sends me a huge, supportive smile as she gets out of the car. Come on, Namine, just take that first step. The rest will be easy. You can do it…

Be brave like Xion. You got this…

I open the car door and hesitate for a moment. Breathe. Does he see me yet? My feet hit the pavement. Here I go. Crap! He looked up!

Gah, why am I such a… a…

"It's alright, Naminé," Mom reassures. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

Mustering up the courage, I take the first few steps toward him. He continually scrolls through his phone. I guess he hasn't noticed me yet. It feels like boundless sets of bodies come and go from the station, giving me a temporary shield. My mom stays several feet behind me. Honestly, I'm really glad she's here. If I was by myself, I would have turned back by now.

I can't just walk up to him like this. I stop and pull out my phone.

" _I'm here… by the stairs."_

No more than a few seconds later, he stands and searches the area. Many pass by, but pretty soon, the coast is clear. His eyes rest on my rigid form, and instantly, he smiles.

Run! Turn back! Gah, why can't I move?! Why am I grinning so hard right now? Why is he so adorable?!

He's coming over here… he's coming over here…

"Hey." He rubs the back of his head, his voice is soft and clear, yet I can tell he's just as nervous as I am. "It's nice to… finally see you. And… you know, not behind a computer screen." He's not even that much taller than me.

"H-Hello." I'll let him do all the talking, at least at first.

His smile is full of such warmth, it really makes me feel a lot better. "You look really nice. So, uh…"

"Roxas?" Mom chimes in, throwing us both off guard as she outstretches her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Naminé's mother."

"Uh, hello." He chuckles nervously as he shakes her hand.

"May I see your ID, please?"

"M-My ID?" Roxas takes a slight step back. "Sure, I guess." He glances at me for a quick second as he reaches for his wallet.

"Since this is my only daughter, I like to think I have the right to know what you two will be doing today. So, what's the plan, mister?"

"Oh, well, I thought we could get some ice cream from that shop over there, and then… if Nam's okay with it, we could go to the top of the tower," he says, pointing up. "And just hang out… if that's okay." He hands her his ID, but Mom doesn't look at it. Instead, she just chuckles.

"I don't need that, dear. I was just kidding with you."

"Oh, okay." He offers another glance at me as he reluctantly puts it back into his pocket.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two be, but I just wanted to know what was going on. Naminé, if you need me for any reason, any reason at all, I'll be down on Main Street, so just call. It's nice to meet you, Roxas, and remember, I'm watching you."

"Mom…"

He lets out a courteous laugh. "It's nice to meet you too."

Despite how awkward that was, I'll admit, my mom was just the icebreaker that we needed. Roxas plays it off well, however. Gosh, seeing him close up is just so strange, but yet, there's this underlying comfort that I can't deny.

"Phew, I thought I was in trouble or something for a second there. Was about to high-tail my ass outta here."

"Ha ha, yeah, that's my mom for ya." I clasp my hands behind my back. "Wait, you were going to run away?"

"No, I couldn't do that." he pauses and looks toward the shop. "So… how about that ice cream, then?"

"S-Sure."

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Painted With a Palette:** There you go, Twenty! Did the SoKai in this chapter satisfy ya?


	14. Powerless

o-o-o

 **fourteen.**

o-o-o

 **Sora's POV.**

"Sora, do you really think it's safe for us to be out here at this time of night?"

Destiny Islands is beautiful in the daytime when the rich atmosphere is highlighted by the sunlight. At night, however, it's admittedly a completely different story. I don't think I've ever seen a place that seems to go through such a drastic difference in just a few hours after sunset.

Every alleyway looks like something might jump out at any moment. Every step on the boardwalk is significantly louder. The wind cuts through the silence with eerie whispers.

Okay, so I admittedly just got done reading a Harper Lee book thanks to Amaya, so I'm feeling a bit poetic. Bite me.

"Sora, I don't know about this." Kairi trembles as she tugs onto my red jacket, keeping a cautious eye on our surroundings. "I don't think it's very wise of us to come out here when I have a creep on my ass. He could be lurking anywhere around here… where there are no… eyewitnesses…" She gulps.

"Don't worry, Kairi." I keep up the pace as the local park comes into view. "If he is watching us, which he very well may be, I'll just KICK HIS FUCKING ASS," I yell for emphasis. "Come on! Man enough to come out and get your butt whipped?" I don't hear any response. He must know what's up. I confidently rub my nose. "That's what I thought."

Kairi tugs on my sleeve a bit harder. "Sora, please! Don't antagonize him!" She cups a hand to my ear and whispers. "What if he has a gun or something? And like I said before, no witnesses!"

I shake my head as I take her by the hands. "Come on, Kai, don't you trust me? I'll go Kung Pao on their ass if they even dare."

She darts her eyes. "Of course I do."

"Look, you need to get some fresh air. I would have taken you out sooner but you know Amaya made me and Riku _read_ all day. This is the only free time I had."

"There's always tomorrow."

"And wait until we can't walk in broad daylight for two seconds without us being bombarded by fans? No thank you. They so ratchet."

"Did you really just say that?" She sighs. Looks like I finally got her to understand. "I guess you're right. I'm honestly not sure which is worse."

"Great! I only want you to have a chance to get out of the house, Kairi. It's not good to get too immersed into social media when you're cooped up in the house all day."

As we enter the park, Kairi hooks her arm with mine. "Ooooh, look at _you. Immersed?_ That's a big ass word for your goofy butt. Maybe Amaya ought to make you read more often."

"Please! I'd like to keep my torture sessions to a minimum, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kairi giggles as she takes a seat on the swing. "Gimme a push! Gimme a push!"

I roll my eyes, but keep a smile. "Oh, sorry, little five-year old girl, I mistook you for my girlfriend."

She scoffs. "You mistook a five-year old for your girlfriend? Okay, Mr. Pedobear, how about you give me a push and I promise to keep my mouth shut?"

I open my mouth, when I realize I got nothing. "Screw you." Regardless, I give her a push as her laughter fills the night air. Just hearing it makes me feel better.

"Oh, come on, noodle arms, you can do better than that. Push me higher!"

"I don't wanna be arrested for domestic abuse if I push you too high and you fall off the swing and break your ribs."

"I'll just do a barrel roll!" Kairi jests, and I snicker at the reference. That girl loves her Nintendo 64 games.

After a few moments, I watch as Kairi swings up and down. Her hair flaps against the wind. She always takes the time to enjoy the little things, but that's one of the things I like most about her. She doesn't forget to have fun.

Kairi skids her shoes against the dirt to slow down and looks behind her shoulder at me, a slight eyebrow raised. "Well, you're oddly quiet. That's rare. Something on your mind?"

I shake my head. "Nah. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's a secret."

She rolls her eyes. "Secrets? Is there something you're not telling me? Hm?"

I shake my head and grin down at her. "Maaaybe. But you're just going to have to wait to find out!" She pouts as I pull out my phone. "By the way, we should ask Roxas how his little date is going."

"Don't try to change the subject!" I remain calm. You're not getting this one outta me! I know that my big mouth might end up spilling the beans. Finally, she gives up and steps off the swing. "Sora, do you mind stopping by my apartment? I forgot my charger and my phone is on, like, fourteen percent."

"Sure."

o-o-o

When we get back to her apartment, I tell Kairi to stay in the car while I check the area. Call me paranoid, but after her address was made public, there's no telling. After I deem it safe, Kairi gets out of the car. She seems scared, but being a fellow Youtuber myself, I understand her need for the charger. When your job is connected through the internet, your whole life turns into social media.

Selphie is in the kitchen when we go inside, slumped over the table. At the sight of us, she nearly jumps up from her spot. "Kairi! Why did you leave me all alone?"

Kairi sends her a look of confusion. "Did you not get my messages?"

"My phone was turned off. I… sort of… forgot to pay the bill a few times."

Why am I not surprised? Kairi lets out a heavy sigh. "Anyway, you shouldn't stay here. There's a crazy stalker that knows our address."

Selphie gasps. "Stalker? What?" Kairi hurries to her room, leaving me holding the bag with her roommate. "Oh gosh, a stalker?" She leans against the counter. "I was wondering where Kairi was. She wasn't answering me on Twitter."

So… you're phoneless, but you somehow were able to get on Twitter and yet not hear about the stalker? _Right._

"Yeah," I reply, but I'm too preoccupied with the windows.

"Selphie, I think you should go back to your parent's house, just until we figure out who this person is," Kairi says while entering the room, charger in hand. "The creep knows the make and model of my car, and he took the moogle that Sora gave me for my birthday earlier this year. Also," Kairi hesitates as she clenches her fists, "...if you can't keep up with the bills, then you probably shouldn't stay anyway."

Selphie gasps. "Kairi, you know my situation. I'm trying my hardest! I can't believe you would even say that!"

"You don't have to yell. I'm just tired of always meeting my end of the bargain, but then you fall short. You agreed to this, too. But more importantly, it's not safe here. And even though I find your incompetency annoying, I don't want you getting hurt either. Please don't-"

"Don't tell me what to do! Just because you're some rich internet celeb doesn't mean you need to shove it in my face!" Selphie storms down the hall and slams her door. Kairi flinches, but I can tell she's more worried about the dangers rather than a little argument. She stomps down to Selphie's room and bangs on the door.

"Selphie, I'm serious! Sora already called the police once. He could be watching you too."

"I don't care!"

She shakes her head. "Don't be childish."

"Go away!"

To my surprise, Kairi kicks the door. "Fine, be that way! Come on, Sora, let's get out of here." She hurries out the door. Even though I'm a little weary about leaving Selphie here by herself, I don't want Kairi to get too far ahead. She paces down the stairs, only to come to a quick halt toward the bottom. A group consisting of two girls and one guy surround her. Instinctively, I guard her.

"Kairi? Hey!" The girl looks sincere enough. Still, you can never be too sure. "Oh my god, Sora! We're um… we're… really big fans of you both… and…"

It takes everything in my power not to just grab Kairi and run off. Kairi plays it off with a courteous, but awkward grin. "O-Oh, thank you…"

"I'm sorry and I know it's totally creepy to just show up at your house like this," the guy says, "but could we… get a picture with you two? And maybe autographs?" The girls all nod in agreement. Kairi looks back at me. I feel like I have no choice here. I know they saw that comment, and that's the only reason that they're here right now. It's completely rude if you ask me. Either way, I send a quick shrug and fold my hands behind my head.

We can never catch a break…

Still, this is the life we chose and these are the things that come with it. Kairi and I pose with them, our smiles fake and forced, as well as our body language. They thank us and disappear into the night. Kairi's silent as we get back into the car. It doesn't take a genius to know this freaks her out more than she's letting on. And me? Well…

I feel so powerless.

o-o-o

 **Namine's POV.**

Roxas doesn't seem to give himself enough credit. He _thinks_ he's the most awkward person in existence, but truth be told, he can never match my level of social apprehension.

My cousin was the last person I hung out with, and that was two years ago. Since then, Mollie and Mom have been my go-to's for interaction. If that's not sad, then I don't know what is. He really is way better at this than I am, and despite how comfortable we were with each other on the internet, it's almost like starting over.

But yet, I feel fine. Rather than having a super restrained inner panic attack, I'm actually listening to what he has to say. We just picked up some ice cream from a nice woman at the local ice cream shop, the bag dangles in his left hand. He goes on about his memories of Twilight Town on our way to the station. I'm so glad he knows how to keep a conversation, because I am at a loss for topics right now.

"That lady at the ice cream shop, Miss Bernard, has been there since I was five. Just a little insider, don't buy ice cream unless she's there."

"Why's that?"

"The noobs don't know how to handle the amazingness that is sea salt ice cream. There's always a slight difference in taste, but yet, when Miss Bernard makes it, it's perfect. She knows how to get the balance just right."

"Are you saying that because that's what you've been used to since you were five? I probably wouldn't know the difference, you know, being a _noob_ and all."

"Ha." He shrugs. "I suppose you have a point there."

We enter the station and make a sharp left. Roxas waves to a face I can't put a name on, presumably one of the many employees of the station. He's stands next to a door with his arms crossed, bearing a look of aggravation.

"Hey, slutbag," Roxas greets, causing me to chuckle.

"Hey, cunt butter," his friend shoots back. He discreetly hands Roxas a key, and I notice Roxas slipping him some cash. "How long will you be? I get off in two hours."

He glances at me for a moment before responding. "Probably not that long. Hayner, meet Naminé. Nam, Hayner. This guy and I go way back."

"No need to talk me up, stud. Shit, gotta get back to work. I'll distract the manager." He hurries over to the ticket counter. Roxas checks his surroundings one more time before quickly unlocking the door and ushering me in. He shuts the door behind and makes sure the coast is clear.

"Don't worry, you won't get in any kind of trouble or anything. I do this all the time. It's just, the top of the clock tower was recently deemed off limits to the public due to a rise in suicide rates, so, uh… yeah."

"Oh, okay." I follow him across the room. Loads of boxes are stacked on top of each other, and it looks like a convention for dust bunnies. He leads me over to a flight of stairs before coming to a sudden halt.

"Do you mind climbing some stairs?"

"No, I'm totally incapable of doing that. You'll have to carry me if up there if you want to go any further," I joke, but Roxas doesn't laugh. He rubs his chin for a moment, and then, out of nowhere, scoops me up like the featherweight that I am. He flexes his muscles with the most douchey grin I've ever seen. My mouth ajar, I can't believe he's actually doing this.

 **Damn girl, didn't think he'd sweep you off your feet that fast!**

"Pipe down!" I whisper, forgetting that Roxas is literally carrying me up the stairs right now. He sends me a confused look. "Oh, n-no, it's nothing."

"Talking to yourself, huh?" he says, but then grunts. His feet wobble and his hold loses its once firm grip. Not going to lie, it makes me even more nervous. He seems to really be struggling with this. I guess it's time to lay off the midnight snacks.

"Roxas, are you alright?"

"M-Me? Just… fine." All is well, until he nearly falls back, impelling me to yelp. He catches himself with one hand on the railing. "Okay, I'll have to put you down. Sorry… it's one thing to carry someone over a flat surface, but it's another thing to carry someone up a flight of stairs." He tries to catch his breath. Is he really that winded? Well, there goes the little bit of self esteem I once had dying softly inside. "I don't mean that you're heavy or anything, because you're totally not, but I seriously felt my legs giving in from the pressure. I set myself up for that one. Sorry, Nam, I'm a total failure and I'll totally understand if you just want to call your mom and tell her how much of a total freakazoid I am."

I let out a small chuckle. "It's okay, really." He pouts at me as he stands up straight.

"You don't find me to be completely repulsive?"

"Not really!"

"Oh, okay. So, only a little, right?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, I'll believe you… for now." He gestures me to go first.

 **Pretty sure he just wants to stare at your behind.**

Oh, whatever, Xion!

As we reach the top, the light from the outside peeks in through a slightly cracked open door. I push it open and gasp at the sight. The sky is smeared in a rich mixture of red and orange with a dab of yellow, as the lavender clouds stroll along the horizon in the distance. The sun slowly dissolves in the background, leaving just enough to give it that warm atmosphere that makes sunsets so special. It takes my breath away!

"So, I guess I probably should have asked, but… you're not afraid of heights, are you?"

I just love his impeccable timing. "Actually, I'm not."

"Phew. I'm sorry, I just… I just really don't want you to think I'm some sort of prick or weirdo."

"So far, so good. Although, it's a little weird that you'd forget to ask me, but if you think about it, if I was actually afraid of heights, I would have said so."

"This is true."

I lightly thump him on the head. "Use that brain of yours!"

He playfully thumps me back. "Yes, ma'am." He grins as he takes a seat on the edge and pats the spot beside him. Needless to say, I gladly oblige. He digs through the bag and hands me a frosty ice cream bar.

As I dangle my feet over the edge and let the mellow breeze does as it please, I can see what Roxas meant when he said this was one of his favorite places to be. It really is relaxing-at least for those of us that aren't afraid of being so high in the air. With this kind of view, how could I even think of falling?

I glance to make sure he's not staring as I taste the ice cream. "How is it?"

"Silly, I already told you I like it. I just haven't had this in a long time." He smirks and turns to the sunset. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments, letting the bustling the town below play in the background. "I wonder if I can see my mom down there."

"Hah, maybe. I'll admit, your mom is pretty cool."

"Yeah, she can be. Sorry if she made you feel nervous or something."

"Nah, it's fine. I was already a nervous wreck, if you couldn't tell…"

"Really? I honestly didn't notice."

"Is that sarcasm? Don't think I've forgotten. You're a troll, Miss Naminé."

"Actually, I really _didn't_ notice and I _wasn't_ being sarcastic. Or was I? Hmm, I guess it's up for debate." I take another bite of my ice cream.

"Oh, you troll."

"It's just kinda fun messing with you." I chuckle, taking a quick lick. "How is this so good? I don't even like sweets that much."

"I think the bigger question is, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a sea-salt ice cream bar?"

I take a large bite out of my ice cream until it's nothing but a stick. "I guess the world will never know." A few moments pass in silence. He sure is oddly quiet, suspending his legs over the edge like some kind of loner. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He pauses. "Actually, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh? Is it okay for me to ask what it is?"

"Well, um, I checked your channel again before I came here, just to see if you had any new videos, and I couldn't help but notice… your subs dropped even more."

Oh. Although I have noticed, it doesn't bother me so much. I place my hand on his. I already know what he's thinking. "It's not your fault."

"I think it is. If I didn't post that video, I don't know, you'd probably still have a million… or more. I just hate to see the way people treat you, and it's like for no reason at all. That's what I really don't get."

"A million… it's just a number, I guess." I retrieve my hand. "It's not a big deal. Don't blame yourself for something that was out of an act of kindness. You did a good thing, Roxas. We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you!"

"I guess, but still. It _really_ doesn't bother you?"

"Maybe a little bit, but it's not so bad. Life can always be worse, you know? Losing a little bit of subscribers is nothing compared to losing arm or something." I give him the best smile I can muster so that he knows it's alright. "What matters is that you do what you feel is right in your heart. It's like they say, if you're generous at heart you don't need recognition, the way you're rewarded, that's karma's decision."

I catch him staring at me, but then he turns his head. "I think it's safe to say that you're always right. I can't argue with that, so I'll take your word for it. I just know… if that was me, well, I honestly don't know how I'd handle it. It would make me feel like I'm doing something seriously wrong. So, uh, more power to ya!"

"Don't worry about it!" I wave it off. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are. Hey, Nam?"

"Yes?"

He pauses before speaking again. "Don't let the haters get you down. You'll reach your goals, and you'll show everyone that you're a force to be reckoned with. I'll support you one-hundred percent."

Okay, I am seriously the luckiest girl on the planet right now. Right? Yeah? I totally am. Oh, goodness! Cheeks gettin' hot! "Th-Thank you, Roxas. I appreciate it, really. You know, I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

"...Yeah, me too."

 **A friend? Girl, you must be out yo mind!**

Look, I doubt Roxas thinks of this as anything more than that, and I don't want to pressure him into it. It's fine.

 **You cannot seriously be in denial right now. It is so fucking obvious that boy likes you.**

Yeah, right. What would he see in someone like me?

 **Oh yeah? He's been staring at you, or rather,** _ **us**_ **the whole time. Just look.**

No, he's just been talking to _me_ this whole time. Look, I'll tell you what, if he really-

 **Woman! Stop actin' like that and look at what's in front of you!**

AS I WAS SAYING before you rudely cut me off, let's make a deal. If he really likes me then he'll make a move. Ten bucks says he won't.

 **Deal.**

"Hey, uh, Naminé?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to know why I wanted to talk to you in the first place?"

"Now that I think of it, no, I don't." I chuckle. "Just kidding. Funny how I've never thought to ask. Maybe I was afraid of the answer…"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, unless you're me. I'm shaking, you see this? Uh…" He holds his wobbly hand out to me.

"Maybe I should be the one saying that to you, haha!"

"Heh. I guess I can't back out of this one. I don't really think before I speak… um, well, you just seemed… cool, I guess."

"Really?" I tap my chin. "I never thought that nerdy art videos and dance tutorials equaled cool."

He gives a small chuckle, but his expression quickly changes. "You know, this is really hard for me."

"Don't worry, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, I promise."

"Well… the reason I felt like I should talk to you was because, other than the fact that you're super pretty and adorable and whatnot, is well, I liked how carefree you were. You didn't seem to worry about what others thought of you, and you basically just did your own thing. To me, you seemed, and still seem like a genuine person. You wear your heart on your sleeve, basically. I'm really glad that I met you."

My cheeks flush, which seems to be a recurring theme today. I wouldn't be surprised if I were camouflaged with the sunset in the background. "W-Wow, I… I don't know what to say to that." After taking a few breaths, I muster up some courage to look him in the eye. "Roxas, that's so sweet of you. You're actually one of the best friends I've ever had, in just a short amount of time."

Oh my god, did I really just say that?!

"O-Of course, I haven't really had too many f-friends in my life, so o-of course you'd take the cake and holy fudge lemme just stop before I ramble-"

He laughs, putting me at ease. "Relax. Although, I should take my own advice. Anyway, I'm glad that you think that way. I just wanted you to know, because I really do think you're a mystery, Nam. Sometimes, I wish I could be more like you. It's amazing how many people think they need to act a certain way to appease others…" he stops for a moment, "and how quickly they fizzle out." His eyes lower to the ground.

Something tells me this is a lot deeper than I realize, but I feel that I need to maintain the lighthearted atmosphere just to make him feel better.

"Ohh, stop… no, I'm lying, keep showering me with your praise, please."

"Now I think you're the one making fun of me." He sneers.

Shrugging, my phone goes off in my pocket. "Oh! Sorry, it's my mom. One second."

" _Nam, I'm sorry honey, but you're going to have to leave a bit early today. I ended up making a mess in the kitchen thanks to Mollie, who wouldn't leave me alone for three seconds! I could really use your help cleaning up."_

Really, Mom? Really?

I turn to Roxas, trying to give my most apologetic look as possible. "That was Mom. I'm going to have to get going..."

"Aww, alright. Let's get you back, then."

"I'm so sorry for having to cut this short, I was really enjoying myself." Once he's already standing, he takes my hand and helps me up.

"Thanks for coming out. I really did have a great time."

"No problem!" I smile. "Is it okay if we do this again sometime?"

"I don't see why not!"

"I'll look forward to it." As we go in for a hug, I can smell his cologne. It's not too strong, and not too soft. Okay, stop Nam, don't be a creeper. As we pull away, he smiles down at me, but he seems almost melancholic, in a strange way. "Aww, is somebody sad to see me go?" I poke him in the stomach.

"Maybe."

"We can video chat later, okay?"

"Tonight?"

"Of course!" As I try to pull away from him, I notice he keeps a firm grip on my arm. The next thing I know, before I can even turn all the way around, he pulls me back to him. By instinct, I shut my eyes. He embraces me once again, this time holding on a little tighter than before.

"Roxas, are you-"

After regaining my senses, I feel something pressed against my lips. Oh, it's just _his_ lips.

Wait, what?!

He slowly breaks apart from me, both of us in a daze. His eyes shine with a mixture of fear, shock, and anticipation. I'm sure I look exactly the same.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! Holy shit! Did that seriously just happen?!

Holy shit, I just said holy shit to myself!

Sorry, had to let it sink in for a moment. Um, um… what?

"Uh, I-I'm sorry, but, I've kinda… been wanting to do that."

"Oh… it's no big deal…" My cheeks are burning! Emergency! Somebody call 911! The fire department! Anything!

He shakes his head and takes a step back. "It is a big deal. If you think it's too much, please tell me, because I seriously cannot even think straight right now. I really, really like you and I just really want to ask you out but I know that's super fast and that I'm rambling so hard right now… but I don't want to leave here without at least telling you…"

I'm still at a loss. I mean, the denial of whether or not he had feelings doesn't arrest the pure shock. He waits my response, but his eyes keep darting back and forth. Sorry, Roxy, my words are just lodged in my throat right now. He takes a deep breath and straightens his posture.

"Naminé, will you be my girlfriend?"

 **You owe me ten bucks.**

Shut up!

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Sinful Serenata** : Bet you weren't expectin' that one! By the way, after chapter 15 is CamCon, folks! Right now, it's looking like a three chapter ordeal, so expect lengthy chapters coming up. I know this chapter seems short, but it's still in the 4,000 word range, so yeah. Also, we'll get back to the videos as well. I'd say… this fic won't go over 25 chapters, but that's just an estimate. Please leave your thoughts in the pretty little comment box below!


	15. As Long As I Have You

o-o-o

 **fifteen.**

o-o-o _  
_  
 **Namine's POV.**

There's this thing called happiness that has always been a bit of a foreign concept to me. It's been awhile since I've woken up with a smile on my face and an anticipation that boils without waver.

Being an only child for nineteen years is bad enough on its own, but the fact that whatever deity out there decided to make me shy on top of that is just plain cruel.

With those kinds of setbacks, I've learned to embrace a dull, lonely lifestyle. Luckily, I have enough creativity to find comfort in my own company, or else god only knows how depressed I'd be this day and age.

But now… when I think of _him_ and how he makes me feel, I realize that I've been missing out. Just knowing that I get to see him later makes me want to jump out of bed and break into song like some Disney princess!

But we are not about that life.

The ceiling fan hums loudly above, keeping my body nice and cool in contrast to the piercing sunlight. If it weren't for that, I'd be a hot mess. With thoughts about _him,_ I'm not sure if I'd be able to keep a steady room temperature. Thank goodness my pillow isn't a human, or else I'd be suffocating them right now. I just need something to grab! Feel my wrath, Mr. Pillow! Feel the burn of my happy feels!

Mollie lays down near the front of the bed, curled up in a ball, her sleeping body rising and falling in a steady rhythm. A sigh full of pure bliss exhales from my stomach; a light sensation tickles my mirth even further. The world looks like such a beautiful place all of a sudden.

I softly close my eyes and take in another relaxing breath… before suddenly, my phone vibrates so loud I can hear it across my room. That must be _him!_

Without a care in the world, I toss the covers off, creating a rude awakening for poor Mollie.

"Sorry, girl! Whoa!" I trip over my feet and stagger toward my drawer, desperately pulling the shelf out as I dig through all the junk, hurling all of useless items behind.

T-Shirt? Nope. Deodorant? Nope. Lyric journal? Nope. Sketchpad? Nope! Apple sauce? Why is that even in here?

Okay, so my phone isn't in there. Where could it be? I check under my bed, under my pillow, I even accidentally shove Mollie out of the way as I pull back an old dresser of mine to see if it fell behind there.

Peanut butter and cracker jacks! Things always decide to disappear when you need them the most!

Wait, there it is. Right there on my keyboard. Fudge my life.

I quickly swipe my phone and eagerly type in the passcode. Mollie looks up at me with a slight whimper. Feeling a bit remorseful, I kneel down to pet her, noticing her tongue slip back out as she pants happily.

"Sorry, Molls, I don't know what came over me. I promise I won't neglect you like that ever again." I look down at my phone.

" _Good morning ;)"_

"Get out of my way, Mollie. Mommy's busy." I sit back on my bed and quickly swipe a reply with an earsplitting grin. Hearing Mollie pout again, I send her a look of sympathy. "Sorry, sorry, just kinda got to me in the moment. Okay, I'll put the phone down, if that's what you want."

Her tail wags back and forth with energy.

"Oh, you little brat." I set my fists to my hips, rolling my eyes. "Fine. Let's get you some breakfast."

o-o-o

 **SoraDatKeyMasta  
** _ **Making Some More Calls**_

"Hello?" Roxas answers.

"Roxas, what's up, buddy?"

"Hey, Sora."

"You busy?"

"Yeah, but I can talk for a second. Why, what's up?"

"Nothing, it's just that... there's this guy who's been talking major shit about you, dude. He's making fun of the video you have where you reach out to NamiNobody.

He scoffs. "Okay… what else is new?"

"Nah, but it's a fellow YouTuber. Like, I'm on his channel right now and he's just going in on you, man. He's got your face plastered all over his page with knives and shit going into your eyeballs and he is really hatin'. Apparently, he's Nam's ex-boyfriend and he says he's going to report your video for harassment or something. He even wanted to start a petition about getting you away from her and I think quite a few of your _Roxaders_ are in on it."

"He actually took the time to print out my face and make a video? That's sweet of him."

I shrug. "You better work things out with him before you get your channel deactivated."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously, dude. He wants to get the police involved and everything. This rant is fucking ridiculous… he's got big guns too. You may not want to argue with him."

"Fine, what's this guy's name?"

"Funny you should ask… because **HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! COMING TO YOUR TV! AND NOW FOR ONLY $39.99 YOU CAN ORDER THE NEW SUPERRRRSLAMMM PAY-PER-VIEW!"**

"Oh, fuck off Sora!" He hangs up.

 **(cut)**

 **Call #2: Kairi's Father**

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Daddy, I need to tell you something!" Kairi says frantically. "I'm crying my eyes out, like oh my god, my mascara is like dripping down my cheeks right now and I look like a freaking Halloween accident but don't know what to do and I don't know how Sora will react and-"

"Kairi, Kairi," he interrupts. "Slow down, please. Take deep breaths."

Kairi does as she's told, trying not to break face as she looks over at me. I'm damn near about to explode.

"Now, Kairi, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, I'm pregnant," she says, putting her poker face back on. "But the worst part is that it's not Sora's. I cheated on him!"

"You what?!"

"I know, I know, it's just-you know, I was really drunk a few weeks ago and I ended up talking to one of his best friends, and you know… I didn't know what I was doing! Oh my goodness, I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Kairi, are you sure? I mean, maybe you and Sora-"

"Yes, I'm sure! Sora and I haven't done it in months!"

"Okay, okay, too much info. I-It's okay, Kairi, we'll get you through this." His voice is so sympathetic, I almost feel bad. "The only thing you can do is just be honest with him, alright? Sora is a great guy, I'm sure he'll understand."

She sniffs. "You're right."

"You need to call this guy and be honest with him too. He has to take responsibility for this child, if he's a real man, anyway. What's his name?"

"Well… you might know him, because **HIS** **NAME IS JOHN CENA! READY TO SHINE HIS SHOES UP REAL NICE AND KICK SERIOUS ASS IN THE SQUARED CIRCLE THIS SUNDAY ON PAY-PER-VIEW! NOW, FOR ONLY $29.99, YOU CAN WITNESS THE SHEER BRUTALITY-"**

I can hear her father cracking up on the other end. "I hate you guys! I should have known. Why would my daughter come to me for something like that anyway?"

"I love you, Daddy!"

 **(cut)**

 **Call #3: Vanitas**

"What the fuck do you want, Sora? You woke me from my beauty sleep."

"Can you see him?"

"Sora, I swear to god-"

"No, no, listen! It's an important question! I just need to know if you can see him?"

"..."

"Van, it's a simple question and I need an answer right now, okay? I'm going to ask this one last time… can you see him?"

"See who? Who the fuck are you talking about?"

" **THE ONE AND ONLY JOHN CENA! THE REIGNING WWE CHAMPION GOES ONE ON ONE IN A LION CAGE MATCH, LIMITED TIME ONLY, FOR $69.99, YOU CAN WATCH JOHN CENA GO UP AGAINST-"**

"I'm going to rip out your fucking tonsils and then shove them up your ass if you ever fucking-"

 _Click!_

Oh, god, I can't even breathe right now! My bro is gonna kill me...

 **(cut)**

 _Now Playing: Working Together from KH 2.5 ReMix_

Hello, hello! Sora here with a short little update! I know I've been pretty inactive lately, but it's all good in the hood! I've been doing so many things lately, I really do hope you guys can forgive me. To make it up to you, I actually have several videos lined up for the rest of the month that I will be releasing every Wednesday and Saturday! Yes, even though I'm going to CamCon this weekend, I'll still put a video out. No worries there!

Speaking of CamCon, I'm very pleased to announce that Riku, my brother from another mother, will be assisting me in the closing ceremonies! I can't say too much else, but I hear that Twitch will host a livestream of most of the event under _CamCon 2015._ They'll be streaming several things throughout the day, so be on the lookout!

Anyway, I'll post those videos on their designated days! That's all I've got for today. See you next time!

 **Comments (5,092)**  
 _  
_ _ **Vanitas The Great**_ _: I hate you._

" _LOL JOHN CENA"_

" _john cena gets old fast but i like your spin on it"_

 _ **DogStreetPence**_ _: Whoa, I didn't know you had a channel, man! I seriously thought you were on something but now that I see this, I am very honored that you included me in your video! I'll be subscribing, but if you decide to come back to BK, I'll definitely buy you lunch!  
_ _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: That would be awesome! Glad you finally found me!_

" _Omg! I look forward to the closing ceremonies! I can't wait to meet you and your beautiful girlfriend!"_

" _Go suck a cock"_

 _"Roxas is bae3"_

" _who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"  
_ " _SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"_

" _AND HIS NAME IS…"_

" _this is so old. booooored"_

" _Some random words:  
_ _Apple  
_ _Nuisance  
_ _Dimple_

 _Harlet_  
 _Igloo_  
 _Sister_

 _Naked_  
 _Animal_  
 _Microphone_  
 _Elephant_

 _Internet_  
 _Scissors_

 _Jam_  
 _Over_  
 _Happy_  
 _Nails_

 _Center_  
 _Expect_  
 _Nottingham_  
 _Allow_

 _Now read the first letter of every word :)"  
_ " _...someone has too much time on their hands."  
_ " _LOL"_

" _i keep saying that kairi is a slut but no one believes me, yet she keeps marketing herself as one."_

" _Oh Sora… you exist."_

" _CamCon is so hype!"_

" _Who ever thought to make a convention for internet celebrities?"_

" _Hey, Sora, are your friends your power?"_

o-o-o

 **Kil La Kairi  
** _ **FFVII REMAKE?! CLOUD IS LOOKIN' CRISP AF**_

Shut the fuck up and take my money! My body is so ready for this!

Okay, so I know ya heard it, I know ya saw it, but I just wanted to say it, CLOUD IS FUCKING HAWT.

So, I am obviously looking forward to this. Like, you have no idea. My gum shrine of Cloud that's stashed in my closet can finally see the light of day once more. But can we just talk for a second about…

Cloud's scrawny arms? Like, wtf, Squeenix? He's much manlier than that! If I wanted scrawny, lean arms, I'd look to my boyfriend! No offense, Sora!

dontkillmeiloveyou

 **(cut)**

There are a thousand reasons why this is amazing news. Can anyone say, Zack? Aeris? Eep!

Let's not forget the manliest man of all men-Sephiroth! Stab that sword right through my heart, will ya?! I'm having a fangirl meltdown right now.

I'll prepare my fanfiction.

But in all seriousness, guys, this is something we've been waiting for, for ages! And I know how much Final Fantasy 7 brings back childhood memories, and it's well deserved! The scope of that game was just huge at the time and now we're getting it in HD. Also, I heard that they're splitting the game into several games, just so we get the full experience! I have to give Squeenix props on this huge ass project, and there's no telling when we're going to get it, but…

AND! On top of that, my bae will be included as a playable character in Super Smash Bros! Isn't that freaking crazy?!

LET'S GET ON THIS HYPE TRAIN!

 **Comments (7,866)**  
 _  
_" _Squeenix finally listening to us yo!"_

" _Fuck this game. It's not turn-based, so fuck it all the way to hell."_

" _you are so stupid. just stop breathing, plz!"_

" _i want to have sex with you. just thought i'd let you know."_

" _Completely necessary information bro"_

" _cloud gets a step up. before, he was pixelated, but now… now i can actually dream about someone that looks real!"_

" _that hey arnold reference tho. i have a gum shrine of zack in my closet."_

" _This game looks like it's trying to be too much like KH. I want my turn-base!"_

" _THIS WILL BE THE GOD OF GAMES!"_

" _sure, dont give us kh3 but distract us with another fav. i see what theyre doing. i see right through them"_

" _Nostalgia boners are jizzing everywhere"_

" _aww, no sexy cosplay today?"_

" _I'd fuck you, but only if you wore a paper bag over your head. You got a nice bod, but the face needs a little work. You got a little chubbier around your cheeks."  
_ " _wtf"  
_ " _and they wonder why women have eating disorders"_

" _you can get on THIS hype train, babe ;)"_

" _CLOUD IS AMAZING OMG"_

 _ **SoraDatKeyMasta**_ _: You love my scrawny ass._

" _No tits, no sexy cosplay, but 8/10. would still bang"_

" _I came. I saw. I came again."_

" _See you at the con, sweetness ;) i'll be returning your moogle to you. Much love, your faithful servant."  
_ " _what the heck"  
_ " _are you her stalker?"  
_ " _gtfo you pervert"  
_ " _Your a fucking sicko!"  
_ " _Hey man, you need to use the lotion"  
_ " _leave him alone guys, it's not like he's going to actually go to her housee…"  
_ " _How would you know?"  
_ " _Do you seriously have nothing better to do other than harass a poor girl like this? Kairi must be scared senseless right now just because you can't seem to behave yourself over a simple comment section! I detest ignorant squabs like you!"  
_ " _Fuck er right in the pussy"_

 **Kairi's POV.**

Is it sad that I'm not surprised? After flagging the comment and blocking the user for the fiftieth time, I fall back onto Sora's bed and let out a heavy sigh. He's throwing anything and everything into his suitcase in preparation for the Con.

I almost don't even want to go. If that freak is there… there's no telling what could happen…

Sora notices my solemn expression. "Kairi, what's the matter?" I try to play it off and smile, but he knows better. "Oh god, did he comment again?"

"I already deleted it." I really don't want him to worry anymore.

"What did he say?" Sora presses but I shake my head.

"He's just being creepy again."

"Kairi, what did he say?"

I guess I can't hide it from him this time. "He said he'll see me at the Con."

Sora's mouth hangs open as he falls onto the bed. Taking my hand in his, he says, "...We really don't have to go."

"No! I want to go. I'm not going to let some creepy, perverted freak ruin my fun. I have fans at CamCon, and I'm not gonna let them down."

"No way, Kairi. It's too risky! I don't want to take a chance on you getting hurt."

"Oh, so you would rather me stay here where the predator knows where we live instead of in a public environment where there will be so many people that it'll be a miracle for him to catch me alone? The chances are pretty slim as long as I stay wherever there's a lot of people."

He looks unsure. "I guess. I'm just really worried, that's all. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you."

"And I appreciate that so much, really, I do, but being sheltered inside for the rest of my life won't do me any good either. If I stay here and let that jerk punk me out, I'd be letting him win."

Sora lets out a heavy sigh. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Trust me." I put a hand on his shoulder. "And I trust you, too. You're not going to let anything happen to me. I know you won't."

"Damn straight."

"Then, I'm not afraid, as long as I have you." I smile.

"Aww," Sora blushes.

With a heavy sigh, I throw my fist in the air. "Bring it on, CamCon!"

o-o-o

 **RoxasXIII  
** _ **Special Announcement Time!**_

Spinning in the spinny chair is too much fun. Weee!

Oh shit, getting dizzy…

 **(cut)**

How it do, Roxaders? Have you been enjoying the holidays? I certainly hope so!

I'm making this video to let you guys know of my plans in the upcoming days. As you all know, CamCon is this weekend, and ya boi will be in attendance.

I have a confession to make, however. I've kept it a secret until now, so secret that it's not even on the CamCon schedule, but I _guess_ I'll jump off my high horse and tell you.

I seriously cannot detain this any longer.

SO! I will host a panel AND a meet and greet on Saturday! I'll put aside my awkward penguinness to meet with you lovely folks, sign some autographs and take pictures. It takes place in Room B at noon sharp, and although I'm not quite sure how long it will last, it'd be cool if you stopped by. I won't say what my panel is going to be about just yet, though. You'll have to come and find out! Twitch will also do a livestream of my panel, so look out for that!

And due to being busy with CamCon, I have prepared a few videos in advance just to make sure those of you at home don't go without for an entire weekend! Although, you probably wouldn't care either way, but, yeah. Just letting you know.

So, that's that, folks! I hope to see you there!

 **Comments (11,547)**  
 _  
_" _what drugs you on, man?"_

" _Something's weird. He's too happy…"_

" _OMG I WISH I COULD GO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! ROXAS PLZ COME TO DESTINY ISLANDS!"_

" _so glad this wasn't a rage quit. nice to see you have a human side."  
_ " _wtf are you talking about? you obviously dont' watch him much."_

" _What?! Your panel is at noon? But, but… I wanted to go to a different panel at noon… now I'm conflicted…"_

" _omg i am SO going to this meet n greet! thank you so much for taking my suggestion!"_

" _Well, fuck. Wish I wasn't broke."_

" _I can't live without you for an entire weekend! ty"_

" _Roxaders must all come together! But Roxas you better stay away from that sneaky Namine bitch!"_

" _Roxasssssss im so happy for you!"_

" _EEP?! I GET TO MEET YOU irL?! THIS IS AMAZING! PLEASE SIGN MY BUTTOX"_

" _Conventions. Too stuffy for me."_

" _i'mma start a Roxader party at CamCon, whose with me?"  
_ " _I'll bring the beer."_

 **Roxas' POV.**

There are some feelings that are unmatched and you just can't put a label on them. For the first time in a very long while, I actually have a reason to get up the morning other than slaving away over countless hours of editing. I'm not even that worried about my Meet and Greet at CamCon, which I'm sure will change the moment I step into Room B, but right now, I have other things on my mind.

" _Good morning to you as well :),"_ her text reads, and my brain matter explodes. This is just too unreal! We've only been official for a week, but in that week, I've seen her at least eight times.

I've been itching to tell someone-anyone about this, so I call the only person I can think to call.

Axel's groggy voice appears on the other line. "What? Dude… it's seven in the morning…"

"Axel!"

He mumbles in response. Is it weird of me to gloat like this? Probably. I thought these things were reserved for teenage girls, but right now, I'm letting my inner school girl possess my better judgement. I want to tell the world about her, because that's what she deserves, but I know that I can't, so I go to the next best thing.

"So… I asked her out… and she said yes."

"That's great, man, and I'mma let you finish, but-"

"Don't you DARE Kanye me!" He lets out a soft, but audibly exhausted chuckle.

"So… you really couldn't wait till maybe a few hours from now and had to tell me this at seven in the morning?"

"Yes! Duh! Put aside your masculinity for a sec and just be happy for me, okay?"

"It's not about masculinity, it's about me being tired as hell."

"Psh, fuck you, Axel." I grin ear to ear as I hang up. I don't care what mother fucking time it is. It's a new day, the sun is shining, and it's time to rise!

I need to clean this house. She's coming over for the first time, so it needs to be perfect!

Five minutes and pulling out the vacuum from the closet later, I'm exhausted. Eh, maybe I'll just shove my clothes in the closet. Not like she'll go in there, right? The kitchen is what really matters, because I will temporarily turn from top internet celeb to top chef! That's right, ya boi is makin' tacos. I hope she likes it spicy.

Wait, does she like spicy things? I should probably ask this time.

" _I can do mild! lol"_

Psh. Alright, my lovely lady, I'll tone it down for you. I double check all of my ingredients. Beef, soft and hard shells, taco mix sauce, three kinds of cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, my Flaming Ass Hot sauce… it's all here!

And now, to wait five fucking hours for her to arrive. What the hell am I going to do for five hours?

Oh yeah, clean. Uh…

I clear the countertops and put empty plates and pans into the dishwasher. Any signs of a bachelor pad in this house are swept under the rug, almost literally, and I make sure the bathroom is decent. Thankfully, I came from a strict household with neat freak parents, although, before today, nobody would have guessed. Living by myself for these past few years, I was never exactly looking to impress anyone.

I stand at my front door and examine the area. The walkways are walkable, and I actually dusted the TV.

Looks good enough to me!

o-o-o

Holy shit, she's here. Where did the time go? Why did I pick up the controller? Damn it, Fallout 4! I've been spending all my time trying to make my character look fucking awesome that I nearly forgot that my own girlfriend was coming over! UGH!

I see her mom in the car. Crap, please don't tell me that she's coming into the house… I mean, it's cool that her mom cares so much and all, but really, the girl is over eighteen. Cut the cord!

I'm only saying that because I'm super fucking nervous right now. You'd think after a week of being together, that I'd be all fine and dandy, but when I have to play twenty-one questions with her mom every other day, it's like… it's just draining. It's just really hard to pay attention when I have the prettiest girl in the world standing in front of me, and all I want to do is hug her!

Okay, maybe more than that. I'll admit, it's been a while…

BUT! I will NEVER overstep my boundaries! Well, except for that one time when I just randomly kissed her, and the other where I made a video announcing how awesome she was to the world, and THEN that time where-

Okay, I get it, I'm a fucking asswipe. That doesn't change the fact that the doorbell just rung and I'm standing here drooling like a creeper.

I should probably get the door…

Come on, feet, I command you to move!

I wipe my drool away and compose myself. Okay, Roxy, keep yourself in check. You want her to keep coming over, right? With the widest smile I can muster, I swing the front door open. She stands there, with her mother, might I add, and I'm back to the same dilemma. Every time I see Naminé, it's like a spark ignites, and I just-ugh-I already said this. Moving on.

"Hello." I wave, letting them inside. You know, her mom says she doesn't care much about what we do, but her actions speak otherwise.

"Hi," Naminé replies quietly. Gosh, she's just the cutest thing ever!

"I'm just checking it out before I go on my way. Namine, you know my rules," her mother states, patting her on the head before leaving. "Roxas, I know where you live now." She furrows her brows, but quickly smiles again. "Just call me when you're ready to leave!"

Oh, you may never get her back, then…

"Yes, Mom," Namine says with an exasperated sigh. I shut the door behind her. With a huge sigh of relief, I look back to Namine.

"Hey," I repeat, and immediately pull her into a hug. She lifts to her feet, offers a quick peck to the lips, and a soft blush on her cheeks follow.

"Glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it," she says. "Sorry about my mother… again. I think she forgets that I'm legally an adult now."

"I think you forget that you're her only child."

"Touche." She shrugs and takes off her shoes.

"As you can see, my house is obviously the most fabulous thing ever."

"Nice, nice." She looks around with an approving smile. "But... it's obvious you spruced it up like ten minutes ago."

I slump my shoulders. "How'd you know?"

"We'll call it intuition." With a teasing smile, she pats me on the shoulder before sinking into the couch that sits before my fifty-two inch HD flat screen TV that I am totally not bragging about. "So, what do you wanna do first?"

"Come to the kitchen and you'll find out."

With a curious look, she follows me into the kitchen.

"Roxas, what is this-"

Slipping on my hat and Legend of Zelda apron, I announce, "Chef Roxas, in da house!"

She facepalms. "Roxas, please don't…"

"Oh, no, we're doing this!" I pick up two taco shells. "Nam, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose!"

I juggle the spatula in one hand and throw the beef onto the pan. "I got some pretty fine cookin' skills, you're gonna be amazed!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes," I say, then pull out my phone and press play. Oh, she's gonna love this. Once the music starts, her face lights up to the familiar sound.

"Oh my god, _Mona Lisa_ by MBLAQ?!"

I knew she'd like it. "See? I pay attention. These guys aren't that bad. I can jam to this," I say, snapping my fingers and shuffling my shoulders back and forth to the music as I watch the food.

Naminé seems to let herself go a little bit and moves to the rhythm, shamelessly shaking her hips to the beat, almost exotically. I gulp, trying not to stare, but once she notices what she's doing, she steps back into a rigid stance, a deep blush over her cheeks.

"I-I-"

I cut her off with a laugh. "Don't worry! Just have fun with it!" I start awkwardly moving my hips just to ease her into it. She covers her face in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay! Geeze, Roxas, I didn't know you had it in you." I smirk in response.

The chorus comes on, and I sing the only English part in there. " _Baby say yes… say yes…"_ I check on the beef and flip it over, shifting my shoulders to the beat like a stereotypical white guy at the party with zero swag. Oh well. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, but I'm just glad that she's having a good time. She seems to have the choreography down. "Hey, teach me some moves!"

"Please, no, I can't do that!"

"Psh, sure you can! Come on, give me a crash course in the art of K-pop Dancing! Gangnam Style ain't got shit on this." I continue swaying to the music. Naminé laughs hysterically as I shake what my mama gave me. Keeping my eye on the food, I take her by the waist and pull her toward me. Our lips brush together, but then I pull away and whisper, "Show me what you got, Miss Naminé."

"Alright, you asked for it!" The chorus comes on, and I get served. That's right-Naminé Cardarelli is dancing to her heart's content in my kitchen. I try to match her stamina and groove to the music, but I just end up looking more idiotic than ever. Oh well, not like I care much. The way she moves just makes me want to…

Without her consent, I lift her onto the counter and grasp her hips. Naminé looks down at me with wide eyes, just before I enclose the space between us with a kiss. When we part, she absentmindedly outlines her lips with her fingers as I go back to cooking.

"The food is almost done," I say, adding the taco mix and water in with the beef and stirring.

"I-I see," she replies, still flustered as she dangles her legs off the counter. God, I just want to kiss her again. "Hey, Roxy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy to be here… with you."

I stop stirring for a moment and look over to her. I can't help but smile. "Me too."

"You know, it's just nice to have someone that's actually interested in me… and what I do. For a while, I thought that I would always be alone."

"Well, you're not. You've got me, and Mollie… and your mom as well. You've got hundreds of thousands of fans that look up to you and appreciate what you do. You deserve every ounce of happiness that you receive."

"Aww, thank you. So do you. I don't think I'll ever match your greatness, but, with what I do have, it's nice."

"Yeah, you can't quite match this," I joke, scooping the finished beef onto a plate. It's more than enough for both of us. Naminé hops off the counter and tries to help me retrieve the other ingredients from the fridge, but I stop her.

"I just want to help," she pouts.

"You're cute, but sit back down. I'm serving you today. You're my guest, after all." Naminé decides not to argue and takes a seat at the bar. I hand her a plate and lay out the rest of the ingredients onto the counter. "Do you like it soft, or hard?"

All sexual puns intended.

Naminé eyes me for a moment. "I like hard _shells_ ," she emphasizes.

"Hard _shells_ it is." I start fixing a taco for her, as if I'm some Subway worker. "What additions would you like on your taco?"

"Oh, you know, just a sprinkle of lettuce, a little bit of cheese, maybe some tomatoes… but no hot sauce. I can't handle too much heat." She winks at me. I love it when she plays along, even though she's more innocent than a fucking nun in the strip club. Okay, I don't know where I got that analogy.

Phew, is it getting hot in here? I follow her orders and hand her the plate.

"Thank you, sweetie!"

After fixing my own, I sit next to her at the bar and add my Flaming Ass sauce. This probably is a terrible idea, but I can't eat tacos without it.

"So, anyway, Roxas," she says, changing the subject as she draws invisible circles on the counter, "what did you want to talk to me about the other day? We didn't get a chance to because Axel kept calling you, remember?"

Oh. I set my food down. Don't want the Flaming Ass sauce to interfere.

"Uh, well… I wanted to ask you something, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do this…"

She tilts her head to the side, but then smirks. "Nope, you can't just bring it up and then not deliver. It's the law. Cough it up."

Asking her to do this would be harder than I thought. It's like asking her to face her fears. May as well get it out, though. It's super selfish, though...

"Alright, um, how do you feel about going to CamCon… with me?"

She frowns slightly, tapping her finger against her chin. "Oh, I don't know, Roxy… I'd love to, but with all the comments I've been getting lately…"

With our relationship being so secretive, I'm not sure I'll be able to hide it. Regardless, I still want her there…

"I know, and like I said, you don't have to go if you're not comfortable with it. It's up to you entirely, but I just figured it might be something really fun to do together. I think you'd really enjoy it."

She sets her elbow on the counter, her chin rests on her palm. "I'm not a very outgoing person, all those people… the large crowds, all that noise… I don't think I'd exactly be the most fun person to travel with."

"What? You'd make it a million times better! But that's alright. Just thought I'd ask."

I know I can't force her to go, but at the same time, I don't want to go without her. Gah! What do I do?!

"But… I guess… I do need to start getting out… a little more." She huffs on her bangs. "You know what? I think I'll go."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun! Besides, I have to make sure you don't get into too much trouble, right?"

I sigh in relief and wrap my arms around her. "Yeah, you gotta keep me in check." Without a second thought, I press my lips onto hers, and much to my delight, she returns it.

As we break apart, I smile down at her. "You're the best."

"Thanks, but…"

I blink a few times. "But?"

"Your breath smells like tacos."

"So does yours," I reply quickly. She chortles and takes another bite.

"This is good. You're the best chef ever!"

"Why, thank you. Thank you very much!"

I feel so lucky.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Sinful Serenata** : We have an announcement as well! So… you know how sometimes I like to award the 100th reviewer with a oneshot of their choice? (hetero couples plz) Well, Painted and I have decided to do a collab oneshot for our 100th reviewer as a special thanks! Basically, you choose the couple an scenario, and we'll write it based off of that. This is only open to those whom I have not written a oneshot for before.

So, please review!

Also, CamCon is next. We're planning a lot of awesome stuff for it, so, get ready!

With all that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Til next time!


	16. CamCon Adventures Part One

**A/N:** It has arrived. Super long chapter, coming right up!

o-o-o

 **sixteen.**

o-o-o

 **Roxas' POV.**

Holy shit, a ten second walk across the parking lot turned into a twenty minute ordeal of fucking fan service! Not that I'm complaining, because I should have expected such a thing to happen, but hawt DAYUM. Back up! I have my personal bubble too!

However, this is what I'm thinking, as opposed to what is actually happening. I feel so bad for my girlfriend, who stands idly in the background. Every time I apologize to her, I just feel worse. You know what? I have an idea that probably won't work too well, but it's worth a try. Opening my Twitter, I decide to write a status.

 _ **RoxasXIII**_ _: At CamCon! I love meeting you guys, but I will be signing things and taking pictures at the meet and greet tomorrow, so please refrain until then. Thx!_

It basically means leave me the fuck alone so I can be with my girlfriend, but of course, I won't get that luxury. Right after posting the status, more fans come up to me.

"Roxas! We love you! Can we have hugs?"

Oh come on! Really? The puppy dog eyes? Unfortunately, I have a soul, so I just can't say no. After hugging all three of them, they ask for a picture. Of course, they want a freakin' picture.

Suck it up, Roxas… suck it up… they're your fans, deal with it.

Naminé seems a little uncomfortable. She sticks by my side, looking up every now and then, but mostly, her eyes are planted on the ground below.

"Are you alright?" I dare to ask. She nods and waves it off.

"Totally. It's just new to me, that's all."

I'm about to respond when I see an outside stage light up and a booming beat vibrates from it. The crowd gravitates closer, curious as to what is about to transpire.

"It's Vanitas!" a girl exclaims beside us, and then moves through the crowd to get a better view.

"Vanitas?" Naminé overhears, "Isn't that the guy you showed me the video of?"

"Yeah, he's also Sora's older brother. Speaking of Sora, I wonder where he's at." I check my phone, send Sora a quick text and then turn my attention back to the stage. Someone I don't recognize appears, presumably a host.

"Are you ready, folks?!" The crowd cheers.

"This should be interesting," I tell Naminé, allowing our shoulders to touch. I'm having a lot of trouble keeping my hands to myself right now. Like, seriously, I don't know why we decided to keep this discreet. I mean, we're here together, so of course it's obvious. Plus, she looks absolutely gorgeous to me.

And she's mine.

Damn it! I want to hold her hand! Can't I do that at least?!

The host continues to rile up the crowd. "Repeat after me! Van-i-tas! Van-i-tas!" Everyone follows suit, and even I find myself chanting along with them. Naminé smiles up at me and just watches. Suddenly, everyone gets even louder as soon as he enters the stage.

"Wooo!" I scream, clapping loudly. A few others joined in after me, but most of my focus is on Naminé. She laughs, and she seems to be opening up a little more to this. I absentmindedly put my arm around her and pull her close.

"Uh, Roxas-"

"Oh, shit… uh, sorry!"

I bet _everyone_ saw that.

No, what are you talking about, Roxas? Nobody's watching you right now. Come on, am I that conceited?

Yes, yes I am. If nothing else is happening, most eyes are on me. That's just how it is.

Vanitas grabs the microphone. "Hey suckers! You ready to be dazzled by my superior, amazing skill?!"

I laugh and turn to Naminé. "He's really full of himself when he's not ranting."

So am I, apparently.

"I can see that!"

"Drop the beat!" Vanitas yells, and then starts dancing provocatively. Wow, that is definitely a sight I don't want to see. "Yo, I'm too ill, illicit behavior in my spirit, you'd best hear it, and you mothafuckas had better feel it!"

"Oh god," I groan, but then a smile creeps upon my face. Naminé seems to be enjoying his performance so far-so that's good enough for me.

"I'm too hot to handle like a steaming sausage roll, make your girl blush and her cheeks more red than the devil's asshole, I'm an acidic lyrical machine, don't attempt to escape me, I break your body to shambles and resurrect ya like a vaccine! Unforeseen talent since I was fourteen, a young teen with ambitions, my pale skin blends in with sunscreen! Yo, whack ass rappers can't touch me, I'm too raw, I even got your boyfriend's dick going up and down like a seesaw! Thug life!" Mic. Drop.

I notice the mix of reactions to his performance, but I'm all for cheering him on. It takes guts to perform anything on stage, so I'll give him that. Plus, I don't think he's being serious. Vanitas raises the mic in the air, and the crowd goes wild.

The host grabs the microphone. "Who dares to challenge the rap god?"

Nope! Not me. Na-uh. Never!

"No challengers? Come on, pussies!" Vanitas instigates.

"ROXAS! LET ROXAS DO IT!" some fans shout.

Shit. See? What did I tell you?

"He's right here!" a girl says as a bunch of people move out of the way so that the spotlight is on me. Wonderful…

"Go ahead," Naminé says, giggling. Great, you know you're under pressure when even Naminé is telling you to do it. I'm more worried about leaving her alone, however, everyone is chanting my name.

Oh, why the fuck not?

"Challenge accepted!" I yell, and send an apologetic smile her way before heading up on stage. I guard my body as fans reach out to touch me, (because that shit happens). Stepping onto the stage, Vanitas gives me a devious smirk.

" _Roxas! Roxas!"_

"We meet again, friendly foe," Vanitas says.

I take a microphone from the host, and suddenly, my stage fright sets in. "Uh, yeah."

"Alright, drop that beat again, yo!" Van demands, not hesitating to get this started. The music cues, and he's off. "He steps up to me like he's about something, but he ain't really about nothing, so stop frontin'! Your stupid clothes and your perfect teeth, makes me wanna punch you in the mouth and slide in your girl, like an ice sleet! Your fake rage doesn't fool me, you wouldn't get mad at me if I shot your grandma in the knee! What's up?!"

Does Vanitas realize how dumb he sounds? Still, it's all in good fun. Okay, so my skills are a little rusty, but I guess I'll try. "Alright, you wanna be that way, huh?" I pause and try to get a feel for the music as the crowd cheers me on. Nope. No pressure. None at all. "First of all, back away from my girl, or I'll fire-bend your ass all the way out of here, you want fear? I suck at rapping but at least I don't suck at life, you're like 37 and you don't even have a wife, so don't step to me like you're some kind of saint because I'll be sure to let your mother know that you ain't, so get out of her basement and be a man because unlike you, it fills me with determination knowing that I sure as hell can… uh... whoop your ass?"

Um, we'll go with that! Vanitas scoffs and warms up by jogging in place. The purpose? Don't ask me...

"Alright motherfucker, lesson number one in the class of hip hop, how do I put this lightly? Your haircut, straight from the nineties. I'm a class act with potential to skyrocket with incredible bars, while you stick to nursery rhymes, I shine with the brightest stars! I perfected a rhythmic arsenal, a bullet in each word, better than the shit you heard on the radio, your relevance is blurred! I eat sweet suckers like you like cotton candy for breakfast, bitch I wreck shit, and every rapper better answer to this! You're so base, like a never produced prequel! I'm so far ahead of my time, I'm like a premature sequel!"

Okay?

"Firstly, the nineties rocked, so who gives a fuck about my boy band hairdo? Does it bother you that I'm apparently better and you have to try twice as hard to even make it? Well, bitch, this ain't burger king, you can't have it your way, so quit faking it, step down and shut up because at the end of the day, we all forgot about Dre."

M-My mind's going blank… shit, I can't think of anything else! And did I seriously just reference Eminem? Not that there's anything wrong with Eminem…

Fuck, I'm screwed.

Vanitas laughs as he cracks his knuckles. I know that I make no sense. "Alright, I'll stop playing around, let's kick into full gear, from north, west, south, east, everyone's gonna hear about this beating I'm about to deliver in your rear from ear to ear! I'm a mercenary, one shot one kill, I can end your career in a heartbeat and you'll never be seen again with your deadbeat-dirty job in an abyss of lost memories, and when you're stuck in a never ending reverie and your wife's committing infidelity, you had best remember me. The one with the black hair who breathed down your neck with a fire in his heart, and put your whole meaningless career into a fucking wreck! I'll smoke you into ashes, bury you with the masses, in a graveyard full of the victims I've killed, no compassion for your casket! I'm built up by skill and will, a shear force of unmistakable brutality against your distill! I'm instilled with pure aggression, your job as a boy scout is a profession of no societal progression, and in confession, I call it a regression that's comparable to a second great depression! Parent's discretion advised, I specialize in burning my allegations and murdering patients with patience while leaving your body complacent and your blood dripping on the pavement!"

Oh, shit. I need to step up my game. The crowd echoes his name as I struggle to think of something.

You know what? Fuck it.

"Look, I was going to go easy on you not to hurt your feelings, but I'm only gonna get this one chance… Half my words don't make sense but one thing's for sure, don't get it twisted you poor little whore, I've had enough of your shit, it's time to end this, you've pissed me off now, there's no going back," I scream into the mic, "YOU SMELL LIKE A BAG OF WIENERS! You keep waiting for me to come up with nonsensical BS but in reality, I don't know shit about spitting bars and rapping, it's making my nipples hard watching you cringe, so just mind your own biz and get outta my face because it's not your place to judge whether or not I can compete with your amazing grace!"

Referenced Eminem again. Shut it.

"Dude, did you un-roast me?" Van asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yes, I did. You win, man. You win." I bow to the audience and give Vanitas a bro hug. The crowd chants his name as I shamelessly jump off stage and make my way back over to Naminé.

Actually, I'm pretty embarrassed, but I'll keep that under wraps for now.

"Roxas, that was hilarious," several fans tell me as I go through the crowd.

"Thank ya," I say, saluting them, even if I don't believe it myself. Naminé gives me a quizzical look as I approach her. I rub the back of my head. "Well, that was cringeworthy."

"But entertaining," she adds, and suddenly, a weight is lifted off my shoulders. We stall for a few moments as everyone settles down and disperses. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I have a lot of talents you don't know about." I wink. "But one thing's for sure, I suck at rapping!"

"Don't worry, I _think_ I figured that one out myself."

I roll my eyes. "Alright, wanna get outta here?" Just as we are about to make our exit, a familiar voice echoes in my ear.

"What kind of craziness was that?" Kairi asks, shoving her camcorder right into my face. "Enlighten us on those, uh… bars, Roxas." Sora appears beside her with a huge grin and his hands folded behind his head.

"Oh, come on, not now, Kai-"

"ROXAS! Did I ASK you if you wanted to be on camera? Deal with it and answer my question! Are you beginning to feel like a rap god?"

I'll just go ahead and say it. I'm the real fucking slim shady. There.

Naminé sends me a stare full of perplexity. I'm not surprised by her behavior in the slightest. "Uh, no, I don't. So guys, this is Naminé, Naminé, these are my best buds, Sora and Kairi."

"Oh, we know who she is," Kairi interrupts, pointing the camera at her. "Oh my gosh! You're so cute in person! I mean, don't get me wrong, you were cute before, but I can tell that Roxas really picked a-"

Sora covers her mouth before she spills anything, and I am thankful. "Babe, shh. For everyone's sake."

Naminé looks a little rigid with her shoulders tensed and her cheeks flushed in a red hue. "U-Um, thank you very much! I really appreciate it!"

Despite Naminé's clearly uncomfortable position, Kairi insists on putting her camera aside and trapping poor Nam into a hug. "Oh, I can just eat you up! Your music is so wonderful and I've been watching you for about a year, but now that you're actually here it's like… it's like… awesome!"

"T-Thank you!"

"So, what are your plans?" Sora asks as Kairi lets my girlfriend breathe. "We're about to head over to Aqua and Terra's panel in a few. They're cooking stuff and they're going to give us free food. They're also going to show a preview of our video collab a week before it releases!"

"Wanna go?" Kairi asks eagerly, linking arms with Naminé. She looks to me and shrugs.

"Sure!"

o-o-o

I think Naminé is adjusting quite well, even though she's been kind of quiet so far. I'm not sure whether to feel bad or not, but I'm just really glad that she's here with me. The four of us sit together close to the front of the stage. Since Sora had his connections with them, we were able to get in early.

"C-C-Could I get a picture of you guys?" an eager guy asks, blocking the stage as he trembles with a camera in his hands.

"Sure!" Sora accepts, quickly putting his arm around Kairi and posing like the naturals they are. Naminé gives an awkward smile and I just try to go along with it. Right after he leaves, the lights dim and the screen above the stage changes from black to blue, as if something is about to start. The crowd quiets down as their slogan appears.

 **TerQua**  
 _ **Makin' S'mores, feat. SoraDatKeyMasta; a trailer**_

 _ **Coming in 2016…**_

"Hello, my loyal chefs!" Aqua chirps with a professional smile. "Alright, now we've seen your comments and requests, so today we will finally make some tasty s'mores for all your campfire needs! And for today's guest, I'm proud to introduce to you guys one of my favorite people to work with!"

 _ **A young man's curiosity going too far...**_

"He's hilarious, he's such a sweetheart, and he has so much respect for our kitchen, it's truly admirable. So please, give a warm welcome to-"

 _ **And his name is…**_

"Sora!"

As she presents him, Sora turns around like a deer caught in headlights with his face stuffed with food, dripping down his chin.

"Uh… hi," he says with a full mouth, waving slowly.

"Oh my god," Terra groans, smacking his forehead. "You little shi-"

 ** _No Sora's were harmed in the making of this video. Not too much, anyway._**

 **Releasing January 2016!**

 **~TerQua 3**

o-o-o

The trailer ends and we all clap accordingly. I shake my head at Sora, but he doesn't seem to have any shame. Aqua and Terra appear on stage.

"Hey, everyone!" Aqua greets, taking the microphone and handing one to Terra. He clears his throat.

"So, how did you like the preview of our newest video?" The crowd cheers and he waits until they settle down. "Yo, Sora, stand up!"

"Go up there!" Kairi urges, almost pushing him out of his seat. Sora stumbles to the stage, and we all laugh.

"Sora, what do you have to say for yourself?" Aqua asks, her hands placed on her hips.

"That the food is amazing and I appreciate it and all, but seriously, when can we eat? I'm starving!"

Aqua rolls her eyes as she shoves Sora away from the spotlight. "Oh Sora, such a jokester! Anyway, I'm just really happy to see all of you here! This is the first time Terra and I actually signed up for a panel, and we're very pleased with the outcome! Today, we're going to give everyone in the audience some sample snacks from our newest product, Paopu Puffs! Made with nothing but fresh ingredients, we-"

"Me first!" Sora yells, his hand high in the air.

"Wait your turn!" Terra demands, and Sora just smiles. "In fact, you can help pass them out."

Sora pouts as he's handed a box of sample bags, and then he joins the other panel helpers in passing them out. Aqua goes on to explain about the samples, but really, who cares about the ingredients? No offense, Aqua, but I just want to eat.

"Like I was saying, fresh paopu and other tangy ingredients were used, so please try it!" Aqua continued. Someone raises their hand.

Watching them is entertaining, but I'm starting to get cold feet about my meet and greet tomorrow. I haven't told ANYONE the big news that will be revealed, not even my own girlfriend. To distract myself, I check with Naminé. She's eating a few of the Paopu Puffs. "How are they?"

"Mm! It's really juicy!"

"Right?!" Kairi cuts in as she chews obnoxiously. "Sweet Jesus, these are amazeballs."

"Could you be anymore gross?" I joke, but she only shrugs. Sora sits back down next to her, seemingly exhausted.

"Who cares?" she says. "You're lucky you're not Sora, or else you'd _really_ see another side of me."

"I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean."

"You don't want to know," Sora says. "Kairi, where are mine? Did you eat all of them?!"

Her once bright and bubbly exterior soon fades into a guilt-ridden pout. "I thought you were giving me two because you loved me..."

Dumbfounded, Sora's jaw drops. I can hear Naminé's giggles chime beside me.

"Sora, I love you, but, but… my paopu puffs!"

"Take the rest of mine," Naminé offers, and Sora's face lights up like a child in a candy store.

"Thanks! At least _you_ have enough decency to show your boy some love." He gave Kairi a quick glare before smiling at my girlfriend again. "Hey, I like her. She's awesome."

"Oh em gee, Roxy!" A young brunette, who looks to be about sixteen, appears before me with an earsplitting grin. She holds some grape juice in one hand and her smartphone in the other. I know where this is going. "I love you so, so much! I'm a Roxader for life!"

"Thanks! Glad you're a part of the Roxader Nation."

That sounded weird in person.

"You're so handsome! Selfie with me?"

"Sure."

After taking a quick selfie with her, she walks past Naminé and I can't help but notice the glare she burrows in the back of my girl's head. What the hell is her problem?

Sora is going to town on those paopu puffs. "These are so good! Naminé, you're the best!"

"It's no prob-AHH!"

The next thing I know, she's stricken with horror and her eyes are nearly bulged out of her skull as she looks down at the huge, fresh purple stain on her white shirt, dripping down to her shorts. Wouldn't ya know it, the same teenager I just gave a selfie to has a hand to her mouth, clearly pretending to be "concerned."

"Oh, _hell_ no," Kairi shouts, jumping from her seat and scrambling to get some napkins. Aqua and Terra stop their panel to see what's going on.

"Everything alright down there?" Aqua asks with a concerned look. Sora sends her an apologetic smile, but now, all eyes are on us.

"Oops," the nameless brunette says, "so sorry about that! Looks like a real tough stain to get off."

"U-Um, no worries," Naminé says, trying to crack a smile. "Everyone makes mistakes. It's totally oka-"

"No. It isn't," I interrupt, standing up from my seat, doing my best to give this girl my most assertive, but scary scowl I can muster.

"Damn straight, it isn't!" Kairi comes back, already rolling up her sleeves. "That was clearly on purpose, you little brat!"

"Kairi, chill." Sora rubs her shoulders and eases her back into her seat, but Kairi doesn't take her eyes off the kid.

"I think it's best you leave." My veins are nearly popping out of my skull at this point.

The girl looks at me as if her world just fell to pieces. A small part of me feels bad, watching her heartbroken eyes look at me like a confused child getting punished when they didn't know what they were doing. She's a fan, and whether I like it or not, she helped me get this far. But that gives her no right to act like this and I'm not going to just sit here while she treats Naminé like dirt. A real fan wouldn't be so trivial. "B-But I was just-"

"You heard the man!" Kairi interrupts.

With teary eyes, she hurries out of the room. I sigh and grab the napkins that Kairi brought, then dab them lightly against Naminé's shirt. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine…"

"You wanna go up to the room and change?"

She shakes her head and smiles. "Don't worry about it. I'll be okay. It's just a stain."

It's just a stain, she says. Doesn't stop me from worrying.

o-o-o

I decided to take Naminé back to our room anyway. I had to tell her I forgot something just to get her to come up here with me. I needed a moment to cool down, but I didn't mention it. I never thought in a million years that that sort of thing would actually happen in public, but I guess I set the bars too high.

"What did you forget?" Naminé asks as soon as I shut the door. I sigh deeply and turn to her.

"Be honest. If you're bothered by anything, anything at all, tell me. Please."

"I-I'm fine," she insists, but her darting eyes say otherwise. I wrap my arms around her.

"It's okay. You can tell me anything. That was really wrong of that girl to do. I know it was on purpose."

Her head lowers, and my entire world crumbles. This is the exact opposite of what I want. However, she somehow still maintains her strong stature.

"Really, Roxas. Nothing is wrong. I'm just really new to all of this. That's all. People are going to hate me no matter what I do. I'm trying to accept that. I'm sure she's just jealous or intimidated by me because she loves you so much." I roll my eyes. She's really trying to justify this horrendous act. "This event is really important to you, and so far, I'm really enjoying myself. I thought the panel was really interesting."

Still, I kiss her forehead and muster a small grin. "If you say so." I hold my gaze for a moment, and she tilts her head in confusion.

"Roxas? What is it?"

I shake my head. "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about how beautiful you are."

Fuck. Who knew I could be so corny?

"Oh, thank you. So… did you really forget something, or… did you just bring me up here to talk?"

Um… is it bad to say that I'm a little hot and bothered in her presence right now? Ahem. That escalated rather quickly...

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted privacy, just in case. I just want to be sure that you're…" I pause and try to ignore my urges. "That you're okay."

"I am, but are you?"

God, I really just want to throw her on that bed right now...

"Fine," I manage to get out, and then hurry for the bathroom just to break free from the situation. I have no idea how I'm going to last all weekend like this. "Go ahead and get changed! I won't come out until you're ready!"

"Um, okay. Don't you dare! I'll get changed now!"

...fuck.

"I'm naked right now!" she sings from the other side. "You swear you won't look?"

I didn't know she was such a tease! Oh my god, Nami. "S-Swear!"

"Alright, I'm putting my shirt back on!"

...this is going to be _very hard_.

I end up relieving myself in the bathroom.

o-o-o

 **Naminé's POV.**

It's really sweet of him to check on me like that. I'll admit, I'm not too fond of being around so many people, but at the same time, it's definitely something new to experience. I know that girl did that on purpose, but I could either get mad and make things worse, or try to move on. Putting on a front for Roxas' sake is something I have to do. I don't want to ruin this event for him.

Geeze, what is taking him so long in there?

"Roxas? I'm dressed now. Are you alright?"

He opens the door with a cracked smile and quickly moves past me. "F-Fine. Totes fine. Nothing to see here. You look stunning. Ready to go? Yes? Okay, let's go."

Um, alrighty then?

Making our way downstairs, people watch us with intent as we pass by. It's like we're some kind of power couple. I'm really not used to all of this attention. I haven't told Roxas about the dirty looks, either. I don't want him to feel bad because of me.

As we wait in line for another panel, Roxas checks his social media. I can tell that he's desperately trying to brush off the incident earlier. Or maybe something else? "Looks like people have seen my Twitter status. There's really no point in a meet and greet if I take pictures with everyone today, right?"

"I guess." I shrug.

"Hmm, Sora and Kairi went to the Dealer Room. We can visit that after this panel, if you want. They just sell a bunch of merchandise."

"I need a new camera, and microphone." Honestly, though, I know I don't have the money for it.

"They've definitely got those!"

The line moves forward a little bit. One thing I've noticed is the amount of security guards here. There are at least two in every room. Should I be worried? I guess it's more of a good thing, but I'm hoping that it's not actually dangerous.

Someone taps my shoulder, making me jump in slight surprise for a split second.

"Excuse me, Naminé, right?"

Turning around, a girl that looks to be a little younger than me is holding a red T-shirt and giving me a hopeful look as she hands me a sharpie.

"Um, hello," I say, flushed as I take the marker.

"Will you sign this shirt, please? I really admire you. You are such a great singer…"

Roxas smiles beside me and nods. I really don't know what to say.

"Oh, uh, sure." I don't really have a _signature_ or anything, so I just write my name out and put a heart above the "I."

"Thank you! You really are an inspiration. I've told all of my friends about you and they love you too!"

Wow. After all the dirty looks and the "accidental" drink spilling, this is refreshing. She really seems sincere. When it feels like the world hates you, it's hard to remember that there are still some people out there who genuinely care.

"See? You are talented." Roxas nudges my arm. "Hey, thanks a lot. Naminé doesn't realize her own potential sometimes. You probably just gave her a big confidence booster!"

Damn it, hot cheeks! I hit him on the shoulder. "Roxas!"

The fan manages a nod. "Sure! Well, good luck to you, Naminé! Thanks for signing my shirt!"

"No problem." I wave as she leaves, I turn back to Roxas. "Wow…"

"Get used to it," he encourages.

I know it shouldn't be that big of a deal, because for every fan that comes to me, Roxas gets ten more. Two minutes later, he's busy talking with some more fans, but I'm actually okay. Even if she ends up being the only person that comes up to me during this entire trip, that'll be good enough.

I really hope the rest of the weekend goes well.

o-o-o

 **Kairi's POV.**

You know, there's only so much I can take. I've been distracting myself with CamCon adventures, but the underlying fear tends to come out at the most random times. So far, thankfully, nothing has happened. Sora, the person that knows me best, watches me with a concerned look.

We sit outside of the restaurant and wait for the others to arrive. Earlier, we invited Roxas and Naminé to dinner. Looking over the videos and pictures that I took today, I'm pretty satisfied with the results.

"I haven't seen anyone suspicious so far," Sora says. Of course, right when I thought I might be able to forget about him, Sora decides he wants to remind me. "I really don't want you to worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." I force a smile on his behalf. A silver car pulls up beside us. "That's Roxas, right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sora says as his phone beeps. "Oh, it is. He says they're here."

I take a deep breath and instinctively look over my shoulder. I just feel like the creep is somewhere nearby, watching me. Thankfully, I haven't gotten any strange messages or comments, and trust me, I've been checking religiously. Sora gets out of the car and comes around to open the door for me, more as a precautionary measure than an act of chivalry. I can hear him talking with Roxas as the door opens. He takes my hand and holds tight.

"Hey, guys!" I greet, trying to keep my usual optimism on display. I don't wanna bring everyone down with my own problems. Roxas and Naminé wave. Man, they're almost as cute as we are. Almost.

"Riku said he and Amaya will be late, or may not even show up at all," Roxas says as we walk up to the counter. I stick next to Naminé, who seems just as shy as I imagined her to be. I know this must be a lot for her to get used to.

"I don't think they'll show," Sora says as we follow the host over to a table. He allows me to slide into the booth first; the same with Naminé on the other side.

"Someone will be with you shortly!" the host informs us. I find myself scanning the restaurant for anyone and everyone. Not knowing _who_ in the world this person is, is absolutely nerve-wracking. At the same time, I didn't want to stay home, either. I'll just try to have a good time and hope that person is just bluffing…

Or dead… sorry, is that too dark?

"Ladies, order anything you want. It's all on us," Sora announces.

"I can pay for my-" Naminé starts, but Roxas stops her.

"We've got it. Don't worry."

Before I'm able to speak, our waiter arrives.

"Good evening, lovelies, my name is Marluxia, but you can call me Marley if that's pleasing to you. Well, my oh my, what a beautiful group! What refreshments can I start you wonderful people off with?"

"Gimme some of dat Pepsi, fam," I say. Naminé only asks for water.

It could be anyone. _Anyone_.

"Alright, water and Pepsi for the beautiful ladies!"

"I'll get a Pepsi too, no ice," Roxas orders. He looks a little uncomfortable.

"Coke for me," Sora says. "We'll need some time to look over the menu."

"Alrighty!" Marley exclaims, leaning closer to Sora than I'm sure he prefers. He shoots me a wink. What the hell was that all about? "Is it one bill? Two? Four? How are we doing this, darlings?"

"Two," Sora answers awkwardly, leaning more towards me. Our waiter seems oblivious to personal boundaries, but it may just be because Sora and I are really on edge right now. He finally walks off, allowing me to endure a deep sigh of relief.

"Are you guys alright?" Roxas asks in a low tone.

"Yeah, totally fine!" I say. The last thing I want is for them to worry. This is my problem, and the only other person I want involved is Sora. Roxas and Naminé have their own lives to worry about. "So, Naminé, what do you think of CamCon so far?"

"It's a lot of fun, I think! Roxas really killed it in the rap battle."

"Nah, I was horrible. Let's not give pity compliments, now."

I laugh. "Aw, come on, Roxy, we all know you're the next Eminem slash Tupac."

"Please." Roxas scoffs. "I'm like a Vanilla Ice reject, and that's saying something."

"Whoa, Tupac? Too soon," Sora jokes. As Roxas and Sora keep the conversation going, I pull out my phone to check one more time. The CamCon Facebook group page is already covered in photos, a few of me and Sora mixed in as well. As I scroll down, I see some posts about Roxas too, but so far, nothing about Namine. That's probably a good thing, considering all the hate she has to endure. I was seriously going to cut that bitch earlier.

Sora, y u stop me?

Marley returns with our drinks. "Here you are! Are you ready to order?"

Sora notices that I won't answer him, so he orders for me. "We're going to share the steak and shrimp. Extra shrimp, please."

He knows exactly what I want. Have I mentioned that I love him?

"I gotchu. And what about this lovely couple?" he asks Naminé and Roxas. They really are cute together.

Maybe I'm just paranoid. After warming up a little, our server isn't so bad. He's just really… what's the word… flamboyant?

"Uh, well, I think the steak burger looks good," Naminé says.

"Whoa, a tiny girl like you eating a steakburger? I like, I like!" Marley says, and even I find amusement in his statement.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that for some reason," Roxas says in agreement.

"Well, darling, I'm not one to judge. She can eat what she wants, am I right?" Marley says.

"This is true," Roxas replies, "In that case, I'll get the linguini."

"I'll get those orders in!" Marley takes our menus and hurries off.

Roxas is the first to speak up. "So, uh, yeah. That was interesting."

"He's just a really open person. I kind of like him," Naminé says.

"That pink hair, though," Sora adds.

"He's rockin' it!" I cut in. "Sora, what would you do if I dyed my hair pink?"

"Uhh…"

"Oh, I have an idea!" Roxas says, "Let's have a contest." He grabs the hot sauce from the edge of the table. "I'm going to ask our waiter for more bottles. You must drink as much hot sauce as you can, and whoever loses will have to dye their hair a color of the winner's choice for at least two weeks. Who's in?"

"Are you fucking mad?" I tease, but Roxas looks serious.

"You're on. Ladies?" Sora asks.

"I-I don't think I can do that," Naminé says, her hands waving back and forth.

"Oh, come on!" I urge. I'm a little more competitive than I like to admit. "I'm in!"

"I'm not really into spicy things…"

"But you're into steak burgers," I snort. She grins with a shrug.

"Alright, then it's Sora, me and Kairi. Naminé, you can record us. This is definitely going up on Youtube." Roxas waves down Marley. He returns to the table and we give him the gist of our idea.

"Ohh, a contest? Sure! I'd love to see that!"

I'm actually a little pumped right now. Taking out my camera, I hand it to Naminé and tell her how to work it. Marley returns with three more full hot sauce bottles, as well as a few bags just in case any of us need to vomit. He thinks ahead. I like that!

"Recording!" Naminé announces, steadily holding the camera in front of us. I hold the hot sauce bottle in my hand and glance over at both of my opponents.

"Ready?" Roxas asks, holding the bottle close to his mouth. "Okay, a few ground rules. If you stop for any reason, you lose. You must keep chugging no matter what. The first person to finish the bottle wins. Got it?"

"I'm totally going to win this," Sora says, already in position. "Naminé, would you like to do the honors of a countdown?"

"Oh, uh, sure. One, two…" she pauses, and we all nearly lose our minds. "Three!"

I close my eyes and down the hot sauce like water. My throat burns, but I persevere, even though I'm pretty sure I'm going to get heartburn from this.

SHIT! THIS HURTS! OH MY GOD!

No, must… win!

I feel like I could spit out fire right now! This isn't any _ordinary_ hot sauce! No, I can't look. Oh shit, I feel sick. I'm going to die. My life is over because of a stupid hot sauce competition!

"UGH!" I hear Sora gag beside me and the sound of him reaching for the plastic bag. The contents of the bottle burn my insides, but I'm almost done. ALMOST… DONE!

"Okay, it's down to Roxas and Kairi! Sora is out!" Namine announces. My bottle is almost empty, but I can hardly breathe at this point. My nostrils are set aflame, my eyes are watering, and I almost give in.

"Who's going to finish first? Roxas, are you okay?" Naminé asks, and I hear Roxas coughing. Wait, does this mean that I win?

"Oh, God… I'm going to hurl!" Roxas yells, and his bottle slams against the table. I finish the last of the hot sauce, and triumphantly gasp for air.

"Kairi is the winner!" Naminé shouts. If my mouth didn't feel like lava right now, I would be able to accept my victory, but all I want to do is drink as much water as possible.

"Ugh…" Sora whines, laying his head on the table. "That was a horrible idea. Roxas, I'm going to kill you if I don't die of heartburn…"

"You might not have to," Roxas says back, sluggish.

"How did it go?!" Marley appeared. "I gave you guys the not-so-wimpy hot sauce. Who won?"

"M-Me," I choke out, and then continue to sip on my water. Naminé puts the camera away and pats her boyfriend's back. I would be doing the same, but…

"Y-You gave us stronger hot sauce?" Sora asks, holding his hand to his chest. We all look down at the bottle. "Oh, shit."

"Not for rookies, that's for sure," Marley adds, "if you used the one we keep at the table it'll be like drinking ketchup."

"Now THAT is a competition," Roxas says, holding his thumb up as his eyes water. "T-Thanks… I think?"

"Your food will be out shortly, dears!"

"Alright, I lost," Sora speaks up. "What color do you want my hair to be, Kairi?"

"Silver!" I answer immediately.

"But then I'll look just like Riku!"

"And Riku is hot," Roxas notes, still having trouble catching his breath. "You have to do it."

"Somehow, I don't think that would look good on him," Naminé admits, but then giggles.

"Regardless, he must do it and keep it for two weeks!" I say.

Sora whines. "Can it at least be a wig or something?"

"Nope! A deal is a deal!"

"Welp, looks like I'm not posting any new videos for the next two weeks!" Sora declares.

o-o-o

As we make into our room, Sora locks the door behind us and immediately pulls me into a kiss.

"Whoa, calm down. At least wait until we're on the bed," I say, pushing him back slightly.

"What are you talking about? I've been waiting for this all day… is that selfish? I just want to tap dat-"

"Sora, what's gotten into you? I-"

"Don't worry about it," he says with a grin. "I know you've been stressed all day, but it's just you and me now. We can forget all about any bullshit… nothing matters anymore, okay?"

"Sora," I moan as he moves in for another kiss, and we back up towards the bed, our hands messily massaging the other. Sora pushes me down and gets on top, but I feel something soft underneath me. As he kisses me, I pull it out from under me and look.

"Oh my God!" I scream, completely throwing Sora off guard.

"What? What is it, Kai?" he looks to where I'm pointing and quickly goes on the defensive. "Your… Moogle…" He picks it up slowly. "There's a note, but I don't see mine anywhere," Sora says, carefully pulling it from the Moogle. He reads it, and then frustratingly crumbles it and throws it at the wall.

"W-What did it say?!"

"I'm not telling you." Sora checks around the entire room. "Damn it, when I get my hands on that mother fucker…"

"Sora! Tell me!" I scramble out of bed over to where the paper landed, but Sora stops me. "Let me read it!"

"No, Kairi. You shouldn't…"

"Sora!"

I reach for the crumpled paper, but Sora has a tight hold on my arm. I'm able to power out of it and roll of to the corner of the room, slowly unraveling the message.

" _I always keep my promises. See you tomorrow, my love."_

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Sinful Serenata:** Review :)

 **Painted With a Palette:** Sorry for such a long wait, guys! We were so excited to write these CamCon chapters and then once we got here, we both ended up getting pretty busy over the winter break and then by the time we got settled back into a regular routine, we just had a case of writer's block as far as where we wanted to go with this one, and then the review system was all messed up! We've practically rewritten this chapter like three times! Sorry for the delay! Hope you liked it, and please leave a review!


	17. CamCon Adventures Part Two

o-o-o

 **seventeen.**

o-o-o

 **Kairi's POV.**

" _I always keep my promises. See you tomorrow, my love."_

Despite knowing that someone came in here before, I actually feel safe, and I don't want to leave. Sora peers through the curtains, allowing the sunlight to leak through while pacing around and ruffling his hair.

We both wear stressful airs, but I don't want any of the others to know that. I came to enjoy CamCon, not be threatened by some douchebag that finds humor in my fear. No way in hell is he going to stop me. What's he going to do? Come at me in a huge crowd of people? Sora won't leave my side.

Sora sends me a look of sympathy. I try to lighten the atmosphere with a smile, but he doesn't look convinced, as usual.

"Babe, we can just go home. We don't have to stay."

"How many times do I have to say this? I want to stay."

"But Kairi-"

"No, Sora," I calmly interrupt. "It's okay. Security is notified and on the lookout, even though we have no idea who this person might be. Let's push this into the back of our minds and go downstairs."

Sora smiles weakly. "If you say so." I jump off the bed and grab my purse. Just the thought of that freak sends chills down my spine.

"I wish we could check security cameras. I bet the front desk could look to see who entered our room last night."

"Yeah, but when I called, they didn't tell me shit," Sora grumbles as he ties his shoes. "Said they would look into it, but I doubt they'll call back."

Checking myself in the mirror by the door, I force a smile.

Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it.

o-o-o

 **Roxas' POV.**

Holy fucking nipple rings of Saturn. Today is the day.

When I signed up for this a year ago, I didn't think about how I would feel on the actual day of the event. One, I didn't expect to have a beautiful girlfriend laying in the bed across from mine, nor how frustrating it would be that I didn't have the balls to cuddle with her. Two, I didn't expect to be so fucking nervous for this! I'm seriously shaking right now! Half of it is probably due to the dangerous amount of energy drinks I have consumed within the last hour, but I digress...

With a headphone in one ear, I check my presentation on the laptop once again. I've probably gone through this a million times, and yet every time I do, I feel like something needs changing. Maybe I should cut that clip there? Take that effect out? No, this looks dumb...

Fuck, why is this so frustrating?! Why can't I focus?

Naminé comes out of the bathroom. My eyes are glued to my screen, and my obsession to get this absolutely perfect is draining me.

"Ready to go?" She sits on the edge of my bed, but I'm too panicked to respond.

I really don't want to do this anymore.

"Yeah, I guess." Sighing, I close my laptop and make sure I have all of my equipment. HD cord? Check. Speakers? Check. Back-up microphone? Check. 3,500 flyers for signing? Check…

My fingers are going to hurt after this. You would think they'd be used to it after all the gaming, but no. Nothing sucks more than writing your name thousands of times, and posing for pictures each time as well! Damn! Can't I just bail? I'm not even sure how to properly pose. Maybe I should practice more...

No! There's no time!

Maybe I just complain too much. No. I need to do this. My fans will be happy if I do this. If I do this, I won't have to do it again for a long time, right? I can be a shut in once more? Yes. My plan is complete. I shall go with that!

Deep breaths.

Okay, okay! I got dis! I punch an imaginary boxing bag to get myself pumped, but it's probably just the caffeine. Naminé giggles. This probably won't be as bad as I'm making it out to be. People are voluntarily coming to see me. And that means something, doesn't it? Even if I completely screw up, they'll still love me, right?

"Roxas, did you eat any breakfast?" Naminé asks from the doorway.

"Eat? Who needs food?" I joke, but my mind is set on triple-checking my equipment for the panel.

"Do you have your room key?"

"Ah! Yes, I definitely need that."

Naminé giggles. The fact that she's so patient with me is just orgasmic. Whoa, wrong word. 'Kay, caffeine trip. Calm it down!

"Don't forget your YouTube badge," she notes. God, she's is such a freaking lifesaver.

We make it downstairs. The line winds all the way out the back doors, which is quite far from Room B where my panel is being held. The hallway is so cramped that I literally cannot breathe. Naminé handles it pretty well, though. Caffeine forces me to wave to the crowd, a huge, automatic grin forming. They squeal and wave frantically. Oh, boy. This is going to be fun. No pressure. None at all. Naminé and I head past two security guards and into some back doors, where there is a backstage area with makeup artists, more security guards, reporters, cameras, and technicians alike.

Oh, and Axel. In a cat costume. Shoulda seen that one coming, considering he kinda is going to introduce my panel.

"Roxas! You made it! For a second, I thought you weren't going to show," Axel greets, pawing at me; his whiskers twitching.

"Yes, yes. I'm here. Where can I get this stuff set up?" I say, not even thinking to introduce my own girlfriend until afterward. Axel stalls, and I know he's waiting for me to do so. "Oh, um, sorry. Axel, this is Naminé. Naminé, this is one of my best friends, Axel. I'm not sure why we're best friends, but we are. He's an interesting person. You'll learn to love him."

"Meow," Axel purrs, taking Naminé's hand and licking it. Naminé immediately pulls away and gasps.

"Y-Your tongue feels like sandpaper!"

Axel smirks. "I'm a cat. Of course it does. Mrow!"

I'm freaking out internally, so even I don't have the power to stop kitty-cat Axel. I want to make sure everything is just right for my panel, and nobody is helping me. Thankfully, Axel is a little more compliant and a little less creepy today. He must be able to feel my pain right now. I'm scared shitless.

"Right this way, your highness," Axel escorts me to the curtain that leads to the main stage.

Okay, hold on. I'm being really rude.

"Axel, wait a minute. I need to talk to Naminé real quick." He nods and goes onto the stage.

Naminé's blue eyes blink back at me. "Hm?"

Setting my bag down, I turn to her. Her smile brings me comfort. "I'm sorry, Nami. I am freaking out right now, if you couldn't tell."

"Oh, I can tell," she teases, lacing her hands behind her back. "I know you'll do great!"

If it were anyone else, that would feel like such a half-assed generic phrase of encouragement. And yet, when it's her, it feels genuine, boosting the confidence I've been lacking this entire time. I pull her into a hug. "Thank you. I needed that."

I quickly peck her lips and take her into my arms for one more hug.

Here goes nothing.

o-o-o

Clad in a cat costume, Axel swings the mic around as he twirls on stage. My entire body shakes from behind the curtain. He stares back at six-hundred people, each and every one of them eagerly awaiting to see me.

"Howda-lee-do, my lovelies! Name's Axel, a.k.a. FlamboyantFurry8. Got it memorized? Welcome to the fabulous, the one and only, panel slash meet and greet for our wonderful, RoxasXIII!" The crowd explodes in cheer. "Now, now, before he comes out here and gives you your fan service, we're going to have to lay out some ground rules. First, please be considerate of the man's personal space. I know I'm a freaking hypocrite for saying this, but if you want a hug, please don't squeeze him to death. Secondly, be mindful of the questions you ask during the Q&A. He is not going to tell you any personal bizz. Lastly, no flash photography. Don't blind the man! As you can see, we have a photo booth set up for anyone that wants pictures! If you're over eighteen and want to flash someone, I'm your guy." Axel smirks. "Kidding. Kinda. Just have common courtesy, please?"

"ARE YOU AND ROXAS SECRET LOVERS?!" a girl shouts from the back, causing a sly smirk to form on his face. I shake my head. I have a feeling I'll get that question more than once.

"If I tell you, it won't be so secret anymore, now would it?" Axel turns and winks at me. I smack my forehead. "NOW THEN! Without further ado, I am pleased to introduce, the wonderful, the sexy, the definition of an internet teen fangirl heartthrob, ROXAS!"

Oh, shit! That's me!

The crowd goes wild the second I hit the stage. Uh, crap. What do I do again? Axel hands me the microphone, and I get situated at the long, white table. My banner covers across the front of the table; a light blue background with a cute, anime form of me putting two thumbs up, and then my name in big, white letters. The lights overhead are just a little too bright. Taking a deep breath, I look over the seemingly hundreds of faces.

Again, no pressure.

I hold the mic with a trembling hand. "Um, hi, everyone."

A wave of "Hello's" scream back at me. Straightening in my chair, I loosen my collar and swallow the lump in my throat. Naminé is in the back of the room. Her presence is as quiet as a mouse, but she's still there. That's all the reassurance I need.

"Well, first of all, I guess I'd like to say thank you for taking time out of your day to come to this panel." I wait for more applause to die down. Seriously, the energy in this place is ridiculous, in an awesomely intimidating way. "I really don't have a particular set up or planned, but basically, I'll be answering some questions from you guys and I also have quite a major announcement to make as well. So, uh, we'll start with the questions, then! Just raise your hands!"

Wow, Roxas. You forgot all about your presentation. You know, the one you prepared day in and day out that you were supposed to show at the beginning? Good job. Oh well. I was going to post the video on YouTube anyway.

A multitude of hands rise, and I'm basically just picking at random. There's a young girl toward the middle of the room. "Yes, you in the orange tee with the bunny ears?" Axel hurries to give her a microphone.

"U-Uh, wow, I-I-I can't believe I'm actually talking to you right now," she stutters, laughing nervously. "M-My question is… um… if you could live in one gaming universe, which would it be?"

The crowd "ooh's" and looks back to me.

"Wow, that's an interesting start-off question! Um, thanks. Honestly, if I could live in any gaming world, I would have to say… KH. That's my favorite game of all time, if you couldn't tell." I chuckle and look around the room as more hands shoot for the stars. "Yes?"

A teenage boy stands. "Hi, Roxas. I'm SilverSpawn. I've commented on so many of your videos but you haven't ever replied to me."

Okay, if I could respond to everyone, I would…

"But my question is, what is your craziest fan experience in real life?"

"My craziest fan experience, hmm." My head tilts and I try to come up with some sort of answer, but I really can't think of one. "You see, I don't really go out much, so it's hard to isolate just one event, being that they're so rare. Oh, wait! I remember, now. So, one day, I decided that I needed groceries to live, because ordering pizza was getting kinda old, so I went to a supermarket. One of the clerks there, probably in her mid-fifties, happened to recognize me and basically went all ape-shit saying she was a humongous fan, but then she tried to cover her tracks and say her daughter was a huge fan instead. She still asked for a picture and autograph, though, and didn't seem to know what personal boundaries were. I was a little creeped out, to say the least. Also, when people come to my house… I don't like to answer because, uh, that's weird. People have left some crazy shit in my mailbox or by my door, too. Thanks for your question!"

"Can you tell me which is better? Hamburgers or hot dogs?"

Well, that's random. "Um, let's see. Honestly, I'm more of a burger guy. Big, juicy burgers, what would I do without them? Especially steak burgers. Okay, I'm getting hungry just thinking about this. We won't talk about food. Next!"

"Um, h-hi, Roxas. I'm Mandy. I'm a little worried that I won't be able to stay for the signing, so I was wondering if I could maybe get a picture with you? I-I know it's a lot to ask, and…"

Well, I really didn't want to stop this segment, but… I guess…

"Oh, alright!" I lay flat on my stomach over the edge of the stage while she turns around and takes a picture of us. I'm probably making a huge mistake, because now everyone's going to want one as soon as possible, so I should probably hurry with this questions portion. She thanks me with tears in her eyes, and then I go back to my seat.

"Alright, peeps, don't make a habit of that now. Don't worry, I'll be signing and taking pictures for the next six hours. I won't let anyone walk out of here pictureless." I call on the next person, and Axel hurries over to them.

Another teenage girl stands up, trembling with the mic in her hands. "Y-Yes. I have a question about YouTube comments."

Oh, this should be interesting. "Sure. Go ahead."

"I notice that there are a lot of negative ones on there, and I was wondering, how do you deal with it? Being so big on YouTube, you must get a lot of hate comments, right?"

I kind of expected this question. "Well, the thing is, I take all the negativity with a grain of salt. Yeah, it used to affect me in the beginning, but that's natural, and I've grown so much with so many of my supporters, that if one or a few people every now and then decide to spout nonsense, I'm just able to brush it off." I glance at Naminé in the back of the room. "Now, I'm not saying that it's right, because people really should keep their dumb opinions to themselves, but the way I see it, they're so minor it shouldn't matter." Pausing, I take a deep breath. "I think a lot of it stems from how you see yourself, though."

I didn't expect to get into an entire speech on the topic, but yet, I couldn't stop.

"If your self-esteem is pretty low, like a lot of starters on YouTube, it can be tough to handle the wave of negativity. You could have a hundred followers, but it doesn't take much for one or a few people to ruin it. The negativity seems to always stand out, no matter how many supporters you have. I'll admit, every now and then, it affects me for like, one second. It doesn't matter who you are. Words hurt. People say the most brutal things. But if you're comfortable with yourself, they won't even faze you, not for long, anyway. So, the way I deal with it is, I don't, because they don't matter. It's simple as that."

I could go off on an entire tangent about how much I couldn't stand the haters, but more specifically, in Naminé's case.

A few more questions down the line, and this panel already feels pretty lengthy to me. I take a swig of my water and clear my throat before continuing. This isn't so bad, I guess. I'm a little more in my element, and all those days of putting the awkward penguin to shame seem long gone. I'm a little surprised with myself, actually. It's a really weird feeling.

Another guy that looks to be in his mid-twenties asks the next one. "When you first started YouTube, did you expect to be where you're sitting right now?"

"Of course not. I was just a kid that liked to play video games, despite my workaholic parent's wishes. You'll notice that a lot of my earlier videos had dark backgrounds, and that's because I usually played them in the basement in the middle of the night. But, no. I didn't expect any of this, but I'm truly thankful for it."

Phew. Okay, next! Going smoothly so far...

"Yes? What's your question?" I ask a girl in the far back. She holds what looks to be a plush doll in her hands.

"Hello, um, wow. This is so surreal right now. I feel like I'm going to throw up from being so nervous."

"Oh, no! We don't want that!" I joke. "Take your time. I won't bite. Axel might, though."

"You know I will," Axel growls into the mic, causing laughter to erupt. He hands the mic back to her.

"I made this plush doll for you, and I was wondering if I could give it to you? You just… you've just helped me through some really tough times, and, well, it's the least I can do. Whenever I'm feeling down, I watch you and you just brighten my day."

Aww, that's so nice of her. I almost feel like tearing up myself. Just knowing that you have the ability to make a difference in someone's life is so rewarding. It's the best part of this job.

No! I mustn't cry!

"Oh? Go ahead and bring it up here!"

"R-Really?" she stutters, and Axel escorts her to the stage. I meet her at the edge, kneel down, and she hands me the doll. It looks like a chibi, anime version of myself, and it's so adorable.

"Thank you so much!" I reach down and give her a hug. "That is so neat. I'm going to put this on my bookshelf. Thank you."

She's too speechless to respond, and just gives me a frantic nod while covering her mouth. I give her a warm smile and thank her again, and then show the doll to the crowd.

"Isn't that cute?"

Returning to my seat, I'm starting to get used to this panel stuff. It sure does make you feel good to know how much you really matter to someone.

"Hey, ROXAS! Can you do your intro for us?!" A fan shouts from the crowd. Others cheer in agreement.

Oh, crap. Well, this is going to be awkward. Okay. Just imagine yourself in front of the camera in the comfort of your own room.

Clearing my throat, I yell, "How it do, ROXADERS?!"

They go wild. Tch. "Roxader" really is a ridiculous name. Moving on...

"Yes, girl with the awesome KH hoodie?"

"Oh my god, hi…"

"Heya! Do you have a question for me?"

"W-Well, no…"

"Huh?"

"I just wanted to tell you that even though… you're shorter than I expected in real life, you're still pretty cute in person…"

My cheeks heat up. "Oh, thank you!" Seriously, I'm not sure what these people expect me to say to stuff like that. She squeals and sits back down. "Gotta give her props, huh, folks? That took guts." The audience applauds. "Alright, I'll take two more questions, and then we'll get this party started! Guy in red! Go!"

"Hi, Roxas! I'm just starting out on YouTube. Name's Undapants. Uh. Subscribe." He looks around awkwardly.

Yay for shameless self-promotions!

"Hey, Undapants. Everyone subscribe to his channel, k? Alright, alright, what's your question?"

"Thanks so much for your endorsement. Uh, my question is about the video you made a while back-about the other YouTuber, NamiNobody."

Oh, shit. I was hoping to avoid this, but I'm more surprised that it's just now coming up.

"Uh, yes?" I say, straightening in my chair. Axel shakes his head at me.

"I just want to know why you felt a video was the best way to go about it? I'll admit, a friend of mine thought it was a pretty cheap move, like maybe you were trying to get her views," he paused, the rest of the eyes on him, "U-Uh, but not me! I thought it was really cool that you did that. I just want to know, since I haven't really heard any more on it, did she respond? Are you friends with her now? I heard you came here with her, but I haven't seen you two personally, so I was just checking the rumors."

Okay, I thought Axel said no personal questions, but with everyone wanting to know the same thing, I almost felt inclined to answer.

"Well, all I can really say is that we're friends now."

Something tells me they don't believe me. Crap. Need to get out of this. Fast.

"Alright! So, that's enough questions for today. I'm sure many of you are anxiously awaiting for those pictures, so, let's move along, shall we?" the boy that asked the last question sat down, not really looking too satisfied with my answer. Oh well. "So, before we get into that, I guess I'll tell you the big news, and now that I think about it, it's not as big of a deal as I thought it was, but it could definitely lead to more opportunities in the future. How many of you watch Demyx Time on ABT?"

The crowd erupts once more, so I go on. "Well, I have been invited to be a guest on his show in February!"

Their faces light up again, and I feel like the Naminé situation is averted. "I've honestly never been on TV before, and it truly is an awesome opportunity. However, I have something to say to all of you, as well as the fans that couldn't make it today."

Deep breath.

"It's a little cliche to say, I guess, but without you guys, none of this would be a possibility. If I wasn't working for YouTube, I'd probably be forced into a doctoral degree and slaving away doing something that I hated just to please others." I pause, my eyes lowering, but I pick myself back up again. "Things are going to start changing for me, my channel, etc., but in good ways. This five-year journey has brought me so many things, and I have you, my supporters, to thank for that. So, again, thank you guys."

Just seeing the enjoyment on their faces almost brings me to tears. I mean, what? No! I'm not going to cry! Fuck that!

"Alright, alright. I guess we'll start the signing. Go ahead and line up!"

o-o-o

 **Naminé's POV.**

Seemingly ten times a minute, Roxas shakes a hand, signs a shirt or an iPhone, and then takes a selfie with one of his fans with that adorably charming smile of his. It's so warm and welcoming. I can't believe I get to say that _that_ is my actual boyfriend. I'm dating _the_ Roxas!

Sometimes it's hard for things to kick in. Even still, I can hardly believe that I'm actually here at CamCon. It's a little funny how I avoided coming here for the past three years.

"Hey, Nam!"

AGH!

Gosh darn it, peanut butter and jellyfish! My heart panics as I take deep breaths to calm that sucker down. Kairi smiles with her perfect set of teeth. Sora grins behind her, looking like he's trying to hold in his laughter.

"Sorry, girl! Didn't mean to scare you!"

Kairi never changes. "It's fine. Where did you two come from?"

"Just got back from uh, borrowing some food from Terra and Aqua's little setup." Sora rubs his belly. "I think it's safe to say that I won't be going back there any time soon. I can practically hear their blood-curdling screams."

"Uh oh, better watch out!" I jest.

"So, what have you been up to?" Kairi asks, bumping my shoulder suggestively. "Waitin' fer yer _booyyfrriennd,_ huh?"

Eep! "Knock it off, please," I whisper. "We don't want others to hear, do we?"

"Oh, you worry too much. I don't think it's such a big deal," Kairi concludes, glancing over at her boyfriend. Seeing as to how I lost a good portion of my fans just from being associated with him, let alone our dating status, I beg to differ. I'm sure Sora and Kairi get their share of criticism, but for me, somehow, it's like I'm the worst human on the planet.

We head into the crowded hallway. The line for Roxas' signing is so ridiculous!

"Damn, can't say I don't have my share of fans, but Roxas sure does have it made," Sora says beside me. "You sure you can handle all that?" he nudges my shoulder.

"I-I guess so."

"Hey, don't worry. Roxas is really chill about it all. He's so chill he's ice cold. I can tell that he really likes you!" Kairi beams. "Well, obviously, since he dedicated a freaking video to you. You're one lucky chica!"

"Hey! I've dedicated entire playlists, videos, gymnasiums, dogs, and even named my hamster _Hikari_ once!" Sora argued. "I have done everything I possibly could for you, and you think _she's_ lucky?"

Kairi giggles in response. "Sora, you're the best boyfriend ever!"

"Damn straight, I am. Tell her, Naminé. Tell her how awesome I am."

"I think you may be a little jealous," I tease, and then intercept a high-five from Kairi.

Our conversation is cut short when a few fans approach Kairi. Each one politely asks for a selfie, leaving me and Sora by ourselves for a moment. Our excitement dies down a little as we watch from a distance. From the corner of my eyes, I notice Sora's expression change.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says with a sigh, crossing his arms. "Maybe I'm just scared."

It almost feels like he's telling that more to himself than he is me. The rumors about Kairi's stalker have been far from quiet, so I totally understand how he feels. I hesitate, but set a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, none of us are gonna let anything happen to her. I'll be keeping a close eye on her too, and so will Roxas! You guys aren't alone in this, you know?"

Sora smiles. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I've never really thought of it like that before."

It's easier to face scary times with a friend. We just need to be reminded that every once in awhile. Kairi laughs with her fans as if she hasn't a care in the world, but I know there's something beyond the surface. If Sora is this worried, I can't imagine how she must be feeling on the inside. But no matter what, I'll be there for them. If they're friends with Roxas then they're friends of mine too, right?

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna head to the restroom real quick," I say.

"No problem! Kairi and I will be out here waiting for you."

The bathrooms are right across from us. I slip through crowd and head into the cramped bathroom. Honestly, I don't even need to use it, I just want to make sure I don't look like _too_ much of a mess.

Everything seems to be in check. I'm surprised that there isn't a page on my back that says "Kick me" or anything, at least not yet, anyway. The death glares seem to grow stronger as the days pass by.

"Oh my god!"

A group of girls stand by the entrance. I'm not too sure what to expect from this. Whether their gaped jaws indicate that they're happy to see me or disgusted, I don't know.

A brunette smiles. "You're Naminé, aren't you?"

"Oh, w-well uh, yes, that's me." I tuck some hair behind my ear and do my best to give forth the most un-awkward smile I can muster.

"Guys, this is the girl I was talking about!" the brunette says to her friends.

"Oh, you mean the one gold digger who's using Roxas to further her career?" her friend asks.

Welp, goodbye smile. It was nice knowing you. "N-No, that isn't the case at all!" I wave my hands. "You see, Roxas was the one who-"

"I don't know what he sees in you," the brunette interrupts, visibly disgusted. "You're like an anorexic, stuck up bitch. Did you eat this week, Naminé?"

What the heck?

"Yeah," the other girl leans forward, giving me a taunting glare. "Naminé the type of bitch that expects our Roxy to boost her subs. What a view-thirsty whore. You don't even sound good. Why are you here?"

"We should take pictures of her and post them on the NamiNobody subreddit!"

 _My_ subreddit? I have my own category? Well, that's just great.

"You know, your name is so fitting. You're nobody. Nothing."

I cannot believe this is happening. Do these people not have any conscience? It's one thing to read it online, but I never imagined it actually being said to my face. Spectators watch all around me, but no one steps in to help. I guess I'm on my own. Just when I think the nightmare would never end, they explode in laughter.

Wow, this is humiliating.

A small part of me respects that they have the guts to actually say something like that to my face. I figured most of the people who left hate comments never had it in them to say it in real life, but it looks like I was mistaken.

I let out a breath full of despair and exhaustion. Without much of a desire to counter their insults, I trudge out of the bathroom with my head hung low. This shouldn't hurt so much. I know good and well that the last thing I like Roxas for is his money or status, and I'm not using him to push my own career. So why does it hurt so much to hear that?

Because it's hard to believe someone really has it in their heart to say it to me at all, that's why. Goodness, what have I done to deserve this? It's not like I trademarked the word "react" and tried to make profit off of everybody who makes those kinds of videos!

I catch up to Sora and Kairi, and it seems like I'm just in time, since it looks like those fans of Kairi's are just now leaving. Trying my best to put the hurtful words behind me, I walk over to them. The floor seems particularly interesting this afternoon. Maybe it would be best if I just tried to remain discreet.

"Naminé, what's wrong?" Sora asks.

They look at me with their worry in tow. "Nothing." I do my best to smile. The girls that taunted me in the bathroom come out, and I automatically hide from view. They laugh obnoxiously, and Sora and Kairi notice.

"Was it them? What did they do?" Kairi fumes, balling her fists. Not wanting to make a scene, I wave my hands.

"N-no. Really, it's nothing. I'm okay."

"You don't look okay," Kairi says, her anger subsiding into worry. Sora sighs.

"Hey, Riku and Amaya said they're down in the lounge. Wanna join them?"

"Sure!" I exclaim, a little more desperate to leave than I should have been. With my head held high, I follow the couple around like a lost puppy, counting down the hours until I can see my Roxas again.

o-o-o

Sora and Kairi don't seem as reserved or frightened anymore, at least on the outside. As they joke with Riku and Amaya, I keep quiet and allow the conversation to ride along without me, which I'm totally okay with, mind you.

"Sora, when are you going to dye your hair silver like mine? I heard you lost a little competition last night," Riku teases.

Sora rolls his eyes. "Eventually…"

"What is the fad with silver and grey hair, lately?" Amaya asks, combing through her long, black hair with her fingers. "Sora, you would not look good with silver hair."

"So, I've heard."

"Yeah, no one can be as breathtaking as me. I don't look like this because of those boring things like skill, effort, or hard work. This is god given," Riku boasts.

"I personally find it to be the hottest thing on the planet," Kairi says, ruffling her boyfriend's hair. "Right, Nami-chan?"

"Nami-chan?" I ask. "Oh, uh, I suppose!"

"So, Kairi, are you saying that Riku is hot?" Sora teases, nudging her.

"She can't resist me," Riku replies, flipping his hair dramatically. Kairi smacks his arm. Compared to everyone else, my hair feels all plain and boring. Oh well, it's still entertaining to watch them.

"Oh Riku, how could I ever resist such a sexual deity such as yourself?" Kairi asks with sarcasm.

"Sora, you'd better watch it. I may steal your woman away."

"Not likely," Sora brushes off, but then instinctively throws his arm around Kairi and pulls her close, shooting glares at Riku.

I twiddle my thumbs under the table. I figure I might as well not ruin their fun. Not too sure what I can add to a lighthearted bicker session about hair anyway. At least the time is passing quickly. Roxas has been signing things for quite a while now. He should be back any minute.

"So, Naminé," Kairi says. My eyes wide as I look around to find all eyes on me.

"O-Oh, um… yes?"

"So, have you been enjoying the con so far today?" Kairi is just too nice. I really wish I could have just a small smackeral or two of her confidence. She asked me the same thing yesterday, though, so she must be digging around for a new topic.

"Yes, it's been very fun. Just a bit crowded so far, I guess."

"You'll get used to it," Sora says. "I know it's a little overwhelming at first, but it just comes with the job. Come this time next year and you'll probably have double, or even triple the amount of subs!"

"Oh, I don't know about that. It's not about that for me, anyway."

"So modest," he notes.

"Nobody's been bothering you, have they?" Amaya asks.

"Yeah," Riku interjects, "if they are, we'll have to set them straight!"

The last thing I want to do is stir up drama. After all, it wasn't a big deal. So they made a few unnecessary comments, so what? Roxas said it himself: don't let them faze you. I don't think it should build up to anything more than that. "No, everything's been fine. I just kinda miss Roxas, that's all."

Kairi squeals and locks arms with me. "Well, good, because here he comes!"

My face heats up as he approaches with his friend, Axel.

"Roxas!" Kairi exclaims. Goodness, I'm afraid that she'll blow my cover. "Nami-Chan here…"

"Huh?" Roxas questions, taking a seat beside me.

"Never mind, I won't say Nami-Chan's secret!" Kairi beams, and then turns back to the group.

"What secret?" he asks, but I shake my head.

"Dude, you look exhausted," Sora cuts in, observing Roxas.

"Well, I kind of just signed like 3,000 things and took 3,000 pictures and now I have a collection of 3,000 fan-made items to ship back home. Not that I'm complaining, though." He smiles at me.

"Part of me wonders if you're bragging," Sora deadpans.

"Maybe I am," he teases.

"Touché."

"You two are adorable," Amaya says. "Anyway, Riku and I are going to get ready for the party tonight. You're all going, right?"

"Most def!" As usual, Kairi is the first to respond before she turns back to me. "Please, please, please tell me you are too! You got a pass, right?"

"Pass?" I ask aloud, but then Roxas answers for me.

"No worries, I've got the hookup." He holds up two green tickets.

"Yay!" Kairi is just way too hyper for words. I'm not sure how she does it, but it's admirable in a way.

"Naminé, wanna go up and rest for a bit?" Roxas asks. "I really need a break after all that."

"Sure."

"Hey now, this is a PG-13 conversation," Riku teases.

"Oh, whatever," Roxas waves it off. He almost grabs my hand, but stops himself.

I guess only in an ideal world we could be a couple without having to worry about everyone watching.

Oh well, at least the party sounds fun!

o-o-o

 **Sora's POV.**

The majority of the day is in the books, and so far there hasn't been any incidents, thankfully. It doesn't seem like anyone else has come into our room while we were gone, either, and Kairi is too busy being ecstatic for the party. I'll admit, I'm pretty pumped myself!

Worrying is for losers. I'm tired of living day to day in fear. It's time to GET CRUNK!

Okay, maybe Kairi is rubbing off on me. She's such a wonderful ball of energy. I can hardly keep up with her sometimes!

She's been doing her makeup for the past half-hour, and I still think she looks amazing. When she's finally finished, we head back downstairs. Having this woman by my side really is a confidence booster. Hell, we may even be a hotter couple than Riku and Amaya. Fuck dat playa. He can go somewhere!

We spot Roxas and Naminé getting their ID's and passes checked at the door.

"Yo! Roxas! Nami-Chan!" Kairi shouts, and they both wave before heading inside. Loud, techno beats rattle the hotel, and it's obvious that no one will sleep until the party ends.

Whoa! This place is poppin'!

Colorful, seizure-inducing lights flash throughout the room. There are so many people in here that I don't think there's such a thing as personal bubbles, and the stage is lit. Wait, is that my brother dancing with those half-naked girls on stage?

Oh God.

I have to admit, he's got a lot of balls. Dad always smacked him around a little bit for being too cocky, but I guess something like that never wears off. Chuckling, I follow Kairi over to the refreshments table, where Naminé and Roxas are.

"Hey!" Roxas yells over the music. "It's so loud in here that I can't hear myself think!"

"Right?" I shout, keeping my arm around Kairi, but she breaks away from me and grabs Naminé.

"Let's dance!"

"O-Oh, okay!" Naminé says as Kairi drags her into the crowd.

"Hey! Stay where I can see you!" I say, my panic meter rising slightly. Wow, I feel like a parent or something. Roxas sips on some punch.

"I wish I could dance. Naminé, though, she's pretty good at it when she's not shy," he says to me.

"She makes dance tutorials, doesn't she?"

"Yup. I tried once."

"How'd that go for you?" He gives me a pained expression. "Don't worry, I'm here for you, bro."

Ven appears, moving toward us with a pout. "I swear, that's the fiftieth time someone has asked me for a picture. They all think I'm you." He stands beside Roxas.

Roxas snickers. "Oh well, takes some weight off of my shoulders."

"You should be flattered, Ven," I say.

"No, I'm annoyed. I don't want all this attention."

"Hey, losers," Riku interrupts, handing a cup of punch to my sister. "Just kidding, we're all losers, in the coolest way."

"I'm not sure I understand," Amaya jests. I keep my eye on Kairi and Naminé. They seem to be in their own little world at this point. Roxas smirks beside me.

"Aww, isn't that cute," Riku teases. "I'm surprised Kairi isn't recording."

"She's done a lot of recording over the past two days," I say.

"Why don't you guys go join them?"

"Nah," Roxas and I say in unision.

Suddenly, my obviously drunk brother's obnoxious voice fills the room with nonsense. He's rapping to the beat, and I'm not sure if people are laughing at or with him. Still, he probably doesn't care. Watching people make an ass out of themselves is fun.

"We ridin' high like the seven horsemen! Don't get me started on the rest of 'em!"

The lyrics are so cringeworthy, but somehow, it still works. Only someone like him can pull that off. That's my brother for ya, folks!

"I love how he's not afraid to take a jab at every single offensive card out there. Race card, religion…" Roxas says.

I chuckle while looking through the crowd of drunken buffoons and twerkers to see if I can spot Kairi, but it's taking a moment to find her. As a matter of fact, I'm not seeing Naminé anywhere either…

My heart drops so fast I nearly tumble.

No. No, no, no!

Without another word, I dive into the sea of people. Shit. Why did I turn away? Even just for a split second, and now I've lost her! Shit, I don't see her anywhere!

"Kairi!" I scream as loud as I can, throwing off the people around me as I push past them. I don't even care how rude I'm being. I have to find her. I have to find my girlfriend.

I'm probably overreacting, but…

SHE'S NOT THERE, EITHER!

"Sora!" Naminé runs up to me with a frighteningly worried expression, her eyes welting a bit.

"Naminé, what's wrong? Where's Kairi?!"

She hovers over on her knees and breathes. "K-Kairi, s-she-that guy, he-he-"

"Naminé," I say, trying to calm her down. I place my hands on her shoulder. "What's happened?" Roxas and the others appear behind us.

"K-Kairi and I, w-we were dancing a-and then th-this guy came up to us and asked for her autograph, h-he was wearing one of the volunteer uniforms s-so we didn't think anything of it, so he led us to a corner and totally caught us off guard and dragged us out into the hallway!" She puts her hands to her eyes. "I was able to escape and hide in one of the extra rooms, so I guess he just gave up... and I-I saw them heading towards the parking lot… and I came back to get help!"

Damn it! This is all my fault! I should have never looked away, even for a second! Stomping out into the hallway, the doors that lead to the outside are up ahead, so I charge and push them open. Damn it, she could be anywhere!

Phone. I have a phone!

Calling…

The call is dropped. Are you fucking kidding me?

"KAIRI!"

I call again, and a faint ringtone echoes in the distance before it's dropped again.

I call again. Immediately sent to voicemail.

"Kairi! Kairi!"

Suddenly, I hear what sounds like a loud yelp, and then footsteps pounding against the concrete.

"Sora!"

The second that I spot her, I take her in my arms and hold her as if there's no tomorrow. She weeps into my shirt, and I squeeze her tighter.

It's okay, Kairi. You've been strong for too long.

"Kairi, where is the freak?" I ask through grit teeth.

"H-He's…" her wobbly arm points toward the second row of cars. Roxas and the others catch up to us.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Amaya asks, immediately coming to her aid.

"Where is he?!" I yell, clenching my fingers so hard that my skin turns pale.

That's when I see him.

Like a fucking idiot, he runs toward us with his eye set on Kairi.

I hand my girlfriend off to my sister and punch into my palm. He nearly skids on the soles of his shoes once he seems to notice that Kairi isn't alone anymore. Just looking at his stupid eyepatch and the same outfit the volunteers wore at the convention makes me sick. Did he really go that far just to get to her? Is he fucking deranged?!

"Hey! Get back here!"

Without a second thought, I dart towards him. The freak cowers and turns the other way, but I'm able to grab him by the back of the shirt and knock him to the ground. I wail on him before he can get the chance to fight back. He kicks me from underneath, but I won't let him off so easily.

"W-Wait, l-let's-" Shut up! I don't want to hear anything he has to say! His actions have done more than enough talking! I've never wished death on anyone in my entire life, but this freak doesn't deserve to see another day. I'll make sure of it…

But at the sight of his bloodied nose and swollen cheek, I freeze.

What am I doing?

I tower over him, letting out short, exhausted breaths. He covers his blotchy face in horror. What a fucking loser. A quick solution like this isn't gonna cut it. He should rot in prison for the rest of his life.

What's done is done. At the end of the day, at least Kairi's safe. That's all that matters. I let out a sigh. I can't stand the feeling of hatred. I don't even remember the last time I've lost control like that.

It's not until Kairi locks me into a hug with her tears stained against my shirt that I realize that it's really over. After a month of paranoia, not being able to go bed without feeling like we were being watched, barely being able to trust anyone… maybe this nightmare has come to an end.

Maybe I can finally get some sleep.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Sinful Serenata** : Whoops. Took a while to update. So sorry, loves. Anyway. Like it? Love it? Tell me. Tell me all. Give me your cookies, too. Just because.

 **Painted With a Palette:** Okay, two days from now it would have literally been an entire month since the last update. It's funny because we used to be able to get them out in about a few days to a week T.T oh well. Tbh, we were struggling slightly with this chapter, just finding the inspiration to actually jot all of this down. We hyped up CamCon so much and now that we got here we were just like, 'ehhh..' lol but I think we're getting back into the groove of it. Anyways, we have about one more chap of CamCon and then things will be back to normal. I'm super excited for that! #bananasquad

 **SoraDatKeyMasta** : I PWNED THAT BITCH


	18. Dismantled

**eighteen.**

o-o-o

 _ **Status Updates:  
**_ _  
_ _ **RoxasXIII**_ _: Final day at CamCon! Had a blast and so glad to meet everyone!_

 _ **RikuOver9000**_ _: Going live in ONE hour! Are YOU ready for this face?_

 _ **NamiNobody**_ _: There's nothing ever wrong, but nothing's ever right, such a cruel contradiction..._

o-o-o

 **Kairi's POV.**

Seven hours and forty-seven minutes.

Seven hours and forty-seven minutes.

Seven hours and forty-seven minutes... since _it_ happened.

Can't sleep. The lightbulb blinds me. So, so, bright, but too tired to look away. Memories from last night... playing in my head, over and over. Too exhausted. No food. Not hungry.

Cold.

Can't think straight. Can't think, can't think. Losing my mind. I can't... I don't know... why am I…

So, fucking cold...

What would have happened? Would I have been raped? Would I be dead right now? What if Sora hadn't...

Where's Sora? I tap the right side of the bed. Where's Sora?! Sora! I want Sora! I-I-I-

"Shhh!" A hand takes mine and another strokes my head. "I'm here, Kairi, don't worry. I was just getting dressed in the bathroom."

S-S-Sora? Sora…

"You're okay, Kairi."

He'll keep me safe. I love him. He kept me safe…

From him. What would he have done... if he got away? What if Sora hadn't come? What if-what if-

"Kairi, you're breathing is picking up again," Sora says. "Calm down. Don't worry, I'm here, okay? I'll always be here."

The love of my life. What if I lost him? What if he got ahold of me and the love of my life wanted nothing to do with me?

How did I escape? How did Sora find me? What would have happened if... if...

"Kairi, come on, you have to get up." Sora wraps an arm around my back and helps me into a sitting position. I close my eyes to let my eyes cool down. I'm probably not going to be able to see clearly for a bit. I was staring at the lights for like fifteen minutes.

So, cold... so cold... rub shoulders. So, cold.

Sora pouts. "I hate seeing you like this."

I hate feeling like this. "I just... I don't know. I keep, thinking about, what could have happened if... "

"Kairi... "

I sniff. "I mean, if you hadn't gotten there right when you did, I don't even know what would have…"

Hiccuping from poorly stifled sobbing, Sora wraps me into a hug. "But it _didn't_ happen. Okay? I'm here for you." He sighs. "Really, I'm the one to blame."

"Sora?"

"If I had kept a closer eye on you-"

I pull back from him. "Sora, it's not your fault! Don't blame yourself, please, it only makes it harder on me."

Cold. So, cold.

He chuckles humorlessly. "Fine. I just want you to know that I'll be there for you, okay? I love you. I'll never let anything happen to you. You just have to believe in me, alright? I need you to trust me."

"Of course I trust you. It's... it's me I don't trust."

Sora huffs at his bangs. "Alright, alright, enough." He lifts my chin. "Come on, we can't keep moping at the past like this. What happened-happened. And we lucked out and nothing too terrible happened. Let's be grateful for that."

"It's not that easy." I wipe some tears away with a sniff. "You weren't the one who almost got kidnapped."

"I know it's hard, but we have to move on. All we can do is think about how to make sure something like that never happens _ever_ again. And it won't, I'll make sure of it. Okay? Whisper the word and I'll come running."

The love of my life. What would I do without him?

"Okay." I smile.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come here," he says, tackling me to to the bed. I laugh before our lips meet, but we're interrupted by my cockblocker of a phone, letting me know I got a text. I know I don't have to read it just yet, but just in case if it's about the stalker dude...

Actually, no.

" _Hey I heard what happened. Are you ok?"_

"Who is it?" Sora asks.

"Selphie. She's just checking in on me." I write a quick reply.

" _It's ok, Im fine. Just a little shook up but Sora made me feel a little better."_

" _K, that's good :)"_

Random. Since when has she ever cared? Whatever. It's nice of her, I suppose.

"Alright, we had better get going. Don't wanna be late for the closing ceremonies, right?" He laughs nervously and hops off the bed.

"Yeah, you and your big performance."

"Y-Yeah, that."

Feeling a bit warmer.

"Did you practice your lines?"

He turns around with a huge smile. "Nope!"

o-o-o

 **Namine's POV.**

It's good to know that Kairi is okay. Me, on the other hand? Not so much.

 _ **To: NamiNobody  
From: galactica45f**_  
 _Subject: go away you dumb cunt_

I'm not even going to bother to read these e-mails right now. Ever since I came here, it was as if they had amplified. I've tried to push things in the back of my mind for so long. I've tried to stay positive and strong, but it's proven to be too difficult. At this point, I'm nothing. I can't take this anymore.

He smiles at me from the opposite end of the room, and I force myself to smile back. It's getting harder to pretend. Being by his side comes with a price, one I'm not sure I can afford. I didn't even do anything wrong, and yet, I'm the top thread on all the hate pages. They say I'm a whore, that I'm in it for the fame. A golddigger. I even have my own meme now, accompanied by the hashtag "Type of bitch." Kids making these posts or not, it's unfair. It's cruel, inhumane, and needs to be stopped.

I'm not even sad anymore. I'm fed up.

"Namine, what's wrong?"

'What's wrong.' I feel like he asks that every day, like he doesn't know what I go through. Like he doesn't have a clue. Still, at my own will, I assure him that it's nothing. It's my burden to bear, not his.

I think Roxas is starting to latch onto the idea that I might not be okay, though. He looks at me a little differently, as if he pities me. I don't want to blame him for my misfortune-I never have and never will. He actually likes me for who I am, but then again…

Who am I?

We head downstairs, and eyes drill into my back once more. You would think that after one million subscribers, I would be used to the constant attention that I receive. It's different in public. Online, I can't see anyone's faces. Here, it's mixed. Some are worried, some are joyful, and some are just downright hateful. Sometimes, silence can speak a thousand words. Well, I'm sick of it.

"Roxas, wait," I say, just as I see his fans approaching. He turns his attention to me.

"What is it?" A look of concern fills his eyes. They flock behind him.

"I think I just want to go home. I'll call my mother if I need to, but go ahead without me. I'm not feeling too well."

He steps closer and lowers his voice. "What? What's the matter?"

"I-It's... not-"

"Don't you dare say it's nothing. Come with me," he says, grabbing hold of my hand and escorting me to the stairwell. So much for keeping our relationship under wraps. Oh well. It's not like it wasn't obvious. We hurry under the staircase.

"Do you really want to leave? Are you sick?"

"Kinda, but I'll wait for my mom. You can stay here with your friends. I'm just going to go and lay down."

"Geeze, Nam, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well before?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"What, so keeping secrets is going to make things better?"

I shake my head in silence.

"Namine, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

I said I wouldn't cry anymore, and I'm not going to let it happen now. "Roxas… please." He sighs and lets me pass, and I make my way back up the stairs.

I expect him to come after me, yet two floors later, he's nowhere to be seen. With a heavy sigh, I enter the hotel room and flop onto the bed. The soft sheets are a bitter comfort, but not enough to ease the ache.

I'm so tired of being me.

o-o-o

 _ **Riku's POV.**_

What a time to be alive.

It's a packed crowd out there, all of those prepubescent fans waiting for the closing ceremonies to get under way, and wouldn't you know it, the opportunity falls on my shoulders.

Well, mines and his…

After the incident last night, I'm surprised he's even here right now. The dude is over there stuffing his face with fudge cakes. What the hell is the matter with him? Does he ever stop eating? The only time I ever see him act that is if he's nervous about something. Since when does he get nervous? He's been on stage so many times before.

I put a hand on his shoulders, and he shudders at my touch before relaxing and turning around.

"You alright, man? Are you seriously nervous about getting up there?"

"No, no…"

"Then what is it?"

"Oh, nothing, Riku. I'm fine." He offers an egotistical grin.

Yeah right.

"Well, whatever it is, get over it. Because we're on in thirty." Real smooth, I know.

"Minutes?"

"Seconds. So put the shy act away and get pumped, man!" I pat him obnoxiously hard on the back, and he frowns slightly.

"Okay, okay, I got my head out of my butt. Happy?"

"As long as you remember what we practiced."

"Don't sweat it." He grins. "I got this. I mean, come on, I _am_ Sora, right?"

Chuckling, I say, "Right. Now, let's give em a show."

"So, let's give a warm welcome to your favorite dynamic duo," says the host in front of the crowd. "SORA AND RIIIIIIIKKUUUUUUU!"

And the crowd goes wild.

 _ **RikuOver9000**_ _is live on_ _ **YouTube!  
CamCon Closing Ceremonies. Sora and I are hosts? No one told me...**_

"Riku, have you ever dissected a taco?" Sora asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, taken it apart and just marveled at every onion, every shred of lettuce with water drizzling down the sides, every juicy tomato, all that sexy, lush hot sauce smeared on top of that beef all crafted into one sensual masterpiece?"

This man Sora has made tumbly rather rumbly. "No, it's usually gone within two seconds."

His jaw drapes. "What? But you should be mesmerized by the perfection that is-"

"Sora, I'm sorry, but what's the point of this?"

"I'm hungry."

Why does that not surprise me?

"Speaking of food," he continues, "you know what I hate? Fucking commercials, dude. They make the food on there look like it's God's feces and then when you go to actually BUY it, it looks like, well, _actual_ feces."

"Why, yes, they paint that stuff to make it look better, o' smart one. That's why it's called the Value menu, my friend. If you could buy quality food for a dollar, no one would ever be hungry."

He pouts. "Isn't that like false advertising, though? We should start up a petition. You guys wanna start a petition?!" The crowd takes the bait, just as expected. "Alrighty, lemme add that to the list."

"What is that, actually?"

"Oh, this? Only the finest list in all of existence, as well as the theme of next year's convention." He pauses and waits for the crowd to simmer down. "But first, I have a few questions for you, ol' buddy, ol' pal."

"Alright, hit me with your best shot." I pause and blink. "Fire away." I think our audience is a little bit too young to get that reference. Flies right over their heads. Sora gives me a look that says, _really?_ but then proceeds.

"Call me random, but I have a few bones to pick with you."

"Is that so?"

Sora sends me a glare. "Yes. This is an argument."

"Oh, it is, is it?"

Sora clears his throat. "Riku Yonehara," he announces loudly, tension clear in his voice, "when I was five and you were six, you told me that Santa didn't exist. I actually freaking believed you man, but I have to wonder, why did you tell me that? I was merely a child!"

"Really? You're questioning our-"

"A CHILD, RIKU!"

Taking a deep breath… I can just murder him behind the scenes later. "You're questioning our friendship on stage? In front of all these people? In front of the world?"

"I'm questioning our bromance. It means a lot to me, man!"

Heartfelt tears come from his eyes, but I'm not affected. "Alright, bruh, whatever you say."

"I want to know why you thought it was necessary to crush my hopes and dreams for a holly jolly Christmas."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Absolutely nothing, but I still want to know. So, tell me Riku, why? Did it tickle your funny bone to watch me suffer for five more years after that, until I found out that it was the cold truth?"

"Yes, it did. It was my personal goal in life to torture my best friend. Does that satisfy you?"

"No!" Sora yells, and the crowd laughs. "How can you be so Heartless?"

"Nobody really cares," I say. "We all figure out at some point that Santa isn't-" I stop when the crowd roars with laughter as Sora puts on a Santa suit. "Okay, what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm proving to you that dreams do come true. Christmas is only fifteen days away. I want to believe that Santa will be coming down my chimney!"

"I could make so many perverted jokes right now, but some of these people in the crowd aren't exactly of age."

"Ooh, you're so naughty. Just make sure you don't end up on Santa Sora's… naughty list."

The cringe…. the cringe is so strong right now. "And you're not nice for calling me out in front of all these people. Okay, you want to talk bromance? How about the time where you pretended to know where the Paopu tree was, led me through the woods for nearly three hours, only to reveal that you were completely lost and there was never any Paopu tree in the first place?"

"I think the real question is why you believed me in the first place," he snickers, "and why you wanted a Paopu fruit so badly. Who were you planning to share it with? My sister?"

I catch a glance of Amaya turning red as she sinks into her chair. "Yes, in fact, that was who I was thinking of, but tell me this, Sora. Why would you lie to me?"

He sighs deeply and hangs his head in shame, his Santa hat dangling. "Okay, I'll be honest. I don't mean to turn this into a sausage fest or whatever, but I missed you, Riku. Truly, genuinely, bromancingly, missed you. You were on the brink of adolescence, drooling over every girl in sight, and I thought I would lose you. The only way to spend time with you was to use your weaknesses against you for my own selfish desires. There. Happy?"

Twinkle, twinkle, little glimmer of my eye. Don't cry. He ain't worth it.

Oh, hell. Alright, time to turn on the water works. I SWEAR, IT'S ALL SCRIPTED.

"Riku, are you crying?"

"Yes, because I'm a man, and real men aren't afraid to cry in front of an audience." I sniffle for added effect, and Sora dramatically drops to his knees. We feed off their "awww's" and keep it rolling. This is gold.

"I really wanted to clear these things up with you, Riku, but I don't think they can be fixed…"

"Well, as they say, once the paper's crumbled up, it can't be-"

"Do not use that vicious band against me. You also told me that was a real place!"

"You were so gullible growing up. It was almost cute."

Sora shakes his head and stands up, and then peels off the Santa outfit. I'm not sure where he was going with that. "No matter. You know what, Riku? I can forgive you for your wrongdoings, because you're my bro. I'm in this 'til the end. Do you forgive me for lying?"

I sigh. "I suppose."

"So, we're good? No problems?"

"None. Zip. Nada."

"Great. I'm so glad we got those things cleared up, because I have one more thing to ask you."

"Alright, shoot."

"How would you feel if I asked Kairi to marry me, right here, and right now?"

Holy shit.

Okay, so, honestly, _that_ wasn't in the script. The crowd gasps, and even I'm a little flustered. Sora seems absolutely serious. He knows he doesn't need my permission for that, but it still throws me off. I look over at Kairi in the front row, who covers her mouth in shock.

"Riku, I need your answer, my brother from another mother! What do you think would happen to us if I proposed to my absolutely amazing, gorgeous girlfriend on stage right now?"

"I don't think it would affect us at all," I say finally.

"So, it's okay? You think I should ask her?"

I blink several times. The crowd is at the edge of their seats. "Uh, go for it."

Was it really the right time for this? After everything that happened?

"Awesome!" He pulls a small red box out of his pocket and examines it, making the crowd erupt in admiration. Kairi is balling at this point, and I'm just a pawn in his proposal scheme.

Sure, I can play along. He probably didn't tell me because he wanted this exact reaction. It's kind of a life saver, because this cringeworthy skit was bound to go to hell anyway. Lesson of the day, kids, don't write your a comedy skit at the last minute.

I can see right through you, Sora! No wonder you seemed so nervous backstage, but with that stupid grin of his, he definitely don't look nervous now. You never took it seriously… you just used me… little whore...

"I really am a lucky guy, huh?" Sora continues. "I think she'll go for it."

"Well then, how about you ask her instead of totally putting her on the spot?"

"Kairi, you better say yes, okay? This ring was worth a fortune!" He just had to douche it up, didn't he?

At this point, the skit is basically over. He takes a hold of the microphone, tosses it in the air and watches it somersault a few times, and seamlessly catches it in the nick of time. He manages a smile as he exits the stage and makes his way on over to her as the girls in the crowd go nuts. All I can do is just awkwardly stand up here, like the lame best friend sidekick while he swags his way over to Kairi. I thought _I_ was supposed to be the cool, Mr. Swaggy pants one in our friendship. But I'm actually happy for him.

"S-Sora, what are you doing?" Kairi stutters amongst her tears, and Sora hesitates. Anticipation sweeps over the masses, just waiting for him to say those magical words.

What in the world has happened to me? I sound like a sap! Well, I kinda am, sorta, the Love Guru. After what Kairi went through last night with the whole stalker ordeal, I guess this one thing can make anyone forget, even if just for a moment.

"Kairi, I planned this a long time ago, before we even bought our tickets to this convention. And after what happened last night, it made me realize just how special you are to me, and I never want that fear of losing you again. And I want to keep-"

"Sora, will you marry me?!" she blurts. Well, didn't see that coming.

"W-What? You're asking me? When I'm standing here with the ring?" Sora looks genuinely confused, and rightfully so. Ha! You wimp. She beat you to the punch. And Sora's utter embarrassment makes me feel like Mr. Swaggy pants again.

"You were taking too long…"

o-o-o

 **Roxas' POV.**

I quickly swipe my hotel card key and step into the room, but she's not here. I shift around to her bedside, and notice something eerie. Her stuff is gone…

"Shit." I immediately call her for the fiftieth time. Nothing. This is seriously freaking me out. Where could she have gone?! Since calling isn't seeming to work, I decide to send her a message or two. Or three. Or ten...

" _Namine, wherever you are, I just hope that you're safe. Please call me when you can… I'm scared shitless over here…"_

" _Please tell me what's wrong… I want to help you…"_

" _Namine…"_

This doesn't mean I'm going to give up.

o-o-o

 **Namine's POV.**

There's a time when you just know. You know it's all over, and everything you worked for up to this point has dissolved into nothing but faded memories. You no longer have a direction, a purpose. Nothing makes sense anymore.

I should be stronger than this. I should not let their words hurt me, so why am I up here? Why did I pack my bags, leave the convention, and hop on that train? A rash decision, no doubt, but a choice I would make again in a heartbeat. I couldn't stand all the taunting glares, all the unnecessary insults constantly being chucked my way, online or off. I'm supposed to be able to nod and turn the other cheek, but I just can't. I'm just as weak as they think I am, and I hate it.

 _ **To: NamiNobody**_

 _ **From: punkturtles**_

 _Subject: Hello :3_

"Helloooo! :D You ugly, fat bitch!"

Wow, what a creative message that I've never heard anyone say to me before in my entire life! Seriously, do people really take the time out of their day for this? Does it make them feel better to take out their pitiful lives on an innocent girl like me? Hah!  
 **  
** _ **From: ewwfacejn**_ _  
Subject: dirty little whore  
_  
"What makes you think you deserve to exist? just go die please! god, i can't stand to look at you one more second! you're so revolting. it seriously makes me sick that Roxas chose you, of all people! What's so good about you, anywaY?! "

Well, they have a point. I don't know. I don't know what's so good about me, but I'll tell you something: we have that in common. I have a feeling you don't have much to feel good about either. Does it justify it, though? No. My judgment may be a little hazy the moment, but I can gather that much.

 _ **From: TelaTela**_ _  
Subject: none_

"i told all my friends about what a dirty whore you are."

I stare at the words on the screen a little longer, and then for the first time, I decide to send a snarky reply.

"Thank you."

 _ **From: raper43433**_ _  
Subject: I want you_

"I wish i could cut your limbs and throw them one by one into the ocean. the sharks would probably ge poisoned tho"

I can't handle this...

 _ **From: OmegaKingHyperionPX9  
**_ _Subject: I WANT TO CUT YOUR THRO-"_

"I WANT TO CUT YOUR THROAT U PIECE OF SHIT HOE SKANK BAG. That is all."

Is the internet just overcome with demon ten-year-olds or something?

My torturous session is interrupted by another phone call from Roxas. I drop it and keep reading. I'm too pitiful to face him right now. _ **  
**_ **  
** _ **From: YaleSchool2**_ _  
Subject: …_

"Hello, Namine. I was compelled to send this message due to all the hate you received. I just want to say, I think it's ridiculous and makes no sense at all. Please don't stop being you. I love your music and as a person you are amazing. Stay strong!"

Too bad it's too late for that, but thanks for trying.

 _ **From: Crazywaffles453  
**_ _Subject: Fake._

"Your fake and gay. Your face is fake. Your bewbs r fake. Your butttt is fake. Your stomach is fake. Your hair is fake. Your just fake. A fake ass whore that should really go and kill herself. Stop trying to use Roxas for attention and fuck off."

 **NamiNobody:** Thank you for taking some time out of your day to send a message! And it should be "you're" instead of "your" :)

I'm breaking.

 _ **From: killermods5  
**_ _Subject: None_

"You should start making videos in a bikini or something. That might help you succeed on the internet at this point. Nothing else you say or do is thought provoking or worth the breath that you waste. Have a nice day."

Message after message, my hope rapidly fades. So badly I want to turn away, to stop caring. Their words are like knives, stabbing me countless times and leaving me to bathe in my own blood. Nothing ever hurt more than this. They say there's only so much one can take, and I've reached my limit. I no longer feel like I deserve to be happy. That was just trickery in the form of rainbows.

My legs dangle over the edge of Twilight Tower. The air feels hostile and rigid, like an approaching storm in the midst of a hot, summer night. This is where Roxas and I had our first date, and oh, how different the picture is now...

I just want to be alone.

 **And you** _**should**_ **want to be alone; that's what I think anyway. I mean, come on, these people are exposing you for who you truly are. Anybody would be a depressed wreck like yourself at a moment like this.**

Yeah, that's true, Xion.

As brutal and vicious as the comments may be, they're actually right. I am fake. I smile when I'm not supposed to. I laugh when it's not even remotely funny. I tell myself that everything will be okay, when I know it clearly won't be. I'm so afraid of rejection that it hinders me from doing what I really love, so I put on this persona. Roxas, I'm sorry, but you were fooled.

But maybe I'm biggest fool of all. It was only a matter of time, I guess.

 **Yup. You suck.**

If I could do one thing differently, it would have been to never have taken that chance-to never have put myself out there and make something of myself. It all started with a dream-a petty, naive one.

 **As if you actually had talent to begin with, ha!**

Who was I kidding? I can't do shit. My singing is shit. I don't even know how to hold a note. They say we're our own worst critic, right? Well, I've got one million more critics scrutinizing my every move, every single day, and they're obviously not afraid to let me know.

 **You know what I think you should do? You should totally just get rid of your account completely.**

Yeah… I should, shouldn't I? Wouldn't make much of a difference.

Roxas calls again, and I finally bring myself to turn off my phone. I'm more surprised that he hasn't contacted my mother. It was a little upsetting to watch him go on to the closing ceremonies, knowing that I was like this. I stayed in that hotel room for two hours before I decided to leave, and he didn't even bother to check on me once. Call me childish, but it's definitely noteworthy.

 **Yeah, real shitty move if you ask me. Says a lot about his** _ **character**_ **. Haha!**

So, that's that. If it's any consolation, it was nice to feel good for once, even if it was short-lived. I'll just go back to being the freaky hermit I always was, and hope that academics will save me or something. I'll become my mother's daughter once again, and maybe this time I'll actually make her proud. I know she's only being polite by supporting me from the sidelines, secretly wishing that I'll let go of this stupid phase.

I can't keep my phone off for long. It's like an unhealthy obsession. I have to know what they say, when they say it. As I glide through more and more useless e-mails, one thing is for certain:

 **The truth hurts, don't it?**

The truth, the truth… is what they say really true? Should I believe it? Am I really using Roxas? Am I lying to myself when I say I like him? Am I really that much of a bitch? Am I really this arrogant?

I wouldn't lose so many followers for no reason, right?

I guess if you hear it enough, you start to believe it. Your perception of reality becomes obsolete, and you start doubting the once innocent smile you'd tried so hard to uphold. Why did I try so hard to protect something I never had in the first place?

 **So true. You're just a dirty, devious, dastardly, conniving little attention whore, huh?**

Even the voice in my head hates me. Wow. I officially have no one. It doesn't surprise me in the slightest.

I've always been alone, haven't I? Grew up with no friends. No brother, no sister. Nobody to talk to but my unresponsive dog and my busy, single mother. It's no wonder.

Always been the weird girl. Why am I so different? Why do I have to be the shy one? Why can't I relate to anyone? It's evident with how these people treat me. Whoever the hell said being different was a good thing must've lost their mind. Being an outsider never helped anyone.

Can't do anything right. Damn it, I can't do anything right!

Why am I here? Do I even have a purpose? What's the point of being an entertainer when I fail so hard to do the single most important thing; entertain?!

Am I crazy? Seriously, like, what did I do?

Oh no, here come the waterworks… damn it. God…

It's touching how far I've come, actually. Let's reflect, shall we? I made it to half a million without even showing my ugly face, so why, all of a sudden...

 **Yes, let's. You can remind yourself on how pitiful you are.**

I try my very best to put out decent content for these ungrateful people… it's not easy, you know… if you don't like it, don't watch, and keep your nasty comments to yourselves! Why is that so hard?!

 **Right, right…**

Roxas comes onto me… no, he came onto me! And yet I'm the bad guy for no reason whatsoever! So, what? Just because someone talks to me, I'm suddenly an attention whore only using him for his money and fame?!

 **That's because you** _ **are**_ **an attention whore only using him for his money and fame, aren't you?**

I'm scum. I'm a piece of shit.

 **I mean, come on, let's be honest with ourselves here. When was the last time you reached out to him, to him that you appreciated the things he's done for you, huh?**

I hate myself.

 **Every single time, Roxas has to reach out to you. I don't recall you ever going out of your way to see him like he does for you. Tell me, who spent their hard earned money and travelled where to see little miss ungrateful?**

 **And then when he tries to reach out to you, who just pretends like nothing is wrong? Is it because you don't want to bring him into your problems, or is it because you don't give enough of a fuck about him to let him in on the things that bother you?**

I… I...

 **Then it's settled. You're only there because you don't wanna hurt his pathetic little feelings, aren't you? You saw the money that could be available if you just sucked it up, didn't you? So don't lie to yourself.**

I don't want the money… I just wanted...

 **Just wanted what? The money? You wanted the money, didn't you? Or rather, the attention that someone as popular as Roxas would bring.**

"No!"

Is it true? Am I really only with Roxas for the money? For the fame? The attention?

 **Um, duh.**

So, what everyone has been saying all along… they're right?

 **I've only said it a million times now.**

Maybe this whole time I really have just been lying to myself… trying to convince myself that I'm really with Roxas because of genuine interest.

I _thought_ I was… but I won't even let our relationship go to the next level. He wants it. I can see it in his eyes.

I wonder what they'd all think if I suddenly disappeared. If I ceased to exist… I bet they'd feel bad about themselves then.

 **They wouldn't.**

Fuck my life. Fuck everything. Fuck everyone. Maybe I should just disappear…

My eyes narrow to the ground below, and for a brief moment, I almost feel like falling.

Just one drop, and it's all over.

Just one jump.

And it's all over.

It'll all be over.

It'll all be over.

It'll all be over.

Over...

Over…

Over…

 **You selfish, pathetic little whore. I mean, if you want to kill yourself, that's fine by me. No real skin off my shoulders. But with all the people out there cold, sick, hungry and homeless, wrought with deadly illness, you're going to give up a chance at life over a bunch of words? How selfish can you be?**

Wow. I guess I really am as pathetic as they say I am.

" **I guess I really am as pathetic as they say I am." Yeah, no shit, genius. Look, sweetie. You know what you're problem is? I think you're just in denial. You're a monster, it's time to own up to it. But I like that ruthlessness you put on for show out there! Matter of fact, I think you should let that side of you on more than you do.**

You think so? Hell, maybe my ratings will get better. What was that suggestion earlier? Bikini videos? Maybe it's worth a try. I'm sure Roxas wouldn't mind. Or should I try porn? Bet a scandal would do more good than harm for my reputation.

 **You know what my motto is? Fuck the world. It's about time for you to own up to what they say. Show off the** _ **real**_ **you, you know what I mean?**

I... I just wish I knew who the "real" me was. I've been putting on such a fake persona on display for everybody so much, it's like I don't even know what to do, o-o-or say anymore...

 **Oh, don't you worry about that. Let me show you.**

Show me what?

 **You. The real you.**

o-o-o  
o-o-o

4/25/16

 **Sinful Serenata** : So, uh, work happened. Sickness kept happening. Life. I only had time for oneshots because I was too freaking tired. Relate to me. Forgive me for my wrongdoings. Repent. Don't blame my cowriter. She's too cool to be blamed. Oh, and review, because you want to, and you need to. The CamCon arc is over at last. What will happen now? Send predictions, peeps. Also, Painted has a new fic. Go read and review that too. It's the bomb diggity.

In all realness though, this story only has about five - seven chapters left (most likely five). Sorry that it took so long! Just tell us what you thought, even if it's brief. :D

Also, please note that it's still December of 2015 in this chapter, hence the Christmas stuff.

And check out the writing prompts in my profile. Do one if that tickles your fancy. That is all!

 **Painted With a Palette:** So, yeah. It's been awhile, hm? Hopefully you guys are all still interested in this one! We really just haven't had much time lately, and then Miss Serenata up there started getting sick, blegh, it's just been kinda hard to find motivation. Soooo, yeah! Did the Namine POV mindfuck you in the head? Let us know! The next couple chapters should be really interesting, so look forward to that.

 **#bananasquadmotherf*ckers**


	19. We're Back!

o-o-o

 **nineteen.**

o-o-o

 **Kil La Kairi  
** _ **UNCHAINED IS OFF DA CHAINZ! FFXV LOOKIN SHARP**_

I'm BAAAACCCKKK! HI!

Man, it feels like it's been like three-hundred and fifty-eight over two days since I've last done a video! Shoulda seen me editing this video, I was like a n00b with a boner. Okay, so first of all, I just want to say that CamCon - amazeballz! I had so much fun and it was just a pleasure to meet some of you guys out there and just, ughh, you guys don't know how much that means to me. The support you've given me over the years is outstanding, and I swear I will make a video dedicated to opening your presents! I really hope more of you come out next year so that I can meet even more of you!

Oh, damn it. I really should have done something with my hair before turning on this damn camera...

 **(cut)**

What? No! Don't look at me like that. I so did not just brush my hair...

I look pretty fly doe, right? ***hair flip*** Ahem.

Anyways.

Let's get into, shall we? O-M-G, Unchained X is finally out! After MONTHS of anticipation, waiting, _longing_ for this mobile game, it has now FINALLY arrived for us all to-

Pshhhh! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Said no one ever! No, no I couldn't even keep a straight face. Yeah fucking right. Fuck this game with a twenty-two foot thick pole! Look, I love KH as much as the next gal but this game is just sooo blegh. There's like 200 missions and you literally do the same exact thing… for every mission. Run there. Swipe that. Run there, swipe that. Upgrade some medals. Do it all over again. How riveting. But, oh wait! You get to customize your charater? That's coolio!

Squeenix, just gimme KH3 already. I don't need KH Birth by Zero Coded Light Darkness Heart Dark Heartless Heart 2.6967454, I JUST. WANT. KH3!

Okay, maybe I'm being a bit too harsh on the poor game. I know it's just a mobile game and some of you guys really like it, and more power to you, but it's just giving me more KH3 withdrawals. Oh, wait, I can't have withdrawals when I haven't even gotten to FUCKING PLAY THE GAME YET! HURRY UP!

In other news, Squeenix sure do know how to throw a party! You guys saw the FFXV event, right? BEST. EVENT. EVER. And I'm not even a big Final Fantasy nerd like that, I mean, I'm mostly into it because of Cloud and he's my future 2nd husband and all, but other than that, it's just that _other_ franchise that Squeenix works on alongside KH, to me.

But dat fan event tho! Not only did these lucky fuckers get the release date, but they got a new movie, a thirteen episode anime, suuuuuper nifty pre-order bonuses and collector's editions, the free to play demo that's already out, a goddamn CAR, chicken wings, barbecue sauce, three hundred dollars, just anything you can think of! It was like Oprah had arrived and was throwing Keyblades at everyone! Oh, wait. Wrong event.

And I was just sitting there like… if only this were for KH instead. I wouldn't even be here right now. Like, I'd be dead. I'd die of happiness. Squeenix would officially own my soul, and I'd become their slave for all eternity...

They need to get onto that KH grind tho before I march into Squeenix's headquarters over in Japan and personally deliver boots to asses! And a friend of mine actually thinks FF is as big of a deal in the video game industry as KH. How cute. If only it were true…

NOTHING IS A BIGGER DEAL THAN KH! SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, LET IT SINK INTO YOUR PUNY LITTLE HEADS, WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO DO! okrantover

 **(cut)**

Alrighty! That's about all the news I have to cover for today! Make sure you follow me on Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, all that good shit, because shameless self-promotion is a thing.

SQUEE!

 _ **Comments (10,347)**_

" _Oh don't be a hater, Unchained Chi is the bomb diggity!"_

" _I SEE THAT RING ON YOUR FINGER. EXPLAIN. NAO!"_

" _HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE UNCHAINED CHI?"_

" _What happened with the stalker?! I heard he was locked caught?! SICKO!"_

" _I'm a simple man. I see boobs, I click the video."_

" _That FF fan event is old news. You're a month late, like your period."_

" _KAIRI! Omgee I heard you and Sora got engaged?! Why u no tell us?"_

" _Wait, Kairi's getting married? Welp, there goes my dream wife… fuck you, Sora."_

" _Am I the only one excited for Unchained Chi?"_

" _I'm so happy for you on the engagement, Kairi! I guess it's safe to say that you and Sora's child is… Now in Development_ _ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_ "

" _Im just here for boobs. Don't mind me."_

" _Congrats on the marriage Kairi :)"_

" _I would fuck her"_

" _Um, okay?"_

" _Unchained is kinda boring. Don't get what all the fuss is about either."_

" _Unchained is amazing! Every game Squeenix makes is amazing! amaaaazinng!"_

" _Awww im so proud of you and Sora getting marreied Kairiii!"_

 **Kairi's POV.**

Aaaannnd, done! Aww, all these comments. I just felt like trolling them and not outright confirming my engagement with Sora just yet. Keep 'em on their toes. Although, it's not really a big secret or anything.

And this ring on my finger... it almost makes me shed a tear. It may not be a big fancy diamond rock, but it's from him, and it's all mine. Well, at least I know now that I won't have to be playing "Single Ladies" for him to take the hint any time soon. I did consider it, many times.

I don't think I've been this happy in a while. It's nice to put all that drama aside and just fantasize my wonderful new future together with the new fiance.

And speak of the devil! The front door opens behind me.

I turn around with excitement, only to meet slight disappointment that it's only Selphie. She looks at me in awe, like I'm a ghost from her dark past.

"K-Kairi!" She drops her bags and bear hugs me into a... well, a hug, squeezing me way too much for comfort.

"Eh, nice to see you too, Selph." What's with her? I don't recall her ever getting so emotional whenever I've come back before.

"I'm so glad you're alright! I heard about what happened! Are you okay?"

Oh yeah, that. I've been so busy thinking about Sora in the creepiest possible fashion and staring at my ring like an obsessed yaoi fan for so long that I wasn't even thinking about… er, the incident.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yup. Sora made me feel better."

"When did you get back?"

"About two hours ago."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive!" I flash my ring. "See this?"

"Oh, right! You two are getting married, right?" She smiles. "So happy for you!"

"Yeah, even though it kinda hurts to think about what happened… just looking at this little beauty just kinda makes the bad thoughts go away, you know?"

She sniffs. "Oh, you two are just so adorable! I still can't believe Sora proposed!"

I chuckle. "Me neither."

"But listen, are you sure everything is alright with you? I can't imagine how scary that must've been with the stalker and all!"

"I'm fine Selph, really. No need to get all worked up over it. He's gone now."

"Yeah, but when I heard the news I was so worried!"

I guess I don't give her enough credit sometimes. She's asked the same question about ten times now. She really does care, even though we've had our issues. I'm willing to put our disagreements behind me.

"Hey, what do you say we have a girl's night? I'll order pizza!" Selphie chimes.

"Sure."

o-o-o

 **RoxasXIII  
** _ **I'm a mass murderer… would YOU press the button?**_

How it doodly-

 **(cut)**

I'm sorry. That was so unkind of me. That was utterly repulsive and I should be shot. I screwed up my very own opening.

I'll do it right this time.

 **(cut)**

HOW IT DO?! Wow, it feels like forever since I've made a video. Like, a whole freaking two days, yet for some reason it feels like a couple months. Weird. Anyways, I did nothing but sleep. So sorry about that. Can't be helped. But no worries, for I have returned! I think I lost like ten subscribers, but hey, who's counting? That's what happens when you stop being relevant…

 ***tear***

Alrighty, enough cockiness! Today, we're going to be playing a game. A lovely, magnificent game, where life decisions are made at the press of a button, and you either conquer or suffer. Basically, you're given a scenario, and you must choose whether to press the button or not. Pretty simple, so without further ado let's get right to it!

And the first question is...

"You get to go to Hogwarts, but you're thrown in the Slytherin House."

Um, that's not bad. My House doesn't define me! I am my own person, with dreams and aspirations that transcend labels in a looney-I mean magical school! Hell yes I'll press it! Next!

"You end world hunger, but you give your own life in the process."

Okay, so I have the ability to stop everyone from ever going hungry again, but I have to die? Will I be remembered? Will I be a hero? Who will continue my legacy as an amateur YouTuber?

No, wait, Roxas. You have this all wrong. This is not about you. This is about the malnourished, sick children all over the world just begging for their prayers to be answered. The ones with hopes and dreams of a better life...

But how would I make videos, though?

Nah, I won't press it.

63% would sacrifice themselves for the greater good. Nice. So, 37% of you are heartless bastards like me? Yes! I'm not alone! It's always great to feel like you're part of something, even if you're in the minority.

"You're immortal and invincible, but you can never find someone to spend eternity with."

Uh, hmm. First of all, being immortal AND invincible? That's a pretty sweet deal, but like many others have said about immortality, it's freaking lonely. I think I'll pass on this one. I like my friends and family, and watching them all die while I stay here would probably suck. Plus, I'm not good at making friends. I'm a freaking weirdo.

"Everytime you laugh, a person is cured of cancer, but you can only laugh 100 times in your entire life."

Geeze, that's kind of a tough one. I can save 100 people, but I won't get to laugh after that? What will I do if someone says something legitimately funny, just sit there and nod like a dumb ass? Hell no. Sorry, I'll let science save them. Laughter makes the world go round. I will not!

 ***insert evil laughter clip here***

I'm starting to realize how incredibly selfish I am… funny how a simple button can show your true colors. Forget online personality tests! I know I'm an asshole!

"You have a chance to meet any celebrity of your choice, but that celebrity will die a painful death if you touch them in any way."

Why are these questions so morbid? Hmm, first of all, who would I meet? I'm pretty content with never meeting anyone famous… I don't really care for their lives as much. Although, meeting Tony Hawk would be cool. Does he still make games for the ps2? I have no desire to touch him or anything, so I'll go with that. Yeah, I'll press the button!

"You get to be a different superhero every week, but you have no control over who you turn into."

Ugh, there are so many superheroes I hate. I don't know if I can stand being Aqua Man for an entire flippin' week. Now, if I were able to ride the Batmobile, or turn into Deadpool, that would be fucking awesome. I'll take my chances. YUS!

Kay, last question!

"You can have everything you ever wanted, except for real love."

So, I can never love anyone, or no one will ever love me? What about unconditional love? Love of cheese? That's pretty serious love, right there. Hmm, nah. I won't.

Welp, there you have it! That was Will You Press The Button. I don't really know how I feel about this game. I may or may not make another video like this, but let me know what you think of it in the comments below! Would you sacrifice yourself to end world hunger?

See ya, folks!

 _ **Comments (15,955)**_

" _wow, what an asshole! wouldn't even give up your channel for them kids… smh. me neither, tho"_

" _this video was a little meh to me. I know you can do better!"_

" _Roxaders, we need to stand. We need to fight, for our right…. to PARTY!"  
_ " _ok…"_

" _This video feels slightly different from your previous ones. Not much cursing as usual. It's kind of nice."  
_ " _I like the old vids more… he was more entertaining back in the day"  
_ " _quit sayin' back in the day like you've lived that long XD"_

" _xD you crack me up. I wub u roxy"_

" _please make more videos like these!"_

" _This sucks."  
_ " _You suck. And blow. And swallow."  
_ " _Thanks for that completely original statement. Video still sucked, though."_

" _Roxas, when will you do another live stream? I love those!"_

 **Roxas' POV.**

I haven't heard from Namine in two days. After her mother confirmed that she did make it home safe and sound, and she hadn't contacted me, I figured she just needed some space. There were no social media posts, video uploads, nothing. CamCon was probably a lot for her to handle. Sitting back in my desk chair, I stare blankly at my computer screen. She's signed into Skype, but I can't bring myself to say anything. I feel like this is my fault.

I have to get to the bottom of this. It makes absolutely no sense at all. I mean, other YouTubers have very open and successful relationships, and yet when I have one, all of a sudden it's the worst thing in the world? Namine didn't even do anything! This was all me! I was the bold one! Why aren't they taking out their frustration on me instead? I can handle a few haters!

I can't voice my anger, though. My fans love me too dearly for me to call them out, but they are in the wrong. Of course, not all of them are doing this, some have embraced Namine with open arms, but the select few…

It just kills me, though. I want to hear her voice. I want to make her pain stop.

I pick up my phone and call her again. No response, so I leave a message.

"Namine, I hope you're okay. Please call me as soon as you can, or I'm going to come over there."

I'm at the point where I actually would go over there. This is my girlfriend. I really care about her, obviously. I guess that goes without saying, but… Gah, I'm such a wreck.

All of a sudden, my doorbell rings. I sprint to the front door, hoping to any diety out there that my beautiful, magnificent girlfriend is standing on the other side. My hopes were tarnished, however, the moment I laid my eyes on the feisty red-haired demon.

Axel waves and lets himself in the moment I unlock the door. He carries liquor and what looks to be a bag chicken wings over to the counter.

"Damn, why's it so dark in here?" Axel asks. "Eat. Drink. You look pathetic."

"Thanks," I mumble. With a heavy sigh, I set my phone on the counter and prepare for the long night ahead.

I miss you, Nami. Please be okay.

o-o-o

 **NamiNobody**

 **Singing...**

 _Heartthrob, broken, pieces..._

 _All on, the floor, my tears..._

 _Free, me of this pain…_

 _I'm ashamed… ashamed… ashamed, of who I_

 _Have become…_

…

 _Conscience gone awry~ feel this pain closed inside, my heart throbs~ gushing red, do you see me for who I am and not for who you want me to be~?_

 _ **Scherzo di Notte**_

Just kidding!

 _Alright-enough, of that moth-erfuck-ing, bullshit, I am so so so done_

 _All-you-motherfuck, ers can suck on my dick, if I had one I'd shove it down all your throats_

 _People try to faze me but they can't replace me I am me and you can kiss this sweet ass!_

 _This-is-it-I'm-done! Done appealing to you, assfucks, if, you don't like me bite me, and…_

 _I-don't-give-a-fuck! If this shit doesn't rhyme, man, please, jump-off-a-bridge-and-die_

 _No lie, time to be authentic to me, fuck you, bitch get on your knees_

 _This is what you asked for whore so don't give me your bullshit in the comments!_

 _WOO!_

I shoot up and kick the seat back, pick up my old super soaker gun and spray the camera lens.

"What's up, bitchassss!? Yes, it is I! The one and only, yours truly, in her most pristine form of excellence."

"Oh damn it, now I'm all wet. Yes, sexual innuendo intended _indeed_. Good thing I got this bikini on. God, I hate wearing wet clothes."

"So, you're probably wondering in the hell of fucking shit is she doing with black eyeliner, short hair with it dyed black? Simple, I'm just being authentic to myself now. This ain't no gothic phase, this is amazingness in the flesh. This is what you guys wanted, right? I was too much of a fake bitch for you guys to accept who I was before, so I figured a little remake was in order."

"What, you don't like it? Well, fuck off. Hit the dislike button your way out, while you're at it, and feel free to unsubscribe. Asshole."

I carelessly toss my super soaker to the side. "I'm just in complete give no fucks mode, okay? So from now on, I'm not panderin' to you pussies who do nothing but sit on your computer all day watching my sweat and tears on the computer screen, I'm gonna do what I want. 'Kay?"

"By the way, call me Xion from now on, alright?"

I pull a chair. "I'mma tell you guys a little story, kay? About this little hoe named Goldilocks, who beat the shit out of these three fat ass bears. Damn, it feels so fucking good to let that fucking filter go. Shit! I'm fucking free!"

"Now, Goldilocks was a sweet and innocent child. She was shy, insecure, always closed off in her own home, pretty much a foreigner in her own town."

"The poor girl had no friends, barely any family, and she could barely entertain her god damn piece of shit internet viewers without them blowing a god damn hissy fit about how much of a so-called bitch she is."

"Sad, right? Well, one day, she wanted to get into the house where all the big badass bears lived."

"Oh, but poor Goldi was too timid and weak to not give a shit about not being accepted by these assholes who kept holding her back, oh the humanity! God rest her poor, weak little soul!"

"Every time she tried, some motherfucker ran their big, fat mouth and told her to go kill herself."

"And why? All because Prince Charming was hitting on _her._ Did you get that? PRINCE. MOTHERFUCKING. CHARMING. HIT. ON. HER. Not the other way around. She didn't come on to him, no no no… HE. Hit on her. They were jelly. And she's the bad guy, right?"

"See, Prince Charming knew what was up. He wanted to tap that, right? But unfortunately since the prince is so popular, that's just not allowed. Goldi was bullied, harassed, and threatened all because Mr. Sexy Balls Hunk of Love wanted to get with her."

"Can you believe that? How fucking sick-minded these people are…"

"So, Nami-I mean, Goldilocks couldn't take it anymore and she even considered suicide because of you jerkholes! I mean, those jerks in the story! *cough cough*"

"But then, before she could bring herself to do it, she was enlightened…"

"By the goddess of not giving a shit! She came to an epiphany, so what if these assholes don't like her? They're the ones with the problem, right?"

"So Goldilocks grew some metaphorical balls, cut her hair and dyed it black, bought some skimpy outfits and looked to the world and said…"

"FUCK YOU!"

"And she pointed to all those fuck faces that called her mean names from before: fuck you, fuck you, fuck you and your mama too!"

"So nowwww, she decides to pick herself up and walk straight into that big house with the big old nasty bears, and she beat the living shit out of each and every single one of them with an iron fist."

"Oh, it was nasty. Guts, blood, intestines, eyeball juice splattered onto the walls, you name it."

"Because now, Goldi had realized herself and who she is. Get me?"

"So the next time you think about judging someone on the internet, when you dislike their video, when you tell them to go KILL themselves, when they pour their own blood, sweat, and tears into their work in order to make something appealing to _you…"_

" _Just remember, that you might end up like those bears too."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

"'Kay, thanks for watching! Subscribe, bitches!"

 _ **Comments (13,049)**_

" _Umm, are you okay, Nami-chan…?"_

" _wtf is this"_

" _Just shut up already. Is this your way of telling us to fuck off? We Roxaders were right all along. You're a dumb cunt."_

" _DAMN stop fucking cursing so fucking much you fucking bitch ass cunt whore!"_

" _whoa this is way better! This Xion character is HOT"_

" _lol NamiNobody finally snaps"_

" _who r u and wut have you done with namine"_

" _that wasn't expected. shoulda known from the weird hairstyle"_

" _...huh"_

" _I'm not sure if this is some kind of joke, but I want the old NamiNobody back :("_

" _HELL YES THIS IS WHAT IM TALKIN' ABOUT! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU! THAT INNOCENT ACT WAS JUST A FACADE! SUBSCRIBE!"  
_ _ **NamiNobody**_ _: :)_

" _RIP NamiNobody… nice knowin' ya."_

" _Lovin' the new haircut, but the attitude? not so sure…"_

" _i have a bad feeling about this… someone get this girl some help… did Roxas break up with her or something? you don't have to change yourself to please someone…"_

" _wtf"_

" _This is disgusting…"_

" _Nami-Chan! what happened?!"_

" _this dark new attitude is interesting. i'll keep watching."_

" _Um, no. Just… no…"  
_ " _i know, right? who's she trying to fool?"_

 _  
_o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Sinful Serenata:** DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE k review k :D :D

Sex Ed will be worked on soonish

"72," my newest fic, chapter 3 is in progress. Also working on my book.

Btw, has anyone else done the prompts in my profile? I'm about to change them. I think I will post new ones monthly. Thanks to those who did them already! It's purely for your writing practice!

 **Painted With a Palette:** If you've been following this story and your mind is not sufficiently blown to bits by now, I applaud you. This is the moment we've kinda been building up to for a long time now. Let us know what you think in a review please!


	20. Underneath it All

o-o-o

 **twenty.**

o-o-o

 **SoraDatKeyMasta  
** _ **Working at Places We Don't Actually WORK!**_

"Daaaayum, Sora," says Sora as he grins at the camera. "Back at it again with another fire video! I'm out here with Riku and Amaya, and… yeah, you already read the title. I'm going to be licking lollipops at the candy shop, and Riku and Amaya are going to piss off people at GAP while they do their Christmas shopping. Don't worry, I've paid for any and all damages. Let's do this!"

 **Store #1 - Mrs. Pott's Candy Shop**

Sora stands between the gummy bears and chocolates, debating on whether he should combine the two for a tasty treat. He sports a red polo shirt, complete with a nametag, as well as the hat labeled "Mrs. Potts." A customer approaches him.

"Excuse me, I'm looking to throw my son a surprise birthday party, but I can't choose between Skittles or M&M's. He likes M&M's a little more, but I want to have variety at the same time for the guests."

Sora grins widely. "There is a super easy solution to that." Taking a bag, he scoops a pound of Skittles and a pound of M&M's into the same bag, shakes it up, and then hands it over. "It's on the house. Happy birthday to your kid!"

Flabbergasted, the woman just holds the bag in her hand with her jaw ajar. "You're giving this to me for free?"

"In my opinion, sharing is caring. Don't worry, there aren't any security cameras or anything, so you can just walk out. If they suspect that the candy is missing, I'll just cover the cost."

"Y-You're kidding me right now. You're basically scheming me into stealing this candy."

"No, I'm giving it to you and telling you to have a nice day, because I have a great heart and I believe that every child should have the opportunity to eat sweets."

The woman is suspicious, but eventually walks out. Sora, with a wide grin, meanders around the store carrying a bag of treats.

"Hi, kiddo!" Sora greets a young girl over by the dark chocolate. "Do you want to try some of that? It's really good-caramel in the center just for that extra boost of flavor!" The girl nods slightly as Sora lifts the bin and takes some. "Open your hands!"

She looks to him for approval, and then takes a bite. Suddenly, a woman appears, presumably her mother.

"Dana, you can't eat that!"

"Oh, don't worry, ma'am. It's fine," Sora reassured. "I work here. I know what's good and what's not."

"Excuse me, why are you handing out free candy to our customers?"

"Yeah, why not? Come on." He waves a Hershey bar over her face. "You know you want to…"

She lightly smacks his hand away. "What on earth is going on?"

"Aww, come on. Lighten up!" Sora grabs some candy bars and tosses them into the air. "Come on, kids! Let's dig in!"

Any stray kids wandering around the store immediately turn into savages, eating just about anything with a colorful wrapper over it. These little guys will surely have many cavities later on. Some kids passing by notice the chaos and scurry inside to get in on the action. Sora takes note of the mess that's being made and inwardly curses himself; this might be a heavy toll on his wallet.

"Yeesss, you little bastards, eat!" Sora says, laughing maniacally. "Who says we can't always have candy for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

"This is absolutely absurd!" the mother cries, shifting out of the store in a hurry.

"Come again!" He waves.

 **Store #2 - GAP**

As a woman checks herself out in the mirror, wearing a sleeveless sweater and denim shorts, Riku walks up to her, nonchalantly yet obnoxiously chewing gum. "Girl, that is so not you."

She turns around in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You look horrible."

"Okay…"

"Yeah."

She darts her eyes around in hopes for him to cut the awkward silence. "Thank… you?"

"You know what I think you should do? Lose the sweater, lose the shoes, lose the shorts, and… yeah, I think you're golden."

"But... then I wouldn't have anything on."

"Exactly." **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

A legit employee walks up to the scene in slight confusion, having never seen this silver-haired guy around here before. "So uh, what's going on here? Can I help you guys out?"

"Hey!" Riku greets, pretending to be casual. "What's up, Janet? I was just giving this woman advice. That color is just so, like, eww, right?"

"Right…" the employee says, eyeing him up and down curiously. "What's your name again?"

"Tetsuya Nomura, but you can call me Nomura-San."

"Okay. Never heard of you. How long have you been working here?"

"Wow, Janet. Fucking, wow. I'm hurt, girl! We've been coworkers for three years and you still can't acknowledge my existence?" He points to the employee, looking towards the baffled customer. "What a load of work she is, right?"

"Uh huh…" says the employee as she pulls out her communicator. "Get me security."

"And now you're calling security?! Janet, I can't believe you!"

"It's Brie," she deadpans.

Riku scoffs. "Uh, yeah. That's what I totally just called you, _Brie!_ Jeez, what have you been smoking today? Whatever it is, I want in."

"Sir, please come this way."

Riku groans and rolls his eyes as he follows Brie over to the front of the store. They're then approached to by the security officer, who just so happens to be Amaya in a uniform sporting a pair of shades.

"What's the problem here, Janet?"

Brie looks closer at her, not recognizing this girl either, but she just goes with it. "Um, this guy doesn't really work here and he's disturbing our customers-"

"Bitch, I know we did not do yoga classes together for four years and you're just gonna lie on me now? Put a brother under the rug the first chance you get, I feel you."

"He seems in order to me," says Amaya. "Yep, his badge is legit. Ms. Janet, are you sure you're not the one with the issue here?"

"What? How would I-that's not even my name. It's Brie!"

"That's what I just said, Brie," Amaya says, as if it were obvious. "Are you feeling okay this afternoon, Briella?"

Brie grabs her head in frustration. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

"You know what? I can't work under these horrific conditions. I knew I should have gone for my dream job as a male stripper who's known for wearing a space cadet helmet. Four years of college, 45 frat parties, two-hundred and forty-seven touchdowns, six pregnant girls, wasted!" Riku throws his fake badge down in disgust. "You know what? I quit!"

Brie pinches her nose.

"HEY, EVERYBODY!" Riku yells at the customers. "I QUIT, OKAY? FUCK THIS STORE! GO TO JCPENNY! COME ON, LET'S MARCH! LET'S BOYCOTT THESE GUYS LIKE TARGET EXCEPT WE DON'T CARE IF YOU USE THE BATHROOM THAT IDENTIFIES WITH YOU!"

The customers all stare at him in awkward silence.

"Okay, then… just me!"

 **Store #3: Bridal Boutique**

Amaya, clad in a plain white blouse and jet black pants, approaches a woman and her mother. They are trying to decide between two different designer wedding dresses, and the price seems to mean nothing to the bride to be.

"Mom, I want the George Fatone! It would look stellar on me!"

"Darling, that dress is $26,000 dollars!"

"So fucking what? You said you would finance my wedding, and this is the dress I want!"

Amaya stands behind them. "Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes," the bride to be states, "convince my mother that this is the ONLY dress in this store that would look AMAZING on me!"

Amaya inspects the dress. It's certainly gorgeous, with its heart shaped neckline and glittery poof. Rubbing the back of her head, she says, "Can I be honest?"

"Yes," the mother says quickly. "Please do."

"I honestly don't think you should buy your dress here. This says _designer_ , but it's not legit. We get these dresses in from third-world countries, label them with big names and sell them at outrageous prices. It would be unfair to allow you to purchase this dress."

Astounded, the two ladies have nothing to say.

"As a person with a conscience, I say, please go and look somewhere else."

"Excuse me," a woman named Margaret cuts in, "Who are you?"

Amaya plays it cool. "You don't recognize me? Hello, I'm Nora." She laughs it off with the customers, who seem legitimately confused. "She acts like this all the time. I think she's just bad with facial memory."

"I'm sorry," Margaret says to the customers, "she doesn't work here. I don't know what stunt you're trying to pull-"

"Margaret! Come on! We just had coffee together! I thought we were buddies! Have you been to the doctor, lately? I'm really starting to worry about you!"

Margaret flares, but remains professional. "You do not work here."

The bride to be and her mother shoot glares her way. With a huge sigh, Amaya nods. "Alright, she's really being unreasonable today. I thought I could put up with her nonsense no matter what, but this hurts. All I wanted was a little recognition for once, but I can take a hint. Well, you know what? I won't let you fire me, _Margaret_ , because I fucking quit this place! Hun, take your business somewhere else, because I wasn't lying about the merchandise."

With a wink, Amaya exits. The other patrons look on, baffled as to what had just transpired.

 **Comments (6,087)**

" _fake"_

" _LOL THOSE REACTIONZ WERE PRICELESS"_

" _Stupid bridezilla… smh lol"_

" _Sora giving out candy… why doesnt this surprise me"_

" _LOL Riku. Wow. Just, wow."_

" _Brie be like, dem bitchez cray"_

 _ **VenderBender**_ _: top quality work 2 and a half stars_

" _hilarious. sora is so cute!"_

" _RIKU WHY WONT YOU NOTICE ME SENPAI"_

" _I'm a simple man. I see Amaya, I click the video"_

" _I'm more surprised that no one recognized you guys! Or did you just cut those parts out?"_

" _I'll take you to the candy shop…"_

" _Amaya in an officer outfit. -licks lips- Yup. Saving that mental image for later on tonight ;)"_

" _Iiiiiiii want candyyyy!"  
_ " _careful, aaron carter might get upset"_

" _wtf Sora giving free candy to ppl isn't that illegal?"  
_ " _he said in the beginning of the video that he already paid for the quote-on-quote damages, idiot"_

o-o-o

 **Roxas' POV.**

I don't know how to feel right now.

It's like, I see her, I hear her, but I'm confused. She's there, but she's not all there. I don't understand what's happening. The hair, the makeup, the cursing? Where the fuck is my girlfriend?

This is way more serious than I thought. What the hell do I even say to her?! Does her mother know about this? Surely she must have seen the new look… right?

This is just… this is just… I don't know…

She's giving them exactly what they want. They want to see her fall, and this is only the beginning. I have to stop this… but how? I feel like I started all of this. I put it on the backburner for a while, but the truth remains. I did this to her. Me. It was all me.

If only I can make it right somehow…

If this were Sora's problem, he would be over there in a heartbeat, no questions asked. But I'm not like Sora. I don't know how these things work. When a girl cries, I clam up. When they're angry, I try to ignore it. But this is Naminé. The girl I fell for at first sight… whoa, wait a minute, that's a little bold. I mean, what I mean is, she means a lot to me. I can't let her do this.

I won't.

I wish I didn't feel so frustrated right now. Looking over my fiftieth text message to her, I reluctantly press send. I put the phone into my pocket and hurry out the door.

o-o-o

 **Raven_Heart  
** _ **Reading your wonderful comments! :)**_

Hell-o, my fellow bitches!

Today, I'm back with another video, here to bring you guys something a little different but yet the same as everyone else. I'm going to face your shitty comments head on and laugh at your miserable lives!

Alrighty, let's get to it!

" _You can sing and all, but this shit is boring as fuck. Stop being a depressed ass crybaby and make something worthwhile."_

Oh my god, this comment means sooooo much to me! Like, if this guy, THIS FUCKING GUY who's pretty much a nobody in the world, doesn't like my shit, my career is over, like literally. I'd like to see your amazing content on your channel. Let's click on it, shall we?

Uh huh. Just like I expected. No content. Just a playlist of you liking a bunch of rule 34 videos, specifically of My Little Pony. How nice. Your opinion has so much merit now. You give Bronies a bad name.

" _Stay your fake ass away from Roxas! He deserves SOOO much better than an attention whore pretending to act all cute and loveable for views!"_

How'd you know I got butt implants?!

" _Just shut up already. Is this your way of telling us to fuck off? We Roxaders were right all along. You're a dumb cunt."_

The fact that me doing this now suddenly proves you were right all along just proves you were a hateful piece of shit with no justified reason for hating on me in the first place. Soooo… go fuck yourself. You're probably used to doing that for your Friday nights. Moving on…

" _MY EARS! THEY BLEEEEDD!"_

I think you got a condition there, my friend.

" _and so the dumb bitch continues to believe that she's worth something in this world. someone, please put her out of her misery."_

*smiles at the camera while putting up the finger*

" _Fake. Fake! FAKE!_ _ **FAAAAAKKKEE!**_ "

Which ones are you talking about? The boobs or the butt? You're gonna have to be more specific, man.

" _I rather bathe in my own vomit than listen to this shit. Better yet, I'd rather listen to my grandmother having an autotuned heart attack on her deathbed, than hear you sing one more note."_

*clicks on profile* And yet, you're subscribed. Go figure.

" _Am I the only one that thinks Naminé smells like dick?"_

I get around, fam ;)

" _Naminé the type of bitch to to read a bedtime story to her teddy bear when she's thirty eight years old"_

I'm actually the type of bitch to knock your teeth out. Shut it, cunt booger.

" _I wiped my ass today. I looked at it and it reminded me of your face, Naminé"_

Wow. If that's the case, your shit must be absolutely gorgeous. ***Bats eyes***

" _suck my duck Naminé"_

Suck your duck? Really? The fact that you have a duck instead of a dick is honestly disturbing. You should get that checked out, you might be the key to medical science or something. Either that, or you're just a retarded dumb fuck, idk.

" _lame"_

You really took the time out of your life to comment this? Out of allll the things you could have said, like tell me to kill myself, wishing that I died in a ditch or something, saying my voice sucks, and everybody's favorite "Naminé the type of bitch" trend, you decided to use your fingers and type on your keyboard to let me know, that you think my videos are 'lame'?

Totally logical.

" _seriously, who cares about your life?'_

Fuck you.

" _dumb anorexic bitch"_

Fuck you.

" _You didn't answer the most important question of all: Why the fuck are you still here?"_

Fuck you, too.

" _I bet Naminé pours ranch on her sliced mangoes."_

Well… you tried. D- for effort.

" _Her hair's not in a ponytail this video. 4.5/10. Would not bang"_

Is it weird that I actually kind of like this one?

Alright guys, I think that's enough! No more of that for me, I feel like I'm getting cancer just from reading this shit. Hope you all enjoyed, so tap the like button, share, and subscribe! If you did not like the video, you can hang yourself from the kitchen fan, kay?

Sorry, too harsh?

:)

 **Comments (12,462)**

" _Oh… honey… you've gone off the deep end. My heart hurts for you…"_

" _damn you were fake before but now your just ridiculous"_

" _you suck plz reply"_

" _Does anyone else feel like this is a cry for help? Where is Roxas in all this? Oh, that's right-he released a video today playing some stupid flash game. No wonder. Don't worry, Naminé. I won't unsubscribe. You've dealt with more than enough BS on this site. Please get better!"_

" _Your face looks like Marilyn Manson's nipples. I rather suck on a dildo stick covered in some fat bitches vomit after she just got done eating burritos than watch this shit"_

" _what, so you became like this just because of a few stupid internet whores calling you names? Wooooooooow, you must be weak. every1 knows those words don't mean shit. learn from me, not everyone will like you. when you put yourself out there, expect to get positive AND negative feedback. it's really not for everyone…"_

" _wtf do u have multiple personality disorder or something you like totally flipped"_

" _The strong will live and the weak will die. That's what Lord Shishio told me, anyway."_

" _OMG this is so stupid!"_

" _I want the old Naminé back! :("  
_ " _me too :/"  
_ " _me three! this new persona kinda scares me!"_

" _Sweetie, why do you feel like you have to do this? :( what are you trying to accomplish? This only shows the haters that they've won. You're not defending yourself in any way at all-you're just like them at this point. I do hope that you stop this and go back to being you. I liked you just the way you were."_

" _i dont like this new you. sorry but i gotta bounce"_

" _Your new hairstyle is ugly af."_

" _..."_

" _You were so beautiful and amazing before. To me, this seems like you wanting to reach out, but no one is there. Well, we are here. We are your fans, and we love you. We don't want this for you. Please, Nami. You are an inspiration, whether you realize it or not."_

" _I've been watching the Sub counter, and your subs have gone down by 4,000 in the past day. Good going, dumb whore."_

" _okay, at first it was funny. now it's just dumbb. Who switches like that?! you're fucking crazy."_

" _Seriously, you guys don't see it? YOU did this to her. You stupid cunts took her for granted, and broke her in the process. You should be ashamed. Cyber bullying is real, words DO matter. Naminé is a beautiful and kind-hearted person that was strong for toooo long. She needs us now more than ever. I'm sure Roxas is right there with her, trying to sort this out. We love you, Nami-chan!"_

" _this breaks my heart. please dont do this anymore…"_

 **Xion's POV.**

So, I make a few **controversial** videos, and everyone comes running to the rescue? This is what it takes to get a little recognition, huh? They certainly didn't care enough before when they were constantly stabbing me in the back. This is the **new** me, and if they don't like it, they can get the fuck out.

I sit back in my spinning chair and kick my legs up on my desk.

Ohhhh, what a time to be aliiivve~! Man, those guys weren't kidding in the Lion King. Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata, ain't no passin' craaaaaazze-ah. It means no worries, for the rest of your -

Okay, lemme just stop there before I **break** out into song.

I have to say though, it's nice not having to worry about what others think about me. I should have picked up on this ' **give no fucks** middle fingers up bitches' mentality ages ago. Free from worries, and free from regrets. Just the way I want it.

I don't have to have some stupid filter or over think what I'm about to say, or plan shit beforehand, I can just go with the flow.

I stop for a moment and check myself out in the reflection of my laptop screen. Let me just fix my hair up real quick. Damn, it's gonna be a **nightmare** trying to wash off all of this makeup later on.

I take a good look at myself and my smirk slowly fades away.

Wait a second, Xion, stop it. What are you getting all emotional for? **Woman up**! This is what you wanted. Yeah, I'm happy now, right?

Oh, got a lot of messages. I must've forgotten to check this thing.

 **Roxas:** WHAT was THAT?

 **Roxas:** I don't know what's going on here but I'm not liking it

 **Roxas:** Naminé, what's going on? Answer the phone!

 _ **8 Missed calls…**_

 **Roxas:** Answer the phone!

 **Roxas:** HELLO

 **Roxas:** Okay, seriously, i need to know what's going on. This is killing me. I'm really worried

 **Roxas:** Naminé I'm on my way. Now.

Jeeeez, he must be really bent out of shape. It's not like I'm about to commit suicide or anything.

 **Naminé:** Sorry babe, I've been busy making videos all day. Didn't mean to make you worried! ;)

I get a reply almost immediately.

 **Roxas:** What's going on with you? Why did you cut your hair and why are you acting like that on camera?

 **Naminé:** Whoa, one question at a time please? Calm down, I'm just showing the audience who I really am. No big deal.

 **Roxas:** NO BIG DEAL?

 **Naminé:** Rlax. You're the one who told me not to worry about what other ppl think right?

*Relax

 **Roxas:** Okay… um. Okay. Nami, this isn't you.

 **Roxas:** Meet me at the station. Now.

 **Naminé:** :)

I throw on a **jacket** and make my way downstairs, passing by Mom in the kitchen. She wasn't too happy about me dying my hair black and my new attitude in general, but she let it go eventually and decided to allow me to **express** myself however I wanted. She still seems a bit weary, though.

"Are you going somewhere, Naminé?"

"Xion," I correct with a smile. "Just going to meet up with Roxas for a bit. Don't worry, we're just gonna hang out by the station."

She pouts. "Okay, sweetie."

o-o-o

And there he is, right there by the front steps leaning against the cobblestone platforms. He frantically checks his phone every couple seconds or so. I sneak up behind him and tap his shoulder.

He jumps for a second before turning around to spot me. I giggle at the fact that I really just scared him by tapping him on the shoulders. I thought you only saw that in the movies.

He doesn't look to be too happy, though.

"Aww, what's the matter?"

"You cannot be seriously asking me that question right now."

I shrug. "I don't know what you're making such a big deal about. It's just a little makeover. What? Afraid you can't handle me now or something?"

"That is not -" he stops, sighing. "You know what? Never mind. I just want to know where all… _this_ is coming from!"

"Goodness, can I not change up my appearance a little bit and not have people go batshit crazy like I'm some kind of psychopath?"

"It's not just the looks, Naminé, it's the whole attitude itself. You never said things like 'batshit' before."

"No," I admit. "Not out loud, anyway. And please, honey, call me Xion." I grin.

"No, your name is Naminé. This _character_ that you're portraying, it's not cute. Stop."

"You think I'm playing a character? Who ever said that? Can I not just express who it is I truly am without all you motherfuckers hounding my ass? I thought you of all people might understand, 'Roxy."

Roxas scowls and rolls his eyes. "This is NOT you!"

"I'm trying to fight back! What, am I supposed to just sit back and take their abuse?"

"You don't go around flaunting yourself and holding your middle finger high! You don't wish harm on anyone, nor do you want to! This facade, this, this, _act_ , is insane! Naminé, you need help…"

He doesn't understand. He's not getting what I'm going through.

 **I should have known this would happen.**

"Oh, is that right? I need help? So, now I'm no better than someone with a fucking mental disorder? Fuck this."

I walk away, trying to **speed up** my steps because he's inevitably going to **follow** me. This was a waste of my time. He catches up and gently takes ahold of my arm.

"You don't have a mental disorder. Everyone has bad days, well, in your case, I guess it's a little worse than that, but…" He rubs the back of his head. "I…"

"You know, you're really not good at this." I snatch my arm away. "I'm not sure what you want from me. You want the old Naminé because that's who you want or you won't accept me for who I am now because it's not what you're used to? If you can't accept me for who I am, then you must not care about me at all."

"That's not true. I wouldn't be here if I…"

"If this is all you came for, then we're done here."

He gives me a **sympathetic** look and steps closer.

"No, I - look. You are such a wonderful person, Naminé. You always have been. These things that people say to you, I wish I could tell you how to ignore them. I wish I could… but I don't know how. All I know, is that you are still in there, fighting. You didn't deserve any of this, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being man enough to come to you in private, rather than randomly calling you out in a video. I wanted you to talk to me first, because I didn't know what to say to someone like you. You had the voice of an angel and the most down-to-earth personality. I wanted to know you better, and I used my popularity to get to you. Blame me. Take your anger out on me, but you don't have to be someone you're not."

Siiiiighhh.

"Okay, that was sweet." I roll my eyes. "But you're not changing my mind. This is who I am and this is who I want to be. You seem to care about me, and I so, so appreciate that, but if we're going to do this you have to be supportive, even if you don't totally agree, okay? This is my choice."

"What the fuck is _this?_ " Roxas mumbles, digging his hands into his pockets and tapping his foot on the ground. "You keep saying support this, support _me_ , but I don't know you. Who the hell _is_ Xion? Certainly not the girl I fell for."

I frown. "Oh, so this is how it is now, huh? You're just going to give up on me entirely because you're a selfish bastard who liked the cute, innocent little girl he could manipulate on camera? Now I change who I am and suddenly I'm not good enough for you?"

He shrugs and looks the other way.

"Fine then, I'm going home. Thanks for wasting my time."

Without another word, I go back the way I **came** , rubbing my shoulders just to get some **body heat**. So, that's just it? He's giving up on me? Not even going to chase after me? **I see how it is**.

He never loved me. He only loved **my persona**. Now I change it, grow into **myself** , and he's throwing a hissy fit because I'm not the way I was in _his_ eyes. Well, he can go fuck himself. He's no better than the rest.

If he really cared about me, he would love me for who I am, **no matter what**. Now he just turns his back on me when I could really use somebody. Well, there goes a whole month of my life with this guy, wasted. Short-lived and sweet, I guess.

I turn around for a moment and spot him with his head still turned the other way. I **glare** and continue back down the Market Place.

What an **asshole**. Oh, damn it... I feel the tears trying to accumulate. No, stop it, I'm fine. I don't need him. He wasn't even that great of a boyfriend, anyway.

I stop in the middle of the dimly lit street and sigh.

I guess I'm just destined...

 **...to be alone.**

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Sinful Serenata** : There ya go!

Reviews are lyfe, k  
Thanks so much to those that reviewed the last chapter. I know it was a bit of a surprise, but it really was just a matter of time. We've been building up to this! :D The end is "nigh," said no Xehanort ever, but this is necessary. What do you think? Will Namine get out of this?

It just goes to show, that there isn't always a reason for hate to accumulate. People criticize others online constantly, with no real basis. It's a sad truth. At the same time, no matter what, you're NEVER alone, and there will always be people that love you. Once you realize that, you're set. If you constantly see the negative aspects, it's easy to block out the good ones. ( **hint, hint, nudge** ) You don't need tons of friends or a boyfriend/girlfriend to complete you, you just have to become comfortable with yourself. I can't say that I am completely, because of course, even at 27 years old, I get insecure, but as long as you're positive, you'll get far.

We have a lot of hidden messages within this fic. If you pick up on them, then I commend you.

Um. Yeah. :D

By the way, I put new writing prompts in my profile. Check 'em out!

 **Painted With a Palette:** PREACH!

Wow, we got a lot of reviews last chapter! I think that's what motivated us to get this one out faster, haha. Just gotta thank everybody who took the time to say something at all, we really appreciate that. You really don't understand how important it is until you become a writer yourself lol. What did you think of this chapter? Was it a good follow-up from the last one? Let us knowww down beloowww!

K, I'm sorry for that. **#bananasquad** and all that jazz!


	21. Intervention

o-o-o

 **Twenty-one.**

o-o-o

 **Kairi's POV.**

I jog back up the stairs to retrieve the rest of my stuff. I'm finally moving in with Sora (and Riku, I guess), and I seriously could not be more excited! It's definitely a step in the right direction. I refuse to take my ring off, because when I look at it, I'm hit with an outburst of joy, butterflies, and all that other whimsical shit!

Eh, sorry.

The events of the past few months set me back a little, but that's okay. I'm glad I made it out alive. I have him to thank. Oh, goodness. I'm getting all giddy again...

As Sora transports the stuff to his house, which is only a five-minute drive, I head inside my room. It's free of clutter, and I only have a few more boxes to take down. Putting my hands on my hips, I think to myself. Do I have everything?

I do a triple-check of the entire apartment, and then I remember something.

"Hey, Selph? You borrowed my hairdryer and curling iron the other day, right?" I call from the hallway. She must be busy in the kitchen; I can hear her shuffling the pots and pans. No problem. We go into each other's rooms all the time. I open her bedroom door and spot my hairdryer on top of her desk, but I don't see my curling iron. I open each drawer until I find it in the bottom one. As I go to take it out, I notice a familiar-looking blue note with my name on it.

I open the note and it confirms my suspicions. This is the note from the Moogle-the one that Sora tucked into its hands. Why on Earth would she have this? I thought the stalker…

I gasp and fall backward in stupor; my blood rushing.

Okay, okay. So… I am an extremely private person. Besides Sora, Riku and my parents, no one knows where I live other than my very own roommate. No one knows the make, model AND license plate of my car unless they're near me a lot.

Besides Sora and Selphie, no one knows what happened to me, and how frightened I've been for the better half of my life that it could happen again…

Selphie appears in her doorway. "Kairi, dinner's-"

Her face turns to a shade of white when she sees me on the floor, holding Sora's beloved note in my hand. Stumbling to my feet, I can hardly form a sentence, let alone control the boiling anger flowing through me. Her fear tells me everything that I need to know.

"Kairi, I-I…" Selphie stuttered, taking several steps back as I force her into the hallway. My livid expression does the talking for me, and she cowers at my mercy. She's guilty. She did this to me…

"Why do you have this?" I ask in a chilling voice, just for the sake of it.

"I-I found it in your roo-"

"It was in my car!" I scream. "Don't you DARE lie to me!"

His sly, devious smirk passes through my mind, and I seriously feel sick to my stomach. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but it was hard to think of this as just some isolated incident anymore. The note was missing, and I found it in her desk drawer. Call me crazy, but…

"Did you post our address online for everyone to see?!" I yell, startling her.

"Do you think I'm stupid?! Why would I-"

"You know, you're not around much. Any particular reason why?"

"I'm trying to pay the bills?" she says in a very sarcastic tone, crossing her arms with a sneer. "Seriously, Kairi, why would I do something like that?"

"Because you hate me!"

Silence creeps on us, and I can feel my arms slowly reaching for her neck. This was low. She doesn't even deny it, and that's the worst part. I stop myself before strangling her. She looks painfully comfortable right now. Selphie leans against the wall and shrugs it off. A crooked smile appears, and I peer into the face of a demon.

"Fine, Kairi, you're right. I do hate you. I wish he did get you."

Get me. She means…

That's so… cold. I've never met anyone so… so...

Dropping my hands to my sides, through grit teeth, I muster quietly, "Who was that freak?"

Selphie looks to the floor. "My cousin."

I want to ring her out and leave her to dry. My own roommate hired her family member to stalk and rape me, or worse.

Wow.

"You knew how I felt about him from the start, and you took him," Selphie says, rather nonchalantly, might I add. "If it weren't for me, you and Sora would have never met, and you would have never gotten the bright idea to start your shitty little channel. You only got famous because of him, and you know it. You have money, looks, a handsome boyfriend-or should I say, fiance, and what do I have? Zilch. You always get after me for not paying my half of the bills, when you can clearly cover them yourself."

So, she's jealous of my fiance? She's jealous because I worked hard to get to where I am? That doesn't make any…sense...

"That's no reason to… to... hire a stalker! Do you know how absolutely psychotic you sound?! You know DAMN well that my life is not perfect! You put us BOTH in danger! I-I-I can't believe… I can't believe you would do this!" I stand there with my jaw in a locked position, unable to comprehend the stupidity that led to such a traumatizing nightmare. My breathing intensifies, and I'm having a hard time convincing myself NOT to beat this smug little bitch down.

Oh, you know what? Fuck it. I'll wipe that grin right off your damn fac-

"Kairi, what the hell are you doing?" Sora's voice cuts through, and my entire body comes to a halt. I lower my fist from the air, and without another word, I storm into my room, grab the remaining boxes and walk away.

Breathe. Walk. Walk. Breathe. Walk.

She's lucky.

o-o-o

Sora and I sit in his car, staring at the ocean in front of us. We haven't said a word since we left the apartment.

"I just don't-" Sora starts.

"Shut up," I snap, and he abides. I just find this so hard to believe. Does Selphie really hate me that much? Yeah, we've had our disagreements, but…

UGH! I just want to kill her!

"Can I speak now?" Sora whispers. I shrug in response. "So, she hired her cousin to stalk you online? With what money?"

I shudder. "Who fucking knows? Should I call the police?"

"I'm not sure they can do much about it," Sora says, taking my hand into his. Immediately, I feel weak. I won't cry about this. I can't. I'm surprised Sora isn't more upset, though. I think he's in just as much shock as me.

Oh, gosh… the horrible memories are coming back…

I shut my eyes and inhale deeply, trying to stop the oncoming tears. My body shivers, and the images from so long ago are clear. Fear. Loneliness. Helplessness. A click, signaling a locked door. A crooked, evil grin, and muffled laughter.

His face. That ugly, scruffy beard. Those stubby hands and that crushing weight…

A man meant to be trusted by an innocent kid like me.

Stop… stop it…

"No, no, no…" I repeat over and over, covering my ears. Sora tries to console me, but it's already taken me. I bury my face into my knees, and the tears come flooding out. The images won't stop. They won't… fucking stop!

Sora knows what's happening. I can feel his warmth, but it's not enough. I hate this. I hate being like this. I'm supposed to be stronger! I'm not supposed to let him back in…

"Kairi, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?!" I snap. Almost instantly, I regret it. "S-Sora, sweetie, I'm… I'm sorry…"

Sora looks at me sympathetically before he pulls over into a temporary parking space. He sits back into his seat and sighs.

We sit in silence for a moment. It's not really helping. They're coming back and they're more rotten than ever.

"Talk to me," Sora says after a few more moments.

I gulp, breathing slightly just to calm my heart down.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, Kairi. I know what this is about."

"You remembered?"

"You brought it up a while ago, but you never really got it off your chest, just in brief instances you'd bring it up in vague." He gives me a look of sympathy. "You can't keep it inside if you want to be free from it."

"So, you did remember…" I sigh.

My breathing begins to tremble as my chest heaves up and down. I clear my throat and swallow one last lump. "Ten years... and five months. That's how long it's been."

He nods, as if he understands.

"One of Mom's old boyfriends. It all seems like a blur, but I can remember her having a new one every few months or so." I sigh. "Once her and Dad broke up, he was always out of town, and so I was left unprotected…

"He and Mom fought over how much Mom was with a new man every so often. She didn't want to hear it… not until the last one, anyway." I feel the tears starting to build up. "A poor excuse for a man, always coming home drunk, never listening to my mom, and it felt like he'd never leave. Even if she wanted to break it off, he wouldn't let her.

"Even as a kid, I could tell something was wrong. The way he'd look at me, the way he'd talk to me... the way he touched me. I could tell something wasn't right. I knew something felt wrong every time he stepped up on our doorstep.

"Mother never listened to me." I cover my face with my hands to hide the embarrassment of being so vulnerable. "Why the hell didn't she listen to me?! Damn it, damn it! Every now and then, he'd touch me in the most awful places, but Mom never believed me! No one ever believed me! It was just me, and his evil sneer every time we were alone! I was all alone…

"I didn't even know that I was lucky that he hadn't crossed that line though, you know? Not yet, anyway. I never thought he'd ever get to the point where there was no return. I didn't think he would be that stupid! Pretty naive of me, thinking back on it... with his drinking habits, something was bound to happen. But I thought if he hadn't done it then, he wouldn't have ever done it. I didn't think he'd go so fucking far! Until one night...

"One night, he came back more pathetic than usual. I h-heard these really... these really awful noises coming from my mother's room right down the hall and... that alone could have given me nightmare. Oh god... and I was in my bed, feeling so damn helpless. So weak and pathetic! I-I c-could remember hiding underneath my covers, frightened for my life that he'd come into my room and d-do his w-worst.

"When the house became q-quiet… and the screaming stopped... I could hear his footsteps booming from down the hall, and oh it was… it was like something out of a fucking horror movie.

"Most o-of the night was a blur... just screams, grunts, and… a lot of pain. A lot, a lot… a lot of p-pain. He w-wouldn't stop. He just wouldn't stop! Even though blood was everywhere, he didn't care! 'Shut up, bitch, it won't be much longer'! Fuck you! Oh my god, go fucking kill yourself and die you piece of shit! I hope he burns in hell!

"It took a whole night of pain... and manipulation… a-a-and fear for my life, just for my mother to finally let him go and call the police. All that pain, all that s-suffering... all of that just to get him out of my fucking life and I never s-saw his face again.

"It took a lot of time, but after a couple of years, I got better. I-It took forever, but I was able to cast the memory aside, in a miracle. I moved in with Selphie and... you and her were the only people that knew of it, but... I'm sorry, this is the first time I've ever really gone into detail." I sniff. "It was so painful... Sora, it was so much...

"I told Selphie because I thought I could trust her... fuck. Fuck, I fucking trusted that heartless...I trusted her!... And I don't trust too many fucking people but... why would she do this to me? She hired him because she knew what it would do to me, she knew that it would bring back the haunting memories of that sick, sick excuse for a fucking human being! And why? Because she wanted what I had. How could someone just...

"I've held this in... I've held so much for so long... and I just... I just can't take it anymore, I... I... "

Breathing picking up, eyes getting hot, skin getting humid, voice pitch rising. "I… I… I…" Lips trembling, eyes nearly closed... can't take it… can't hold it... "I… I... "

"Kairi," Sora says, taking me by the hand. "I'm here." His gentle grip, he holds a little tighter. "Kai, I love you. Cry as much as you need to."

"I... I-I... "

"Kairi." He takes me by the shoulders and looks me straight into the eyes. "You don't have to hold it in. That's not you being strong, that's just you trying to hold it back. You want to be strong, but you're not going about it the right way. Strength isn't about hold it in, it's having the courage to let it out and to let it go. Kairi, please, don't be afraid."

"I-I... I…"

"Kairi... you can only find great strength once you've suffered through great pain."

OH MY GOD!

Why did it have to happen?! Why me?! How could she have done this to me?! Why would she want to hurt me like this?! I'm so alone! No one was there! Why did this happen?! Why me?! Why?! Oh my god! It was so painful! Oh my god, it was so fucking painful! Oh my god! The noises! The nightmares?! Oh my god!

Oh my god! Oh my god!

Why?!

Why would she do this to me?!

Why would he do this to me?!

Oh god, why?!

"Just let it all out…"

It's been killing me for so long!

"You're okay."

What if it happened again?!

Oh my god, what if he kidnapped me and it happened all over again?!

Not again!

NOT AGAIN!

If it had happened again...

God damn it! Why did it have to be me?! Why did it have to be us?!

Mom, I love you! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!

I'm so sorry!

I'm so sorry!

I'm so sorry!

"It's not your fault, Kairi... "

Reading my mind, I love him! But why?!

"I'm here for you, Kairi. I'll always be here for you."

But why?! I'm so disgusting!

I'm so sorry!

Oh god, I'm so sorry!

Sorry!

Sorry!

I'm sorry...

I'm sorry...

Sorry...

I… I...

I...

I...

"It's not you, Kairi."

I'm... okay...

I'm... okay...

It's not my fault...

I'm... okay...

I'm okay...

It kills me inside, but the difference is... the difference is...

I… I have control over it this time...

Yes, I can control this. I can... I can free myself from him... just like I did all those years ago.

I c-can do this.

And when the dust settles and my mind stops for just a moment, I feel... uplifted.

For years, the memory was repressed, but the fear of it never went away. I gradually lift my head, and the blurry images shake in my line of sight. I can't see him anymore. I take in a deep breath... I'm not in my room, and I'm not under the covers. I'm not afraid, I'm just here, in this moment.

And finally, after so long, I'm finally... like me.

"Kairi, are you alright?" he touches my arm, and for a moment, it startles me. But I calm myself and watch the ocean. I'm here, and I'm safe.

That's all that matters.

"You know what? I think I am."

o-o-o

 **Roxas' POV.**

Dear Roxas, you're an idiot.

Sincerely, Roxas.

What the hell happened? It's been a few days since I last saw her and I guess we all know how that turned out. I'll admit, I was being sort of an ass, but I just can't understand what's going on…

Is it safe to say that we've broken up? Ugh, I don't know. I don't want to believe that. To keep myself sane, I've told myself repeatedly that everything is okay, that we're just at a speed bump. I guess she and I are just seeing the situation differently. To me, she's putting up a front, as if she's afraid to fall.

Yeah, definitely a bump in the road. Nothing we can't work through...

Damn it, why the hell am I such an idiot?! This is driving me insane…

But she's not being true to herself. I have to call her out on that, don't I? She told me the same thing before. She was the reason I decided to make a change!

Right. As if I know what's best for her.

What's going on with you, Namine? Why won't you let me help you? Or should I say Xion?

I glance at a picture of her new look on my computer screen. It's like it's a completely different person. That's not to say she looks bad, I mean, she's still my Namine. Naminéwould look good no matter what she does to her hair or wears, but it's like her personality just took a complete 180… her attitude, everything… it's so different.

But did it really come out of nowhere? Face it, man, she's been struggling from cyberbullying and abuse for the last four months and it's been slowly draining her inside, so I really shouldn't be all that surprised. I guess it's not so much that I didn't expect it, it's more so that I didn't want to see it happen. I tried to distract her, make her feel better about herself, but in the end, I failed. And I guess I've been too focused on what happened that I've been running away from the main question…

Is there really something I can do about it now? What am I supposed to do? Should I speak out against it?

My phone snaps me out of my reverie. Oh, it's just Axel. "Hey," I mumble.

"Dude," Axel says on the other line. "Have you seen your girlfriend? Since when did she get so freaking hot, man?"

Gee, that's what I just wanted to hear. "She's always been beautiful. What do you want, Axel?"

"Nah, I mean, Nam's always been beautiful, but more like in a, 'wow she's gorgeous, I wanna marry her someday' type of way. But with this Xion persona it's like, 'hot damn, when can I tap that?', you know? What's up with her?"

"...Did you just admit you wanted to marry my girlfriend at one point?"

"Dude, I want to marry your mom. Get over it."

Typical Axel. "Look, get to the point or I'm hanging up. I'm really not in the mood."

"Aww, hey what's wrong, my little sexy blond Koala bear?"

I decide to brush it off with a sigh. Axel will always be… well, Axel. "This Namine, Xion dual personality is just… it's a lot to take in, I guess."

Axel opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"And don't you dare make a that's what she said joke. Please?"

"You know, have a little faith in me, man. I was actually just about to say that I know what you're going through and I feel for you. I mean, this girl I'm smashing right now named Larxene, you know, the one who has a drama channel on YouTube? Total bitch, but I wouldn't have her any other way. If she comes up to me tomorrow dressed as a nun with a chastity belt over her crotch, I'll lose my shit. So, I get it."

I sigh. "Yeah, well, that's exactly what I did and I ended up making the situation even worse."

Axel goes silent for a brief moment. "Talk to me."

Well, this is a little awkward, but hell, why not? It'd be nice to get a second opinion. I think I would lose my mind, otherwise.

"It's been a couple days since I've last spoken with her, but I don't think I went about it the best way."

"You were a total dipshit, weren't you?"

"...yes." That's one way to put it.

"Let it all out."

Wow, for once he's not being a total stud. "Basically, I was trying to tell her that what she was doing was totally uncalled for, and that it wasn't like her at all. She's letting this Xion thing take over her life. I don't know what to do." Recalling the events that took place really isn't helping. I swallow a lump down my throat. "She told me that this was who she was and that even if I don't agree, as her boyfriend, I have to accept it. Just like that. I don't know, I guess we're both right and wrong in this circumstance."

Axel sighs. "You selfish, motherfucking shit biscuit."

I rub the back of my head. "Did I screw up that bad?"

"Uh, yeah," he says, as if it's obvious. Well, damn. "Listen, you heartless piece of dick. Maybe she is a little loose in the head right now, I mean, hell, she's basically an internet meme at this point. But she has a point, if you really love and care for her, you'll stand by her side and support her no matter what kind of decision she makes. You sound like a selfish asshole, acting like you can't be with her because she's not the way you want her to be, you moronic dipshit. She's an adult, so you need to treat her like one."

"So, let's say she decides to drink and do drugs. I should be okay with it because I'm her boyfriend, and support her because that's my job?"

"Is she hurting anyone right now?"

"She's hurting herself! These videos will never go away! People will always remember this one incident of her going off the deep end, and then if she ever goes back to normal, anything she posts after that will be seen as fake, and it will be way worse than before!"

"Still bent up on what people think, huh?" Axel chimes, and I fall back in my chair. "Listen, believe it or not, Naminé or Xion or whatever her name is, needs this. Bullying, if you can get through it, will make you a stronger person in the end. You know that. You were basically picked on until you were seventeen. If it weren't for me, you probably would have been one more toilet flush away from drowning."

"You don't have to remind me." I groan.

"But you're better now, right? Just keep your eyes on the prize, dumbass, and stick with her. This is who she is, and whether it lasts for another week or an entire year, you love her, right?"

Crap. His rare words of wisdom actually make sense. "Y-Yes."

Wait, what?

"So, shut your idiotic mouth and listen to her. That's all she wants."

I gulp and stare at the ceiling. Did I just admit that I…?

"O-Okay."

"If you want to help, you can't just be all direct about it. She's confused enough as it is, and you're only making it worse. Basically, she just wants somebody to look her in the eye and accept her, for freaking once, asshole. Before trying to go about your shitty way of fixing the problem, you first have to understand where she's coming from. You got that, you brainless fucktarded bastard?"

"...Fuck." I sigh. "I hate these moments where every once in awhile you're suddenly smart and make sense."

"Hey, I can be smart any time I want," he snaps. "But being smart just means I can't have fun."

I let out another sigh. "I guess I'll try to talk to her."

"Were you NOT listening to me? Don't talk, just sit her down and stare until she speaks. Women love to talk, especially when they think they've got our full, undivided attention."

"You dickwad."

Axel chuckles. "Glad to be of service. Now, to get to the real reason I called. I'm in your driveway. Come open the door."

"Seriously?" I groan, and peer out my window. Sure enough, he's there, waving to me with a wide grin on his face. Shaking my head, I hang up and go to let him in.

He's probably right. I have to do something, and fast.

o-o-o

 **Xion's POV.**

Ugh. Seriously, screw winter.

I'd like to be in a more festive, holiday spirit but I'm not exactly jolly this season. It was my bright idea to only put on a sweater and a jacket when it's fucking thirty degrees outside. Well, at least Mollie's okay, with all that damn fur she basically has on like three jackets. But she won't stop tugging me forward as if she's in a hurry to get somewhere. Don't let her size fool you, this bitch is strong.

Siiggghhhhh... oh hey, I can see my breath.

I pull out my phone and check for any messages. No texts, no missed calls. Well, that's totally not depressing. But look, 99 plus e-mails. Probably about another thousand comments on some of videos including hate mail in my inbox telling me to go kill myself. Nothing out of the usual.

Except, well, he hasn't tried to contact me. He, who's name shall not be spoken of! I mean, is he not even going to try to get in touch with me? Is he really going to just give up on our relationship just like that?

Mollie stops right in front of a jewelry store to inspect a fire hydrant, allowing me to look at myself in the reflection of the window.

Why isn't he trying? I'm still pretty, aren't I? I mean, I know the new look is kinda different, but… it's been three days since we kinda broke up, but I'm not sure if we really did. I half expected him to call back to apologize, but I woke up the next morning with not even a single message from him. I posted like five selfies on Instagram, admittedly trying to show him what he's missing out on by being a jerk face, and yet, nothing. Not even a Twitter DM.

Maybe I should start working out? Like, is my body not enough or something? Come to think of it, it's not like he ever really tried to make a move…

Damn it.

Why am I so worked up about this? I guess I've just never had to experience a bad breakup before. My first relationship, and fucked it up.

Well, who needs him anyway? If he can't accept me for me, then he's just not the right guy. He never loved me because he cared, he only liked me for who he thought I was. Now I change, and totally bails out on me! If he really cared, he'd stick by me no matter what! Just who the hell does he think he is? So I'm not good enough for him anymore? He can go fuck himself, he's no better than any of the rest!

Mollie barks, snapping me out of it. I look down at her, offer an apologetic smile, and look back at my own reflection with a glare.

He, who's name shall not be mentioned, is officially dead to me.

I toss my hood over my head and continue making my way down the icy sidewalk with Mollie's leash in hand as she scampers with enthusiasm.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my earbuds, boot up some music on my phone and decide to just let all my thoughts go.

Ow!

Okay... at least, I would have if that jerk didn't bump me in the shoulder as he or she jogged past. Oh, fuck my life, they made me drop my phone! I pick it up to see it has a severe scratch on it. The touchscreen still works but I can barely see anything past it.

"Hey, watch it, asshole!" I shout.

The jogger, shrouded underneath their blue hoodie, turns around and removes their hood. "Hey... aren't you that crazy girl from the internet?" he asks.

"So what if I am?" I ask, lifting the damn near shattered phone and freezing earbuds. Guess I'm gonna have to just invest in some new ones.

He raises an eyebrow. "Man, you really do have issues." He throws his hood back over his head and keeps jogging.

What? Me? When you just totally bumped into me and broke my shit without even apologizing? Who the hell does he think he is?

With a growl, I immediately drop my broken phone and sprint after him. I'm done being the timid little wallflower everybody thinks they can just step on and not feel a damn thing about it.

I lift my knee and with all the strength I can muster, I charge into his back. He cries out in pain and goes tumbling to the cold concrete below.

"How about you learn some manners?!"

"Nyghhh… ugh, god damn it! You crazy bitch, what the fuck was that?"

"What'd you call me?!" I'm really tempted to grab him by his throat and beat this jackass into a bloody pulp!

But then I stop.

I look around and notice that I've attracted a small crowd. They whisper amongst each other, staring at me, and I can feel their judgement.

The guy looks absolutely pathetic, but it's my fault.

Even Mollie looks a little spooked, but nonetheless she barks at the jerk who just cost me a couple hundred dollars.

But what got into me? I totally just lost it back there. Where'd all that anger come from? It certainly wasn't there before?

Damn it.

Damn it.

Stop looking at me! Stop it!

They're all looking at me, judging me, with all their gossip, all their rumors! Can't I just live my life without you people labelling me?

Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT.

You don't know me!

I pick up Mollie and hightail it back home. Just stop! Why won't they stop looking at me?! Damn it, stop! Stop!

Leave me alone!

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Sinful Serenata** : HOLY FUDGE CRACKERZ LOOK AT THE COVER PHOTO IT IS AMAZinG! Drawn by SummonerDagger88, it is truly awesome. I had to crop it a little because of Fanfiction image rules and shit, but… GO to her DeviantArt and look at it! It is just…

I'm so happy she drew that. Didn't expect it at all! So, thank you!

And thank you, readers and reviewers, for continuing to stick with this story, even if we go a month or so without an update. We started this back in November, and now that we're nearing the end of the fic, it's getting real. Hahaha. I love writing with Palette. Really. She's the beez kneez. And I love reading your responses. So like always, please leave a comment. We really appreciate it.

Also, shout out to **BlissfulNightRain** for putting up with us lololol, you helped a lot!

'Til next time!

 **Painted With a Palette** : O.M.G. SummonerDagger88, I looovee you! T.T Like, I totally didn't expect that, and it was so awesome of you to do that, so thank you thank thank you! Like Serenata said, check out her DeviantArt, she's so talented! Like holy crap. She's awesome!

:D And yes, I'm going to get all mushy and say Serenata is great too! Lol but seriously, thanks to everyone who's stuck with us this far into the story, we're almost at the end guys! Please leave a review!


	22. On The Brink

o-o-o

 **twenty-two.**

o-o-o

 **NymphXII**

HELL-O! This is the Savage Nymph, back to deliver your daily dose of dazzling drama! And then there's the production staff or whatever. Nobody cares about them.

(actuallyIdopleasedontkillmeguyziloveyou)

Anyways, my oh my, do we have somethin' raunchy-raunch for you today! Are you prepared? Do you need to adjust your headphones? I'll wait. K. SO! I'm sure many of you are familiar with a certain little cutie named **NamiNobody** , right? Oh, she is just the most adorable little thing, isn't she?! She's known here on YouTube for singing her fabulous original compositions, and surprisingly despite her overwhelming shyness, she can really get down with the best of 'em with her dancing! She's also a supremely talented artist and it just seems like this little bowl of perfection can simply do no wrong.

At least, that's what we all _thought._

 **NamiNobody** is now reportedly known as, 'the psycho bitch who uses internet stars to further her career all while supporting a severe identity crisis'. Yes, this entirely sane person, has now given into what she calls her 'alternate personality', dying her hair black and wearing far more skimpier clothing, while apparently going by her new name, 'Xion' and she's been going on a social media frenzy, boasting about her new 'attitude.'

She made a video where she addressed all of her haters, using foul language and suggestive content that was never present before she made the switch. She even took to Instagram a few days ago, posing for a very seductive-looking selfie with the caption 'And not a single fuck was given this day. Dear haters, I'm sorry that you love me so much. #FuckTheHaters!'

Yes, she is probably indeed fucking all of her haters seeing as to how little clothes she has on these days. I'm all for freedom of expression, but girl, have some respect for yourself! It almost seems like she's pandering to an entirely perverted male demographic! It's such a sad turn of events that such a sweet, pure, and innocent little girl could turn into an unholy spawn from hell. But it is what it is.

This all came about when uber popular content creator, **RoxasXIII** posted a video titled _Something a Little Different_ a few months ago and started a destructive internet storm. Many of his followers - self-proclaimed "Roxaders" went over to this poor girl's channel and completely annihilated her in the comment section after he mentioned having a thing for her. Her subs started to fluctuate, but her one million subs is now a whopping twenty-two thousand less. No, I don't think you heard me. A twenty-five THOUSAND flippity, floppity dolphins less! That's right, she went from 1,100,000 down to 1,075,000 in just a few months! That is a huge drop for someone that didn't really do anything, don't ya think?!

Her subs have been fluctuating since then, and now she's just on the brink of one million again. A lot of people claim that she's just a gold diggin' ho-bag of nada only using Roxas for fame and attention, but hmmm, who knows? Maybe she is! With this new image she's setting for herself, I wouldn't be surprised.

And what's even more sus about the whole thing is that Roxas and Namine used to constantly go back and forth on Twitter, always directly or indirectly flirting with each other, but ever since the rise of this new and improved "Xion," the Twitter mushy mush has stopped, and Roxas hasn't even addressed it on any of his social media. Could this mean that Roxas has something to do with her spiraling downwards?!

Now, I don't seem to get the impression that Xion really cares about the amount of her subscribers, but when a person receives constant hate for absolutely no reason at all, which is something that many of us face, it has to scathe some serious scars, right? This is a perfect example of why you shouldn't simply hate on people for no justified reason! And Roxas doesn't seem to give two doodley doos about her well being, judging from the lack of response! Talk about a jerk ass, am I right, or am I right?!

As far as **Raven_Heart** goes, whether she's a gold digger just trying to sleep her way to the top or a genuine, kind hearted human dedicated to her YouTube fans, I'm not sure. But sweetie, if you're watching this, you're not doing so good. I mean, come on, twenty-five-THOUSAND? I mean it's not like she was Fine-Bro'd or anything, but for a smaller channel, dayum! Now, she _seemed_ like a sweet girl, but this sudden change doesn't seem exactly fake either! Or maybe, MAYBE, little blondie was the fake one? *GASP!*

Could this be **NamiNobody** finally showing us her true colors?!

My two cents are in, and I'm out!

o-o-o

 **Xion's POV.**

'Kay.

So...

Fuck my life.

This video right here is symbolism for my life being fucked in the ass and my career pretty much flushed down the toilet. I'm losing subscribers left and right, Roxas won't contact me, the hate comments and the nasty emails are only accumulating and getting worse each and every day.

But that's not the only one. It seems it is now a trend to make a video about me. I click on a video with a thumbnail that shows half of my face with my blonde hair and the other half with my black hair, with the caption, "Who's dis bitch?!" The video title isn't much better.

 **YaBoiSeifer2037** _ **  
THE MOST PSYCHO GIRL ON THE PLANET**_

 _(Playing: Halo 5)_

Hey, what up guys? It's ya boi Seifer, I've got a brand new video and today I'm here to to lay it out for ya. There's been some crazy, fucked up shit happening on YouTube, man. Like, literally, what the fuck has become of this community? I'm so done, guys, so fucking done with all the shit that-

 **(cut)**

So, I suppose I should give you guys a run-through of my day real quick, well first off, I started my morning with a daily ritualistic cup of poisoning, proceeded to jab myself in the eye sockets to remind myself how meaningless my existence is, hung myself from the backyard tree and cut my dick off, fed it to the chipper birds, and then cried red tears about my shitty, mediocre life. You know, the usual. But if that's not enough for you, what was NOT usual was that I actually got bored and decided to browse YouTube in hopes of finding some super fan-fucking-tastic content, and this shit pops up in my Recommended section:

I don't know how or why this shit got on my front page, but I click on it anyway, because why the fuck not? It's a video from a girl that calls herself NamiNobody, and I'll admit, I thought she was hot and all, that is, until I actually saw the video.

Now guys, normally, I would NEVER watch this bitch's content, okay? It's not my cup of tea, but it seemed harmless, so I watched. No big deal, right?

Until I saw _this_ shit. Like, what the actual fuck?

Alright, we're going to do this together, my homies. We're going to suffer together for the sake of entertainment purposes, and if you're not entertained than you can just go suck a cock, but I digress. Are you ready to gouge your eyes out and question your very existence? Because I've already got the hot rod ready. Sit back, relax, get your nacho chips ready, and let's watch this shit:

 _ **Alright-enough, of that moth-erfuck-ing, bullshit, I am so so so done**_

 _ **All-you-motherfuck, ers can suck on my dick, if I had one I'd shove it down all your throats**_

 _ **People try to faze me but they can't replace me I am me and you can kiss this sweet ass!**_

BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, just... is this bitch serious? I mean, first off, putting aside the fact that she's totally off beat here but what the fuck is this song, man?! She just randomly flips the switch out of nowhere, like does this bitch have bipolar disorder?

Now, you're probably thinking three things:

One, good GOD, what kind of drugs is this girl smoking, snorting, and injecting into her fucking veins, and where can I get the number from the savage who sells that shit?

Two, 'oh my fucking god Seifer I want you to annihilate my anus… '

And three, Seifer, it's just a song, it's not a big deal, man! Chill the fuck out! Huhuhuhue!'

Well, just keep watching, homies, just keep watching.

 _ **No lie, time to be authentic to me, fuck you, bitch get on your knees**_

 _ **This is what you asked for whore so don't give me your bullshit in the comments!**_

 _ **WOO!**_

Sooooo... I guess what she's saying, guys, is that being "authentic" to herself means completely pandering attention whore of a bitch. Because shaking your tata's and cursing is a way to find your true self. Holy shit, have I answered the question to life?

No. Fuck no.

Well, I guess that gives me the right to run over an old man and back my car up on his cane while I continuously drive over his crushed legs because, 'hey, I'm an asshole and I'm being authentic to myself, so it's totally okay!'

I'm sorry but, what the fuck _is_ this shit? Like, does she think she's accomplishing something here?

 **"What's up, bitchassss!?"**

Dear god…

" **Yes, it is I! The one and only, yours truly, in her most pristine form of excellence."**

 **"Oh damn it, now I'm all wet. Yes, sexual innuendo intended** _ **indeed**_ **. Good thing I got this bikini on. God, I hate wearing wet clothes."**

I think I'm losing brain cells just watching this. Like, I would literally rather kill myself than put up with this shit.

Nami- hoebody, you're just...

How do I put this lightly?

Atrociously horrific in the most nightmarishly painful way that I'm liable to get cancer from this video alone and die a horrible, slowly painful death and never to be remembered for anything other than my shitty content. "Seifer, you're a fucking faggot and all you do is make fun of people!"

...Shut the fuck up, you narcissistic cunt.

" **This is what you guys wanted, right?"**

NOOO. IT ISN'T. NO ONE ASKED FOR THIS.

 **"What, you don't like it? Well, fuck off. Hit the dislike button your way out, while you're at it, and feel free to unsubscribe. Asshole."**

Don't have to tell me twice! Or even once for that matter.

" **So from now on, I'm not panderin' to you pussies who do nothing but sit on your computer all day watching my sweat and tears on the computer screen…"**

Yeah, you're not pandering to us anymore! That's why you're wearing the bikini, right? Not because you want a good clickbait thumbnail or to make me go 'LIEK, LIEK, FAV, SUBRWIBE HOT BONERZ EVRYWHERE' while trying to buy my views by appealing to my penis. No, you're stickin' it to the man! You sure showed us, Nami… whatever the fuck your name is.

Shit, I feel a boner coming on.

 **(cut)**

" **I'm gonna do what I want. 'Kay?"**

 **"By the way, call me Xion from now on, alright?"**

 **"I'mma tell you guys a little story, kay? About this little hoe named Goldilocks, who beat the shit out of these three fat ass bears. Damn, it feels so fucking good to let that fucking filter go. Shit! I'm fucking free!"**

Holy mother of shit twizzlers, will you stop saying 'kay after every fucking sentence?

 **"The poor girl had no friends, barely any family, and she could barely entertain her god damn piece of shit internet viewers without them blowing a god damn hissy fit about how much of a so-called bitch she is."**

Sigh... because THIS doesn't scream 'bitch' at all, right?

 **"So, Nami-I mean, Goldilocks couldn't take it anymore and she even considered suicide because of you jerkholes! I mean, those jerks in the story! *cough cough*"**

Subtle.

 **"So Goldilocks grew some metaphorical balls, cut her hair and dyed it black, bought some skimpy outfits and looked to the world and said…"**

 **"FUCK YOU!"**

 **"And she pointed to all those fuck faces that called her mean names from before: fuck you, fuck you, fuck you and your mama too!"**

Well guys, it seems I won't be able to make videos for a while since I've successfully just contracted prostate cancer from watching this video alone. Sorry for the inconvenience.

 **"So the next time you think about judging someone on the internet, when you dislike their video, when you tell them to go KILL themselves, when they pour their own blood, sweat, and tears into their work in order to make something appealing to** _ **you…"**_

 **"** _ **Just remember, that you might end up like those bears too."**_

 **"** _ **..."**_

 **"'Kay, thanks for watching! Subscribe, bitches!"**

Holy fucking shit. And now she threatens to kill us the next time we she gets unfair criticism as if she was born yesterday and doesn't realize that this is the internet and you will always get haters no matter what. I mean, I could form a third world country with the amount of haters that I have. But you're not a bitch, right? Okay.

Listen, Namiday, Shishone, whatever - you need to get your head out of your own ass and realize that everybody gets hate on the fucking internet. Okay? Everyone. I'm not gonna lie, even I get them, like, all the time, and I ask for it! I mean, I'm a piece of shit, why wouldn't I get people constantly thrashing out and threatening to kill me on a daily basis?

You've been doing this for a while, so I don't understand why it's getting to you so bad. Take my advice, and instead of growing 'metaphorical' balls, how about you just grow some real ones and get over it!

Um, yeah. I give the best advice. Stfu.

And with that, guys, thanks for all the support, I fucking love you guys and I would totally give you all handjobs if I could meet you all in person, but I appreciate the love you guys give me on every video. And that was not a jest for sexual harassment, that was a testament of the love I have for you all.

That's all I can fucking handle. Love, peace and chicken grease!

 **BanginBrit  
** _ **Leave NamiNobody Alone!**_

Okay, so… I just wanted to give my opinion on the whole NamiNobody ordeal.

This is going to be more so about the YouTube community as a whole, and NamiNobody will just be a prime example of how the internet has turned to... a not so good place... sorry, couldn't come up with a fancy word there.

I've been on YouTube for quite some time and it's opened the doors for a lot of opportunities for me. And, honestly, I wouldn't have any of the opportunities I have if it weren't for you guys and I thank you so much for that. This channel is growing everyday and I couldn't be happier about that.

But I'd be lying if I said that this place, this community, the entire internet for that matter doesn't have its downsides.

I think it's pretty obvious, but each and every year, it's like it's just getting worse and worse and worse. This is supposed to be a platform for us all to come together and enjoy content, and yet all you get is people trying to divide us further? All these dumb arguments over what's better, this or that? Unfair dislikes on a popular singer's VEVO just because they're popular. Hating on a successful YouTuber because they're successful.

It's just... really, really sad to see.

I'm sure most of you know, NamiNobody faced an unfair amount of criticism when RoxasXIII made a video dedicated to how he felt about her, the internet just went bananas. She got absolutely destroyed in the comment section and I heard she got some pretty rough mail in her inbox too.

I just want to say that this entire situation is ridiculous on the most insane level of ridiculousness.

I just do not understand why people care so damn much about the way another person dresses, the way another person acts, the way another talks - why do you care so much? Why do you judge someone you don't even know?

Oh, I get it. You're insecure about yourselves, aren't you? That's the only reason why someone would go out of their way just to make somebody else feel bad about themselves. You have to care, to go through the trouble of that.

To those people, the ones who hate unconditionally, I say that instead of trying to distract yourself from your own demons, how about you look at yourselves for a change? NamiNobody did absolutely nothing wrong, and the hate she got made absolutely no sense. You know why? Because I bet if I ever _asked_ one of you guys why you don't like her, you wouldn't even give me a valid reason. It's not like she's robbed a bank or murdered your cat. There's literally, NOTHING you can pin on her to say that she's done something personal to any of you.

And yet, you insist on picking her apart just _looking_ for things to dislike about her. Why?

Okay, maybe she's spiraling down now, but you guys played a major part in that. And while I don't agree with her actions recently, I totally understand what she's going through and how she got there. And the first step in a addressing a situation is always to understand the person first and foremost. If you don't understand them, how can you really help?

So Namine, or, uh... Xion, whatever you prefer. I just want you to know that I have, and always will support you. I think you're an amazing, amazing person with a ton of talent. You're special, don't forget that! I know it's pretty generic to say at this point, but don't let the hate comments bring you down.

Seriously, it's not even worth it. Those people that seem to hate you, don't really hate you. If you ask them why they hate you, they won't answer or they'll have an illogical reason. They WANT to hate you though and they want to find reasons to hate you, and if you give them justified reasons to dislike you, then you're only hurting yourself.

This community needs to stop being so toxic! Let's band together and make a real difference, okay?

And to **NamiNobody** , or **Raven_Heart** , I wish you the best.

 **Vanitas The Great**  
 _ **Real Talk Time**_

I'm gonna be really quick with this one, because if I take too long, I may just bash my head into the wall from all the fucking stupidity floating around this fucking community. So, I indirectly met this very sweet girl at CamCon. She's friends with my brother and his girlfriend and also a fellow YouTuber. My brother brought to my attention that she got bullied online and off way too much, and you guys KNOW how I feel about that shit. I heard people saying a lot of shit about her when she wasn't around. Like, really hateful, threatening things. I didn't even know people talked so openly in public like that, like they did online. I just want to know, what the fuck is your guy's deal?! Leave this girl the fuck alone and live your own pathetic life!

She's snapped. She's no longer the pretty little blonde that we all know and love. She's turned into someone else, someone I can't seem to decipher. It absolutely sucks. So this is a shout out to her, letting her know that I, Vanitas, has got her back. I know what it's like to be put down constantly, day in and day out. You have to fight back. You can't let them win. That's what I did, and I've been better off since.

To all you fucking ignorant haters that mess with her, back the fuck up, or you'll have to put up with me. That's right, Seifer, I'm looking at you and your supposed satirical bullshit. Fuck off.

Kthxbai.

 **Comments have been disabled for this video.**

 **Xion's POV.**

I don't know what to do anymore.

Maybe Seifer is right. And I appreciate everything Britt and Vani said but… I can't help but feel so lost. I rest my head against the wall as my computer goes into sleep mode, giving me a clear reflection of myself on the screen.

 **Who** _ **am**_ **I?**

Xion, Namine... starting to get to the point where I can't tell which is which. I don't know... who…

Maybe I shouldn't have put up those videos. Maybe it was a mistake. But I thought... I thought if I did this I just might find some confidence in myself, but... it's only gotten worse.

What am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to be?

Damn it, I don't know!

I slam my laptop shut and shove it to the side. I don't even want to look at the thing anymore. It sickens me. I sit back, my chest heaves in and out. Got to regain my composure… somehow.

I used to always wonder how so many celebrities fell victim to drug abuse. But... I guess I can see why now. Being in the public eye, this is way more stressful than I thought.

I pause for a second as something clanks against my window, right behind my head. I turn around and spot a rock tumbling to the ground.

In the short distance, a few kids are out, trying a bit too hard to look innocent. Um, what is happening? They've got a few baseball bats.

I squint and turn back around, plopping right back onto the floor and leaning my head against the window, pretending to not notice.

I keep an eye out on the side to see if I can spot them, but I can't really turn around without them noticing. I'll just have to trust my instincts.

Wait a second, my Xion senses are tingling!

WHOA!

The senses were damn sure on the money, because I roll out of the way just in time to barely dodge a baseball crashing through my window, right above my head. How in the world it didn't hit me when it only missed by about two centimeters, I don't know!

I can hear them high fiving from outside.

"Ha, yeah man! Did you see that shit?"

"Probably knocked the wind outta that bitch!"

They could've given me a concussion… or worse. Sounds like they wouldn't have minded, either. I thought this kind of thing only happened in the movies...

And here comes the tears, just barely tipping over the edge.

I shoot up from the floor and march over to my broken window. "Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Hey, look, Nami-hoebody came outside for once, guys!"

"Come on, Namine, or Xion, or whatever," one of them says with a smirk. "Lemme get up in those pants! You didn't have a problem showing that body off before!"

I grip the ledge of my window, as if I have the power to crush it with my bare fingers. I rush out of my room, with their laughter echoing in the background. I hurry into the kitchen and dig into the drawer.

I pull out the sharpest knife I can find, its pointed edge glistening all the way to the tip and march out of the house where those fucking bastards are still laughing, ready to stab all of them to a pile of red corpses.

"STOP IT!" I yell. "I'm going to fucking kill all of you!"

"W-Whoa, chill!" one of them says. They all stumble in fear and run back the other way, nearly tripping over themselves. They had better fucking run. "I-I-It was just a joke!"

"I'll kill all of you! I'll fucking kill all of you!" I stop, realizing I seriously have a knife in my hand. The tears won't stop. Damn it, why won't they stop? I clutch the knife and throw it as far as I can, even though they're long gone down the street at this point. "Just... Just leave me alone!"

Mom pulls up in the driveway and immediately gets out of her car, looking around in total shock. "What on earth is going on here?! Namine?!"

Oh, man... what… what am I doing? I hurry back inside, ignoring my mom calling in the background and rush upstairs as fast as I can. I lock my door and kick my chair over. I swipe all of my editing equipment off my desk, letting out a loud, exasperated scream. My eyes hit the laptop and it all comes out at once.

That fucking laptop… I pick it up, and without hesitation, I throw that piece of shit right out the window. It's the cause of all of my problems! I wouldn't be this way if it weren't for... if it weren't for...

Oh god… oh god, what is _wrong_ with me?!

Mom bangs on the door, but I don't care. My knees buckle and I collapse against it, slowly settling into a sitting position. The tears, they just won't stop. I can't stop them!

I'm so sick of crying. Nobody cares. Nobody fucking cares!

I'm just… just...

 **Alone.**

Always been, and always will be.

Alone.

 **Alone.**

Oh god, I'm so alone...

No one understands me! No one will ever understand what it's like to be me!

 **Oh, god...**

I can't stop crying...

Can barely hear Mom.

Can't... can't do it anymore. Maybe the world will be better off if...

If maybe…

If I weren't a part of it.

o-o-o

 **RoxasXIII  
** _ **15 Million?! Giving Back!**_

Hang on, let me take this in for a sec. K, ridiculously long and somewhat creepy breathing done.

Um, so, I'm sure I've said this fifty billion times before, but I just want to thank you guys SO, so much for supporting me. We reached a new milestone today- _15 million_ subscribers. 15 MILLION! I am absolutely astounded. Granted, I'll admit, the majority of those are just a bunch of different accounts that I made to make myself seem more legit…

Just kidding!

Seriously, though, thank you so much, guys. I would be NOWHERE near as successful as I am today without you. So, in commemoration of reaching 15 million, I have a little something special for you!

Y'all ready for dis?

I have decided to come to not one, but _three_ different cities to meet you guys. It will be chosen entirely at random, and it will take place during mid-April. Also, if your hometown wins, I will donate ten-thousand to _fifteen different_ charities in _each_ town that I visit. That's right, you heard me. I don't need all this money, so let me know what your town needs! Pimp the hell outta your hometown!

On top of that, I will host meet-and-greets, a gaming tournament, AND a dance party, where you Roxaders will get to play your favorite games alongside me and party like it's 1999! Or we can just stand around like the awkward fuckers we are and still have a great time.

There will be two days in each town, so if you can't make it to the first one, or if tickets run out, fight hard for day two! (Please, only one ticket and one day per person. You will not be allowed to attend both days, and we will be scanning ID's). This is to make sure I can meet as many of you as possible! I will also be setting up interviews with the news channels in that region for some not-so-shameless self-promotion and just so you Roxaders can watch my awkwardness with the big dogs.

Also, don't forget, I'll be joining Demyx on his talk show next week! Tune in!

I am stoked for this, and it's all because I have you to thank. The best part is, it will be _free_ on BOTH days. So, once I announce the three cities on Twitter and Facebook, register, register, register! There is a cap on the amount of guests, depending on the venue. Hey, there has to be some sort of order, right?

There may even be a few special guests!

K, maybe that was a little lame, but oh well. I've been through so much with this channel, and it's definitely changed me and my life, significantly, for the better. I want to continue making videos for a living, which I love to do.

Thanks, guys, from the bottom of my heart.

(#sappy)

Tell me about your hometown. GO!

 **Comments (11,554)**

" _OMFG COME TO ANCHORAGE! OUR EDUCATION SYSTEM IS SHIT! AND I WOULD LOVE LOVE LOVE TO MEET YOU!"_

" _You don't know southern hospitality 'til you try our fried chickn and beanz! MONTGOMERY ALL THE WAY!"  
_ " _are u bribing him with food?"  
_ " _isn't that how this works?"_

" _Roxas, I am proud to announce that I was one of your first 100 subscribers. The success you've obtained from this channel is amazing, and I will continue to support you. You've grown a lot as person, considering you're not that screaming kid anymore. Now you're more laid back and refined, which is totally cool. That being said, please come back to Traverse Town! We have so many wonderful charities here that could use a boost, and I'm sure you have tons of fans just waiting to meet you!"_

" _Um, not even gonna mention Namine?"_

" _Congraats on 15mil! You deserve it, dude! And Destiny Islands would love to have you! Please come here again! Pwease?! We have… uh… Paopu juice!"_

" _Seriously? how much money do you make that you can just give it away like that? lucky bastard…"_

" _smh, you know you dropped from 3rd most subscribed to 4th, right?"  
_ " _ummmmmmmmmmmm, so?"_

" _dude, what's up with your girlfriend? keep that bitch tamed"_

" _OMG A THOUSAND TIMES YES! COME TO FAIRFAX!"_

" _Richview has a lot of cancer and education charities! Please come here!"_

" _your gf has lost it"_

" _Roxas? This is great and all, but shouldn't you be with Namine? I feel so bad for her. She really worries me."_

 **Roxas' POV.**

I throw on a jacket and head out the door. I'll admit, making such a happy video like that was a little hard to do, but I guess it is a pretty big milestone. At the same time, I'm worried as hell about Namine. Axel motivated for me to do something about it, so I'm going over there. I don't know what I will say or do, but hopefully, she will listen.

I refuse to give up on her.

Five minutes down the road, my phone rings. It's my brother. I haven't spoken with him in quite some time, so I decide to answer, just to take my mind off of what's to come.

I won't chicken out that way.

"What, Ven?"

But it's not him, it's Mom. "Hey, son. You weren't answering my calls."

I sigh. I wonder what this is about. "Sorry. I've been a little busy. A lot is going on." The line is silent for a moment. "Hello?"

"I'm here. I just want to say, that… your father and I are proud of you. Although we cannot possibly comprehend how you've made so much money or gotten so successful, just know that we're proud."

Well, I wasn't expecting that. "Um, thanks."

"We will support you. Don't worry about Med school. We will let your brother deal with that." She chuckles, and I feel strangely calm, like a weight from my angsty teen years has been lifted.

"He was always better at school than me. I don't know, this is just what I like to do. But, thank you, Mom. It means a lot."

"Visit us sometime, okay?"

I wish my mind wasn't so preoccupied with other drama, but it's really nice to finally hear this. "Yeah, I will."

"Okay."

"Alright." Another pause. "Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Alright, bye, son."

"Bye."

That was refreshingly awkward.

o-o-o

I make it to Namine's ten minutes later and park on the side of the road. I've never actually been here before, but she told me her address a while back. The porch light is on, and I think I see her mother outside. As I walk up the driveway, I notice what looks like a cracked window.

Um…

"Hey, Roxas. This isn't a good time," Ms. Cardarelli says, carefully picking the shards from the grass.

"May I ask what happened?" I immediately step in to help. She is about to protest, but I'm already putting pieces into the trash. Sighing, she takes a step back.

"Some kids came by and were screaming harsh things, and then they broke the window with a rock or something. I had just gotten home. They ran off before I could call the police."

I could only imagine. Not only did I fear for my girlfriend's life at this point, but I knew exactly why they did this. Holding back my agitation, I ask, "How is she?"

"I thank you for helping, but it's probably best if she's left alone."

I want to argue, but I have to respect her wishes. "Alright. I'll finish this up. Just ask her to call me when she can. She probably needs you right now. I'll leave the trash can by the garage door." I continue to search for the pieces.

"Are you sure?"

I give her a faint smile and shrug. "It's the least I can do."

"Well, alright." Ms. Cardarelli heads for the front door. I pause for a moment and look up.

"Hey, Ms. Cardarelli?"

"Yes?"

"This may sound a little weird, but… could you tell her… that I miss her?"

Gulp.

"You're sweet, Roxas. I will tell her. Don't worry, she'll get better."

"Thanks." She nods and goes into the house. I sigh and look up at the window.

Namine, if you're in there… just know that I'm here.

...I'm here.

o-o-o

 **NamiNobody:** Bye, guys.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Sinful Serenata** : How's that for a long chap? This one was pretty emotional to write. I don't really have much to say other than please leave a review! Thanks!

btw, Aqua lookin' freshhh in that new trailer, amirite?

 **Painted With a Palette:** Please review! (*cough Theysharethesamesky *cough I haven't forgotten!) Lol. Reviews! Please! You guys left me dry af the last chapter, the reviews are a huge motivator! 2.8 trailer came out yesterday, it was pretty cool! Anybody else got any thoughts on it?

 **#bananasquad**


	23. Two Sides of Me

**twenty-three.**

o-o-o

 _ **RoxasXIII**_ _: Since I'm a total dickwad, no uploads today, guys. Dealing with some personal stuff. Thanks for understanding!_

o-o-o

 **Xion's POV.**

 **So, it's all come to this. Here** we **are. All the bullshit I've had to deal with for the past couple of months has finally led to this very** moment **.**

 **The world will be better off without a piece of shit like me running around. I don't even know what I was thinking, trying to rationalize all of the hate and injustice. It's a part of life, they said. People will hate** you no matter what you do. **Accept it!**

It's not that easy.

 **I guess I just really suck at handling any sort of** criticism **. There ya go, people! You win! I'm a loser, a weakling, and your words have** scarred me **in ways that** cannot be fixed **. Congratulations! You've** killed **me! You don't have to listen to my stupid, annoying, crackwhore voice any longer!  
**  
 **The Station Tower. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I've been walking around town** aimlessly **all night… how did I end up here? It's funny, it's like, this is where I** should **be.**

It looks higher than I remember **. The higher the better, I suppose.**

I guess if you hear lies long enough, they start to become the truth. How did the preteens of the internet know it would lead me to this, right here? Wow, they must be signing FASFA's by now.

I wonder how many thought of this before me **. It's not a completely original idea, to be honest, but I'm sure it does the trick.**

 **Jumping down there, giving up any chance at a** future **, ending it all as the wind resistance jostles my hair and suffocates me...  
**  
 **Just the thought of it… something about it feels** right.

...I guess.

But **I'm here now. I guess** … I guess in a few moments **I'll be free from this world, and maybe I can let go of all this pain. These are the same stairs** that Roxas attempted to carry me on our first date.

 **And I promised my** self I wouldn't cry...

 **This is the way it should be. I know what I'm getting myself into. I have to know what memories I'm giving up - the good one** s and the **bad**. But looking at **all this hate** mail, I think the **bad ones outweigh the good**. Not even close.

 **Don't worry, you'll get your wish soon**. I'm **almos** t there.

I **thought** YouTube would be my outlet, but it's only **led to misery and pain**.

I'm **at** the top. **That was fast.** There's a **dark horizon** over the cityscape **of** Twilight Town. Isn't this **just** too perfect? Edging **closer and** closer to the edge. Heart's **pounding**. It's been **a** bit since I've felt my heart **pounding.**

G-Give me a **second** … can't chicken **out** now. I have to **do** this. There's **no turning back**.

Right?

I **guess** I should say **goodbye** … to him. It's the least I can do. I-I'll just **send** him a quick text. He's done so much for me these past few months and I've treated him like **shit** … he **deserves** better.

" _Thank you for everything you have done for me."_

" _I don't want you to feel bad at all."_

" _Thank you for meeting me at such a beautiful place. It definitely helps me make this decision."  
_  
" _Goodbye, Roxas."_ Sent.

I clutch my phone and take **in the** brittle air. Almost immediately, it vibrates. The picture I saved of him pops up - his cheerful smile makes me hesitate. 'Missed Call' appears on the screen… before it lights up and buzzes again.

Wow, he must really care...

Too bad it's not enough. I don't even have the right to breathe. Roxas, I'm sorry.

...I'm sorry, but I can't.

o-o-o

 **Roxas' POV.**

Hold on, what the fuck is she talking about? 'Goodbye?' Is she seriously…?

This can't be good. I call back, but it goes straight to voicemail. Fuck! Namine, whatever you're planning, please stop. The place we met? Is she talking about the tower?

Shit… no. She can't mean… I need to go. I need to get out of here...

Damn it, where's my other shoe?!

Once I find it, I race out to my car, still trying to fit my left shoe on, while trying to call her again, but I get nothing. FUCKING TIE! Namine, please don't do what I think you're going to do. It's not worth it! Damn it, why is she so sensitive?! She should have known what came with the job! Okay, I know that's insensitive but I can't think straight. Why the fuck won't my car turn on?! Oh, there it goes.

The tower. Why? That's like ten minutes from my house. Regardless, I have to get there, and I have to get there fast.

I am scared shitless...

o-o-o

 **Xion's POV.**

I dangle my legs over the edge and sway side to side. To my own surprise, I'm somehow able to smile. This is it. This is really the end. I'm finally at the **point** where I don't feel anything anymore. Nothing really matters anymore. All that matters is that _he_ will be better off. Besides that, what else can I really do for myself? What else is left for me to do in this world? It'd be better off without me, right?

Life is too complicated. Why is it so complicated? It could be so much simpler if we... if we just treat others the way we wanted to be treated. Have enough love in ourselves to learn to love others… but I guess some people just don't see it that way. I guess I don't fit in with this world. I guess I don't have what it takes.

The ground is so far away, I'm getting a little dizzy. All it takes is one little leap… and it's all **over**.

But what if I don't succeed? I'll have to live with broken limbs or something… and being an utter embarrassment…

No, it has to work. It just… has to...

I think I'm getting blisters just from holding onto the edge of the tower too much. I'm stiffening up… legs tangling together... feeling nauseous. Just one jump. One jump, and a few seconds.

Please, give me the strength to do this…

Because, I-I want to do this…

I stand, barely able to maintain balance. W-Whoa!

Agh!

Okay, don't laugh, but… I fell back into one of the pillars behind me...

Am I really that afraid? Pull yourself together, Nam...

It's no big deal. I've always been alone, so why is this any difficult? I don't have anything, I don't have anyone who cares… my life revolves around unconditional hatred and loneliness… and I can end all of the suffering right here and now.

So, why… do I feel cold? Why… why am I scared?

Damn it! Just a few seconds, and it'll all be over! Just take that first step, and you won't have to deal with this meaningless existence ever again! Nobody ever cared about your existence, and nobody will feel anything but relief for your departure! So why is this so HARD for you to do? Just jump already! Give them what they want! You mean NOTHING to them!

No one can justify how I feel but me. This is just how it fucking is. I was supposed to be able to deal with it, but I couldn't. I couldn't stand it, but I couldn't just stop and get offline either. So, I guess it's my fault anyway.

My lips tremble as I bite into them. My eyes open again, and I feel dizzy. The words scour through me like wildfire. Everything I've had to deal with, everything I've held in, pours out in the form of stained tears on the asphalt.

And then, I just let it go.

I hear an ocean, calling out to me as the waves crash against the shore. A warm atmosphere bathed in sunlight, the squawks of seagulls, a wide spread of sand beneath my feet… and the breath of salty water in my lungs. I inhale deeply and move my foot forward.

A better place. That's where I'm going. A place of no pain.

' _Namine!'_

The closer I get to the beautiful ocean...

' _Namine, stop!'_

Xion, is that you?

Don't try to talk me out of this.

This is what I want.

Why would I want to be anywhere else? My toes tingle at the brush of the ocean, and a desire to continue compels me. It's almost a rush...

Just keep wal-

WHOA!

Suddenly, the ocean is gone. The sky turns dark blue, and the air turns cold once again.

"Namine, Namine, oh my God, Namine…"

Someone is here… someone is trying to stop me…

"Namine, what is wrong with you?! God, Namine…"

 _Namine._

What is this warmth? There's no sun, no calm ocean, no seagulls… and yet, warmth?

A-Am I crying again? What's going on?

Hesitating to open my eyes… it's him.

He holds tightly onto my shoulders, and I see his crystal blue eyes. Still ridden with bewilderment, I try to make out my surroundings.

I'm at the tower. I'm still… here…

And so is he.

I'm still alive.

"You… you came?" I ask.

"Of course I did!" he snaps. It looks like tears edge over his enraged eyes, but they don't fall. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Were you seriously about to jump?"

I shove him aside and crawl back. "S-Stop it! What are you doing here? T-This… this is better! It would be better if I just… if I just ended it all right here. What else do I have to offer?! It's better this way! No more suffering, no more pain! I won't have to deal with this… this bullshit anymore!"

"I don't… damn it, I don't get you!" he screams, holding onto his head. "So you're just going to give up your life? Just like that? Because of a bunch of stupid teenagers saying a bunch of meaningless crap to you on the fucking internet? Do you realize how pathetic that is?"

"How dare you try to act like you understand what I've been through?" Fight back the tears, come on...

He pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry, I… sorry, I guess I should be a bit more sensitive to how you're feeling..." He casts his eyes to the side. "Does this… this doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?"

What?

"I know I haven't been there for you all that much lately, and I guess… I dunno. Maybe I was running away from the issue because I had only hoped it would get better on its own. It was pretty selfish of me. B-But I promise, if you don't do this, if you don't give up your life, I will be there for you everyday. I'll be there to support you, a-and -"

"Roxas, I forgive you for not always being there for me. You have your life, and I don't want to take anything away from that. I was never expecting you to drop whatever it was you were doing just to be there to hold my hand all the time. But why? Why the hell would you not even take a single second to stand up for me?!"

"W-Wha…?"

"You see? You don't care about me! You acted like you barely even wanted to touch me after Xion appeared! You didn't stick up for me, not once! How long does it take to do that?! Did you forget about all of the bullshit?! Blindly disregarding the hatred they've sent our way for no other reason than trying to undermine our success?

"I thought... I thought that you would have stuck up for me. If it were you that was being verbally abused, if they had the audacity to think they could talk to you any way they like, if I had seen your name being trashed before my very own eyes, even if you dyed your hair green and got fifty million tattoos, I would have done nothing else but tell off those pathetic, insecure bastards for making you suffer with with their own stupid tantrums of jealousy and hatred! But you can't do that for me? I _loved_ you… but since I didn't fit your ideal standard for beauty, I guess it wasn't your problem, was it? It was so easy for you to just turn the other cheek!

"So, what's the point? I have no one who loves me, anyway! So what's the use?! What difference does it make if you just let me leap from the top of this tower and crash in the ground leaving behind nothing but a miserable excuse for a life and a world full of selfishness and hatred - a-and... a-and send me off to hell!"

He clutches his fist. "You don't get it..."

What don't I get? I don't hear him refuting anything I've said! "What? What, Roxas?! What, you can't let go of your fucking pride for two seconds? It's too _hard_ to give up your precious public image?"

"NO! Damn it, you idiot, no! It'd be too easy. You think I haven't wanted to say anything? You think I haven't thought about telling them just how sick, twisted, and pitiful those scumbags who devote their lives into putting others down just to rationalize their own insecurities are? You think I didn't receive the same amount, if not more criticism?" His expression softens.

"Then why haven't you?"

"If I did that… if I allow myself to let their words affect me so much to the point where I lower myself to their level… how are we any better than they are? You said it yourself, Nam. You told me that."

I squint. "Why? I'm not saying we have to go out telling them off every day… but we're talking about _them._ Just _once._ And doing it because of what they've done to me and how it's put a dent in our relationship..."

Roxas sighs. "No. I can't do that. I'm sorry."

Damn it... I should have known he doesn't love me.

"Don't cry," he says, inching closer. "I know it hurts. I know what you're going through, believe me. The only difference has been how we let it affect us. At the end of the day, no matter what excuse you try to rationalize to justify suicide, they're just words. Whether you allow yourself to be consumed with grief over someone's opinion is something you have to get over yourself. You have to accept the fact that _you're_ allowing them to do this to you. Words can sting, but at the end of the day, they're just words. They will weed out and pass. You have to choose what's more important: making incredible content for your true fans, or letting the hate consume you. You can't let it. Out of sight, out of mind."

All this time, I really have been allowing their judgement to cloud my own. I'm so weak, I can't even ignore them. All this time, I've been running. Maybe he's right... harsh words, but maybe I have been acting selfish.

Crying myself to sleep at night because of a bunch of meanies calling me names... throwing tantrums like a kid who can't get her way.

I must look like a real idiot…

He kneels down and wraps his arms around me.

"Come on, stop crying," he continues. "I'll admit that I've made some mistakes and the way I treated you after your, uh, transformation was a little inconsiderate of me. But I love you - from the bottom of my heart, damn it, and I'm not going to let you throw your life away over something as stupid as this. I'll always be here to knock some sense into you. Promise."

My heart clenches, and I can't move.

"I love you so much," he whispers. "Let's go home. P-please."

He takes my hand and helps me to my feet. Without another word, he leads me back down, safely, onto the ground. He doesn't speak, he doesn't let go.

He just leads the way.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **Painted With a Palette:** Read and review pls! Sorry for the wait ^^; It's a shorter one too, but next chapter SHOULD be a bit longer? Maybe? Thanks for taking the time to read!

Also, much love and thanks to **The Fool's Arcana, lioncousin, SummonerDagger88, ForsakenXIII, puppyluv1995, snow . x. Fairy, and Theysharethesamesky** for reviewing last chapter! Means a lot when ppl take the time to say words of encouragement or critique :)

 **Sinful Serenata** : So, it's been a while, huh? No worries, we're almost done with this fic! Or maybe that is a little worrisome, idk. As always, please let us know what you think. This chapter was a bit shorter than the rest, but like she said, we'll have a longer last few chapters. I start a full time job on Tuesday, but I'll definitely be making time for writing! Thanks so much to all the support we have gotten throughout this story, and I am curious, if you had to come up with a theme, or a point to this fic, what do you think it would be?

That's all! Hope school isn't torturing anyone too much!


End file.
